The People You Love
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: Sometimes things work out, and sometimes they don't. What's important are the things you learn during the journey and what you do with them. For Kagome, Lessons are best learned when the ride is more turbulent.
1. A Sole Less Evening

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

So I've gotten a few messages about people being confused. My only comment on this is that I would like you to treat this as a normal novel- where you don't know whats going to happen right from the very beginning. This is intended to be an incredibly long story, I've outlined 23 chapters.

I promise, when it's finished, all questions will be answered.

Thankyou!

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love.<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter one: A Sole-less Evening._**

* * *

><p>The pavement was harsh against Kagome's feet as she stumbled quickly down the sidewalk. It was also raining, but this, Kagome welcomed; Her tears, hot and oversized, were streaming down her face, faster than the rain was falling.<p>

_Breathe, Kagome._

She concentrated on her breathing, to distract her from her sadness – the air sharply filling her lungs in shaky uneven bursts. The meager distance she put between herself and the company party satisfied her slightly, so Kagome slowed her pace. Inhaling another sob wrecked breath, she forced her body to be still as she blew the offending air from her lips. _Oxygen was a good thing_, she reminded herself. _There's no need to waste it by crying like this._

_Breathe, Kagome._

Her fingers let loose the dainty handbag she had been clutching, allowing it to fall to the earth, dropping to the puddled ground by her striking black stiletto-ed feet. Kagome Scoffed, watching the impact splash polluted water on her french pedicured toes and a disgusted looked wrinkled across her features momentarily. _Great. Now my shoes are wet. _They were not only her favorite, but expensive to boot! She shimmied around for a moment before rolling her eyes in defeat and sliding the heels off her feet.

_Just breathe, Kagome._

Her footsteps were even and continuous on the earth and she absentmindedly noticed that if not for the heels in clutched in her left hand, she would be much further from the place she started running from. Stiletto heels, however pretty, aren't the easiest things to walk in. sure they went with the classy expansive atmosphere in the party tonight, but in this moment, she would trade them in for the hush-puppies in the trunk of her car in a heartbeat. She was gently comforted though, since the wetness streaming down the pavement soothed the sharp ridges on the sidewalk, and gently exfoliated her aching feet.

After a few minutes, Kagome exhausted the last of her tears from her body. The rain mixed with the tiny droplets, and slid down her plump apple cheeks, merging into the wetness of her dress. Her dress was also expensive and a gift from Sesshoumaru, whose pocket was unlimited. She sighed, and looked around. _Why'd you go and mention him, now you're going to get all sad again. Good one, Kagome. _She was now tired of walking, and for the first time in her life, she knew he wasn't going to come for her.

_That would be absurd. You only go after the people you love. _

In a far off corner of her right eye, a bench hidden in the tree cover of the park made its impression on Kagome, who stumbled over to it. Looking down at her beautiful black dress already soaked through, she decided she had nothing else to lose, and sat in the puddle on the bench. She leaned back onto the flexible wood and shivered, glancing at the sky one last time before closing her eyes.

She dressed up just for him, on this special night, and what was she rewarded with? _Yeah, that's right. Nothing._

Kagome sighed, and tried to search for answers behind her eyes. When she came up with none, she decided it was time to figure out just where things started going wrong, and why. So Kagome, wet-dog induced and all, went back to the very beginning of this downtrodden mess of an event. She went back 1 year ago.


	2. Enter Kagome

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

Thankyou Aidriana for reviewing. You always comment on my stuff and it makes me warm and fuzzy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love.<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter two: Enter Kagome, Tortured By Her Unavoidable Dreams_**

[flashback one year prior]**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Kagome smacked her forehead against the wooden desk urgently trying to focus. She had another dream about him. She ALWAYS dreamed about him. And those dreams consisted of him being naked. This really bothered Kagome because her dreams made things awkward around him more times than she could count. Kagome shuddered at the thought. Awkwardness killed her insides... it was almost as if she were deathly afraid of it. Is there an awkward-phobia? Like aww-fuck-it-went-quiet-again-itis?<p>

Well... if there was, Kagome had it. The dread in her mind reared it beastly ugly head whenever she was confronted by unnecessary silences, haphazard looks from multiple people at once, coincidental crowd like movements...anything.

Digression aside, the _reason_ Kagome became awkward around him was simply because a single look at his features was enough of a catalyst to make her remember her previous night. Those dreams made her sopping wet, and wobbly. Those dreams showed her what she wanted him to do to her. Those dreams reminded Kagome why she feared awkwardness.

Those dreams made Kagome want to have sex with Sesshoumaru just to prove she wouldn't be awkward after.

Sex was something Kagome didn't have a fear of. Although the notions of talking, participating, and watching sex have an incredibly high rate of awkward-probability, somehow Kagome never got to that feeling. It wasn't like she was willing to go and open her body to the streets, no, that's indecency. It was more of a comfortable acceptance. Sex was everywhere, and the "demure" persona that her highschool "friends" embodied grated a little too heavily on her nerves.

They would shriek with terror in sex-ed, and openly insult people in relationships simply because they expected the relationship was sexual. It was like they were afraid of it. Now Kagome respected fears, but these girls were unnecessarily rude. Their fear meter made them embarrassed and when they were embarrassed, they lashed out. Kagome sighed lightly, turning her face to lie on her cheek. _They were drama queens anyway_, and did everything for attention. _So glad I'm not friends with them anymore. _She had better friends now.

Ripping her face unwillingly from the painfully rigid desk, Kagome looked out her window. It was nice to have a corner office, Kagome surmised. Well, it was nice to have an entire floor to herself, but Kagome went through the trouble of picking the corner office, simply for the excessive windows.

It was always a beautiful sight whenever she chose to look. Japan was amazing. The large city of Tokyo sprawling clear out into the horizon, usually filled with colors, and the happy birds that flew by once in a while reminded Kagome that even though the city was a city, it was still beautiful in its own way.

Right now, a woman just went out of her store front to water the plants on the sidewalk with a bucket, and the sun was glinting off the shiny roof of the cafe down the street that was just closing.

Wait, closing? _That cafe only closes at 2 pm._

Kagome checked her silver durable shiny watch, and then promptly face-planted into her desk again.

Yes, it was midday.

She needed to go on lunch break.

Maybe lunch might have an easier reprise on her brain. After all the sun was still shining, which meant a lot more time left in the day. And it's not like she had gotten a lot done today anyways.

Hence the problem for dreaming: Sesshoumaru hasn't just invaded Kagome's nightly escapades, but during the work day as well. They were distracting her and keeping her from her work. And she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in herself at being so completely lustful of him. It shouldn't matter if she was his secretary, or his partner... those kinds of feelings in the workplace just screw everything up.

Kagome sighed and pushed herself away from her desk and grudgingly balanced herself on the heels she decided to wear today. _Maaaaybe the Marni's weren't the best choice_, she chided herself. _Deal_, she thought, _tomorrow it will be the Carlo's_. She blushed in embarrassment when her brain caught up with her body and she watched herself wobble slightly. _Let's just make it to the elevator door, old woman. _Kagome needed coffee, or some other form of energy; she was drained from all of this.

But you know what did give her energy? Her dreams of Sesshoumaru. Usually stark naked, and beckoning her to him, with that talented finger, which would eventually run down the base of her spine until it moved over the curve of her ass. That talented finger would then hook her leg right over his clean, crimson marked hip while his other talented fingers worked themselves over the sensitivities of her skin.

Kagome almost exploded into a nosebleed, walking in a tight circle once. Oh, just the thought of that man – err demon – err god made her soil her shorts. Kagome wanted him. So. Incredibly. Bad.

She walked in another small circle, following the path of the first one, and urging the blood to rush from her heated cheeks. _Focus, Kagome. Lets just think about him when we get home._

She punched the button on the elevator just as it appeared on her floor. _Score!_ Kagome's afternoon was already becoming better. _Now, _she thought_ what would I like to munch on?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review. <strong>  
><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Enter Sesshoumaru

**The People You Love.**  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter three: Enter Sesshoumaru, Hopelessly In Love.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat in his office, stoic. Rather, pretending to be stoic. He had to keep up his persona somehow. The intimidation level he had been giving off this week was a little flat and he needed it to sharpen again. His reasoning?<p>

People obey when they are frightened of you. And when they make a mistake, they only make it once.

He smiled slightly and stared at his screen again. That's all he had been doing for the last hour and a half. Smiling and staring at a picture of him and Kagome, off in some foreign country. _I believe it was china that weekend,_ he supplied for himself. They were signing documents and doing all the tedious shit that executives are required to do. And after a particularly rough meeting, they went to a bar to relax, where upon this picture was taken of Kagome hugging him from behind while he smiled up at her.

She had been wearing a simple business suit before they got to the bar. At least that's what it looked like – when she took off the jacket; she was wearing a sweetheart fitted corset-like top over her tight pencil skirt. It was so amazingly sexy. Her breasts taunted him from over the seam line by her arm whenever she reached forward to grab her drink. Those breasts were a thing of beauty, and he was obsessed with them. Even in regular clothing, the swell of her firm tits beckoned him, causing his overactive imagination to run wild with thoughts of simply fondling them. Oh how he adored them.

Just the image of stroking them, and squeezing them gave him a hard on. He would clutch them and jiggle them out of her bra cups to sample how deliciously soft and tasty her skin and nipples were. They were perfect. Contrary to popular belief, Sesshoumaru didn't find as much attractiveness in excessively large tits, as he did in proportionate ones. Kagome was a small woman, and although her breasts were small in size, they filled her figure with an hourglass shape; she was tantalizing.

Sesshoumaru groaned softly and shifted the growing boner in his slacks, rolling his eyes. His overactive imagination would get him in trouble one of these days.

But it wasn't just her perfect breasts that drew him to her. It was Kagome herself. And her usual immaculate white pumps, and her bouncy hair and kissable lips. No, Sesshoumaru didn't just want Kagome's body, he wanted _her_.

He re-focused on the picture again. In reality, he thought, she probably wouldn't want to even begin to make this picture turn into a real relationship. She probably didn't view him that way. She probably wouldn't, as it was a partnership between good friends. That's all. Probably.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, "probably" was the one variable that was never changing. He wouldn't ever know if it was definite. He reasoned that "probably" might make or break the confession he was _probably_ going to spill for her sooner or later. After all, there were only so many times he could hold it in.

Sesshoumaru sunk his head in his hands, wiping off the frustration from his brows. What he wouldn't give, for her to love him back, or at least tell him straight up what she felt about him. _Coy minx..._ He never outwardly expressed himself; thank Kami, so his relative embarrassment of the situation wasn't so terrible. Especially since Kagome had worked with him for the past three years, and frequented his house for the fifteen years prior to play with him and his younger brother. Knowing her for so long probably is what coaxed Sesshoumaru to fall in love. He knew things about her even his brother didn't know, or appeared not to. This trust she put in him was so meaningful to him, because it showed just how much he meant to her.

He looked back to the picture of her again, whipping the hair off the back of his neck. _Was it just me, or is it hot?_ He silently asked himself. He always seemed to burn with the internal fires of passion when she made an appearance in front of him- it didn't matter if she was in person or just on a picture. He couldn't get enough of her.

A knock on his door excused his mind from the image plastered across the desktop. Looking up he saw a little red puff of hair stick through the crack in the door before bouncing inside hesitantly. Sesshoumaru looked at his watch, _is it that time already? _He watched his secretary walk forward, with mild anticipation. The picture on his desktop was actually his screen saver, but he wasn't afraid of being caught. No one has seen the face of his computer, not even the wisp of a secretary standing in from of his desk. He mentally chuckled, looking over at the boy. The poor thing really needed to eat something.

"Shippo?"

"Ah, erm... well..."

"I won't bite, Shippo"

"Right... anyways, you wanted me to come into your office to pick up some work to be completed by closing?"

Oh. Shit. He'd forgotten about the paperwork. Well, it wasn't too bad. At least he only stared at her photo for an hour this time, instead of two or three. Inwardly he thanked Shippo for unknowingly interrupting him. Sesshoumaru sighed again, and berated himself for losing track of time again before looking back up at Shippo tiredly.

"Actually, why don't you clock out early and go grab a cheeseburger. I'm done for the day as well."

"Oh" came the hesitant reply "Uh, thank you sir..."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly, recognizing the look of concern on the boys face. "If you're worried about the lack of hours today, I'll pay you today in overtime. Just write me an e-mail reminding me the date and hours you worked, as I have to log them in separately."

Shippo's face literally lit up the room. Poor kid. The little scrap was still in school, paying his own tuition. And since education was expensive when HE was in it, Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine what it was nowadays.

Sesshoumaru instantly became self conscious of how generous he was being, but then mentally brushed it off. Shippo was the only one to see this generous side of Sesshoumaru, only because he was trusted. People he met out of work usually had an agenda with something related to his money. And when generosity is shown, those people usually have more motivation to carry out that agenda. But his secretary was such a hard worker, and performed well over average. There wasn't a threat.

Rolling his eyes, he got up from his chair and stretched, it was going to be a long lunch. A long lonely lunch. As he headed over to the elevator, he briefly gave the photo on his desktop one last longing glance before departing completely. He was tired of pretending. Could it ever be real? He stopped suddenly. A look of realization appeared across his features.

_Yes. _

Kagome was only one floor above him. Why not just ask her. She's never turned down lunch. _Why not?_

For the first time, Sesshoumaru smiled widely, happily, and brightly in a public arena. He punched the "up" button on the elevator and vowed that today was going to be different. Today, he was going to get Kagome's stance on their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review.<strong>  
><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>


	4. Cause

**The People You Love.**  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter four: Aphrodisiacs Make for a Fantastic Lunch.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Kagome excitedly fell into the elevator, hungry and triumphant. Normally she had to wait a while for the elevator to show. 18 floors up, is a long way for an elevator to run. But just her luck, it stopped right when she hit the button. Smiling, she swayed to the closed doors, knowing she would slip in just as it , she didn't get the chance to sidestep him as she ran face first into Sesshoumaru, just coming out to greet her.<p>

_He was warm. _She noted, absentmindedly sinking into him for the split second before she grasped his bicep to steady herself and step away.

_He was firm. _ She also noted, appreciating the firm muscle toned arms she grasped to steady her and the softened but sturdy chest she collided into. She liked firm bodies. Soft bodies weren't bad at all, but the firmness of a well toned man showed confidence, masculinity, security, endurance, the list goes on. _Great for sex_, she reminded herself.

She half heard him asking if she was alright, and remembered she had been clinging onto him for longer than she wanted to. She repealed back and stared at him embarrassed. It really wasn't fair. She had just come out of her office dreaming about the very god that stood in front of her. The universe was torturing her.

All she could think of was everything that stood in front of her. Except naked. And panting harsh husky words in her ear, while gripping her steadily...

Kagome ate her silent dreams and wished them a painful death in her stomach acid.

_He smells good too._

Kagome shook her head, stepping aside from him and into the elevator. The juncture of her thighs was moist with desire. _Too many dreams... _she scolded herself.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you." she smiled tiredly at him.

"Well, I came up to ask you if you had eaten yet." he responded cheerfully, looking down at the keypad and deciding on the parking level.

"Oh. I actually was going down because I haven't" she wiggled around, trying to relieve pressure from the ache she was feeling in her core.

"Haven't?"

"Eaten."

"Ah, well..." he paused, a lack of confidence building slightly in him.

"Well?" she countered, looking steadily at him.

"Well, would you like to dine with me? I'm quite hungry." his smile widened at the ability to overpower his insecurities so easy. He never quite understood why, but just thinking about asking her to something even so small as a lunch date always bore this incredible nervousness inside his heart. The paranoia of rejection tore through him like a dog would a biscuit.

The thing was, Kagome always said yes.

"Sure, I'd love that."

Kagome then smiled something ethereal.

Sesshoumaru was head over heels, and he didn't care that he was conscious of it.

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the elevator in a casual mood, enjoying the feeling of the warm sunshine peeking through the glass walls of the Taisho community<em>. <em>Kagome giggled, _Taisho community indeed..._ Taisho Corp. is one of the most predominantly successful businesses as of late. It was such a large corporation, and growing still. For the matter of practicality, higher-ups like her and Sesshoumaru had to equal things out sometimes simply because of the volume of workers, clients, and associates – restaurants, showering facilities, etc. It even had its own weekly tribune. To Kagome, there were two distinct communities. Taisho Corp., and then everyone else.

Kagome lost her amusing thought as the full blast of warmth hit her. She smiled and slid her blazer off her shoulders, drinking in the nutritiously detrimental rays.

_At least they're warm, if not bad for your skin. _

A hand placed itself in the center of her back and she looked up at Sesshoumaru, who smiled and ushered her into the crosswalk. Kagome awkwardly stepped onto the pavement and made her way lazily to the other side, noticing his hand slightly slip another notch towards the hemline of her breezy skirt. _Its just the movement_ she reminded herself, not thinking for a minute, the stoic emotionless man beside her thought of her any differently.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was itching to grasp one side of the petite ass a hairs breadth away from the span of his fingers and shove her against a wall, molding her flesh to his. In less than a second, four thousand different naked scenes of him and Kagome flashed through his brain. The torture was killing him. Her back was so firm. Lucky for him, he noted, she decided to wear an unbelievably thin blouse with an airy fabric for a skirt. He enveloped her in his aura, feeling every inch of her, tallying her good and better points.

Then he stopped. _I'm starting to turn creepy. _Sesshoumaru berated himself. _I really want to fuck her, carry her over my shoulder to the nearest office and rip her clothing right off of her perfect body... _ he tried calming the growing beast inside of him. _I don't want to push her. I want to love her, not ask for a one night stand...plus, I don't even know if she has the heart for me._

The inner torment on his brain was insane. He sounded like a high school preppy fag who doesn't know how to prioritize. _Lunch first. Then I can seduce her. _Priorities were great.

Kagome on the other hand was looking up curiously at her long time friend and executive partner. After a sudden stop in pace, and a slight shudder emanating from his body, the fingers on her waist dipped lower to the small of her back before letting go of her, and clenching at his side.

She wondered if maybe he caught a fever, or heat stroke, but then she peered into his eyes.

Those amazing eyes.

They were looking at her with an intensity she had only seen once before. It was the same gaze he gave her in their hotel room while they were on a business trip to china. The gaze that bore right through her soul, and laid out all of his emotions right on the table. She saw tremendous desire and unfathomable passion. The only question she asked herself, was why? Sesshoumaru had always remained the same stoic, unflinching, demon. Although nowadays she was finding him to become more playful and jubilant...

and then in another millisecond, he was back to normal.

The fires of waging war erupted into one last molten explosion as his eyes expunged the heat outward. She saw it then. His concentration was back. The gloss that had filmed over the golden orbs dissipated in a breaths time, leaving the calculating amused stare in its place. It took her a minute to realize he had started to ask her a question.

"What would you like to eat, now that we are on the relaxing side of the sidewalk?"

Kagome smiled at him skeptically. _Was I just daydreaming again?_ And then she shook her head, covering her question with a thoughtful laugh as she pretended to think about her answer.

"The relaxing side? Oh come on, you can't be that hard on yourself..." she glanced back at Taisho tower, admitting that it definitely was a little intimidating.

Kagome turned in a direction keeping her head facing him while she moved forward allowing her to complete her jest with just enough tease that made him laugh.

"So sais the girl who re-does every report that passes through her inbox." his smile was addicting.

"Hey, no trespassing on my insecurities. I like them done a certain way." Kagome's pout turned into a bubbly laugh as she opened a jingling door to a cafe. Sesshoumaru realized he didn't even know where he was. He had been solely concentrated on her beautiful body.

And also slowly taking her clothes off her mentally.

What could he say? She was absolutely mesmerizing. The tangy scent of ginger assaulted his nose and before he could even blink, he was smiling like he just won the lottery. She brought him to a sushi joint. And to the place where she would soon surmise her impending future of intimacy.

It was the ginger that actually made Sesshoumaru have renewed vigor in his overall goal. Sure, seafood is a mythed out product supposedly containing a natural aphrodisiac. But the thing is, only some seafood. And usually, the visual is what makes the aphrodisiac actually take effect. Food that is symbolic of, or resembles genetalia, is the kicker. Hence the "sexy oysters" people order when they want to have a ridiculously long night. Oysters resemble the female. Very clearly.

But Sesshoumaru didn't like oysters. Although they looked similar, the oysters were slimy, and not tasty. So the comparison to the lovely apex of a female body was slightly off kilter in his personal opinion.

The ginger, however, is one of the oldest in the book. Gingers spicy aromatic scent leaves arousal in its wake. Its shape resembles phallic sturdiness, regardless of how many bulbs are on the root. A large, tan colored protruding object usually has that effect on people. Then there was the heat of the aftertaste. Reminiscent of the throws of wonderful sex.

Kagome, sidling up to the bar, and hoisting her round, beautiful ass up on the chair while her creamy legs curled round each other elegantly, was definitely going to get what she asked for. Kagome did like the oysters, though he didn't. Sesshoumaru, smiling, decided to indulge the myth just this once.

"Seafood today, Kagome? You should try the oysters. I hear they are particularly good. And a round of candied ginger to start us off, no?" _Oh Kagome, you're gonna be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review.<strong>  
><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. And Effect

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

NOTE: This is intended to be a _mature_ story, so just as a minor disclaimer, please read below.

~Mature stories are intended for adult audiences only. failure to comply with adult regulations will make any complaint you make invalid. If you are underage, you cannot complain to regulators when you bypass warnings. If you are OF age, and simply have distaste for stories containing Sex, Violence, Alchohol, Graphic Language, or any other category associated with the word "adult" please do not judge. Simply use your backspace key, and close out this story.

WHEW! I think that was a spanking disclaimer.

Now, onto the Steamyness!

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love.<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter Five: And The Effects of Those Aphrodisiacs Make For an Even Better Conclusion_**

* * *

><p><em>Lunch went well<em>, Kagome thought, _but this is better_, she reasoned. Sesshoumaru's lips were making fantastic progress along the lines of her body. All Kagome wanted to think about was the softness of the couch she was on, and the amazing feeling whooshing through her body. She was on fire, and she needed to diffuse.

His hands slid smoothly down the expanse of her bare side, and under the globe of her ass, only to squeeze slightly and tuck the back of her knee under his elbow, wanting as much contact with her softness he could achieve. Her body was pliable and firm beneath his hands, making him crazy with want.

Her shirt was in the way, he mentally complained, sliding it off her head and pulling it down her arms. He carelessly tossed it on his pristine floor and looked back at her. _I have an angel writhing on my couch. I definitely am in heaven._ Her waist was toned and stretched out before him, and her perky breasts were encased in a white silk bra, lace filigree lining the top edge where the globes heaved under her heavy breathing.

His boner pulsed tersely from under the zipper of his slacks.

Diving in, he let his lips rest on the curve of one breast while his teeth gnawed at her skin, loving the beat of her heart, waging war against the torrent of her blood. He stopped for the moment, and pulled her flushed body up. He wanted to sit down and feel her thighs on either side of his hips. Abruptly turning her around, he sank into the seat of the couch, and tugged her down on top of him.

_Yes _he sighed. _This, this is magnificent._ Her gorgeous legs straddled his, riding her skirt up to the far recesses of her hips, showing the darkness of a black colored undergarment in the process. Sesshoumaru scooted his legs farther apart, and slithered his hands around the curve of her ass to ram her body on the groove of his hard on. He was grinding against her deliciously, excited that the clothes which covered her top half were more easily removed in this position.

Her groan only encouraged his triumph of the situation: he was going to fuck the energy out of Kagome Higurashi. And when she woke up, he was going to do it again.

His lips finally found a hardened nipple to play with as he disposed of her bra in the same direction her shirt had gone. His hands were freely wandering the sexy expanse of her bare skin, sliding up and down the delicious curve of her waist and the perfect swells of her breasts. Her hips had taken on a movement of their own. For every inhale, her core surged forward to press on the bulge in his slacks while her hands feathered across his biceps, collar, and the nape of his neck.

She was so fucking erotic.

Her hands stopped momentarily to rest on his shoulders, pushing the fabric from his body urgently. He chuckled low and deep, swirling her nipple around his tongue one last time before looking up at her and smiling coyly.

"In a hurry, Kagome?"

She continued to shove while she played a kind of verbal-"footsie" with him. "No. You just have more clothes on that I do. You're being unfair."

A pout graced her lips and he nibbled on it, pushing her body backwards with his chest as he whipped the offending piece of clothing off and threw it in a direction he wasn't worried about. Her lips were tasty. The tang of ginger was still present, however faint, and he groaned, deepening the kiss and clutching onto her waist, still arching her backwards.

She pushed on him lightly and he reluctantly finished the kiss before sinking back into his couch. Once she had clearance, Kagome stood up from the couch and pulled her skirt back down over her thighs, hands moving to the zipper. In less than ten seconds, the zipper was forced out of the way and the skirt pushed past her hips where she stepped delicately out of it, unconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Once Sesshoumaru realized what she was doing, he got up, stepped out of his own pants, and guided her backwards until her ass hit the edge of his desk. Pushing her to lay back onto it, he curled a leg around his thigh and bent down to her ear, a groan ripping itself from the cavity of his lungs. _Today was the right fucking day to go commando._

"Do you feel what you do to me, Kagome?" he huskily asked, pressing his painfully aroused erection against her clothed core, and watching her eyes roll into the back of her head. He shuddered momentarily and regained his animalistic control. _No need to freak her out by letting my beast emerge._

There was nothing like the feeling of triumph that soared through Sesshoumaru knowing that he had the power to make an intelligent, classy, independent woman turn into a writhing, needy bitch in heat. He rocked into her repeatedly, pressing his dick against rugged surface of her lacy underwear and rotating his lean hips.

Kagome chose then to respond in a choked moan. "Well I want you to feel what you do to me."

Whereupon she unwrapped her leg from his thigh and started sliding down her underwear. Sesshoumaru almost lost control watching her unveil her sopping core to him. She was such a minx! Absolutely unabashed about what she wanted, and seemed to know exactly what teased his control. Growling low in his throat, he ripped them from her legs, and tossed them on his desk.

"Souvenir." He taunted, grinning wickedly at her flushed face.

Kagome smiled a naughty smile and in the half second before he closed the distance between them, she winked.

Retracting his claws, he slammed a finger into her squelching heat, shoving her farther onto the table. Her sobbing moan wasn't nearly as powerful as the feeling of her undulating muscles around his finger. _Fuck she's so wet._ He let out a semi-chortle and stroked her thigh while he pulled the finger out and sunk it into her again, this time not as hard – just enough to encompass his whole finger. He started up a slow rhythm, relishing the feeling of her wet heat sliding over him like a glove.

"Oh Kagome," He rasped out "You're so fucking hot."

He closed his eyes an imagined her core doing this to his dick. _Absolutely sinful. _

Her breathy, unintelligible moans were starting to grow louder in volume, though she kept it semi-quiet by biting her forearm. No need for everyone to hear yet. Feeling like she might be close, Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees and gave a tentative lick at her clit, never breaking the rhythm his fingers had.

She bucked into him hard, squealing behind the damp skin of her arm and thrashed her head side to side, spreading her shiny hair all over his desk. He quickly latched his mouth over the nub and sucked lightly, flicking the tip of his tongue over it.

That was it, Kagome came unglued. Her body arched over his desk, and her vagina squeezed his finger so hard, it pulled him in. when the spasm was over, and her pussy unclenched a wave of sticky liquid washed over his appendages, coating her thighs and his fingers with the essence of her cum. Her body was still shuddering and she clutched her breasts, massaging them while she let her body ride out the final wave of her climax.

Standing, Sesshoumaru slid his finger back and forth a few times, testing the width and deciding he wanted to see her cum again first. Grinning, he bent over, and threw her legs over his shoulders, bringing his mouth closer to his intended target. Kagome looked down at him surprised for a moment before moaning and letting her head thunk back onto the desk.

"Sesshoumaru, what-oooh..."

his tongue lapped at her wetness, savoring the taste of his success. The muscle left a trail from the bottom of her labia, through her delectable opening, and then flicked across her clit to complete the lick. _She is delicious. _He moaned and proceeded to lavish her pussy with attention. He sucked on her clit, and used the flat expanse near the back of his tongue to rub against it. And then he would tongue her passage, feeling out the inside of her entrance, causing more liquid to gush onto her thighs, his desk, and his face.

In no time Kagome was climbing the ladder to explosion again at breakneck speed. She squeezed her tits in attempt to heighten the pleasure even more, and when that didn't work, she clawed at his silky locks, her legs bending and wiggling. Her core was on fire, and she was pretty sure she was gushing. His tongue was gifted to him from the gods, she was sure of it.

Kagome could no longer hold in her moans, she was absolutely gone, and with one final lick on her clit, she exploded again, a scream reverberating off the walls. It was unbelievable the amount of pleasure that was coursing through her veins.

When she came to, she was being laid on the large couch opposite his sinfully erotic desk.

"My Kagome, if I knew you wanted to share what we're doing with the rest of the building; I'd have left the door open..."

She giggled lightly, and let him shove her legs apart, draping one over the back of the couch.

"Just shut up and fuck me." she whispered, wrapping her other leg around his hips and driving him forward into her core. When his tip smashed against her sopping entrance, he sidled himself up into a penetratingly comfy position, and shoved the first couple inches of his impatient cock inside her cavern.

Holy fuck she was tight. He winced at the near painful feeling and gritted his teeth. His cock was temporarily stuck but still pulsing, urging him to coax her body into opening up a little more. He pulled out lightly and slid back in to where he was, gently fucking her entrance until her petite vagina allowed him to push a little further. After a few attempts at shoving deeper, her walls gave slightly, and he sharply thrusted his hips, burying another couple of inches. Her moans were long and heavy, and combined with her closed eyes, flushed cheeks, and furrowed eyebrows; it was hard for Sesshoumaru not to simply rip into her.

Already his dick was like a steel pole, rigid and unforgivingly sturdy. He complied with pleasuring himself lightly as he continued to thrust in and out of her wetness as much as her tight pussy allowed. Her muscles shifting and rolling around his stimulated head, caressing it with a suckling pressure that made him want to explode.

"Ah... just shove it in... ah... this is fucking torture..." Kagome was grasping at his arm on her thighs, willing him to bend over her and just fuck her.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in pleasure when she clenched lightly. "I didn't want to hurt you." he rasped out quickly, unsure of his control over his voice. Still thrusting ever so slowly.

Kagome arched and kneaded her breast. "Thank you, ah... I promise I will be ok..."

Sesshoumaru was happy he received her permission. In one movement he bent over her, buried his face in the crook of her neck, anchored her body down with his arms behind her shoulders, and shoved the last half of his cock deep inside her. He loudly grunted into her shoulder as the resulting spasm had her cunt choking the life out of his dick, clenching through a small orgasm. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and her head flew back into the cushions as a scream tore through her throat and past his ear.

He shuddered out a moan and breathed into her earlobe before nibbling on it, and kissing down the planes of her neck. "Do you know how fucking tight you are, Kagome?" she squealed a small unclear response through her teeth and he groaned again. The initial spasm was over, but she was still adjusting and hadn't the voice to respond properly. He taunted her, giving a light thrust through the rippling muscles inside of her.

She cried out and clutched his shoulders and hips with her limbs.

"How are you this big..." she shakily grunted out,

"Appearances are deceiving my dear." he countered, starting to move slowly within her. Small strokes, and rocking motions were making it easier to move. And boy did he want to move. He used the light movements as an opportunity to worship her neck and collar with his mouth, his chest moving back and forth, rubbing against her pebbling tits. Lengthening his strokes one by one, he gradually picked up the pace, covering her mouth with his and sweeping his tongue around the inside of her lips.

She was a hot fuck.

Pulling his lips away, he stared down into her chocolate eyes before positioning his lips at the juncture of her throat again. Sesshoumaru was slamming into her hot cunt with slick wet strokes, she was like hot lava around his throbbing cock, pulsating in little waves of pleasure all around him.

He grunted again at a particularly deep thrust, the tip of his head slamming against the center of her cervix and rubbing harshly. Her squealing moan in response encouraged him to do it again. Sesshoumaru reached down the expanse of her body and gripped a globe of her ass, forcing himself deeper within her every stroke, intensifying her erotic moans in his ear.

He was close, he could feel it. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to keep his control in check as he began to shudder on top of her. His thrusts were becoming erratic and his knuckles were turning white.

"Birth... con...trol?" He rasped out, feeling his balls start to tighten. His arm muscles clenched in anticipation.

Kagome responded quickly with a "pill..." her fingernails leaving yawning welts down his back as her pussy started to clench his dick again. Three seconds later she convulsed around him, her orgasm ripping through her body with an unrivaled force.

As relieved as Sesshoumaru was that they were sexually safe, he was more relieved when her pussy orgasming around his cock pushed him over the edge. His body went rigid and he forced himself to move his face away from her throat so that his teeth dug into her shoulder instead. Her quivering cunt milked him for all he was worth; semen spurted out from the head of his dick, thick hot ropes of his pearly cum splattering all over the inside of her vagina and cervix. He exhaled a deep guttural groan as he continued to pump his semen into her, and then watching one last small jet hit her labia when he pulled out.

Cum seeped out of her pulsing cunt, pooling on the leather cushion by her ass. Still on his knees, Sesshoumaru laid his head on her stomach, breathing heavily, and trying to regain his strength.

"Wow" Kagome softly said through breathy pants, not wanting to move.

"Agreed" replied Sesshoumaru.

A light laugh made his head bob as her abdominals clenched slightly. He looked up at her slowly, meeting her amused stare.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch."

Sesshoumaru snorted out a short laugh in return, smiling happily for a moment before letting his eyes glaze over. He picked Kagome up from the couch and turned her on her stomach. She gripped the floor on all fours, knowing EXACTLY where this was going.

"You're very welcome. I love a nice LONG lunch."

Kagome's resounding giggle was music to his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review.<strong>  
><strong>Aloha and Mahalo!<strong>


	6. Enter Sango

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

So - There is only one more major character intro to get through, but ive just updated some of my later chapters and the story gets pretty complicated. These intro chapters are a nice way for me to help build momentum into the bulk of the story.

So from here on out expect longer, juicier, and more informative chapters.

And remember, if you have questions, please ask. Sometimes I think I'm being clear when I'm really not. 

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love.<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter six: Enter Sango – The Unruly, Nosy, Unabashed Best Friend in the Whole Wide World.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly sidled up to the booth where Sango sat, smiling as the girl waved her down.<p>

"Geez, and I thought I was always late." Sango grinned as Kagome delicately sat down on the cushion.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how carefully I had to walk until I was already walking." Kagome replied, wincing slightly.

Sango looked amused and twisted the straw she had in her iced coffee around a couple turns, mixing her drink and sipping out of it.

"Well, I got you your usual, even though it's a bit later than normal. Thanks for texting me by the way, I would've been waiting for a half hour if you didn't..."

Kagome looked sheepish, "Well, I texted you as soon as I could, considering..." she trailed off.

Sango smiled gleefully and sipped her drink again. "O.K. Spill, Kagome. I need to hear this. What happened?"

Kagome smiled a dirty smile and gulped some of her coffee before responding to her best friend.

"I just had sex with Sesshoumaru."

Sango almost choked on her straw. Wide eyed, and skeptical, she stared Kagome's red face down. "Nuh uh." she said disbelievingly. Kagome's unwavering smile made Sango believe she really was being jerked around.

"It was incredible, Sango. I'm still sore. It took me almost a half hour to get down here." Kagome sipped her coffee and swallowed the contents, feeling relaxed. There was nothing like a good cup of iced coffee to ease the tension out of her muscles.

"No. Way." Sango started to giggle, her eyes shining. "That hunk? Oh Kagome, details, bitch."

Kagome laughed at Sango's bluntness. That's just the kind of gal she was. The type of friend to tell you what you need to hear, even if you don't want it. Sango was the support structure every girl wanted. And was a great conversationalist. Especially about sex. She was just about as open as Kagome was.

"Well," Kagome started "We went to lunch around two, and when we came back at around two-thirty, he invited me down to his office, closed the door and smooched me." Kagome giggled remembering the kisses. "And believe me, Sango; he has a tongue to die for."

Sango squealed, enthralled with where this was going. "And?" she prompted. Kagome was NOT dishing info fast enough for her. A leg bounced happily under the table and Sango crossed it over the other one.

"Well, then he stripped me, laid me on his desk, finger fucked me, then used his tongue on me..." Kagome counted off the events on her fingers while trying to remember the order it happened.

Sango gasped lightly, her eyes glinting, "No wonder you said he had a tongue to die for. I love it when men eat me out..." Sango trailed off and nodded at Kagome, probing her to continue.

"And then the next thing I knew I was lying on the couch and he was doing me..." Kagome trailed off momentarily before continuing, "He has a really big dick..."

Sango laughed. "Well if its anything like his brothers dick-"

Kagome cut Sango off, "Oh no Sango. It barely fit. It took five minutes even after the two orgasms I had on his desk to shove it all the way in."

"Woah."

"Yeah, I was speechless. I mean as dirty as this sounds, I was preparing myself for Inuyasha's size... you know, the whole brotherly genetics thing... but oh man, I was not ready for that."

Sango probed again. "Please tell me you said something after though, no awkwardness right?"

Kagome giggled at the playful jab. "Well, after the first time, I thanked him for inviting me to lunch."

Sango threw her head back and laughed out loud. And then paused for a second, regurgitating the information she was just told. "First time?"

Kagome blushed hotly and looked to the side. "Yeah, after the first go on his couch he flipped me on my knees on his carpet. Oh and you wouldn't know it, but he has a dirtier mouth than Inuyasha..."

"Oh. My. God."

Kagome's blush increased as she continued, "And then he took me right there on the floor. I think his favorite was the doggie style." Kagome giggled at that "coincidence, much?"

Sango laughed again. "Well he is a dog..."

At this, both erupted into fits of laughter, their half-empty drinks forgotten.

"I'm exhausted, Sango... he finally was satisfied around 5 when the work day was done..."

"Speaking of work, isn't there some company policy about having sex with your co-workers?" Sango looked skeptically at Kagome, pausing to sip some of her own drink.

"I'm not sure," Kagome looked in her brain for an answer, and finding none, she simply shrugged it off with a smile. Sango rolled her eyes and then stared off into space for a minute before responding.

"Whatta man. 2 ½ hours? Fuck...that takes some endurance... well, I'm still amazed you did it in his office of all places. Were you as loud as you were with Inuyasha?"

"SANGO!" Kagome reached over and smacked her giggling friend in the arm. "How embarrassing, you bitch. How would you like it if I listened to you, huh?"

"I wouldn't mind. It's not like you haven't fucked Inuyasha too."

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes, deciding to change the topic. "Does he still bite your boob when he comes?"

"Wow, how did you know?"

"That's a hard one to forget. It's annoying because he always bites the same spot." Kagome instinctively cradled her breast, remembering that terrible habit.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're totally right. I have a bruise the size of Tokyo on the inside of my left breast. It hurts to wear a bra. Last night when he did it again, I told him no more sex until my boob healed, because it hurt, and you know what he did? He laughed."

Kagome nudged Sango's leg under the table, and playfully rolled her eyes. "He never learns does he."

Sango sighed in response, her lashes tickling the curve of her cheek. Sango really was beautiful. She had long graceful mousy colored hair, usually kept in a loose braid. But her smile was large and bright, and her body was full of curves. Kagome had more of a streamlined figure which helped her keep weight off. But Sango had these gorgeous curves in all the right places.

Kagome giggled, remembering all of the nights she had gone home envious of Sango's ass. It was a sight to behold. No wonder Inuyasha was into her, he was an ass man, he said so himself.

"Hmmm." Sango suddenly said, a look of confusion appearing on her face. "Inuyasha's never done me doggie style."

Kagome never thought about it but had to agree, "yeah, neither with me." she tried to appear nonchalant about it, but the more she thought on it, the more it bothered her. "Inuyasha is so crude," she continued, "Now that I think about it, wouldn't doggie be more of an Inuyasha _thing _to do?"

Sango thought for a minute, and then nodded her head, piecing the facts together. "Especially since he's of the canine variety…You think it's a demon thing?"

Kagome smiled, "Maybe, I don't know much in the demon ways. I mean I've grown up along side them, so I never really thought about it. They always just did human like things. I have no knowledge on ritual shit."

Sango laughed. "Right? But it might be more than ritual shit, you never know..." Sango trailed off looking at the table.

Kagome sighed. "Oh well, lets drop it, ne, Sango? It's probably nothing, I mean its just Inuyasha, its not like we have testimony from anyone, and it might just be the case that Inuyasha has to see your face when you come. I mean the whole boob biting thing doesn't really work if he's doing you doggie style."

Sango erupted into laughter, the logic making her remember the chaotic situation. "Yeah, I'll just ask him about it. I'm seeing him Thursday night anyways."

Kagome shot Sango an apprehensive look. "What's all this about Thursday? _Tomorrow_ is Thursday… you holding out information on me?" When Sango blushed, Kagome grinned. "Oh Sango, you're in the spotlight now, there's no going back. This time, I get details."

Sango ducked her head and tucked a non existent strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I um, think were going on a date."

Kagome reeled back in surprise, her dainty had flying to her open mouth, and her eyes widening beneath her bangs. "What's this? That's soooo unlike Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off, figuring she heard Sango wrong.

"I know, I didn't see it coming." Sango was visibly troubled.

Kagome softened a bit and reached out a hand to squeeze Sango's. "I mean, I've only been sleeping with him for three years," she scoffed and looked at Kagome, trying desperately to convey that she wasn't bothered. "That's not long at _all_," she lied dejectedly.

When Kagome chose to stay silent for a moment, Sango continued. "It's not like it was entirely unexpected. I mean, three years… well, something was bound to happen, and I wasn't prepared for it to be this. _This_ shows a possibility of romance…" Sango gripped her cup and hunched her shoulders into her ears, shrinking back into her seat."

"Sango, you won't be hurt."

Sango's eyes widened and she shot a hopeful look at Kagome. "It's just, what if he moves on like he did from you to me?" she squeezed Kagome's hand and looked down, "I'd be pretty hurt. Hes like my best friend now."

Sango might've been the friend of all friends, but no one was without flaws, especially Sango. She was a hard worker, Kagome recognized, but was uncomfortable showing her more delicate side. The only person who's seen that yet, was Kagome. _That's what friends are for..._ Kagome thought. At some point, Sango was going to have to settle down and show those colors to other people, hopefully someone like Inuyasha, who she was seemingly falling in love with, and when that time came, Kagome was going to be the one to help her.

_Falling in love? _Kagome asked her self, _Naw, she couldn't have, could she?_

"Sango," she questioned softly, "Are you in love with him?"

Sango's head jerked back, her hands waving furiously in front of her face, her cheeks shaded with vibrant reds. She was protesting, adamantly, which usually meant that Sango wanted to communicate the opposite.

And after a stern look from Kagome, Sango collapsed the top half of her body on the table. "Fuck, Kagome, what if I am?" she muttered.

Suddenly she jerked her head up, "Oh God, I think I am." Sango blurted out, her head once again laying dejectedly on the table. "But don't tell him" she immediately said, whipping back up to look Kagome in the face. "You know what he does when girls tell him this..." Sango set her elbows on the table, furiously sucking the coffee in her drink through the little straw.

Kagome thought about this. Sango was certainly right. Usually Inuyasha turned high tail and bolted.

"But Sango, I think this time is different." Kagome guided a finger to her puffy bottom lip and teethed it for a moment, waiting for her best friend to look at her. Sango slowly lifted her head to peer confusedly into Kagome's eyes. "It was Inuyasha that asked you out on the date tomorrow, right?" Sango's eyes widened, recognition appearing across her features, apparently she had forgotten that fact.

"True," she murmured.

Kagome smiled. "Then all is not lost. Where are you going?"

"Miroku's, down by the arena."

Kagome squealed, deftly using the opportunity to place a smile on Sango's face "OMG how is he and Rin doing?" Sango's triumphant grin was back.

"They're doing fantastic, actually, all thanks to my handiwork. And yes, I AM a goddess when it comes to setting the right people up." She half heartedly gestured to herself and puckered her lips, forcing a regal appearance, before the both of them collapsed into fits of giggles.

"Aren't they expecting soon?" Kagome proposed, and Sango replied rather quickly - "They're third. Any week now."

Kagome put her hands together in remembrance of the baby shower. "Wow, I cant believe the party we threw for Rin was that long ago." Sango whole heartedly agreed.

"They're busy indeed…" Kagome whispered naughtily.

"At least he's off my ass, Rin might like the groping, but for me, enough is enough." Sango exasperatedly sighed, clearly still annoyed.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, finding out he was your cousin was a great grope-stopper for him. Now you can still be best of friends…"

"…without that WRETCHED _hand_ on my ass." She finished for Kagome.

Kagome grinned wickedly. "Anyways, my dear, don't fret about Inuyasha. If he's taking you to Miroku's it means he wants it to be a relaxing evening, and the fact that he was the one to ask you shows he wants you, and not just your hot bombshell body anymore."

Sango seemed to consider this, so Kagome pressed forward. "I mean, it would be weird if he took you to some hoity-toity place, right? He's obviously into showing you he knows where _you_ like to go, and that hes not intent on impressing you."

"Psssh, he doesn't have anything to impress me with, anymore-"

Kagome cut her off, "-which is WHY he's taking you to Miroku's. He's showing you how comfortable he is with you. Its just a relaxing evening, no need for a gown, good food..." Kagome checked thing off on her fingers, instilling into Sango, her point. "Maybe sex later, it might not matter to him, he might want to make this a date-date."

Sango smiled her thanks and tossed her coffee into a nearby rubbish bin. "Yeah, sex with him is s comfortable now, I mean we keep it interesting by trying new things every once in a while, but its not an expectation, like how normal fuck-buddy mentalities morph into..."

Sango trailed off, looking relieved.

"Is he sleeping with anyone else?" Kagome quipped.

"Not to my knowledge." Sango shot Kagome a skeptical look and Kagome reassured her.

"Then it'll be fine." she smiled happily and winked at her best friend. "Look, ill try to talk to him within the next week to see what his deal is, if that makes you feel better."

Sango smiled lightly. "I'd like that."

After a minute of comfortable silence, they retreated back into safer conversational topics: work, new facts of the week, gory details on neighbors etc. Kagome's once-a-week with Sango wasn't just necessary, it was therapeutic. A nice relaxing conversation with her best friend every week was clockwork regularity – they both needed it.

An hour later, as they were heading out, Sango cornered Kagome by her car with a mischievous grin. "You never answered my question, you little deceiver."

Kagome was confused for a second and questioned Sango with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"...about being loud."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. She had forgotten about that. Her mind strayed to a memory of his harsh breath on her neck while he pounded into her, and she visibly cringed. "Oh Sango, I think the whole building might've heard us."

Sango simply howled with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<br>Aloha and Mahalo!**


	7. Enter Inuyasha

Aloha! Hana Hikaru

So as a small note - I didnt play around too much with Inuyasha's character. He is still the brash, rude, lovably idiotic hanyou he's known to be. Youll see him, however, in a new light for a few chapters while he sorts all the seriousness out in his life.

Be patient with the poor guy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter seven: Enter Inuyasha, The Advice Giver?**_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was smiling as he pulled into the parking area of his house. Today was definitely a day to remember. He didn't get Kagome's stance on their relationship, like he would've liked, but he fucked every ounce of energy out of the vixen, and that was equally as good. He almost didn't want to shower, loving her delicious smell still clinging to his body, and his clothes. He could even taste her still, on the tip of his tongue, as if she was right there kissing him.<p>

He put his car in park and turned it off, sitting in the seat for a minute, simply remembering. Oh what a minx. She had been so fun and comfortable with him, and he had to laugh at her parting statement. After she had re-clothed herself and wiped his couch and floors, she turned around and winked suggestively, murmuring "We should do lunch again, Sesshoumaru, it was fantastic."

And then she slipped through the door, shutting it quickly so he could finish dressing. He had been happy, and jubilant the rest of the day. Even calm about things that would normally piss the hell out of him. Sex was good, sure, but sex with Kagome, well that seemed like the solution to all his problems.

He was almost tempted to giggle.

And Sesshoumaru doesn't giggle.

He stepped out of his car, foregoing his briefcase. He didn't care about it tonight. Tonight he wanted a glass of wine, and a good night's sleep.

He locked his car and jogged up the stairs to his front door, kicking off his shoes and stepping inside. He stopped momentarily as he sniffed the air, and then rolled his eyes. _What does that git want?_

Sure enough when he turned the corner, there was his brother, lounging on a bar stool typing on a laptop. Inuyasha's ears swiveled in his direction, though he didn't move his head until his fingers stopped clacking across the keyboard. Sesshoumaru simply stood there, watching him with skepticism until the whelp turned to look at him.

"Sorry dude, you weren't home when I drove by, so I got my laptop and ran over here to work until you got home." Inuyasha scratched his head and cracked his neck, sighing at the pops.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes, unsure if he should regret giving his brother a copy of his house key. "Hello to you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head whipped up to stare at him with confusion, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Woah, what's up with being nice? No demanding me to leave?"

Apparently Inuyasha had yet to smell who was actually on his person if his reaction was this tame. _Oh the limits of a half-breed's nose_. He almost pitied him. "I've had a particularly pleasing day, and you only show up unannounced if it has to do with our god forsaken family. I figured I should hear you out."

Inuyasha looked stunned, and Sesshoumaru decided then that it was indeed a good thing that Inuyasha's nose wasn't as sharp as his. He wouldn't know how to handle the boy if he was caught carrying Kagome's enticing scent all over himself. Well one thing was for sure – it would deter Inuyasha from dishing whatever their parents wanted from them, and Sesshoumaru needed to hear the important stuff before taunting his poor brother.

"Oh-kaaaay..." Inuyasha coughed, and glanced at his laptop before shutting it and stuffing it in his computer bag. "Pops called me yesterday. It was like a three hour conversation. He wants us to visit him in the next couple of months so he can talk to us about future mates and children."

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. "Father does have that obsession."

"Dude, it's fucking annoying-"

"Please curb your foul tongue. That is more annoying than father."

"It's REALLY annoying though. He always goes through me first. I don't understand why he won't just call you." Inuyasha sighed with frustration and ran his claws through his bangs. He looked really tired, hunched over his bar stool, legs propped up on the rungs in the center. Sesshoumaru could definitely understand why – their father was difficult to deal with, especially on top of handling a business.

They've done this so many times. They pretty much were forced to culminate thoughts, ideas, and schedules, when it came to their father. He chuckled out loud, shaking his head. _Father was such a god damned nuisance._

"Ok, you're scaring me. What the hell is wrong with you? I've never seen you laugh. Ever. Not even a small one like that." Inuyasha was now standing, looking at him with suspicion.

_Ok. now is the time_. Without saying anything, Sesshoumaru walked past Inuyasha in order to disturb the air around him and headed for the cabinet, pulling out a glass for wine. It took all of five seconds before Inuyasha responded.

"That canNOT be who I think that is." Inuyasha was fuming.

"And just who is it you smell, Inuyasha?"

"Her scent is unforgettable, Sesshoumaru, what the hell did you do to her?" The jealousy was rolling in waves off of Inuyasha. It was so pleasing to fuck with his brothers unstable emotions.

"Nothing you haven't done. Oh, perhaps doggie. That seemed like a new experience for her." Sesshoumaru smiled really wide, taunting Inuyasha with a quirked eyebrow. Oh this was fun.

"WHAT? what the fuck, Sesshoumaru?"

"You didn't feel that, brother?" Sesshoumaru acted innocently, "You didn't get to shove her shoulders down, and spread her legs, dominating her from behind?" Sesshoumaru laughed and poured some wine in the glass. "You missed out, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked stunned. And even better, speechless. Sometimes the vulgarity that comes out of Inuyasha's mouth was unnecessary. Sesshoumaru didn't mind it particularly, but it got annoying after a while. But now that he was speechless, Sesshoumaru smiled in silence. Inuyasha's jaw was opening and closing in disbelief.

"What?..." he was sputtering, obviously still in shock. "How...?"

"It's quite simple, Inuyasha, you simply turn her on her stomach, lift her ass in the air, spread her cheeks and shove your dick in. For an Inu, I'm surprised this isn't natural for you."

"OH SHUT UP. I didn't mean it like that."

Sesshoumaru laughed out loud, leaning against the counter, sipping his wine.

"I meant how did it come to pass. I doubt she would simply walk into your office one day and pounce. That's not a Kagome-like move." Inuyasha seemed to have calmed down for the time being, however his ears were laid back against his head, hurt by this new revelation.

"You are correct..." Sesshoumaru paused to down the last drop of his wine and then set the glass on the counter, fishing in his pocket. "I did make the first move." as he finished speaking, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's tiny scrap of underwear from the front of his slacks and pressed the garment to his nose, inhaling deeply and groaning, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before they came to rest on Inuyasha's tortured face.

"OH COME ON. I know its fun for you to fuck with me, but enough's enough, dude." Inuyasha was now emitting ripples of sadness and frustration. "Even I can smell that from here. So what, she give those to you too?" Inuyasha sat down on the bar stool again and put his face to the cold counter.

"If you must know, I stole them."

Inuyasha's muffled voice responded sounding a little depressed. "Well, take my advice. You're lucky."

Sesshoumaru looked curiously over at Inuyasha, still reeling in pleasure at Kagome's aroused scent covering the pair of underwear in his face. "Lucky?"

Inuyasha looked calmly over at him, almost a serious calm. "Yeah. Lucky she chose you."

Sesshoumaru stilled, setting her underwear on the counter top. What an odd piece of advice. Before he could contemplate the meaning of Inuyasha said, his brother piped up again.

"It's not like Kagome is unfamiliar with demon traditions and laws. I'm sure she knows full well the implications of fucking doggie style." Inuyasha whipped out his phone to check for any alerts and then set it down in front of him, continuing to speak slowly. He wanted to say this right. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to see this as another joke. "In fact, if she let you keep those, then she might just have you figured out. If she doesn't, you're an even luckier bastard because it's a coincidence."

Sesshoumaru thought about the situation for a second. Inuyasha was right. The demon laws of courting applied to Kagome right here and right now. Except for being in the wrong order, Kagome had participated in two of the most intimate acts in demon courting. The first being the moment she allowed him to keep a possession that belonged to her and smelt strongly of her, and the second was fucking in a position for the sole purpose of marking the intended. Sesshoumaru paled slightly at his brothers' observance. He was careless. And it was because he was already head over heels in love with the woman. He broke the first rule of courting – being on equal romantic ground with the person in question. He inwardly swore, and racked his brain for a solution to all of this. Inuyasha decided to thankfully keep talking.

"If I were you, I'd be honest with her. Kagome deserves someone who is straight forward and upfront."

Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha and snapped his reply, "I KNOW what she needs."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look. I'm not saying you don't, it's just a friendly reminder. Just because she's been hanging around our house for the past 20 years, not to mention our mothers still have lunch dates, doesn't mean you know everything abut her. Even best friends forget the small things."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he picked up his phone again, continuing a little shyly, "Look, I can't lie. I was in love with her at one point. And to a certain degree I still am, but I've come to the acceptance that I'm not going to be good enough for her. I'm not ready to settle down. I'm not ready for the Kagome bundle. So I've accepted the roll of being more of a brotherly figure." he stopped momentarily.

"Come to think of it, that's just about the time we stopped having sex. Fucking a sister wasn't a turn on for me."

"Anyways, I still can't help this feeling in my heart whenever she steps into romance..." Inuyasha sighed and slid his phone in his back pocket. "I felt that I needed to protect her, and still do." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head.

After a moment, he continued: "I'm not saying don't try, I'm just saying try to do it right."

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother carefully, and shifted his weight. "So what would you have me do?"

Inuyasha stepped back and contemplated Sesshoumaru's words before replying, "I think the first thing you should do is get her stance on your relationship. If you haven't noticed already, she's really open about things like this, especially if the interest is mutual."

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly. His brother was right for once. And he would've done that today, had he not been such a lust monster after the love of his life. Seduction had not been the right action to take first, though it was probably the most enjoyable.

No. he was going to start over, and do this by the books. By the _demon_ books. It wasn't just about marrying her anymore, though he would do that too if she so desired. After 10 years of being in love with her, Sesshoumaru decided she was the one. His life mate. His only.

Sesshoumaru regarded Inuyasha's advice and nodded twice. "And then?" he prompted.

After a deep breath, Inuyasha picked up his computer case, and tossed the strap over his shoulder. "And if she feels the same feelings for you as you for her, I suggest you be honest, and ask her about what she knows of courting laws. What she does and doesn't know could help you." At this Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother in wonder. Perhaps they should confide in each other more. And it wasn't just because Sesshoumaru had a fantastic day that he was thinking this. Inuyasha wasn't someone to be tolerated right now. He was someone who was strangely observant, responsible, and honest. Definitely a sight to behold.

"Ok." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha looked up into his brother's contemplative face, and grinned wickedly. Enough of brother talk. Locker room talk was more fun. "She was a hot fuck wasn't she?"

Sesshoumaru's startled face morphed into a laughing one as he responded. "Oh fuck yes."

Inuyasha winked and turned to his front door. "Then you should try butterfly. It's her favorite."

"Butterfly?"

"Lay her on her back on a bed and yank her to the edge and fuck her standing up." Inuyasha made a vulgar gesture with his hands near his hips – enough for Sesshoumaru to get the picture. "She'll scream like a newborn pup. Laters." Inuyasha turned to go but then turned back around again. "Oh, I'm coming back tomorrow so we can figure out dad. Moms not the issue, but even she can't control dads lust for grandchildren, I suppose."

"Indeed" was all Sesshoumaru said to the closing door. He knew Inuyasha heard him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had not been joking when he said he would be coming by the next day. He wished it were a weekend, though. Sesshoumaru had stayed up, plotting his meticulous actions in the case of dear Kagome. He was serious, so he wanted to do it right. But he had to go into work at some point today, preferably earlier than later.<p>

So of course he was exhausted when Inuyasha comfortably let himself into the foyer, tossing his coat on a hook, and his keys in the dish Sesshoumaru keeps at the front door. He slipped off his shoes and lazily strolled into the adjacent kitchen, joining a topless Sesshoumaru at the bar, sipping a mug probably full of the coffee brewing in the pot to his left.

"Yo." Inuyasha sat down happily and poured himself a mug, shaking off the strong taste after the first sip. Sesshoumaru liked it turkish style – a tad too strong. However, Inuyasha was NOT one to complain. Today was the day where they had work to do, today was a familial deceiving day - at least the morning. Inuyasha inwardly cringed, sometimes he really hated his father – she shit he put them through, even unknowingly, was excessive.

Toga's unnecessary need for heirs put a burden on the entire family, however ironic – he was fine with his two children, but he needed an equal amount or greater in grand children, which clearly his two sons were not supplying. The excuse he used was that he had the urge to "spoil them rotten, with lessons, and stories, and love." and yet the way he goes about it was so brash and rude – lining girls up to Inuyasha's door in the morning, setting them up with blind dates, changing plans secretly through their companies direct phone lines, and harassing their assistants. He was intolerable.

The best thing the brothers could do was work with each other to deceive the man. And hope their mother stayed out of their way.

"Looks like you didn't sleep a lot." Inuyasha probed. Sesshoumaru merely grunted and took a long swig of coffee; "restless" was his reply.

Inuyasha smiled lightly, pulling out his phone and setting it on the counter. "OK, I know it's early, but I really have no idea what to do about dad." He ran his fingers through his bangs and itched the back of one ear. "Aside from actually getting down to business and having children, we need to be creative this time – I think he's onto us."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and grunted, "What makes things worse is that Kagome and I might be heading to Italy in the next four months on company time."

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh shit, he might follow you and lock you two in a room together. He tried that when Kagome and I were romantic. I was so embarrassed."

"Italy is a large place, hopefully he won't find us." Sesshoumaru finished his mug, draining the last dregs into his mouth before setting the cup down on the counter and picking up the pot, swishing the contents around.

Inuyasha snorted, "Or not, we're leaving his money out of the picture. He can find us anywhere."

_Dually noted_, Sesshoumaru thought. One whiff of Italy and Toga would be hot on their tails. At least it was only a merger meeting. Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes, inevitably, this failure turned out to be helpful.

_Failure?_ He surmised. _Hmmm,_ was the chuckle that came from his subconscious.

He had suggested the idea to Kagome a few months ago as a subconscious whim she could think about on her spare time. Because seriously, what other implications other than pasta, wine, and sex does Italy make? Sesshoumaru hoped to use those implications to woo the lady… But good old Kagome decided to really be productive. In two months she had set up foreign relations with the embassy in Italy and scheduled a two week visit to sort out the basics of the new found partnership, VIP limited to her and Sesshoumaru.

He groaned and swigged the last of his coffee down his throat and reaching to refill his mug. What intended to be a romantic thought at getting into Kagome's pants, turned into more work. _Like I don't have enough of that already... _but now that Kagome already had a taste of him, the Italian seduction wasn't a priority on his mind. It could simply be used to continue the steamy romance Sesshoumaru set up.

Kagome was his, and if she didn't know it yet, he was going to make it quite clear.

However, Italy was going to become a game for their father. And that game would mean HELL for the both of them.

The feeling that Sesshoumaru guessed Toga was feeling, must be akin to the lust he has on blood moons – that was the only explanation for his psychotic antics. After all, what else could possibly make the man react this enthusiastically, _without thought?_ Both he and Inuyasha refused to believe that their father simply was out for their embarrassment.

Inuyasha piped up again, "Hey, maybe we can use Italy to our advantage."

Sesshoumaru turned, grogginess slowly slipping from his body.

"Try seeing if you can push back the merger another couple of months. Till say… September."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow for Inuyasha to continue. "Well, there's no holiday in September, so he can't make an excuse to go bother you for "family time." and I think there's a festival at that time anyways, so there'll be increased amounts of people, so as to deter him from trying anything direct, indirect, or personal."

"That is very wise." Sesshoumaru couldn't find a flaw yet. And if he did, it most likely would be when they actually were in Italy. "Lets continue with that idea, and run with it, perhaps we can perfect it as we go." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha smiled. "Good, because I have somewhere I gotta be. And getting today ready will be busy." Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow once again but Inuyasha dismissed it. "Later bro."

And then he was gone, hurried out the door in a flurry of movement. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing, _was it just me, or was the whelp skipping?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<br>Aloha, and Mahalo!**_  
><em>


	8. Project GOD

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

So this is my longest chapter yet! there was so much information to squeeze in here, and i couldn't resist the citrus in the beginning, so i decided to smack them together and make one hell of an interesting chapter. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter eight: Project G.O.D – Otherwise Knows As The Global Organization of Demons.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome was waiting for Sesshoumaru in his office Friday morning, a stack of papers weighing down the crook of her arm. They had business to discuss. Good business. Her leg twitched calmly as she relaxed into the cushions of his leather couch, growing increasingly more aroused with every second. She couldn't help it, the steamy memories associated with said couch were fogging up her vision. She smiled awkwardly, she needed to discuss business, real business, Italian business; but she <em>wanted<em> to fuck him again.

Perhaps they could do both?

Kagome exploded into a fit of giggles, her arousal clearly coating the inside of her shorts again. She momentarily flashed to a typical scene of secretary and boss naughtiness, the lingo of which was usually business. That was sooo not her and Sesshoumaru. She could not find it in her to see what was so damn sexy about business talk during sex.

Sex talk, sure, but not business talk.

She was pretty sure that Sesshoumaru shared her sentiments on this matter – he had mastered the sexy talk, about sex, and about her; NOT about business and merger deals.

She shifted lightly, the leather groaned and concurrently shifted with her, reminding her where she was again. She got here early, because Sesshoumaru usually came early too. Kagome checked her watch, _I'm way too early._ She felt her leg start bouncing again and the movement sent jolts of pleasure running through her slick thighs. She moaned and rolled her eyes into the back of her brain, setting the thick folders in her arms on the floor.

Kagome began to feel her body through the fabric of her outfit, trying desperately to parallel the feelings with what Sesshoumaru made her feel. _No good,_ she whimpered, Sesshoumaru_ was too skilled._ It seemed like he knew her body more than she knew it. Exasperated, she jolted back into the couch, pouting. Her hips did not stop quivering under her, and Kagome could not seem to get a hold of herself.

She eyed the door warily and chewed on her bottom lip, her feet already kicking off her white pleather heels. _He won't notice if I do anything, right? _Kagome was embarrassed for contemplating her next move. She wanted to touch herself, she really did. _Just for a minute, OK? Kagome?_

She kept her gaze at his front door, wary of it opening, and slipped her comfy panties out from under her skirt. The freedom of her arousal squished against the inside of her skirt and she moaned. Satin underlayers were so soft against her wet folds. She imagined his breath on her cheeks and his hands upon her breasts. She elongated the process of sliding her hand down to touch her self, trying to arouse her other senses first. Her stomach flutered beneath her hands and her pussy clenched again.

Drawing the fabric of her skirt sensually up her thighs, she left it bunched around her hips, forcing her to resist against it in order to keep her legs open. She had scooted to the edge of the couch to do this, so her fingers wouldnt be blocked by the soft leather, but she leaded back, and let her head loll onto the backrest. With her other free hand, she pulled her fingers through the braid on her shoulder, releasing the strands to bounce around her face.

Kagome was using rudimentary feelings to parallel with Sesshoumaru, and it was starting to work. Her middle finger reached her core first, sliding thickly through her essence. Kagome hissed and her mouth opened in a gasping sigh. She massaged the bottom of her pussy, as the most moisture collected there, and then slid her coated finger up through her folds to rub against her clit.

Her eyes squinted shut and she moaned audibly, the hand that undid her hair coming to rest upon her breast.

Kagome's touches were light and delicate, in the place of Sesshoumaru's who were hot and passionate. She increased the pressure on the nub between her fingers, and chewed her bottom lip in order to muffle a moan. _Fuck, this is so hot_. Kagome didn't want to stop, rather she couldn't. Decision made, she sunk a finger into her core, crying out tersely.

* * *

><p>There were two things wrong with the situation when Sesshoumaru arrived at his office. Shippo was wearing a face mask, and he was also wearing headphones – large and padded. Confused by the action, Sesshoumaru walked over to the boys desk and loomed in front of it. Shippo looked flushed as he glanced up at his boss, and Sesshoumaru clearly heard the telltale sounds of classical music spilling rather loudly for a demon from the earphones.<p>

"Are you sick?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Shippo's only response was to glance at his office door, and squint his embarrassment through a deep blush, choosing not to answer him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He'd handle the impudence later, but first he needed to put his things down; briefcases and counseling were not things that went together. Shippo was a delicate lad; brilliant, but delicate. A simple request would suffice. Ergo, his briefcase needed to go.

He turned to his office door and reached for the handle, turning it. Upon opening it ajar, a quiet cry reached the insides of his eardrums and the sweet pungent odor of arousal slammed into his face.

He visibly staggered.

No punishment for Shippo – what that woman was doing, was positively indecent. Immediately he felt bad for the lad. _How long had she been going on?_ He spared a glance back at the red-headed teen, whose face was now buried in his arms on the desk.

He slipped inside and shut the door, setting up a barrier to keep sound out, deciding not to torture his poor secretary anymore. The door shimmered and then sealed itself shut, leaving Sesshoumaru to set his briefcase down and stare at the woman in front of him. His boner grew immediately. _Goddess Kagome,_ he thought, _what you do to me._

She wasn't loud, but it appeared like she had just started fingering herself. He smiled, noticing her placement on his couch. Did she want to soil it _again?_ Or perhaps she was remembering what happened the last time she relaxed on it? He walked over to her, whipping off his tie and suit jacket, tossing them properly on his desk. His hands immediately going to his shirt, nearly ripping the buttons off as he struggled with the fabric. It was NOT coming off fast enough.

Shoving it off his shoulders and whipping it across the room just as he reached Kagome allowed him to slide his hands up her legs and rip her skirt off her body, pulling her roughly to stand and then guiding her on top of him as he concurrently sat down. Her wet fingers gripped his shoulders as his hand deftly undid his belt, sliding it from his waist and throwing it past her shoulders.

Kagome's eyes were clouded with lust as they gently tugged his erection from his slacks, stroking strongly. He groaned and gripped her hips, his claws digging into her soft flesh, a hairs breadth away from drawing blood. Sesshoumaru guided Kagome's hips closer to his dick and began shoving her onto it, impaling her slick center steadily.

She was crying out and moaning the more he shoved her on him. She was so tight, it required force to penetrate her. He was steadily losing control and with a snarl, pulled her entirely on top of him. Kagome's quivering thighs were clutching his hips and her knees were spread slightly to give her self moving room. Her cunt was leaking fluids all over the front of his slacks, but he didn't care.

There didn't have to be any words between them to communicate their need to move.

He slid his hands around her waist and clutched her to him gripping her shoulders from around her back. He was openly thrusting now, driving his hips forward, forcing her cunt to pulsate and shudder around his cock. He leaned forward and spread his legs simultaneously gripping the globes of her ass and holding her steady, forcing her to go deeper on his rod; she gasped and cried out, throwing her head back. Her spread legs made the sides of her pussy tighten as it was pulled open, allowing more friction. The pulling of her labia due to his widening of her legs was so arousing, so stimulating. It was like he was holding her open for him.

Sesshoumaru reached down with his hands, clutching the crease of her hips in the webbing of his thumb and pointer fingers. Four of his digits rested on the backs of her thighs, while his thumbs reached down and pulled the sides of her clit to the side, massaging her labia, and stretching it further.

Kagome instantly cried out, long and loud, clenching an orgasm around his twitching dick. _She likes to be spread, huh? _

Kagome drifted slowly down from orgasm and looked at him through lidded eyes. He was breathtaking. Sesshoumaru's face has transformed into something akin to feral. His fangs had elongated, and there were spot of pink around his irises, the lovely stripes adorning his cheekbones had turned jagged, and the gold that was staring at her, was so piercing, she almost forgot to breathe. But when he talked, he sounded normal, albeit a little husky.

"I want to try something."

Kagome could only nod in acceptance.

He lifted her off of his, her dripping pussy dragging along his aroused length. She hissed and clawed at his shoulder, but stood off him as he ripped his pants from his hips – they were soiled anyways. Now naked, he pounced, gripping her body and slamming her on his desk once again. He pushed her to lay on her back, thankful his desk was at waist height, and briefly recalled Inuyasha's suggestion. Widening her legs, he hoisted her hips off the edge, slamming home into her cunt.

Inuyasha was right, the screaming only just started.

Kagome was clawing at him and thrashing about, her shirt had come unbuttoned at some point and her breasts had dislodged themselves from the tops of her bra. They were bouncing and swinging wildly, unable to keep rhythm with his pounding cock. Sesshoumaru gripped her ankles and spread her for him again watching her clench her teeth and writhe beneath him, a fluttering climax washing over them both.

He did not stop.

She wasn't able to relax after climax so Kagome was thrown into a pleasurable oblivion, all she could do was scream. Sesshoumaru's hands found themselves on her inner thighs, pushing them open, one thumb grasped her labia again, remembering how she liked it, while the other swirled around her clit. He reacting spasm jarred them both from rhythm.

Somewhere in his mind he felt himself release and then all thought in his head boarded the bullet train to nowhere as his second head emptied a rather large load inside of Kagome. He felt himself clasp her small waist in his palms as he snarled wildly and squeezed his eyes close. He ground her into the desk with his hands while his dick forced her to still atop the wood. She sunk her nails into her locks, strewn across his desk, throwing her head back and clenching onto him. She was anchored, with nowhere to go, and unable to move her hips.

Fuck he loved dominating her.

He released a bark of stress and followed up with a contented whine of pleasure. The cum shooting from the head of his penis filling her, tainting her.

Sesshoumaru struggled to shake off his beast, who was fighting to claim the woman beneath him. Her face etched with pleasure, her delicate fingers squeezing her breasts, her toned waist arched beneath him, and her hips stilled by his powerful hands all screamed 'mate' in the brain of his beast. His release slowed and he pulled himself out, harshly growling and shuddering, his hands leaving their place on her bruised hips to shred to the edge of his mahogany desk.

The smell was killing him, as was the sight. The cum dripping out her pulsing cunt and similarly his dripping dick was such a sight to watch. It reminded him just who had dominated the beautiful woman beneath him, and who's seed was swirling inside of her. Sesshoumaru tried to breathe but each breath he took made him inhale more of the enticing scent of him within her. It taunted his beast to finish the job. After a rugged shake of his head and resounding shudder from the rest of his body, he finally started to gain control over himself and braved a look into Kagome's face. She was silently laughing, her open mouth laced with pleasure. She was still in euphoria, twitching and panting heavily.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed her sweetly, his heavy breathing rippling through him and smiled with her.

"Well, hello to you too, Kagome." She pushed herself up, trying to stand.

"I am never disappointed when I come in this office."

"Coming is the key word here, Kagome."

She responded with a light moan, righting herself. He smiled at her, whipping a tissue out to clean her off of his dick. "So, do you simply like coming here for the benefits, Kagome? I haven't seen you do much of anything, besides me, in the last few days."

She giggled and braced herself on the desk. "I wanted to talk about Italy, actually" she murmured, shakily gesturing to her forgotten folders, while wobbling lightly to his bathroom.

Sesshoumaru's resounding laughter boomed through the walls, causing her to sit down on the floor to laugh with him. She couldn't make it to the restroom if she tried. As he went to retrieve her documents, not at all bothered by his nakedness, she tried to retrieve her own clothing. Aside from the unharmed undies in her purse, her skirt was in shreds, and her blouse was missing a few buttons.

"Um..." she started, not knowing where to go from here.

Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously, sitting naked behind his desk and pulling his hair back to the nape of his neck.

"well, my clothes are ruined, you wouldn't happen to have a drawer full of self control would you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, becoming triumphant, "No, I don't recognize that to be a possession of mine during arousal, however, I have a drawer full of house clothes. Perhaps you'd like to borrow some?"

Kagome grumbled and tossed her skirt in his hamper, fishing out a pair of lounge pants and one of his tank tops. "Ok, but ill have you fix my attire. Your claws are deadly."

Sesshoumaru dismissed it, of course he would. He tried to turn his attention to her paperwork, but a simple glance at Kagome stole his breath. He learned in that moment, that he liked when she wore his clothing. She looked so beautiful; her fluffy hair was bouncing down her back in contrast to his wife beater shed taken and donned. The darkness of her bra was peering through the loose knit, and she had taken a pair of blue lounge pants, rolling the waistline down to her hips to compensate for the height difference.

He wanted to do her all over again.

She looked happily into his eyes, "Lets get down to business, no?"

He smiled, and gestured at the documents. "This is some progress for a function more than six months away. I take back my earlier facetious attitude."

Kagome looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her neck, coming to sit on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs under her. It was nice to be relaxed during a meeting, however informal it may be. A one on one meeting with Sesshoumaru was always different than a department meeting, but now, since all their clothes were either off, or shredded, well, it made things even more relaxed.

With department moguls, they had an image to keep, and an authority to exert, but with each other, it was just friends brainstorming. She took a sheet from Sesshoumaru's hands and scanned it over, recognizing the issue on this particular document.

"I figured Inuyasha could help us out on this one. His branch has more expertise. Notice here, I left this open for change," she pointed to a certain part and Sesshoumaru took the document back to read it over, comparing it to another one similar to it. "Kagura is incredibly adept for air travel, as you know, so she can easily gather information and good reputation skills in so doing."

Sesshoumaru agreed. As a wind demon, Kagura usually didn't need to board a jet since she usually doesn't carry many packages with her. On the off chance that she did, it was only for a foreign function. She and her sister were incredibly cunning, so they really stepped up the expectations in Inuyasha's department. If there was a situation that required travel, Kagura had it handled.

"I think," Sesshoumaru started, "that this is very wise." He smiled and pulled out another document, shifting in his chair. "Aside from China, America, Brazil, the majority of north and eastern Europe, Egypt, and now italy, we have yet to visit Russia, Australia, the Middle East and certain parts of Canada."

"Yes, project G.O.D. will certainly be completed in the next five to ten years maybe fifteen if extensions continue as they are now. I requested, if you look here" Kagome reached over him and sifted through some documents, "to exclude for the time being the majority of Africa. The company doesn't need any bloodshed on their hands right now, with all the trouble going on there, and the Cairo department I set up there has agreed to temporarily act as a representative until Africa works itself out."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and contemplated, allowing her to continue. "Since I was already calling Italy with your weird request to postpone till September, I also left a message with Byakuya in the Cairo department and I should be getting a call within the next week – he is currently scouting the demon populace in Africa."

"I should imagine that this will take a while." Sesshouamru interjected.

"For the most part yes, hes going to give me details about his plan of action when he calls me."

"But Africa could take a century to work itself out, have you thought of this?"

Kagome focused for a second, rifling through more documents, choosing a large pile stapled together. "Yes, which is why Byakuya has agreed to scout for us. In lieu of support from individual countries in Africa, Byakuya will handle everything until peace and settlement reigns. It should take approximately a decade for him to go through all of Africa carefully, which is why I proposed this in the first place." Kagome took a deep breath, choosing a page of her report and handing it over. "I prefer a decade of progress over a century with none.

"There could very well be an incredible number of demons there, considering the size of the continent, so I wished to take some time to do it properly. Byakuya's chief assistant is incredibly sharp at discerning demonic presence, hidden or no, and whether any approached demons wish to be included in protection or not, well, that's clearly up to the Cairo department."

"This sounds good, Kagome. You know your executive business well."

Kagome laughed and leaned back, smiling happily at Sesshoumaru. "I'm concerned about the demon population. Its not like you guys want to simply expose yourselves. The great majority of humans would be afraid, and do stupid things." She sighed "I don't even want to begin about the military, they've morphed into power hungry mongrels."

Sesshoumaru smiled fondly and set his cheek on his fist, looking up at her position on his desk. "Then we're lucky to have you." Kagome blinked and giggled shuffling her fingers through her bangs and blushing slightly. "At least," he continued, "you have a good judge of human character. Without you, there wouldn't BE humans in this complex."

_True_, Kagome mused. There was a fifty-fifty percentage between demons and humans in the Taisho corp. and all of which had bee personally selected, sought out, and interviewed simply to determine their personal threat to the demon society. Its not like demons were afraid of human takeover, its that they just didn't want to deal with extra annoying hassle if someone tried.

"Well, I should get back to work, err my desk at least, I've done enough work for one day – I'm tired already." Kagome slithered off the desk and stretched, her midriff showing slightly as the tank she was wearing stretched upwards.

"You wouldn't be so damned tired if you'd just hire a secretary."

Kagome shot him a look and put her hands on her hips. "Hey I'm tired because of your insanely large cock. And plus what do I always say about my in-box?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "Just because you like them done a certain way doesn't mean you cant train someone to do them that certain way _for_ you." He shifted the pile of papers back into their carrying case and set it in his briefcase to look over at home. "It's called letting go of paranoia's, woman."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and turned to leave, and then swiftly turned around again, sticking her tongue out. "Tease me all you want, Mr. Tight-pants, I'll still have my system, and that system will still be perfectly fine."

"Just think on it, Kagome. You work too hard and you're tired far more than you should be. You're only 24."

Kagome looked at him studiously and contemplated for a minute, their age difference. Sure, she was 24, but Sesshoumaru had to be in his hundreds. Aside from being a tad strange, having fallen in love with someone hundreds of years older than her, something about it seemed natural. A demon was a demon after all; and youkai are simply known for their never-ending-life-span.

He was saying _she_ was tired? What about him? She sighed, knowing that he probably was right about the whole secretary thing, and closed her eyes in defeat.

"Ok, it's a deal." Kagome winked briefly at him before walking out the door.

He smiled contentedly at a day well spent. He spent a minute looking at the closed door, wishing she were back talking with him, but then sighed in defeat and walked over to the wardrobe to grab some things to cover himself with. However, in the middle of dressing himself, he groaned.

He had forgotten, once again, to ask Kagome about their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>  
><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>


	9. To Romp In Your Undies

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

Sorry for the delay!, All is fixed, and I'll be posting Chapters eleven through thirteen sometime in the next week.

Just a little note on "Fight Night"... I"ll explain origins, and details about what Fight Night actually is _later on_. I've written in a really funky enthusiastic chapter about "Fight Night" that explains everything. For now, just know that this chapter simply introduces it, but the chapter isnt ABOUT "Fight Night."

Can Anyone guess what Inuyasha's Gifts are to Sango?

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter Nine: Enter Saturday Fight Night, The Night to Romp Around In Your Underpants.**_

* * *

><p>It was Saturday Fight Night at Kagome's apartment. She had all the necessary ingredients, except one – her best friend Sango. After all, Saturday Fight Night wouldn't be the same without the quirky bombshell she called her best friend. Kagome went down the line on the kitchen table, checking off things out loud. "Popcorn? Popped! Candy? Lets see... Reeces, MnM's, and Crunch bars... That's a CHECK! Spankees?"<p>

Kagome looked fondly down at the double pair of black spankees on the table. Ever since she had been on her own, her and Sango had always enacted Fight Night in spankees. Fresh washed, and a different color every time. _Last month was green, _Kagome mused.

"Check," she continued. "Bloody movies? … Um.. Kill Bill, oh wow, both volumes, Inglourious Basterds, and Pulp fiction... geez Sango, I think you have the hots for Mr. Tarantino, definitely a check." Kagome rolled her eyes, leave it to Sango to pick out great stuff. Kagome had been given tonight's picks - last night, Sango said she absolutely HAD to watch them again. Kagome imagined the squeal that came post haste.

"Booze?" Kagome meandered into her kitchen to fish out a case of beer she bought this morning and put it in her ice box. "chillin' in the ice, definitely a check." Kagome went back to her dining table to finish. "Whats next? Best friend?" Kagome checked her watch carefully, not finishing her sentence.

"IM HERE, OH MY GOD IM TOTALLY HERE. I PROMISE IM HERE" Sango's voice rang through her hallway as massive shuffling, grunting and banging came with her. "PLEASE tell me you didn't finish your checklist... I'm ALWAYS here for that."

Kagome laughed at her clumsiness and hugged her. "I Just finished it – check!" Kagome poked Sango's button nose, and she whooped out loud and turned in a circle, squealing.

"I brought substance. Since all we eat on Fight Night is shit, I wanted to bring over some lasagna to start us off,

leftovers are of course for breakfast." Sure enough in Sango's hands was a mini casserole dish, just enough for the two of them. "We only need a bite before we get into it, I personally like filling up on all this shit, but I wanted your opinion on my new recipe. You can have a full sample at breakfast."

"Sango, that's the fanciest idea yet." Kagome giggled and put all the candy bags in a giant salad bowl moving them and the popcorn over to the coffee table by the Television set.

When she came back, Sango had dug a fork out from a drawer and was holding a noodly bite up for Kagome to sample. "AAAaaaaaahmmmph." Kagome instantly went into cheesy heaven. "Sango this is incredible." Said girl took a bite and rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"Oh yeah, I rule."

"Of course, my dear." Kagome tossed Sango her "uniform" and they both stripped everything except their bras, donning the black spankees.

"Wow, cheeky today, huh?" Sango was clearly enjoying herself, patting the globes of her ass sticking out the leg holes of the otherwise normal-looking panties for Kagome.

Kagome put her head in her hands, immediately jealous. "Sango, EVERYTHING is cheeky to you. You have the ass of Aphrodite."

Sango sheepishly laughed, but then pinched Kagome's ribs. "But you dear, have her legs. Mine are a little too muscular, but yours are so shapely." Sango teasingly ran her fingers up Kagome's thigh and she giggled from the light tickle. "Now, I'll grab the beer, its in your freezer right?" at Kagome's nod she continued "and you take my pile of gore into the family room. I'll meet you there."

"Deal." Kagome swiped up the movies and plopped them onto the coffee table, next to the giant bowl of candy.

When Sango sat down with the beers, Kagome cheered one and opened it, taking a swig and grunting in pleasure. Sango spoke up first, hearing Kagome's sigh. "I know what you mean – ice cold beer equals happiness. I love underwear night with you, my friend. Beer and undies is GREAT!"

"So Sango, how did the little date go?"

"Cut right to the point, didn't ya?" Sango smiled. "It actually went fantastic."

Kagome took another mouthful, waiting for Sango to continue.

"I thought it was strange that we were going out so late. He told me an 830 dinner slot. But, it was really cool because we got to intrude on probably the best mean of the night. All the dining staff at Miroku's cooks something for eachother and they eat family style right inside the restaurant." Sango sipped her beer, reminiscing.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "No way."

"I'm telling you Kagome, they took three tables and put them together, and then brought out these huge platters family style. It was all of their best ingredients, you know, the ones they cant save for tomorrows batch. They just used everything else up that they had to." Sango was gesturing with her hands serving platter size dishes.

"How did Inuyasha know about this?" Not even Kagome knew about this, and she and Sango had been friends with Rin and Miroku for years.

Well, when I asked him, he smiled this secret kind of smile and told me not to worry about it."

Kagome was beaming. _Good on ya Inuyasha!_ "So was that all you did?"

"No, actually." Sango pulled her knees into her chest, hugging them with her arms, and casually sipping every once in a while. "our evening started at four." at Kagome's eyebrow-waggle, Sango smiled naughtily. "we went to the park for a stroll. And he asked me out."

Kagome's eyes bugged from her head. "WHAT? OH HELL YES. You GO girl!"

Sango blushed and continued, renewed vigor in her confidence. "He told me that he had been thinking for a while, and that after three years of being best friends, he wanted to try a change, since he already knew pretty much everything there is to know about me." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down, placing her empty beer on the table.

"I mean its just been you, me, Miroku, and Inuyasha since like the beginning of time." Sango made an awkward face up at the ceiling. "well, you, me and Miroku. He was already full grown when our moms decided to introduce us..." she trailed off.

"Kagome," she said suddenly "does it bug you that Sesshoumaru might be hundreds of years older than you?"

Kagome burst out laughing. "Oh goodness Sango, I was just thinking that the other day. But somehow it just feels natural. They don't look old, nor do they act it, and certainly are on top of their game..." Kagome trailed off as well.

"Well, it feels natural to me as well. I mean, when I'm with Inuyasha, I don't even think about his age. To me he looks 25. and in bed, well... he hasn't really lost stamina yet." Kagome giggled and blushed, waving her hand at Sango.

"Oh Sango, if that's the case, Sesshoumaru must be a pretty spry old geezer. Hundreds of years old and still making me scream like a baby.

Sango simply laughed. "Anyways, after he said that, he also said that he really wants to try, because he doesn't want to hurt me, and he doesn't want to make things weird." Sango reached back to itch her head. "He said hes trying not to be like the others before him, concerning me."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "I don't know Sango, but that sure sounds like a confession to me."

"Yeah" Sango replied softly. "He didn't say he was in love with me outright, but it seemed he wanted to show me that he was, not just tell me."

"Show you?"

"Yeah, the dinner thing totally showed me. It was all light conversation... um he introduced me as his date, he pulled out my chair for me, and aside from being the usual brash Inuyasha, he was a complete gentleman. He poured my wine for me, and we fed eachother pasta bites... after dinner we walked home since it was so close, but even the sex was phenomenal."

Kagome laughed, setting her own empty bottle down on the counter, and tossing a packet of MnMs in the air. "That's so Inuyasha. Sex on the first date."

"No no, don't get me wrong, he didn't want to do it. He said he was content just letting it be a normal date. I actually think he was trying to talk me out of it..."

At this, Kagome was confused, opening a giant crunch bar and breaking off a piece to munch on. "Go on..."

Sango blushed madly. "um well after everything I was feeling the mood, and I was really happy... we talked about a lot more things than just his confession too..."

"I'll hear that after. I want to know about the sex."

"Dirty girl. Kagome, you're a pervert." Kagome munched away, a naughty grin appearing across her lips.

"Well, I kinda kissed him and asked 'please', and he was Ok with it once I asked. but the way we had sex, it was like he was making love to me. He was so gentle, and hot. I've never felt that kind of heat before..." Sango looked up again, remembering info she could dish to Kagome. A stray hand brushed across her left breast, over her heart. "He went slow, and he was unhurried, and we didn't switch positions at all. He kept kissing my cheeks, and temples..." her hands went to her face now, cupping her red cheeks. "The way he was sliding his hands over my body instead of just gripping me..."

Sango's hands flew over to her arms and she rubbed them, goosebumps appearing on her shoulders. "I felt so cherished and so relaxed." suddenly, Sango surged forward, crossing her legs under her and leaning on her wrists to lean closer to her best friend. Her hair whipping around her shoulder.

"Kagome when he came, he didn't bite my boob!"

now that surprised Kagome. For the couple years Kagome had slept with him before he moved onto Sango, it was Inuyasha's trait from beginning to end. "What happened?"

Sango scratched her ear and concentrated. "It was actually really sexy, I felt him kind of shudder, and he kissed my breast right by my heart and then he looked me in the eyes and made this guttural groan. I've never seen his eyes like that. It was like they were on fire."

"OH MY GOD." Kagome's crunch bar wrapper crinkled within her hand and she contemplated while watching the chocolate bar with wide eyes. That did sound sexy... "I mean, all I can say is 'wow'."

"Tell me about it," Sango countered. "I'm still in euphoria shock. The poor kids at the art museum had to ask me the same questions like three times yesterday." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Way to go weirdo."

Sango laughed and downed several candy pieces, crunching away happily.

Kagome stuck her leg out to nudge Sango in the ribs with her toe. "Ok, I'm all ears, what happened in the four hours before dinner?"

"Actually, we talked about you."

Kagome furrowed her brows in concern. "what? oh come. on. That's so not date worthy."

Sango looked shocked but covered for herself. "No that's not what I meant. Um here. Ill start at the beginning."

"He told me that since he was serious, he wanted to do this by the demon books, so he asked what I knew about youkai affairs. Honestly, Kagome it saved me the trouble of asking him. But when I said I didn't really know anything, he appeared a little apprehensive like he didn't know where to start."

Kagome was intent on listening. She totally needed to hear this. "Wait did you guys talk about doggie and the like."

"Yes yes, ms i-only-think-about-sex..."

"I do NOT!" Kagome playfully slapped Sango and gathered her bottle, leaving the crunch bar on the table so she could come back to it. "beer or cola?"

"Beer, please." Sango's head turned around gratefully, and she snagged another bag of candies. "anyways, we talked about courting rituals, and we talked about demonic society, and oh man, there's a lot to talk about. I thought human laws and unspoken rules and rights and shit was complicated. Whew!" Sango stretched her hands out, her eyes wide, "The youkai stuff is so extensive. No wonder they live so long – it takes years to remember this shit."

Kagome tossed another cold bottle to Sango while they laughed.

"So what about the courting rituals?" Kagome opened her bottle first and sipped it.

"I knew you'd ask that first. That was the longest part... because I think he wanted to make sure I understood all the way. Um lets see, the first thing that's supposed to happen is a confession of sorts. Either party needs to express a desire to form a union, sexual or no." Sango took the opener and swigged several gulps out of hers.

Kagome checked off a tally in her brain. Sesshoumaru definitely expressed his desire.

"And then three gifts are exchanged. The first and second are given by the male. The first one is supposed to represent how the guy understands you. Whatever that means..." Sango waved a dismissing hand. "I guess I'll see that one for myself later. Um the second one is supposed to represent what he desires the outcome of the relationship to be."

Sango scratched her head again, "but I guess I'll also figure out what that means later. Um and the third is from the female. Were supposed to give them, as an acceptance or something of their suit... something that smells like us. Um like clothing, or a jewelry piece we wear every day, or a book or something. Anyways, that's supposed to represent why we want to stay with the guy, not just that we do. I think that will be a hard one for me... I dont want to fuck up or anything..."

Kagome tried to check off another tally, but could find no reason. The undies he stole were simply that – stolen. And Sesshoumaru had skipped the first two steps of demon mating. Did he simply not want to spend his life with her, and viewed her as an entertaining fling? The thought mildly stabbed her in the gut. _Ouch._

"And then we got to talking about you." Kagome whipped her head up.

"I asked about doggie style and he kind of got really uncomfortable. First he asked if this was about you and Sesshoumaru. I didn't really know what to say so I didn't say anything at all. But he laughed and told me that his brother was an idiot."

Kagome was about to protest when Sango held up her hand. "I know what you're thinking and I thought the same. But Inuyasha told me that he met with his brother Wednesday night, after you guys, um... indulged."

Kagome laughed. "Wow. That's a great way to describe Wednesday." Kagome cheered Sango with her bottle like they did the first time.

Sango smiled and continued. "Here's how he explained it to me. Kinda. He rambled a lot. Anyways. He said that demons who use doggie style are either assholes who already have mates and are just fooling around behind their wives backs. Or they're demons who are seriously intending to mark who ever is beneath them as their mate. To tie them to each other for life. Doggie style should only be used in that form is why...

"Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru probably wanted to mark you, and was lost in enjoying you while he had you that he didn't think, or his beast took over the rational side of his brain."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, feeling a little better about her relationship with him. "That makes sense, especially today..."

Sango looked at her blankly. "Today?"

It was Kagome's turn to blush. "Well...um I was going to have a business meeting with him to discuss our latest project and we ended up having sex first." Sango blanched but Kagome wisely continued "I've never seen him so um...feral is a good word... yeah feral... anyways, his fangs were really out there, and he shredded my clothing, and his eyes were all bloodshot. Like really red...Which is weird. He has the same kind of gold-ish amber as Inuyasha. It was like he lost control or something..."

Sango looked confused too. Kagome asked lightly, "I suppose that look means you have no idea what I'm talking about, right? And Inuyasha didn't talk about red eyes either..."

"yeah..." Sango looked away, swigging her beer lightly.

"Oh well, everything turned out though... and we ended up having our meeting." Kagome set the cold bottle against her skin lightly, cooling off her forehead. "but I ended up promising to hire a secretary." Kagome sighed dejectedly. "I hate secretaries. I don't need them."

Sango looked contemplative before answering. "Hey, I might have a fix for you."

"No secretary?" Kagome pleaded.

"Even better. Her name is Kikyo. Shes a private investigator in the affairs of youkai. Shes gotta be an expert on these things."

Kagome looked skeptical. "your point?"

"well, you can handle all the things you want done how you like it, and give her the physical researching tasks. I know you have those. She might be a private investigator, but lately shes been looking for a steady job. I'm surprised she hasn't already gone to Taisho corp."

Kagome was surprised. Actually, Sango was right. She had a lot of foreign relations and leg work that she could pass over to someone else while she gets the more important things done. Who better than a person who already knows demons, handles their issues, and knows their way around.

"Hmmm" Kagome mumbled. "I'll try her out. Do I get any contact information?"

Sango was already writing her number down on a post-it. "here, just call her sometime in the morning. She usually turns her phone off in the evening for odd reasons."

Tucking the note next to her phone, Kagome piped up with a smile. "Well, we got the heavy dishing out of the way. What say you we commence our underwear Fight Night?"

Sango was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<br>Aloha and Mahalo!**


	10. Enter Kikyo

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

Just before any skepticism is recieved, I'd like to give you two disclaimers and an explanation.

1. I've seen offices like this all over the place. and I work in one with similar standards. Employers are now choosing to have discretion regarding office wear. Honestly, if you're going to a board meeting, business attire is prudent, but if you're holed up all day typing reports and laying out design boards, its totally kosher to take off the pencil skirt and trade it for lounge pants. What Kagome is condoning, is perfectly normal, and it happens all the time.

2. I have also seen entire floors dedicated to an office. It's luxurious sure, but I've done my research. Think skinny tower, kind of floor. It's not a massive apartment like floor-suite. Think of a Condo-like complex. They're large, and small at the same time, and usually inhabit one floor each.

Explanation time! My vision of the Taisho Corporation is a series of inter connected buildings. It isn't this massive looming one entire square city block 46 story tower. That's a little unreasonable. The only building that goes past the 18th floor is the one Kagome inhabits, and apart from being relatively wide, its not as big as it appears. The other buildings connected to it are condusive to other departments. [It took me a couple days to figure all of this out. I had to literally draw it. :) ] Anyways- I know that both the lack of appropriate attire [only in the office room] and the Floor-Suite are not commonly found _together_. Kagome is awesome, and I decided to give that Luxury to her. She works too damn hard anyways.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<br>**_Hana Hikaru_**  
><strong>

_**Chapter ten: Enter Kikyo, Private Investigator**_

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kagome finally had the courage to give Kikyo a ring. She even went into work early to do it. Kagome had no idea how busy this Kikyo was if she was a private investigator. Her fingers tentatively punched in the number and after a brief hesitation, dialed.<p>

After three rings, the call connected.

_Takahashi speaking._ Came the deep voice of a woman. Immediately Kagome was curious. Not many people had such a soft and clear sounding voice, not to mention lower than the average tonal quality. She blanched, remembering she had to speak. Wait, Takahashi? Not Kikyo?

"Oh, um, is a person named Kikyo there? I'd like to speak to her."

_That depends on who's asking._

Ah so she's careful, mused Kagome. "Let me start over. My Name is Kagome Higurashi, Chief executive for Taisho Corp. I have a proposition for her."

_This is she._ The same voice replied.

"Hi Kikyo, Sango referred me to you a few days ago. I heard you were looking for a stable day job?"

_That is correct. _

"Great, I have a job that you might like. Would you consider meeting with me at some point to discuss it?" Kagome didn't really know how to go about this kind of conversation. Usually she wasn't asking someone to work, but simply responding to their application.

_What kind of job?_

"That's what I'd like to talk to you about. There are several positions available for high pay that you fit the profile of. So I want to see which one you might like, if any at all."

_Actually, that sounds really awesome. I know where Taisho Corp resides, would you like me to come there?_

Finally! A decent answer out of the woman. "That would be fine. Whats your schedule like?"

_I'm free today, tomorrow, and Friday. Thursday is busy._

"Hmmm, Tomorrow sounds OK."

_Then I will be waiting at your office first thing in the morning._

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How do you know what time I'll be in?" was Kikyo taking tabs on the department?

_The company website shows availability starting at 7:00 in the morning on Wednesdays. Is that too early?_

Kagome smacked herself on her forehead. Way to be paranoid. Hurrying to cover for herself, she jotted the note down in her planner. "Seven is fine. I almost forgot we had a website, I'm not in charge of that department."

a light laugh tinkled through the earpiece. _I look forward to seeing you . Err, Mrs? Ms?_

Kagome smiled. "Ms. Is fine. Tomorrow it is. My office is the 18th floor, just sit anywhere you like."

_Ooh-kaay, _There was a sound of papers being shifted, suggesting that Kikyo was probably writing things down. _Where on the 18__th__ floor? Is it like a private office? Or just a room kind of thing? Executives usually get to have awesome things like that..._ She trailed off.

Kagome laughed through the receiver. "I think you misheard me. My office IS the 18th floor."

_OH WOW. Um that's even more awesome. _More scribbling was heard and then the click of her pen. _Thankyou again, ms. Higurashi, I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow. _

"Likewise, Have a good day."

When Kagome hung up, she smiled widely. As far as she could tell, Kikyo would be someone she could count on.

* * *

><p>True to form, Kikyo was seated in the red lounge chair opposite the elevator when Kagome walked onto her floor at 6:45 in the morning. Checking her watch, Kagome barely looked at Kikyo, before speaking up. "Wow, you're early. I like that."<p>

Kikyo's tinkling laughter reached her ears and Kagome smiled, setting her giant bag down in a corner. She quietly surveyed the woman as she went through her things. She was tall, and in shape. Kagome silently cursed. What was with all of the women around her having curves? She had on a simple white suit. It looked good, especially in contrast to her incredibly long dark hair, and tanned skin. Her eyes were deep and calculating, giving Kagome a brief glance into her intelligence. She _wasn't _your average everyday run-of-the-mill worker.

"I was surprised," Kikyo started "I thought I might be in the wrong place, this isn't your typical Office-suite."

Kagome looked around with fondness. Her carpets were plush microfiber, great on your feet. She had a rather large custom desk on the right side of the suite, but it only took up a fourth of the space. There was a kitchenette connected to a bathroom directly across from the desk, on the left side, and a built-in wardrobe next to the open door, completing the wall. In the middle of the room, there was a lounge chair, currently occupied by Kikyo, and several cushions.

It was a great office. And really large. It was the equivalent to an apartment. Having an entire floor might be luxurious, but she certainly earned it, especially since Kagome had many a meeting with multiple people, and they were all comfortable – not crammed into a tiny conference room.

"Yeah," Kagome happily quipped. "I like to spread out. There have been so many times when Sesshoumaru has come up and had to wait in the elevator for me to clear a space."

Kikyo laughed again.

"So now that you're here, I guess we should get started." Kikyo smiled and stood up, looking around for a chair to bring to Kagomes desk. "Lemme just bring out my work space." Kagome sidled over to her three filing cabinets, pulling out a kotatsu that was leaning against the wall behind it. Stunned, Kikyo gingerly sat down.

Kagome seemed unfazed.

Pulling out a list of questions she had typed up earlier, Kagome briefly chose one and looked over at the woman. "So, you're a private investigator. What kinds of skills does this entail?"

Kikyo thought for a moment, and then spoke up. "Well, I have to think on my feet, usually if I'm tailing someone, or running home I need to be able to know what to do in three or four different circumstances should they come up. I work really well under pressure – that was a skill that took me five years to perfect..." Kikyo gave a sheepish smile to Kagome and Joked, "I'm pretty proficient with a camera..."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. Typical.

"Other than that, I know basic clerical skills. I have to type extensive reports for clients, and I have a lot of book work and filing that I do. I've become rather adept at background searching." Kikyo looked away for a second, contemplating. Kagome urged her to continue with an _anything else_?

"I'm actually really good at tracking youkai. It was one of the reasons I became a private investigator _for_ youkai."

Kagome was intrigued. "and why is that?"

"I'm a miko. So I have the ability to sense demonic aura."

"And what are you sensing right now?" Kagome smiled interestedly at her.

"That this building is full to the brim with powerful youkai." Kikyo confidently answered.

Kagome smiled appreciatively pausing for a moment to jot down a note about her honesty. "How did you come to acquiesce these powers?"

"I was born with them." Kikyo simply said.

"aha," Kagome started, "Then you're a natural. That's good."

Kikyo looked confused. "Natural? I thought that's how all people got their abilities."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Some people believe that by killing a demon and drinking their blood or merging themselves in some way that they will be granted that demons power." Kagome sighed and a bothered look ran across her face. "I have to deal with a lot of this kind of crap regarding the demon population. Aside from actually helping progress the function of this company, I deal with any and all human interaction."

"Those people are obviously misinformed. Killing a demon actually tarnishes the soul, corrupting any shred of good intention. All it does is fuel bad behavior, and cut down the demon population." Kikyo looked troubled. "I don't like those people."

"My sentiments exactly. It's good to know you're on my side Ms. Takahashi." At Kikyo's smile, Kagome continued. "So what made you decide to become a private investigator? Any previous experience that encouraged your decision?"

"Until five years ago, I was under the employment of the local police department. I was a detective under the authority of Chief Naraku. At that time, he was in the process of starting a giant scandal."

Kagome knew exactly what she was talking about. Naraku Onigumo had earned the title of chief of police but was to addicted to proving his strength and showing his brute force. He had started sending out lesser demonic auras to tackle unfairly large cases, and when the officers would perish, he would absorb their chi into his body, substantially enlarging his own aura. It was a sneaky, bastardization of the police force.

"I know what scandal you are reffering to." Kagome digressed again, remembering that after he was caught, he dissapeared. That was three years ago. "If I recall, Naraku hasn't shown his face since then."

"Actually, he is dead."

Kagome was stunned. _What?_

"After two he was finally caught, he was secluded to a private island where he started to physically manifest himself. I was hired to find him. I'll tell you it took me a year to find the bastard. But once I found him, I realized he wasn't going anywhere."

Kikyo reached into her bag and pulled out a glass water bottle, slowly sipping it.

"About six months ago, he was visited by a demon who called himself Hakudoshi at their meeting. They didn't say much but that man simply reached out, and within minutes all of Naraku's demonic chi had been dissolved and released into the air. I could sense no chi from Hakudoshi, however I assume he has somehow found a way to hide it."

Kagome looked warily at Kikyo. "and you were there the whole time?"

Kikyo laughed, "Oh heavens no, I simply set up observation points. It would be suicide to even set foot on the island."

Kagome looked wary. Kikyo once again reached into her bag and pulled out a large spiral bound sheaf of papers to which she handed to Kagome. "I was prepared to hand over anything you needed to know about my involvement with Chief Naraku. Residing under his employment doesn't exactly look good on a resume. I just wanted everything out on the table for you." after smiling, she continued. "anyways, I was fed up with the police department anyways, and resigned. That was just under five years ago."

"So I can see that you thankfully aren't an enemy to the demon population. I appreciate your openness of the situation."

"I am grateful you are so kind. I am ashamed of my connection to that man."

Kagome smiled and flipped through the first few pages of the book. "I will definitely look over this tonight. I think this brings Taisho Corp. a tremendous amount of new and important information. I thank you for the contribution."

Kikyo smiled, seemingly reassured.

"So, onto technical things, The job I want to offer you deals in event planning, foreign relations, and awkward hours. Hows your organization?"

"It's good. I am required to stay on task regardless of how many tasks I have, sometimes I have two or three cases at the same time, and I am required to be able to differentiate."

"That's good. How does your brain handle that?"

"Like a normal brain. It sometimes mixes things up, but in the cases where I am doing three things at the same time, I have learned to go slowly and double check."

"Good. I like your independent thinking."

Kagome then fell silent. Jotting things down in her planner. After two minutes, Kikyo spoke up. "May I ask a question?" Kagome smiled and waved her on.

"What position are you looking at for me?"

"My secretary."

Kikyo blanched, and visibly recoiled. "Oh goodness, I totally would've brought a resume, or something impressive." Kikyo looked flustered and started picking at her suit jacket, falling silent again. Kagome could literally see the redness in the womans cheeks and the uncertainty in her eyes as if to communicate her need for reassurance. They asked Kagome if it was enough. Kagome smiled.

"I know that Thursday is busy for you, but would you like to start next Monday?"

The woman before her whipped her head up, relief and happiness washing over her features. "Oh wow, really? I am so lucky. Um yes, Monday is fine." She flipped some hair that had slipped over her shoulder, behind her back again. "I don't know much about what I'm supposed to do, though. Should I bring anything with me?"

Kagome contemplated slightly, not knowing what to say. She hadn't gotten that far.

Deciding to just show her the truth, Kagome started at the beginning. "No, If I need some scouting done or anything, I'll ask… In the mean time, you can have access to anything in my little kitchenette, and anything in my wardrobe that you need. I mean I really suggest you bring what makes you comfy, my lounge pants might not be what you like."

Kagome suddenly brightened, as if she had just thought of something wonderful. "actually I'll clear a space for you before Monday."

Kikyo looked confused. And Kagome reached behind her ear to scratch an itch.

"I condone dressing down simply for comfort. If your work attire hampers even a little bit of your judgement, it's a distraction. For the sake of professionalism, walk through the doors in a suit, but feel free to be as comfy as you like on my 18th floor humble abode."

Kagome walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. "on this right hand side you can put your purse and shoes, you know all your bulky things."

"Um... I think I'm confused." Kagome turned around smiling. "I'm to be your secretary, right?" Kagome nodded, shutting the wardrobe door. "And you're condoning me to wear pajama type things?" Kikyo looked stunned and a little skeptical; as if she thought Kagome was proposing a sting.

"I know how this looks. But I promise you, I'm not joking. More often than not I'm sitting on the floor in shorts and a tank with a sweater."

"Oh."

"Here's the hard part about this job. You're pretty much cooped up here doing work. There's a lot of organizing photo plates, and event planning, and phone calls, and video calls," Kagome counted off the tasks she remembered. "Not to mention several times a month where we have to go through projects document by document and compare facts."

Kikyos eyes shimmered with understanding.

"I'd rather you treat this like a second home and be comfortable in it enough to motivate you to continue, rather than become annoyed over a period of time because its an intimidating office experience. You will start to see the necessity of being comfortable. Often times I stay here much later than I realize because I'm still working to plan or fix an issue."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kikyo smiled, reaching out to shake her hand. Kagome's responding beam of appreciation warmed the office.

"Come Monday I'll set you up at my desk, and with a few of our contacts in departments and other countries. I'll be counting on you..." Kagome warned.

"I appreciate the opportunity to terminate my Official Private Investigator job."

Kagome laughed and sat down at her desk, turning on her monitors.

"I'm serious. All I've been getting lately is jealous wives looking for an impossible story about their so-called "cheating husbands."

"I'm glad to oblige, then."

At that moment, the elevator dinged its arrival and out stepped Shippo nervously holding a large box in his paws. "Kagome! You're dressed up today. Here's the start of a project that just arrived from Shanghai. I didn't want to just leave it in the mail room."

The boy scampered over to her desk and gingerly set it in front of her, his tail softly twitching into a sweeping flick as he ran.

"Thanks Shippo. This is Kikyo Takahashi, my new secretary." Shippo bounded over and clasped Kikyo's hands between his paws, smiling exuberantly. "She starts Monday."

"Then I'll take you down to the parking lot. Nice to meet you, glad I'm not alone anymore. See you later, Kagome."

As Shippo dragged Kikyo to the elevator, the woman turned briefly to wave at her and then the door shut, leaving Kagome to nice quiet silence.

Monday would prove interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<br>Aloha and Mahalo!**


	11. Can This Be Real

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

Sooooooooooo this is an incredibly late update! I'm so sorry, it really isn't like me at all. And whats worse [or better, for you awesome people] is that I've added on more chapters. i figured it would be sweet to do a Christmas thing, and maybe a valentines, and I'm thinking of expanding the Sango/Inuyasha relationship.

any comments/concerns? any comments/concerns about a_ Sango/Inuyasha Lemon_? I happen to be good at writing steamyness...

anyways, the reason why this was so late is because ive just had five exams back to back, and two five page papers [single spaced] due. I was a little preoccupied to update in a normal timely manner.

My goal is to complete this before the 10th of October. We all know that isn't going to happen, but I'd at least like to try. My schedule for October includes nine exams, and four essays. WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS THIS? Its like i did something terrible in a past life and the universe is saying "hmmm, not enough stress, lets tack on another exam here... and here... and see how she reacts."

YARGLE!

anyhoo... here it is, the almighty confession we've all been waiting for, but poor fluffy has been such a forgetful twit about it, so i decided to fix that. oh the joys of being the writer. all the characters conform to my will.

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter Eleven: Can This Be Real?**_

* * *

><p>The Following Friday was very momentous for Kagome. She had gotten what she wanted from Byakuya, Kagura was on her way to Italy to scout out the new building addition, and Kagome was all ready for Kikyo to start Monday.<p>

There was something so triumphant about the way Kagome walked when things went her way. That little skip in her step always alerted the workplace as to what was going on, without Kagome even needing to say it at all. Today she almost tripped over herself, she was skipping so exuberantly. She would've ran headlong into Sesshoumaru's door, had Shippo not stepped in front of her with a smile on his face. She skidded to a halt.

"Shippo!"

"Hi, Kagome, I'm here to warn you."

Kami love Shippo. He always knew what needed to be done, said and handled for someone. As far as secretarys went, Shippo wasn't normal. He was exceptional. It was something Kagome liked about Sesshoumaru. Just because he was powerful, didn't mean he had to surround himself with whoever was equally as powerful. Sesshoumaru knew who the _right_ person was for a job.

Shippo, Kagome thought, was a prime example. He wasn't very strong, and couldn't blend too well in normal society without constant use of fox illusions, which would tire the poor thing out, and he was very young, in demon standards. However, he was exceptionally brilliant, a fast learner and creative. Kagome thought back for a moment, noticing that he rather liked to show off his demon traits. _What was it that he said?_ Ah yes…

"_I have the tail of tails, Kagome. Everyone who has the pleasure of sporting a tail is jealous of mine. I like to show it off. Plus, it's Taisho Corp, if I couldn't be myself here, then I would be doomed forever. Here, touch it."_ Kagome giggled remembering the contented purr that escaped Shippo when she stoked his tail.

After that day, Kagome had promised to wash, brush, and de-tangle Shippo's tail any day he wanted it. The lad had only been too happy to oblige. So every month, he gets to sit in her office while she cares for it. _Usually he's asleep_, she reminded herself. _I guess it's just that good._

Kagome's wary eyes narrowed slightly, remembering the warning from Shippo's curiously happy face, and wished for the best. Shippo only smiled wider. "Sesshoumaru is in a fantastic mood."

Kagome was stunned for a moment, and then burst out laughing, the air catching in the back of her throat as she practically doubled over, clutching Shippo's equally giggling frame for support. Sesshoumaru might be in a usual happy mood, but he never outwardly showed it. Something wonderful must have happened.

"Oh Shippo, I suppose I'll have to fix that, huh?" she jokingly replied holding up the box of papers in her arms. Shippo only winked playfully and headed back to his desk. Sesshoumaru in a good mood didn't need to be fixed, it was just unusual, and hard to come by. Kagome fixed her skirt and opened the door cautiously, trying to be quiet, in case he was on the phone. It wasn't necessary, because Sesshoumaru was simply glued to his screen, just staring. _Are those stars in his eyes?_ Kagome joked with herself.

It was interesting to see Sesshoumaru like this, simply because he doesn't usually bring his emotions out in the work place. Of course Kagome had seen them away from the office, and of course during whatever amazing bout of sex they had, but it was nice to simply stare at him and watch the happiness flit across his features. Kagome watched his simply stare at his screen, a small smile quirking upon the corners of his lips. The far-away look plastered upon him gave Kagome the impression he was remembering something.

_Whatever he's looking at must really be amazing, _Kagome thought, and smiled to herself, quietly taking her heels off and creeping up behind him, lightly sliding her folders on his desk as she walked around it.

She was slightly confused that the demon hadn't heard her walk in, knowing his exceptional senses should've picked her movement up. She frowned for a bit, unsure if she should really disturb him afterall. He looked so peaceful, so happy, so content.

Stopping when she was behind his chair, she held in a short breath. Kagome knew exactly what Sesshoumaru was looking at. Immediately Scenes from Shanghai flashed across her eyes, and she smiled reveling in them.

* * *

><p><em>Shanghai, Three months ago.<em>

_The bar Kagome had chosen was cozy, which was a good thing because she planned on taking her jacket off. It was bulky, and she was hot. Plus, she wanted to show off her new top to Sesshoumaru. It was appropriate or work only when her jacket was on, simply because it was a corset like, strapless top, with a deep sweetheart neckline. Kagome smiled and looked down at herself. _

_She picked out this specific top because it was white, which Kagome wore very well, and it was cropped just below her waist, leaving room to accentuate whichever skirt she chose to wear. Tonight it was a tweed pencil skirt. She had turned around several times in this get up, happy with how good it made her look. The whites in the tweed complimented her top, and her shoes, and the tiny silver decoration belt matched her jewelry. Kagome smiled, hoping it would blow over well for Sesshoumaru._

_She sidled herself up to the bar and ordered an apple-tini, feeling a light need to satiate her palette with citrus. Kagome thought back to Inuyasha, laughing at herself. The experiences with him had been more than enjoyable. He was a long term kind of guy, but not for relationships. So she wasn't surprised when he told her that he saw her more as a sister than a love interest._

_She sipped her drink and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. It was delicious. When she opened her eyes, Kagome found herself thinking of Inuyasha again. It was strange, but it was because of her relations with Inuyasha that she found Sesshoumaru much more endearing. Sesshoumaru cared for her so much while she was growing up that she never had any sexual curiosity for him. However now that she had sampled Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was an equally if not more sexy candidate for her feelings._

_Kagome groaned lightly, feeling a little concerned about how it looked – going from one brother to the next. But Inuyasha made it quite clear that anyone who wanted to date her had to go through him, so Kagome reasoned that his brother would pass the test easily. _

_She was brought out of her musings when a soft hand trailed its way from her right hip up her waist, and around her back to rest lightly on the skin above the seamline of her top. The nails she felt tickled the tiny hairs, causing them to prickle with apprehension. Before she could turn around to see who it was that was manhandling her, a voice slithered its way into her ears, making her blush and smile triumphantly._

"_You look amazingly edible tonight, Kagome."_

_It was Sesshoumaru. She had done it, he loved her outfit. _

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had gone nicely. They had relaxed into the alcohol and shook off the nervousness that had wound its way int their bellies from the earlier meeting. And when they got back to their hotel room, they had calmly packed and left, getting on the plane and comfortably sinking into a good first-class nights sleep. She hadn't thought about it earlier, but it was strange he didn't make a move on her then. He had been touching her and smiling at her and gazing at her with these intense eyes she had never seen before, but hadn't made a move.<p>

Was he being courteous? She had brushed it off back then as something she had to try harder at but now her heart fluttered at the sudden feeling of warmth. She never expected him to be so enthralled with a picture of them, on that night none the less. He was so happy. Why didn't he make a move?

At some point during her musings, her fingers had Kagome brought her fingers from her lips down to her heart and then lightly dropped them on the back rest of his chair. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and whipped around to face her, his mouth dropping open; a sure sign that he didn't know what to say.

Kagome smiled down at him and clutched his chair to her body, bringing herself closer to him. "That was Shanghai, right?"

He looked down and turned his chair, forcing her to let go of it so he could face her. He looked unsure as he flicked his hair across his shoulder and scratched the back of his neck. His golden eyes were downcast as he faced her. "Kagome..."

"Is that picture, your screen saver?"

At Sesshoumaru's nod, Kagome smiled. "It's on my night stand. One of my favorites."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and flashed with what appeared to be relief, but then he simply glanced down again. She sighed and fiddled with her own hair, getting down on her knees to reach out and lay a hand on his knee. As she looked up at him, all she could see was uncertainty washing over his eyes, glazing them in doubt.

It was weird that he was so quiet, Kagome noted, because he usually was the one with witty comments, intelligent comebacks, and quirky thoughts. But instead of dwelling, she decided to keep talking. "I actually wanted to talk to you, but I either got too wrapped up with work, or was otherwise... um... preoccupied." her gaze lightly flitted over to the infamous leather couch.

_Preoccupied indeed. _Kagome was more than satisfied with what preoccupied her. However, it was clear to her now, that in order to fix any awkwardness, she needed to speak up, and she needed to do it fast so that she could concentrate on other things. She didn't need relationships to be a distraction from work. Her work was much too important to allow distractions to confuse her.

"Talk?" Sesshoumaru echoed.

"Um, I don't really know how to go about asking. I mean, it's weird to ask."

He lightly laughed, "Everything is weird to you, Kagome."

Relieved that he was starting to act normally again, she also barked out a small laugh, and sheepishly reached behind her head to smooth out the back of her hair. "Would you like to sit on the floor with me?" she asked, and he smiled, getting up from his seat and walking over to the wall behind him, and planting himself on the floor. Kagome simply crawled over to him and settled her body to his left, lifting her legs to hug her knees into her chest.

After a moments silence, Sesshoumaru's velvety voice quietly brushed across her eardrums. "What were you going to ask me?"

Kagome furiously blushed and shrugged her shoulders to her ears, wishing herself to be tiny. "well, um..." she stammered slightly, not quite knowing how to put it. "I... er..." she struggled to put the words together, dejecting thoughts of rejection tearing through her brain, psyching her confidence out, and infusing her with paranoia. "how do you, err... um..."

Kagome's brain was furiously trying to tell her to stop, while her instincts were urging her to continue. The pounding possibilities of how to go about this was putting pressure on her brain, and flashes of her talk with Sango were confusing her. There was all so much to talk about, and no where to start. She winced and gripped her head, having trouble, and then calmed slightly, her head clearing as she thought about something. In one moment, she squared her shoulders and kicked her brain to the curb, just for a second. _What will it hurt? Absolutely nothing at all._

She was going to do it, she was not going to make it awkward, and she was going to also get an answer.

"How do you feel about us, Sesshoumaru?" She blurted out, her voice was quiet and clear.

"What do you mean?" his calm response set her heart on course with determination.

"Um..." she fidgeted slightly. "Oh how do I start this?" she was speaking a little exasperatedly, being embarrassed as she was. He had to go and make her confused and unconfident again. Kagome sighed and put her head in her arms, resting on her kneecaps like a pillow. "Well, I talked to Sango, who asked Inuyasha about demon stuff..." she gripped her thighs just above her bent knees, stroking some warmth into the goose bumps. "And I learned a lot about the courting rituals..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide and surprised.

"Well, um... I have a confession to make. Before you talk, can I just say it?"

Sesshoumaru closed the mouth he let slip open, his thoughtful and curious eyes confirming her request.

"Um, I've had a crush on you for a long time." she started rubbing faster, convinced she was shivering because of the air conditioning. "Before, it was a fatherly kind of thing, I mean you were already grown and I didn't have a dad..." she trailed off slightly, not wanting to talk about her father. Unknowingly, her skirt slipped farther up her thighs the more she rubbed.

"I don't know when it happened, but after a while, it wasn't a fatherly thing anymore. I mean," she gestured to the leather couch, conspicuous against the white walls. "It's everything BUT fatherly love. And I'm not awkward about your age at all..."

She let her legs slide down to lay flat against the floor and she leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "its just..." she sighed again, "when I heard about what's important in demon courting and then contrasted it to what we've already done, its a little confusing." she looked up at him, determination showing in her eyes. "It psyched me out. I've been in love with you for years, and well, something that I thought showed me you at least liked me too, wasn't what it seemed. At least according to demon laws."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was stunned, as she continued, appalled with himself about not having the balls to bring this up earlier. He wanted to avoid awkwardness with her. He wanted everything to be clear, he didn't want to be the bad guy who didn't bring it up because he forgot. He didn't want to give the impression that he didn't care.<p>

And yet, Kagome was completely in the right. She decided to talk about what confused her as soon as it confused her. She was so strikingly straightforward, and Sesshoumaru was still a coward. He looked down at himself, saddened by his incompetence. The ghost of his brothers warning playing repeatedly in front of his eyes.

However, there was still a chance to fix this. There was still a chance to prove to Kagome that he loved her. Sesshoumaru looked back at her, ready to talk, but Kagome had something more to say.

"That's why I want to know, so I don't get my hopes up if I should." she looked sheepish and shy, a light flush creeping up into her ears. Sesshoumaru could smell her nervousness and hear the blood pounding through her veins. _This must have been hard for her._ He could feel the warmth radiating from her aura, rippling with uncertainty. It washed against his demonic chi in light feathering touches, igniting his inner need to please his chosen one.

Kagome was the one he wanted.

And she was the one his beast chose.

It was time to show that.

"Kagome..." he didn't quite know how to start. An apology? "I'm sorry for all the confusion. I was unsure how to go about this issue, simply because I was afraid of rejection." Kagome looked curiously over at him, folding her hands in her lap, encouraging him to continue.

"I..." he paused for a moment, flustered. "Shanghai was a kind of peak, or climax in the sense that it was the moment when I had figured myself out." he smiled, gathering his hair and tugging it over his shoulder so he wasn't sitting on it. "I have had a kind of feeling for you for a long time, and Shanghai showed me that it was a feeling of love. And since then I've been looking for a way to ask you out, but I've always been afraid."

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she started to open her mouth, but closed it, waiting for him to continue.

"I was such a coward about it. I mean you never said no to anything, and yet I was always filled with this paranoia of rejection. And then that day we went for sushi, I just kind of lost control of myself." he threaded a few fingers through the silky bangs hanging above his eyes. "I suppose that seduction wasn't the most prudent method to show you my love, but my beast had chosen you and it simply wanted to please you."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, and looked over to the couch again, remembering the fantastic events that it helped unfold.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I intend to court you the right way, I just didn't intend to do it in the wrong order."

She laughed and before she could respond, he cut in again.

"Kagome, I love you."

Her smile was incredible as she linked her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad, because I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. It was amazing how paranoid he was just telling her that, just letting down his emotional barriers. Even though he heard her say that she loved him before he confessed, his brain tricked him into thinking that somehow there was still a possibility that Kagome would walk out of his life.<p>

Relieved beyond words he visibly relaxed, his body slumping against the woman next to him and his heart pounding erratically. "Kagome," he started again, "may I please court you?" he looked into her eyes hard. "The demon way?"

Without a moment of doubt, Kagome nodded her head "only if you'll be patient with me. I still need to learn some things."

He leaned over and kissed the back of her ear lovingly. "Of course, my love." And still squeezing her hand, he faltered a bit stammering out an apology. "I'm sorry for not bringing this up earlier. I mean, I'm the demon, so I should've been the more forward one."

"It's all fixed now, though. So no harm done, right?" Kagome giggled and stood up standing in front of her new lover. "I have to ask…" Kagome turned around and swayed over to his desk, looking over her shoulder at him. "What put you in such a good mood this morning? I mean you couldn't have been staring at that picture _that_ long…"

Sesshoumaru inwardly grimaced, deciding that telling Kagome about his embarrassing habit was more trouble than it was worth. However, she was right, it wasn't her picture that caused his happiness today, rather it just exacerbated it.

"I booked our hotel room today."

Kagome was stunned, "already? We still have another three months before we even need to step on the plane."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and smiled at her, clutching her body to his. "I chose the _Danieli_, by the waterfront." Kagome looked expectant, as if there was information she hadn't yet received. Sesshoumaru decided to supply it. "It's in Venice."

The sparkle in Kagome's eyes twinkled mischievously, as she started to squirm on his lap. He blinked casually, enjoying the feeling of her hip grinding into his crotch, forgoing sighing in pleasure. _She must be really excited about Italy, _he mused, not wanting to ruin the moment with his arousal. Kagome, however, had other plans. She twisted her body to wrap her arms around his neck and collided her lips with his, squealing into his mouth.

All too happy to oblige, he stilled her hips, no longer trying to hide his arousal, and grinded his growing erection into the side of her ass. Her eyes fluttered open and she carefully looked into his eyes, without breaking the kiss. After a moment, Sesshoumaru watched her eyelids flutter close and allowed his to do the same when she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Making out with Kagome was amazingly steamy. Just the way her tongue tasted and swirled around his made Sesshoumaru moan with happiness. Her mouth was just as hot as her body was. Kagome's lips were silky soft, and absent of color today, which in Sesshoumaru's opinion, was fine because it meant that it wasn't going to get on his face or clothing. But her eyes were appropriately painted with beauty, the lines a strikingly thin accentuation to her equally delicate face.

Sesshoumaru was in need of more contact and he shifted Kagome on top of him so that she was straddling him, allowing him to wrench her body into his. He pulled her lips away from his and began to trail kisses and licks down the column of her neck while she gasped happily in his ear, running her hands over the expanse of his body. He decided on a spot at the juncture of her neck and delved in, sucking the delectable skin in between his teeth to gnaw and worship. His hands roamed the curve of her ass under the rising fabric of her skirt, while his elbows happily brushed against her thighs.

"I never really thought about it," Kagome gasped, "But I'm really excited about Italy." Sesshoumaru grunted a light chortle and continued his homage to the skin of her neck, squeezing and stroking the other parts of her body, loving the feeling of goosebumps appearing, and the sound of blood rushing through her veins.

She tugged on his shoulders and he awkwardly tucked his feet under his knees to push her to the ground, settling on top of her heavily. He lifted his lips from her abused shoulder, and kissed the underside of her jaw, licking a path to her lips where he kissed her hard, thrusting the expanse of his tongue across the cavity in her mouth. Sesshoumaru rested his forearms by her shoulder and lifted his head from hers, smiling at the feeling of her hands in his hair.

"What parts of Italy are you excited about?" he encouraged, starting to move down her body.

Sesshoumaru reached her collarbone and lightly teethed it, making Kagome giggle and tap his shoulder endearingly, lifting her thighs to rest higher up on his hips.

"The shower in our hotel room…" she stared, but moaned when his nose whispered a path through the center of her cleavage, moving her curiously unbuttoned shirt away from her body. "I just know itll be just as hot as your tongue." His teeth nipped a line up one side of her breast, pushing the cup of her bra out of the way. She moaned heavily when he drew a hardened nipple between his teeth and pulled lightly, before wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling gently.

Kagome let out a strangled cry, her hands fisting in his hair and her thighs opening wider, quivering with anticipation. "I'm excited about our hotel bed…" she moaned gasping through tremors of pleasure. "and doing this on the silk sheets."

Sesshoumaru groaned rich and throaty at the mere mention of having sex in the sunshine of Italy. He would fuck her for hours on end, day after day, if he could. He began to let his beast emerge, relaxing into the feeling of pleasure and instinct, grinding his crotch rhythmically into her cloaked center, loving the feeling of her thighs cradling the weighted bulge in between them.

Kagome's flushed face beneath him was so stimulating. Each pull he gave to her perky breast had her moaning loudly, and with every nibble, a wincing, teeth clenched gasp. He could smell the arousal coating the thin layer of her underwear, and the spike of her pheromones was driving Sesshoumaru's brain insane. The enticing scent coupled with the noise of the unintellible syllables spilling from her mouth urged the need within him to grow rapidly. He spread his legs, bent at the knees, and hoisted her own legs over his thighs, causing Kagome to cry out loudly, arching her neck and closing her eyes.

She released his hair to bring her fingers back to her own scalp, pulling at her own strands with vigor. Sesshoumaru switched his mouth over to the other breast while his hands continued to scrape and stroke the underside of her back, finally snapping open her bra and tossing it behind him. His rhythmic dry humping was propelling Kagome further into oblivion. She started to grind her hips back against him, trying desperately to keep his rhythm.

"Oh my GOD."

All of a sudden a feeling of ice shot through Kagome's body as she arched her neck to look behind her, her body still elevated over Sesshoumaru's thighs. She opened her eyes as Sesshoumaru emitted a low, hungry, and violent growl; one she had never heard from him before. But before she could comprehend what it meant, the more pressing matter to be concerned about were the shoes and hemmed pant line she was staring at from the floor.

She was sure they belonged to Inuyasha, but with her hazed mind, she couldn't grasp the concept of Inuyasha being in the room when his brother was just about to fuck her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt Sesshoumaru release her left nipple and slide her gently off his legs. The feeling of it made Kagome moan again, and when she opened her eyes, she was staring up at the ceiling, her neck no longer arched.

The volume of Sesshoumaru's growl increased dramatically and as Kagome tilted her vision a tad farther back, she was met with the stunned expression of Inuyasha. She was about to greet him, when she felt the body on top of her shudder violently; Sesshoumaru was losing control. The hand near her head flexed, and she heard the carpet protest against his nails, the microfibers tearing and shredding with every movement he made.

"um…"

Inuyasha seemed stunned. But between his stupefied appearance and his raging brother, Inuyasha seemed to understand his impending doom and set a file on the floor, and backed out with a small apology, the lock on the office door clicking shut immediately.

It took Kagome a moment to register that the interruption was less than a minute, however, Sesshoumaru was still in a fit and she had no idea how to calm him down. The erection shoved against her had grown by a bit and Kagome was becoming steadily more afraid of the claws near her face. She reached up to stroke his cheeks, murmuring a soft "hey..."

His head immediately snapped down to look at her, his fangs bared and his eyes dusted pink. In one motion he buried his nose in her neck, his teeth dangerously digging into her flesh as he hoisted her hips into his, driving her forcefully into the carpet. All Kagome could do was hang on tightly, and stroke his back, submitting under him. Kagome had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Sesshoumaru suddenly shoved himself away from her and shook himself violently, barking out a discontented exhale and regaining some control. After a few deep breaths, eyes closed, Kagome watching him visibly return to normal. He looked at her carefully, the mood probably ruined. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I almost lost myself again."

Kagome sat up slightly, looking at him warily and reaching out to stroke his cheek again. "Are you Ok?" at Sesshoumaru's nod, she relaxed, smiling. "what happened?"

He looked a little sheepish "Well, it shouldn't have, it was all an accident..." he trailed off.

"but?" Kagome supplied, urging him to continue.

"This is going to be hard to explain, because I don't know where to start." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, and then leaned forward to kiss her lightly, smiling when she giggled. He steadily moved forward until she was once again on her back, him comfortably settled between her legs.

Kagome began to protest "this is hardly an explanation..."

Sesshoumaru chuckled low and continued to lay light kisses upon her skin. "well its comfortable, and I am still craving you." he slowly made his way down her throat, sighing when her arms and hands relaxed to stroke his skin again. "When a demon wants to mark his intended, there are several things that must come in succession..." He murmured. "...as a sort of ceremony."

Kagome listened intently, concentrating on his breath, ghosting warmth across her neck and shoulders when he spoke.

"The first is an announcement or confession of sorts. The intention must be made audibly clear." Sesshoumaru once again reached her breasts and began to stimulate them again. Her wetness had not dissipated yet and she was still emitting waves of heady arousal that washed against his chi.

"The second is a marking bond witnessed by a clan member. The mark can be anywhere, it just must be witnessed by someone who shares my blood." his tongue was paying heed to the underside of her sensitive breast and then continuing downward.

And the third is a blood transfer, where I taste yours, and you will taste mine."

his tongue was now at her belly button, dipping in and out, teasing her heaving body with spikes of pleasure. "between the confessions we just shared and my improper brother walking in without knocking while my teeth were on your skin, my beast forgot to recognise that in this age, privacy is nowhere near as honored as it was 100 years ago, and intended to complete the marking."

By now, Sesshoumaru had stripped Kagome of her skirt and was nuzzling the damp part of her underwear, gently teething the seam on the inside of her thigh. "He gets very uncontrollable when I do things in the wrong order according to demon laws."

Kagome was lost in the feeling of his tongue and the words he was breathing into her sex. Sesshoumaru pulled the side of her underwear to the side at her crotch and snaked his tongue between her folds. He groaned in appreciation, _She's so wet. _Kagome muttered an "I see," but then trailed off into a moan, her legs falling open before him.

Sesshoumaru lapped at her sex, the feeling of her wetness on his tongue coating his libido with motivation. the more he toyed with her entrance, the more she dribbled out seduction and temptation. Kagome's vagina began to open and relax, the quivering lips leading to her clit glistening with desire. She felt the coil behind her belly button twining dangerously tight, and just as she was about to come, he lifted his face from her crotch and kissed her inner thighs, moving up her body again.

Kagome whined in frustration, glaring up into his bemused stare, her body thrumming in anticipation, and slowly losing the coil that he had built up. However, before she could even blink, he had gripped her hips and steadied himself, shoving into her with one long stabbing plunge. The rippling after effect from Kagome was mind shattering. Her pulsating walls went into overdrive, tickling the outside of his member, and sucking him in. The bottom of her ripe vagina was caressing the junction of his balls and his shaft, the fleshy lip oozing precious lubricating fluid over the skin of his testes.

Her scream reverbrated off the walls, and her legs found home around his waist, trying to anchor him in. Gritting his teeth, he bent down and tonged an earlobe, "That felt so good, Kagome... but I want you to come for me again, we are hardly done here." He dragged his length slowly out of her, only to plunge it in again with just as much force as the first time. She moaned wantonly, arching beneath him and stretching her arms over her head.

"Then youll have to make me."

Sesshoumaru answered her challenge with steady and powerful thrusts, his beast relaxing in the tide of pleasure, and urging the need to continue. With each thrust, he squished inside of her, smashing his balls against the globes of her ass, and reaching deep within her. He could feel the flesh of her vagina squeezing his head tighter, the farther in he went. He relished the feeling of her spasming everytime he slammed into the tight ring of her cervix.

He slowed his thrusting momentarily, choosing to simply rock into her, sitting at the very deepest part of her, and rubbing his head across her cervix over and over, building an aching coil again in her belly. She was screaming bloody mary, unsure why the painful pleasure made her lose so much control. She was sensitive deep within her cavity and Sesshoumaru was taking every advantage he could get over it. He continued to pump slickly into her, infusing the skin of his member with her ripe juices, trying to shove past the deep set tight ring of muscles.

Kagome's body went into overdrive and her eyes opened when she gritted her teeth painfully, another climax washing over her body. Sesshoumaru was incredibly content. There was nothing like the feeling of Kagome climaxing around him, much less around his entire dick. The pulses and ripples coating the base of his shaft were just as much if not more stimulating that the ones at the tip of his head.

He released a groan from the inside of his stomach, the guttural sound reverbrating off the walls in contrast to the squeaking moan Kagome let loose when she exhaled. He wanted to speed up, but the agonizingly slow pace was working for Kagome, and Sesshoumaru simply couldnt get enough of of her still slick opening caressing the conjunction of his shaft to his balls. It was such an incredibly pleasant feeling.

"Please tell me youll start moving, I'm completely at your mercy here on the floor..." Kagome whimpered.

_So be it._ Sesshoumaru withdrew slowly, breathing in and preparing himself, before plunging into her again, starting up a rather quick rhythm that had his head spinning. The beast within him was howling with triumph, urging Sesshoumaru to make this as long as humanly possible. Her shivering and writhing body was spurring on Sesshoumaru's stamina, and her uncontrollable moans were only fueling his pleasure.

He was getting close, recognizing his vision blurring and his loins pulling tight. he was going to warn Kagome but she had reached another climax before him due to the jarring thrusting. The tightening of her vaginal walls around his member set him off, he swelled and then burst, sticky fluid dribbling from the tip of his penis within her. He whined tightly and gripped her hips, barking as his orgasm went into full force. He exploded, his balls pulled tight and he stilled, semen shooting from the head of his penis and splattering all over the inside of her cunt. He could visualize the impact, pearls of milky fluid clinging to her fleshy walls, as the rest that was ejaculated pooled in her abdomen.

He exhaled statically, feeling himself continue to spurt mini rivulets of sperm into her waiting body. Her eyes were closed in bliss, and her open mouth was gasping for air. Sesshoumaru groaned and then pulled out, feeling his dick discharge the last of what was in his balls. and he threw his panting body next hers, gripping her fingers between his.

"Sex with you, is unrivaled, Sesshoumaru."

He chuckled through a few pants, closing his eyes appreciatively. "As with you, koi."

They'd pick themselves up in a half hour, but for now they were content with simply resting beside each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLY SHIT THAT WAS LONG. <strong>_

_**anyways... Please Read and Review!**_  
><em><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>_


	12. A Penny for you Thoughts?

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

I realized [when I was writing that monster of a lemon for the last chapter], that I get an odd motivation to write Kagomaru when I look at yaoi hentai. Hows that? they couldnt be anymore different. but whatevers, I suppose its because of the _quality_ of the yaoi, and not that it _is_ yaoi.

[y!gallery] couldnt be more inspiring. there are some extremely talented people on that site.

In any case, I've decided - there will be a Sango/Inuyasha lemon. I don't know when, but there will be. Anyone against it, PLEASE contact me, or put your concerns in a review. I don't want to post it and _then_ get bad reviews because people didn't read my authors note at the beginning of chapters.

One other important thing - I WILL BE UPDATING IN BULK. This will help me produce faster results. by waiting a couple weeks or so and then submitting three chapters, its less stressful on me than updating one chapter every few days. Im warning you only because there is a tendancy when this happens to accidentally skip a chapter.

I will give a moderate disclaimer here: This wont be a chapter spoiler, because there's nothing I can possibly spoil, but there will be no Inuyasha cheating. [some people like to dis on him because they like Sesshoumaru more, and the whole Kikyo thing... but I have grown a respect for Inuyasha and his own quirky personality, especially since this plot has no Kikyo/Inuyasha love. I set they story up for that reason only - I don't like writing romance triangles because they detract from other things I could use to fill up plot. and I especially don't like writing romance triangles that involves moral convulsions like cheating - its just not my style. Plus, a Kikyo/Kagome tension has been done like five thousand times before, and I feel its unnecessary in this particular story.

I might write another story where there's a tension, but its highly unlikely. I will let other authors who like to write it [and who do it well] take over that arena. :)

Anyways, onto the good stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<br>**_Hana Hikaru_

**_Chapter twelve: A Penny For Your Thoughts?  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The next two months came and went with lots of progress, and success. Kikyo proved to be an excellent secretary. It turned out that Kikyo benefited more from Kagome's odd style of office comfort than Kagome herself. At first she had been in denial, and wouldn't change her clothing, without even giving a reason. Kagome supposed that Kikyo was under the assumption that it was all a hoax. Some supervisors and bosses tend to try and trick employees, just to see if they will let their guard down. However, one day after a few weeks, Kikyo had arrived so tired and overwhelmed by extra work that needed to be completed, that she hadn't even bothered to dress up while walking through the door. Unsurprisingly, She proceeded to sit casually down and fix herself an enormous pot of coffee.<p>

Kagome's reaction to the matter was bemusement. She remembered warning her about dress code, saying that it would be better to dress up going through the door, and then dress down in the office. Kagome didn't mind though, at least Kikyo understood the necessity of the pajamas in the wardrobe. The first step Kagome took off her elevator, she nearly burst out laughing. There Kikyo was in a pair of fleece pants and a low cut tank, sitting in Kagome's lounge chair, eyes closed while she clutched a half-filled pot of coffee on her lap. The poor woman hadn't even bothered to take off her fuzzy house boots. "Are you alright, Kikyo?"

The woman opened her eyes and peered up at Kagome for a moment before setting the pot on the table next to her and wobbly standing up. "I understand your need for pajamas now."

Kagome smiled knowingly. That she did. Kikyo looked exhausted. There were dark bags under her eyes and her long hair wasn't even brushed, the waves and curls falling neatly to her lower back instead of her thighs. Kagome fought back an urge of jealousy that boiled up ion her throat. _How come her hair still looks gorgeous when it isn't brushed? Mine looks like I went swinging through a jungle. _

Kikyo motioned to the large company briefcase near the wardrobe and went to go put the coffee pot back on the burner, after pouring herself another mugful. Kagome presumed Kikyo might've been drinking straight out of the pot before hand, and she chuckled, grabbing the case and heaving it over to her desk, swinging it up and over the edge in a graceful arc.

"Welcome to the dark side, my friend, we are the epitome of comfort." Kagome joked, and Kikyo scoffed.

Kikyo looked into the mirror next to the kitchenette, pulling her lips wide and checking her teeth, before gracefully scratching the side of her ass and turning to walk over to where Kagome was. "I was thinking of bringing another office chair up here, so we can both sit at the desk. Is that Ok?"

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Hmmm, Ive never really thought about it, since you're the first secretary I've hired. I suppose the desk is sometimes better than the kotatsu though." Kagome smiled lightly, "Sure. that would make things go a bit faster, no?" Kagome reached under her custom desk to hit the power switch, the double monitor on the tabletop whirring to life.

"Wonderful, Ill have one commissioned by the end of the week." Kikyo opened up the large case, while Kagome rifled through her bag until she found her phone, and set it next to her monitors. "Sometimes I forget the protocol on commissioning furniture... its like they have to inspect everything that enters and leaves the building, which is reasonable, don't get me wrong," Kikyo was pulling out neat stacks of files, some of which looked like copies. "but sometimes I find it to be weird. Like a chair? its just a chair..."

Kagome laughed heartily, moving over to her wardrobe and setting her purse and shoes in it. "I know what you mean, but after a while, you'll get used to it. Ive sort of stopped questioning the weird stuff."

Kikyo smiled and shifted her messy hair off her neck, bringing it over her shoulder to keep it out of the way. "I made three hard copies of several documents. The rest I scanned to a disk so we can store it easier. but I figured that Sesshoumaru's office, and this office needed a hard copy."

"The third?" Kagome said, confused.

"I made one ready for Kagura to brief during her flight to Italy. I purchased her a plane ticket this time, because she needs to read these prior to overseeing the progress, and it'll take a while."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Wonderful. So whats so important about these documents?" Kagome pointed to a separate stack, away from Kikyo's Italy pile.

Kikyo smiled something akin to pride. "I was hoping you would ask."

she opened the case and started pulling out items. "I checked with Hitomiko about Byakuya's progress and she was confused as to how much he hasn't done."

"Hitomiko?"

"His new assistant, she started a month ago. Actually, we were best friends as children, anyways get this, hes missing."

Kagome frowned and pulled her hair out of her clip, running her fingers through the mass. This can't be good. Every time Kagome took one step forward for this company, it felt like she took three steps back. Byakuya was a crucial player in this chessboard of madness, and if he truly were missing, count the demon population of Africa done for. Kagome roved her eyes over Kikyo's form, the woman's deft and lacquered nails flipping through files with practiced precision. Kagome mulled briefly over what Byakuya was supposed to handle, and began to speculate on ways to fix the situation. Kikyo continued her explanation.

"There's no reason for Hitomiko to lie, or do something untrustworthy. We attended the same shrine as apprentices, and she's just as stubborn headed and mule like when it comes to integrity and honesty. So we both did a search." Kikyo pulled out a thick leather bound sheaf of paper, and handed it to Kagome over the desk.

"The last person he came in contact to was Hakudoshi."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. _That DEFINITELY isn't good._

The volume in Kagome's hand turned out to be photos and maps on route schedules ranging from everyday lunch breaks to unusual nightly visits. _They're chronological too, I see..._ Kagome flipped through becoming more and more shocked, not just by what was depicted in them, but that Kikyo had them in the first place. Kagome spared a glance back at the briefcase, noting hand covered bindings in leather and other carefully scrapped together packets held in binders, or spiral bound with a machine. She was speechless about the whole situation, like some giant problem was going on around her, and Kagome was the last one informed.

Were these her personal records?

"When I talked with Hitomiko again yesterday to confirm and clarify everything I have _there_," Kikyo gestured to her things that were now strewn about Kagome's desk "She said that Byakuya had gone through a strange change. starting about a month ago. So I presume it was after he had begun his progress in Africa, but before he could complete it."

Kikyo delicately shifted through the pages in the second leather bound volume, stopping on one page near the back and pulling a picture from the corner stabilizers to hand to Kagome.

"This is the last picture we have of him."

Kagome carefully took the photo, noticing that Kikyo left the volume open to the page where it belonged, and then concentrated on what it depicted. there was Byakuya, in the bottom corner yelling up at a large black suited man who had his hand on the demons head. It looked to Kagome that Byakuya was being shoved into a car. It also looked like he wasn't happy about it. The only expression Kagome had ever seen plastered across his face was a happy bemused smile, like he knew everything, or he was just open to everything... regardless of what his smile always meant, seeing him in such a state of anger and panic really quirked Kagome. It proved that everything about this picture was not what it should be.

Kagome moved her vision across the photo to the other side, and her eyes widened. The scariest part of the picture, to Kagome, was the third man, half facing the car door where Byakuya was struggling. he had light hair, it could be blond or a light purple, the sun was shining off of it enough to warp the truth. his hands were in his pockets, the fabric of his suit jacket bunching around his wrists, and his hips were tilted forward in a confident and relaxed manner where his stood.

But he was staring right at her, his eyes wide and taunting, like he knew someone had been taking a picture.

And he was smiling.

"Scary right? That," Kikyo pointed a manicured nail to the demon Kagome was looking at, "is Hakudoshi."

Kagome looked warily at Kikyo and gently placed the photo on the table, not sure what to say.

"There are three inherent circumstances that can be related to the information I gathered. the first is that Byakuya had no idea who Hakudoshi was, and made some sort of deal or partnership that turned out badly. The second is that he _knew_ Hakudoshi and the deal still turned out badly. And the third is that he was simply caught be surprise, meaning he really was kidnapped." Kikyo counted the three conclusions off on her outstretched fingers and delicately set her behind upon the edge of Kagome's desk, her fuzzy booted feet crossing to hold her in place.

"Both Hitomiko and I are still believers in optimism so we don't think that Byakuya was intentionally screwing with our demon society ideals from the get go, but we also aren't ruling out possibilities. He is like the crux of the plan, all we need is Africa, and for the person being in charge of that end of the effort to go missing, puts us at an incredibly huge setback. For the most part both Hitomiko and I will be scouting the area and searching for him. We are confident that we can narrow down search results based on where he _hasn't_ been. In the case of kidnappings I've found this to be the most helpful-"

"Kikyo."

Kikyo stopped immediately and blinked at Kagome dumbly. She searched in front of her eyes a moment before a look of realization passed across her features. "Holy shit. I just went Ms private investigator on you, didn't I?"

Kagome laughed and set her head in the hand that was propped up on her desk.

"Oh my lord, I'm so sorry Kagome. I just made so much progress."

"Kikyo, where did you get these files? Apart from the stuff you're giving to Kagura, nothing in here is in the style of our company."

Kikyo looked somewhat flushed for a moment before gathering her wits and rolling her tired eyes to look up at the ceiling, nervously biting her lip. "This is from my personal library."

"And the pictures? I don't remember you being in Cairo during your employment here."

"Ah, that would be my helpers. Um, here. give me a moment."

Kagome watched her close her eyes and stand up straight, lengthening her neck and breathing deeply in her chest. Kagome took this time to really look at her. Its hard to stare at someone and evaluate them when their eyes are open and most likely looking back, so Kagome was glad for a chance to examine her new hired help. Kikyo was tired. The muscles in her shoulders were tensed up and hunched a little forward, her collarbones accentuated, and the swell of her breast lowered slightly. Kagome felt a little sympathy for the woman, hunched shoulders, even when she was trying to stand straight, was the most obvious tired signal.

Kikyo's fingers were clasped around each other in a meditative pose, but Kagome noticed the absence of the normal delicate jewelry Kikyo always wore. After about a minute, two beings fizzled into the air in front of Kagome. They were small with the same black wavy hair as her assistant, and wearing similar matching clothing.

Kikyo opened her eyes and looked down at them smiling. "Kagome," she looked up at Kagome "These are my helpers. they materialize where i need them to, and gather visual information for me. I'm left with all the research, but going off the pictures help."

The twins turned to face Kagome's shocked face and bowed deeply murmuring a soft "Lady Kagome" in greeting.

Kagome was stunned, and speechless. she simply stared at the apparitions in wonder. _so if you're trained spiritually, you can make people fizzle in and out of existence?_ Kagome started to wonder about her reliability in picking assistants. _out of all the normal people, i chose a crazy, people creating miko who willingly looses sleep for multiple days just to finish a research that i didn't ask her to do? _she barely registered herself closing her jaw before looking back up at Kikyo, who was now smiling down at one of the girls while the other ordered the files chronologically back into the case.

_was this a blessing or a curse? _Kagome wondered.

Kikyo smoothed the wispy hairs of one girls bangs back against her head in an appreciative sort of pet, and the girl smiled squintingly up at her, before taking the hand of her twin and disappearing along with the briefcase.

Kagome's eyes widened again. _did they just dematerialize?_ She looked over at Kikyo who was walking over to the coffee machine slowly. _so being a priestess means you can simply create people and things out of thin air? is she even human?_

"I'm sorry for not showing you earlier... it was a normal thing for me, so I didn't really think on it. I promise they don't talk much about anything, so company secrets are safe, and they're incredibly reliable and responsible..." she poured herself the last mugful and turned the burner off, the coil sizzling as it cooled down.

"Actually its ok, I was just a little stunned. but I've seen some pretty weird things, so I'm not as fazed as I might've been if I wasn't working here." Kagome turned toward her monitors and opened a few programs, beginning to type and looking down at a few of the files on her desk for reference.

Kikyo smiled gratefully at the back of Kagome's head and sank back into the lounge chair, running her fingers haphazardly through her messy bangs. She sighed contentedly and used the quiet time to sip on her coffee, the clacking of Kagome's keyboard dulling into a soft wavering rhythm.

"You can sleep here for a bit if you like, or just take whatever work you need home, if your own bed is comfier." Kagome's voice wafted gently through the air, a breezy quality about it told Kikyo she was being nice, but still concentrating on her own work.

She opened her eyes in mild confusion. "you would let me sleep here?"

Kagome didn't answer for a minute, in favor of finishing her memo. Kikyo watched her open her email, and attach a file before sending in and turning to face her on the swivel chair. Kagome smiled lightly and twirled her hair around one shoulder, brushing it to the side of her neck and down across her left shoulder.

"Well, you've done more work than what needed to be completed, and I'm all about comfort and rewards. Really, whatever is comfier to you." Kagome swiveled her wrist to check her watch, and walked around the desk to the wardrobe on the opposite wall, pulling the door open and rifling through her purse.

"Because you completed this in such a short period of time, my work is nearly cut in half, so I plan to take the evening off anyway."

"Wow, that would be amazing." Kikyo took the last swig of her coffee and winced at the temperature. _Luke warm bitter coffee is the exact opposite of tasty._ "I would love it if I could crash here. I don't like to get in the way of Ami and Mina when they're working."

"Ami and Mina?"

"Oh they're the names my helpers chose for themselves. Right now both are at my flat cleaning. when I get into investigator mode, it gets really messy and strewn about with files, equipment, clothing, and food, so they help me out by cleaning it up when the job is over." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the armrest, flipping the mass of silky hair over the side so it wouldn't be in her way. "It takes forever though, because they go slow. they never make a mistake so whatever they do, they do it once, which usually means they put a lot of thought into it." Kikyo sighed and relaxed into the soft chair.

"Sleep tight, then." Kagome said into the air, the poor woman had drifted off to sleep before she got an answer from Kagome. She looked comfy though, Kagome noted, her feet tucked under each other, and her arms thrown across her abdomen.

It had been one hell of a morning, and it was time to end her shift. _at 1130, Score!_ Kikyo would be comfy for another few hours, but Kagome wanted to head to the neighboring mall for some grub. So, after a quick hibernation of her computers, and a neatly scrawled note for Kikyo, Kagome got in her elevator, and hit the ground floor key.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting dejectedly at a bench outside of a jewelry store. <em>This is so hard.<em> it was painfully difficult. He figured that it would be relatively simple, considering he had lived for so damn long, but here he was, stumped.

Shopping for his first gift was indeed perplexing.

Shopping in general is perplexing.

He ran his claws behind his head to scratch at his ears, but that did nothing to calm his nerves. Sure, he didn't have to give Sango her present today, but he never expected it to take this long. it had already been a couple months since the date, and although things were still great, he didn't want to give Sango the impression he was procrastinating or anything. That would just give her an uncertain message.

He sighed again, racking his brain for a clue to anything that could possibly be a first gift.

_What really is Sango's image?_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had been over all of this before with no luck. _another try wont hurt..._ his subconscious reminded him. no, it wouldn't, and he knew that. But racking his brain for information that might not be there just crushed his hopes and made him more confused.

"Gaaaaaaahhh" Inuyasha ruffled the top of his hair and audibly sighed dejectedly. He was inherently simple. Inuyasha wasn't the type of guy who counted cards, or made up these incredibly long drawn out plans for the future. He was a guy who lived in the now, and who did things honestly and purposefully. Figuring out people was tough, especially when it was the girl of his dreams, and he needed to do it right.

Inuyasha understood Sango to be an incredibly strong willed, curvy, talented woman, who needed support, love, and happiness. _what object could possibly stand for all of that at the same time?_

_Shes dedicated..._He thought. And she was, Inuyasha chuckled halfheartedly of a memory that flitted across the front of his vision. It was a decade earlier, and Sango was sitting with Kagome and Miroku in the front garden of his house, arguing with the two of them about flowers. Kagome wanted the lilies, and Miroku had no flower sense at all and had long given up, plucking blades of grass and twiddling them between his fingers dejectedly. Sango was fixated upon the yellow and red gladiolas. Inuyasha remembered them arguing for hours about it, and when Kagome finally got tired, Sango jumped up and hollered a triumphant hoot, and rushed inside to show Izayoi the arrangement.

_She really wanted the gladiolas. _Inuyasha contemplated the significance of the flower, figuring they might be her favorite, but didn't dwell on it too long, he could always ask her later. Flowers wilt, and dont last hardly a week - so real fowers were out of the question.

Inuyasha was still having trouble, and groaned frustratedly into his palms, resting his elbows on his knees. _what else? what ELSE? _He had been thinking and thinking on this for months, figuring he could jump start the courting process by coming up with the perfect gift right off the bat. _Yeah, my brain overloaded itself. Good one, ya doof. _The first gift was supposed to be something that signifies what she appears as in his eyes. It was supposed to be something that showed her he paid attention to her little nuances. It was supposed to be a gift of observation and devotion, and yet nothing in any store in Tokyo had anything that compared to all of what Sango was.

_Well, _he countered, _this gift should just be bought. _Inuyasha rubbed his tired face. That was indeed true, perhaps parts could be purchased, but if he really wanted something unique, and long lasting, Inuyasha understood that he would have to craft part of it.

"Inuyasha."

he shot straight up, looking for the voice which spoke his name, and found Kagome staring down at his worriedly. he relaxed and sagged his shoulders smiling up at her. He hadn't even heard her approach, much less smell her.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Are you Ok?" she plonked herself right next to him, sliding her bag off her shoulder to lay in her lap. She reached up and found his favorite scratching spot behind his ear, and worked her fingernails over it, earning a happy sigh.

"That feels wonderful." he let out a contented whine and closed his eyes. Kagome laughed at the canine like quality and reached her other hand up to work on the other ear. "Kagome, you always knew how to help me relax." she laughed again and continued to scratch as he tilted his head toward her for more access.

"You didn't answer my question."

Inuyasha frowned and looked down slightly, sighing again. "It's Sango. I'm stressing out about her first gift. I want to do it right, but I'm stuck for some reason."

Kagome lifted her hands from his ears and laid them on his shoulder. he looked back at her, staring within the deep recesses of her tawny eyes. Kagome gave him a reassuring glance and squeezed his shoulder. "Its just nerves. you know her just as well as I do, if not more." Kagome awkwardly looked over at him. "I mean, I've never peered down the inside of her vagina."

Inuyasha burst into laughter and pulled Kagome into a crushing hug. "Ill never get tired of you."

Kagome winked up playfully at him in response.

Feeling a little less stressed, Inuyasha leaned back on his hands, and started conversation with Kagome, knowing she would be able to help him out some way. "I don't want to just buy her a trinket because it wouldn't hold any meaning, and yet I want to get her something expensive to show I really mean it." He gestured in front of him, "Like I'm prepared to make it, or go out of the country, I'm just having trouble differentiating between what I can do to mean something, and what I can do that wont mean as much."

Kagome's eyes twinkled as she continued to look at him. "I'm glad you know that. It shows me you really are a good guy, Inuyasha." He quirked a small intrigued smile in her direction.

She looked down and fiddled with her nails. "I don't know much about the gifts, but I do know that Sango appreciates things that are made from the heart far more than those that are bought... I have a feeling that a card will do, honestly, she treasures promises, but I think if you think along that line, you'll get somewhere."

Inuyasha smiled wide. God Kagome was insightful.

"Promises?"

"Yeah, Sango has had a lot of issues about people breaking their promises. I can guarantee that she's also stressing about this relationship step between the two of you." That actually was the truth, but Kagome decided to pass it over him as if it was a well thought out guess, so he wouldn't freak out. Kagome had a feeling everything would be Ok, but they both needed baby steps. Inuyasha had a tendency to be too simple, and Sango was an insecure maniac.

"So I should create a gift that shows her I'll be true to my promise? Thats kind of what the gift stands for in general..." Inuyasha looked a little skeptical.

Kagome thought it over, and then looked over at him, smiling. "I'm only saying that Sango would appreciate a connection between showing her you love her, and showing her that you really do mean it, and aren't just saying it."

"That's a good way to look at it..." Inuyasha vowed to think more on it, understanding that things will be made better.

"Hey, you don't have a deadline for this, do you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "And you live for thousands of years right?" a nod this time. "then perhaps we should just go out tonight, get a few drinks, and relax. we all know how much fun a drunk Sango is."

Inuyasha smiled bemusedly toward the sky. "That sounds like a great idea, Kags."

"And you can buy me a drink to apologize for walking in on me, right?"

"Fuck! That was FOREVER ago. I totally didn't know! and I apologized like eight times..." Inuyasha playfully rounded on Kagome and stuck a finger in her face "AND you've pilfered more drinks from me during that time, than the amount of weeks passed."

"Well, I like to abuse my opportunities when I can." Kagome shoved playfully on Inuyasha's shoulder, and giggled when his whole body leaned into her, almost pushing her over.

"Get off my back, dude." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Feh."

"There's the Inuyasha I know." Kagome tweaked one of his ears and he stood up to swat her hands away.

"You and that icicle have probably already re-done that day anyways." he muttered more to himself than anyone.

"Ten times over." Kagome answered with a light inhale and a soft appreciative noise of contentment.

Inuyasha turned on her, stunned, not prepared for her to have been so blunt. He sputtered, trying not to look her over and imagine her having sex with his brother. He wasn't romantically interested in her anymore, but there was still an underlying sexy quality, that Sango strangely had as well, that made Kagome temptingly irresistible. It was a quality where Inuyasha could visibly fantasize about Kagome and not at all be ashamed, because he knew he wasn't the only "taken" man who did that. It was a quality where he understood that Kagome would always be delicious to look at and satisfying to smell. It was a quality he was glad Sango had, because he was addicted to both of them, and had already chosen Sango, and it would be difficult to not want her simply because Kagome was Kagome.

Kagome remained on the bench looking fondly up at him and then shook her head and getting up herself, moving back in the direction of Taisho Corp., a car driving past blaring a sultry erotic song made her stop in her tracks and look at Inuyasha. He appeared unfazed and moderately condescending towards the loud noise. The car was stopped at the intersection, and the sexy tunes wafted over her psyche, drawing visions of her and Sesshoumaru in compromising, delectable positions. Kagome watched multiple fantasies flash across her vision of her and Sesshoumaru having sex on the dance floor, his dick shoved within her as she arched and rocked into him to the beat of a pumped up techno version of the blaring song on the street. The image alone made her wet, and smiled appreciatively, glad she had tonight off.

"Lets go somewhere down and dirty, I'm feeling an urge to show some skin tonight." she winked suggestively at him, and did her best to sway sexily away.

Inuyasha chuckled awkwardly under his breath, aware that a heady spike of arousal coated her clean aura as the car passed. Admittedly, it was a sexy song, but still, the fragrance of Kagome's sex would never be erased from his brain.

After all, Kagome was Kagome, and he loved her like he loved his brother, like he loved his friends, like he loved the morning sunshine painting his face with warmth. she was Unforgettable.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>  
><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>


	13. Boogie Time

Aloha! Hana Hikaru here!

[im reposting this on three chapters/stories - this was the outome of an incredibly erotic dream. i woke up and couldnt even concentrate on my own breathing, i was so horny. and unable to really satisfy my UST, i sat down and wrote 30 pages of nasty smut and then split it into three chapters/stories. is there something wrong with me? ive never in my life had a dream so intense before.]

so fair warning - this is nasty dirty, so please no hating. :)

aaaanyways, onto the real authors note.

Guess what guys? This was supposed to be a bonus chapter, but i decided to include it. so does that make it double bonus? like suprise heres this sexy ass lemon bonus chapter thing that i decided was good enough to make it a real chapter? haha SURPRISE surprise!

anyways, ive figured out how you guys will be able to distinguish the bonus chapters. its totally obvious too, aside from the title.

oh, another note because i feel like it, i inked a pencil sketch i did of kagome, trying to be sexy and it turned out really well. if i have time, ill make a deviant art to post all my shit, but i just wanted to tell you guys that the dress kagome has on is only half real. the concept has been done before, [i have the shirt version of it from france], but the dress version seemed sexier, and who better to place it on than lovely perfect kagome. right?

Your reviews keep me writing, so please oblige!

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>_**.  
><strong>Hana Hikaru_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Save The Last Dance.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, Kikyo, you certainly keep fit for not sleeping for a couple days." Kikyo turned to look at Sango, who joined her at the entrance followed by Kagome. Kikyo waved lightly and when they had caught up, headed to the bar.<p>

She looked down at herself, noticing her semi-covering white halter, and her tailored matching white shorts over fishnets, and let her eyes rove over her own form. She didn't even think she looked all that fantastic – she kept lean, and ate healthy, but nothing like the toned goddess of Sango or the thin lines of Kagome. She was just average. It wasn't that she didn't like showing skin, she was just worried about her figure - being an investigator with lots of stress, improper eating habits, awkward hours, and not very much sleep. was she pudgy? or baggy? Kikyo delicately traced the concealer covered bags under her eyes. _Are they noticeable?_

"I suppose... I could work on my sides a little..." Kikyo studied the lace on her loose bodice-like top, and accompanying shorts. She didn't mean to match them, but it ended up being pleasantly convenient that it did. Her heels had lace trim as well. Sango had convinced her in the car to let her hair down so that it swung across the skin on the back of her thighs. The movement was so sensual in the way it ghosted a tickling sort of breath across her skin every time she moved. Normally she was wearing pants, or her hair was up, so the feeling of it was completely foreign._ Its nice though, _She thought.

"What in the hell are you talking about? there's nothing here except a tight curve." This time Kagome's fingers were trailing up her side. She shifted away awkwardly, unsure of the boundaries between employer and employee. "oh no you don't," Came Kagome's voice. "In here, I'm just Kagome, your friend. we don't bring work outside of Taisho Corp." Kikyo was stunned and forgot to feel as both Kagome and Sango settled their hands on either sides of her hips and guided her to a seat at the bar. _Can she read minds?_ Kikyo looked a little wary, but decided to just go with it, Kagome had been truthful about everything after all, and there hadn't been a reason to doubt her words. _even for things like pajama day at work._

"Earth to Kikyo?" Her sensual preceptors snapped back into focus as she brought herself out of her own brain. "Ive been trying to ask you a question... don't think to much, its a club, have a drink, relax." Sango's voice drifted breathily through her ear and Kikyo did her best not to shiver. the woman was curvy everywhere, including her full pouty lips which unintentionally slid over the shell of here ear as she talked into it. Kikyo knew that the music was too loud for them to talk normally, and the normal "dude reaction" to two chicks whispering suggestively at each other was arousal, so Kikyo embraced it, Normal was Normal. she took the drink she had been handed and stared at it. She supposed no harm in drinking, Kagome was going too, so she should be pretty safe in terms of the morning after and hangover-central in the office.

"Yeah, were just trying to make you uncomfortable. The guys in the booth over there are enjoying your blush, its all over your face, even through your delightful concealer." Kagome's voice was accompanied by an intimate silky touch of a hands ghosting up the side of her thigh, it settled its weight and lightly passed over the part of her ass that curved up into her lowed back, and then slid up to run those fingers through Kikyo's hair.

"They love girl on girl." Sango spoke again, her breasts pushing into the side of Kikyo's arms, and an arm bracing her body on the bar counter in front of her. Kikyo hesitantly took a sip of her drink, and then decided if she was going to have to make out with either of them she would need more alcohol, and downed her martini. She really wasn't into women and figured if they were, she would be polite about it, approaching them later with the "sorry I'm not into scissoring" phrase - only put in more delicate terms.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, they're never getting a show, but I'm glad you decided to get your own party started. aren't those apple-tinis good?" Kikyo watched as she winked at the bartender and lightly tap the counter. After a minute another was set down in front of her. the bartender smiling at Kagome. _she had been tricked._

there was always a fine line between good friends and something more. Kagome and Sango seemed to be close enough where if the line between the two went fuzzy, they would either not care, or take it in stride and go with the flow. their outfits weren't really helping either, Kikyo added to herself.

Kagome seemed rather demure in the face of Sango, Kikyo noticed. It seemed her idea of sexy was a little more conservative than what Kikyo had put on that evening as well.

Which is why she liked to avoid clubs or late night dancing or venues in which the concept of showing off her body was required. Kikyo sighed and picked up the small martini again, downing it in three swigs, hoping the alcohol would go to her brain and rule out her sense of regret. _Two down..._

"Good girl. Alcohol tonight is the greatest thing." Kagome's voice wafted through her right ear, and a hand settled on her thigh once more, stroking lightly and comfortingly. Kikyo looked at her skeptically, and then let her eyes rove over Kagome's form again.

Demure indeed. Kagome appeared to be showing off her legs that night, with a high topped draping halter shirt, _or dress perhaps? _Kikyo wasn't quite sure. The collar was a thick embroidered silk that secured itself around the base of her neck in a fitted band, wrapping snugly around the circumference of her thin throat. The rest of the fabric draped flatteringly down the front of her, effectively hiding lines and undergarments, and stopping below the crease of her hip where an equally sturdy but much wider band, of the same embroidered silk, securing the outfit around the tops of her thighs. It was very elegant. It was a black number, with red along her neck and thighs, _very alluring,_ Kikyo recognized – she couldn't stop herself from staring at the woman.

And then there was Sango. Kikyo hadn't really gotten a good look at Sango until now, but she wish she had earlier. _And I thought Kagome was hot tonight..._ Kikyo quirked her lips appreciatively. _perhaps_ thought Kikyo, _it depends on the person, _but she definitely knew then, that if she _were_ into women, they would be curvy women.

Sango was a vision in Lycra. The micro mini-skirt was attached by two blatantly large silver garters, to the tops of her sheer thigh high stockings. The bandeau she was sporting was a corset type, shaped in a heart in the front – the tops of her perky breasts almost spilling over the top of the heart and the point ending at her belly button, with a small tear shaped gemstone accentuating the sensual dip in her navel.

Sango didn't even look real. Kikyo knew she was real, but she was practically a living doll – thin where she needed to be, full and rounded in other appropriate places. _Fucking Barbie..._

"Were gonna have a bit before the men show up, so I'm going to join you for a drink." Sango motioned for the bartender, "Sex on the beach, please. Make it a double shot." The bartender winked and then looked over at Kagome who was deliberately leaning over the counter to get his attention.

"And I'll have an orgasm."

"What Kind?"

"Peppermint."

"One frosty orgasm coming up, with a sex on the beach." the bartender joked and then shook his head turning to the liquor under the table. Sango and Kagome laughed, and high-fived.

"Peppermint?" Kikyo asked.

"There are like three different versions of an orgasm. There's one with amaretto, one with peppermint, and one that's fruity. I like the peppermint." Kagome explained.

Kikyo chuckled with them, still a tad uncomfortable about being in a night club with her boss, especially when her boss was ordering sex drinks. _Isn't there some company policy on this, or something?_

"The amaretto isn't bad, actually... but maybe I just have a nutty craving..." Sango was relaxing her head on the side of her palm, letting the weight dig her elbow into the table. The side braid she was sporting delicately rolling around itself in a lump of silky strands on the counter top.

Kagome copied her slightly. "You're always in a mood for nuts, Sango."

Sango chuckled. "Mmmm..." she murmured suggestively.

"Especially those belonging to a certain furry eared handsome half demon."

Kikyo choked slightly, unaware that they had been talking about men the entire time. _Was that the normal course of things? _

"Those are my favorite, you perv," Sango pointed a manicured finger at Kagome and smiled brazenly. "and they're ALL MINE."

Kagome backed off. "yeah yeah, I get it... hands off... but, perhaps that comment would've worked with someone else... I mean I slept with him first."

Kikyo choked again, and ended up blipping apple-tini droplets upon the hand she thankfully raised in time. _What?_

"Oh, do you know Inuyasha?"

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Both women laughed and slung their arms around Kikyo, Sango speaking up first. "Yes, you are talking out loud, my dear. The alcohol is doing its fantastic job."

Kagome slipped the drink from her fingers and downed whatever dregs were left in the glass and carefully setting it on the counter. Kikyo looked miffed.

"Speaking of alcohol," she started,

"Lets get it started." Sango finished.

Both took their respective drinks the bartender handed to them, and clinked a small cheers, before tipping them to their lips and sucking the fluid down their throats- Sango taking a little more time since Kagome's was in shot form, and Sango's was a mixed drink. They both winced slightly and shook off the after effects of the burn in their throats, smiling at each other lazily sitting down on the stools again.

"Another?" the bartender had returned and was patiently waiting, his hands on the counter and looking expectantly at them.

Kagome decided to flirt. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

_Because you're hot._

Sango chuckled. "That, sir, is precisely why."

Kikyo flushed with embarrassment and looked away from his handsome face. _I said that out loud didn't I?_

"Yes." he said in Kikyo's general direction. "It's Kichi." he finished silkily, leaning on his elbows and quirking a smile at the bottom left corner of his mouth.

"Well, Kichi, If I could have an affair..."

He rolled his eyes and turned to Sango who motioned for a repeat of hers. He walked away muttering about hot girls being strange. Kikyo trained her eyes on the man, everything bout him was sexy. From the sleek green braid sliding across his back to the collared starched shirt and the vest, oh the vest was her favorite, but then she trailed her eyes down the planes of his back and stopped lightly.

_nice ass..._

He turned lightly and winked in her direction before continuing at the counter.

Kikyo turned bright red figuring she probably said something else out loud and amidst the giggles of Kagome and Sango, she let her head rest in her hands. _I REALLY need to stop doing that._

"yeah yeah." Kagome murmured bemusedly. the bartender set a drink down in front of the woman, muttering "_one affair"_ Kagome simply nodded in thanks.

The three sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Kikyo turned to look at Kagome, her head starting to clear. "So what about Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have some kind of relationship outside of work? I only thought he was head of development..."

"Actually," Sango picked up the conversation, a catch glance back at Kagome's relaxed features wasn't missed. "We have pretty much been in the Taisho care since we were infants. our mothers met at some function and the brothers would take turns baby sitting."

"mmm, weren't those the days..." Kagome looked reminiscent as she sipped on her drink, smiling wide at some memory that floated to the front of her brain. "Sango was trouble, she always kept uprooting their garden."

"Hey!," Sango lightly chided "They can thank my mischievousness now - its part of my career." Kagome laughed and waved at her to continue.

"At about High School, we both had a crush on them. We adored Sesshoumaru for his beauty, but it was Inuyasha's ruggedness and playfulness that we fell in love with. It was like this competition..."

"Oh My God, I so remember the diaries and lists..." Kagome took another swig of her poison and looked up at the ceiling in remembrance. "especially the stupid pages of MASH..."

"MASH?"

Kagome looked sheepish. "Of course we figured the only way to settle a love rivalry was MASH... its a game where you list a bunch of items down, kids, places to live, wedding gown color, income, kids, spouses... et cetera, and then use a randomly generated number for the process of elimination." Kagome sighed and swished her glass, the contents clinking deliciously. "I somehow always went with Inuyasha."

"It was SO annoying." Sango spoke up, "I even tried messing with the system a few times, like trying to set the game in my favor. NOTHING WORKED." She took a frustrated sip out of hers and then giggled girlishly. "we were so immature."

Kagome lifted her drink in agreement. "Do I sense lingering frustration at my MASH prowess?" The tease went straight to the ear for Sango who muttered a soft expletive.

"There is no prowess in MASH, Kags, its fucking luck." Kagome's laughter was only fuel for the fire. After a minute of swigging alcohol, Sango took a deep breath and made a calming gesture before opening her eyes and continuing.

"Anyways, around college, was it?" Sango looked to Kagome who nodded, "Kagome and Inuyasha hooked up."

Kikyo's eyes widened visibly and she glanced at Kagome again, unsure where this was going. She was sure that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru now...

"It wasn't anything formal," Kagome said, placing her now empty drink on the counter. "We had LOTS of great sex." Kikyo nodded, unsure where this was going, but interested none the less. "It didn't work out though, because after a couple years, I started seeing him more as a brother, and the sexual tension kind of died. plus I didn't really want a heavy relationship then, I was in college, I wanted to be free."

"And then a year-ish later, he hooked up with me," Sango said, also finishing her drink, "and we've been together ever since."

"Just recently though, is when everything became official," Kagome said, adding onto Sango's story.

"Yeah, both of our relationships kind of started at the same time. it was weird - like the Taisho boys collaborated."

"Whatever it was, its fine though. shes got her man, I have mine."

Kikyo smiled, the two were like sisters. It was nice to see closeness like that because it reminded her of the times Hitomiko and her shared at the shrine. Kikyo remembered it to be an incredibly inclusive feeling.

Sango had been an accidental fortune Kikyo stumbled upon during an internship and immediately liked her. Before her father died, Sango would visit him in the precinct Kikyo was interning at, and they made fast friends. She was known as Saturday Sango, because she always took a homemade lunch to her father and then ate with him in the mess hall. After several months of this, Kikyo had gone over and introduced herself, wondering if she was also an intern. It didn't matter in the long run that she wasn't - Kikyo had still made a friend. they ended up being really close after several years, to which Kikyo is still thankful.

She was distracted from her brain wanderings as three shots were set down in front of them, Kagome stretching her thanks and getting ready for the deal. Kikyo quirked smile and picked up the shot, eyening Sango and then throwing it back, her eyes rolling at the feeling of her throat pleasantly burning. _good shit._

"Indeed it is. one more and then we should go dance." Kagome reached up to her throat and pulled a lanyard through the collar type of securement that held up her dress. she extracted both her ID and a card, and gave them to the barkeep, keeping her hand out while he rang up the drinks. after her ID and money was hidden back under her dress, the three women held their drinks up, cheered them, and then downed them.

Sango recovered first, whooping in the air and slinging her arm around Kikyo's waist, and licking her lips. "oh. em. gee, its starting."

"That's code for Sango-is-almost-drunk" Kagome delicately whispered in her other ear, wrapping an arm around Kikyo's shoulder.

Kikyo just laughed and obliged as she was steered to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Kikyo really felt like she was seeing more of her employer than she should. The dance floor was a sweating mass of sensuality, and relaxation, and both Sango and Kagome had melded themselves to her body, Kagome grinding in front of her, and Sango behind. As awkward as she wanted to feel, the allure of Kagome was almost too much.<p>

Demure was the wrong word for the woman tonight. No wonder the guys in the booth were staring - they had a view of Kagome that Kikyo didn't have until now. Kikyo didn't know what to do with her hands and ended up stretching them to her sides, careful to not touch other people. She stared down the back of her employer and decided since there was nothing sexier, to simply indulge.

It was bare. there was nothing there. The clasp around her throat hid the lanyard strap, but other than that, Kagome's arms were the only thing that connected with her spine. Kikyo roved her eyes down, watching Kagome's up pulled hair bounce in every which way as she danced, the muscles on her shoulder blades moving sensually under her skin. The best part of the dress was the bottom. Kikyo understood the reason for the wide band across her thighs - it was the only thing holding the dress down. Kagome's back tapered into a point, where the fabric eventually came around to secure itself in the middle, but it was so low, Kagome's bare ass was pretty much shown for the world to see. The only thing that kept the garment somewhat classy, was the matching decorative thong Kagome chose to wear; the large bow and skinny ass-slicing fabric effectively hiding the crack and accompanying dip in her tail bone. The dress was made to show off her back and underwear. It was a dress specifically worn for nothing other than dirty dancing.

Kagome was sex on a stick tonight.

Even Kikyo, not into women, was slightly aroused by the picture, as well as the soft skin delicately brushing her front and side every odd movement or so.

But it wasn't just Kagome. Sango's hands, Kikyo noticed, had at some point moved around her until they were snatching at the silky skin of kagome. Kikyo felt trapped - the pressure of Kagome's ass on her crotch, and Sango's breasts squishing into her back gave her a feeling she didn't know how to describe. The alcohol in Kikyo's system was ridding her of the uncomfortable feeling, but she was embarrassed to be considering the fact that she might be aroused. She liked men, she was sure of it.

The songs continued and after a while they melded into eachother, the beats simply relaxing and mesmerizing the women. Kikyo wasn't even sure how much time passed, nor did she care. The stimulus from the earlier alcohol was being exacerbated by the sensual movement and blinding beat of the songs.

at some point during all of it, her hands had moved on their own and were wrapped firmly around Kagome's hips, her head leaned back on sangos shoulder and she closed her eyes, smiling at the hyped up electricity pumping through her veins. she registered Sango's hands moving over her body, squeezing her waist, thighs, breasts. _They really need to get laid. If I wasn't drunk, I would be sooooo uncomfortable being the one they took out their unresolved sexual tension out on._

And then it stopped suddenly. "Im going to steal her from you, Ms Takahashi, she has business with me." Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, a sharp lust sparking within them. Kikyo simply grinned like an idiot and untangled herself from the two women, sauntering over to the bar, disappearing for the night.

* * *

><p>By the time he followed Inuyasha through the door, the club was pounding a headache into the back of his skull. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and concentrated his aura for a moment, coaxing a spell to dampen the music to a tolerable level. When he opened his eyes, Inuyasha had already done the same and was heading slowly to the open bar. He suppressed a smirk and followed again, intent on having a shot. <em>or three<em>.

Inuyasha sat down, moving his hair out of the way and then leaned over on the bar, tapping a clawed finger at the bartender, who turned and walked over quietly.

"What's your strongest stuff?" Sesshoumaru was a little taken aback, but paused in curiosity to listen.

"Depends on your blood potency." the bartender was calm in his motions, never displaying something other than precise, thought out motions and comments.

"I'm _his_ brother." Inuyasha hoisted a thumb behind his shoulder at Sesshoumaru who stood impassively as the bartender looked up and took in his appearance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, make yourself at home." The bartender shifted his gaze to his brother, "that must mean you're Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's small quirk of a smile was all it took for the bartender to continue. "allow me to get the special menu."

As he moved from them, Sesshoumaru delicately looked over at Inuyasha, hoping the whelp would begin explaining. he didn't like being out of the loop. Inuyasha apparently caught on and rolled his eyes, speaking in low decibels.

"There are a lot of bars that aren't known too well by the humans, because humans aren't allowed in. but this one is a mixed bar, so both human and demons can intermingle." the barkeep handed a handwritten sliver of paper to Inuyasha, the smell of the ink told Sesshoumaru it had just been written. "human bars have normal alcohol, the stuff that has absolutely no effect on demons. Demon bars only have demon liquor, which is why humans aren't allowed - they cant handle it."

He handed the slip of paper to Sesshoumaru who perused the list, noting some familiar and unfamiliar titles. "but mixed bars are a risk, because not all of them have demon liquor. I got a tip from a friend of mine that this one did."

Sesshoumaru thought about it, understanding that the only reason a mixed bar would have demon liquor at all, or even _be_ a "mixed bar" was if the owner and all of its employees were demon. He smiled, pleased with the turn of events. _No wonder the barkeep recognized me, even if i do not know him by person._

"You order, Inuyasha, I'm fine with anything." Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking skeptical.

"No demanding something special?" he joked.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "It is the 21st century, whelp, and I do not enjoy abusing my power. It is much more satisfying to have people respect me because they willingly recognize my power, not do it because I'm a tyrant. That is how I've always done things."

"I know, I know, I was just teasing."

Two saucers were set down before them delicately, and Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of the barkeep, nodding thanks. He and Inuyasha raised the dishes, and simultaneously let the liquid slide down their throats. A contented sigh escaped Inuyasha and the dish was shakily set down on the counter. Sesshoumaru fought the dizzying effect for a moment before setting his own dish down calmly. _Holy shit._ He didn't recognize the particular drink he just ingested, but it was tasty, and potent, a warming feeling tickling the back of his throat.

He looked at the barkeep again. "What's your name?"

"Kichi" He chuckled loudly. At Sesshoumaru's confused stare, he gestured to the dance floor "I was asked that not twenty minutes ago. She had that intense stare you have, my lord."

Sesshoumaru curiously looked to where Kichi had gestured, and balked slightly.

The three women Kichi could only be gesturing at were tangled in a heap of naked limbs and swaying joints. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he watched the three of them dance together. Kagome and Sango were most definitely in control, but the woman trapped in between them was just as alluring. _Takahashi... Kikyo, was it?_ Kagome's bare legs were bent on either side of Kikyo's knees, making it easier to grind against the woman's crotch, her arms stretched back to finger Kikyo's hair. Sango was pressing her voluptuous body into Kikyo's back, and her arms had circled around to grip the hips of Kagome, successfully ratcheting in Kikyo.

"Uwahhh, how come we didn't see them first?" Inuyasha had craned his neck around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, most likely oggling his future wife.

"Kagome didn't say anything about bringing her secretary..." Sesshoumaru intoned, not breaking his gaze from the sultry woman and her sexy bare legs.

Kichi spoke hesitantly, "You know them, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked over to the barkeep, memorizing his looks and scent, deciding he liked Kichi, and might be calling on him soon. "Honorifics are not necessary in bars, Kichi. Times have changed, but your respect is duly noted. You keep a well stocked bar."

Kichi smiled brightly and his eyes flickered to another tap on the opposite side of the counter. "Thankyou." He said before tending to the customers needs.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha intending to speak, but was cut off. "You go on, I'm staying for another one of those doozies."

Sesshoumaru gave a light laugh at his brothers indulgences and made his way over to the pile of ripe womanly flesh, intending on stealing one and whisking her away.

Kagome was the first to notice him, and her eyes flashed, hips jutting into Kikyo's and drawing out a surprised squeak from her. Kikyo's eyes were closed however, and didn't notice him until he spoke, and she grinned drunkenly and staggered over in the direction of the bar, her scent emitting pleasure, and lots of alcohol. He nodded thanks to the women and then looked at Sango, still enjoying the feel of her best friends body. "Inuyasha is at the bar, why don't you persuade him to join you." Sango pouted in mischief and moved away, slapping Kagome on the ass.

Kagome was the sexiest so far - her eyes never leaving the planes of his face, never saying a word - though she didn't have to. A pink tongue snaked out to wet her parched lips, teasing his inner libido.

Sesshoumaru was so aroused. The vixen that was swaggering in front of him was tempting his beast beyond the point of control. From her sexy back, rubbed with sakura, from what his nose could distinguish, and the green crafted bow discreetly hiding the crack of her ass, blatantly showcased by the indecent dress she decided to wear. His favorite part was the fact that Kagome's bare back showed no indication of a bra, which means she was bare beneath the thin layer of clothing.

His hands itched for a feel.

And his dick itched to be inside of her.

He pulled her to his body, melding her petite curves into the hard planes of his abdomen. Sesshoumaru started to move with her in rhythm to the beat, grinding his growing erection upon the soft pliable flesh of Kagome. Her lips were open in an awkward smile, her fiery eyes trained upon his prominent jaw.

Smirking a tiny smile, Sesshoumaru began leading them discreetly over to a corner by the bar. Kagome didn't seem to mind, and she kept her arm upon his shoulders and moved her eyes to stare into his. Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal through the thicket of people, and relished in the taste of it upon his tongue. It was ambrosia. He bent down to lick at her lips, finishing with a gentle nibble on her bottom appendage, pulling it through his teeth and releasing it to bounce back in place.

All Kagome did was meld herself to him and whisper in his ear, "Fuck, I'm so hot for you."

Blood roared in his ears and he deftly spun her around, guiding her to a nearby wall. it was time to finish what she started.

* * *

><p>All at once Kagome found herself nearly flat against the wall, one of her legs was being lifted upon a stool on a discreet corner of the bar, half hidden by the counter half hidden by dancers who were either too drunk, or too high to care. Her back was met with smooth skin and Kagome barely had time to register that Sesshoumaru had unbuttoned his shirt to lean on her before his sexy voice was in her ear.<p>

"I could smell you, Kagome, ever since I stole you from your girlfriends..." His legs were lightly apart, steadying himself, while he maneuvered her body around him. His hands upon her hips moved to other destinations, around her waist and under the fabric to squeeze her breasts, down past her clothed stomach to flick at her undies, moving them aside. She arched her back to get closer to him, noticing the hand closest to the bar settling itself on her thigh, raised upon the stool, to hold it in place.

She was completely open for him like this. one leg up, and the other standing at an awkward angle, the rest of her body bent forward, where he curved himself to her. She could feel his arousal on her lower extremities, shoved in the space between her inner thighs. Kagome needed to feel more. He was sending sensations up through her body, making her core quiver in anticipation, and her nipples tighten under the soft fabric of her dress.

His hands were inching a trail down the expanse of her midsection, sifting its way under her clothing, and out the bottom of the dress to feel around for her wetness. He tightened his hold on her, pressing her farther into the wall with his abdomen and pelvis, shoving her onto his waiting hand. Nudging her soft folds apart along with her tiny scrap of underwear, he slid a finger deeply through her slit, and settled on the protruding nub at the top, pressing down.

Kagome gasped loudly, throwing her head back onto his shoulder and bucking her hips into his digits. He breathed a sexy chuckle in her ear, and slid his fingers back down her pussy to slowly tease the rim of her cunt, barely slipping the tip of his middle finger in and out, teasing her. She began to ride his fingers, slowly moving her hips in rhythm to his prodding, forward into his fiddling hand, backward onto his engorged crotch.

"You're so wet, my love. Could it be you were waiting to fuck me?" He slowly stopped rimming her vagina in favor of sliding the tortuous digit into her. "You're practically gushing." Sesshoumaru started a rhythm within her, allowing Kagome to feel the power of his single finger. "or is it that were in public, is that whats got you so fired up?"

Kagome gave a strangled moan and scooted her leg farther onto the stool, angling more towards Sesshoumaru's hand, giving him better leverage. Her head dropped from his shoulder to rest on her bicep, the expanse of her creamy neck bared to his view. Sesshoumaru lightly bent and licked a long heavy trail up the top of her spine and neck, stopping at her hairline where he angled his head and nibbled behind her ear.

"You're a dirty girl Kagome." She moaned again, riding his fingers harder as Sesshoumaru began to dry hump her ass, forcing her writhing hips into a rhythm he desired. "I'm going to fuck you now," he started, fingering her faster, and moving the hand that was on her thigh up towards her hip in a sensual slide. "So that anyone who wants to watch can know what a naughty pussy you have." He deftly unzipped his slacks, keeping the button in place to hold them up, and stroked his erection once, lining it up to his probing fingers.

"And I'm going to come inside you so that they know you're mine."

He slid into her slowly, angling himself properly and adjusting the fit until he was comfortable. He heard Kagome mutter a "fuck yes" into her arms before she convulsed and arched herself, her chest heaving and fingers snatching at the smooth wall, trying to grasp something as he impaled her. Sesshoumaru steadily moved within her, rocking intimately slow against her, claiming everything about her. It was torture, and pure bliss at the same time.

The hand that helped his cock align with her now slid up her expanse of her bare side and into her dress to fondle her tits. He didn't need to move fast - they weren't loud and attracting attention with rutting slaps and groans. It was a semi quiet act of pleasure, little thrusts to keep her stimulated and pleasured, gentle rocks to keep him situated fully sheathed. Kagome straightened her arms and arched her back against his body, her head laying on his shoulders again, mouth open in consuming pleasure.

The feel of her body was splendid; the tiny expanse of her waist, and soft smooth skin tightly stretching around the swell of her breast leading to wrinkled stiff skin around her nipple. Her firm ass was shoving against his hipbones and her neck was craned around his powerful shoulders. Her open mouth tilted toward him and panted hot wafts of breath upon his cheek while her wet cunt choked the life out of his dick, rippling in undulating wavelets around his thick head and caressing the steel rigidity of his shaft.

He would never get enough of this feeling.

Sesshoumaru allowed his hips to start moving slightly differently, pulling out more and then sharply sliding in. The rocking was fantastic, but he wanted to make Kagome come before he was done, and she needed a little more than light hip bumping. The fingers that were swirling her clit softly reached down and spread the lips of her vagina on either side of his dick. It was a moderately foreign feeling for Sesshoumaru, because he had never felt his own cock sliding in an out of a woman.

The time he spread her for him in his office, he simply used her leg leverage as well as the skin between her labia and thighs. This time, his fingers were shoved moderately tight on the sides of his dick as he tried to widen them and spread her. It was toe curling. His head lolled back as his eyes closed before Sesshoumaru shook some control to the surface of his consciousness and focused upon Kagome's body. _No need to go all demon on her right now._

He put more pressure on her nether lips, squeezing them outward and shifting within her faster. The friction caused her juices to gather on his fingers in globules of stickiness and it made his fingers almost too slippery to control against her. The sliding of his dick was also making it hard to keep her folds spread; the slickness of his flesh coupled with the sliding friction forced his fingers to move even when he tried to hold them in place. Kagome's moans were rising in pitch though he could tell she was trying to keep it down. The discreet pace he was sporting was a good one, and he could feel her getting closer to completion - her muscles clamping and un-clamping simultaneously as well as her heaving body panting and shuddering.

It was heaven feeling inside of her, Kagome's hot wet fist of a cunt pulsing around him in control wavering squeezes. In a minute she was going to be gone, and in another minute, he was going to follow her. "Come for me, Kagome." His thrusts were longer now, and he shoved her roughly into the wall to lean over her more, his fingers slipping from around her cunt to drag up across her belly and tweak a nipple.

Kagome literally came unglued. her body froze and she started to let out a high pitched squeal, but Sesshoumaru shoved his dripping fingers in her mouth to silence her, and began riding out the wave of her climax. Her pussy pulled so tight around his cock it was hard to keep moving but he managed to deeply rock with in her, shocks running through his testes and up through his abdomen. His vision began to swim before him and the duel feelings of he stimulated cock and Kagome's mouth sucking wantonly on her own juices on his fingers, pushed him over the edge as well.

He clamped his jaw shut and bared his teeth, a frustrated growl sounding through his throat and then he released. The momentary tension of his muscles and her throbbing pussy squeezing him was over, and the sensation of spurting into her was all that was left. He pressed his face into the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweaty scent coated with his very own masculinity and sighed into the end of his release, unwilling to pull out of her.

After a minute, he became aware of himself becoming flaccid and Kagome's involuntary pulses coaxed his dick from her, it squishing out with a wet plop. The resounding splash of a large dollop of his cum on the floor between his feet was music to his ears. He was laying relaxed on her, his arms withdrawing from her erogenous zones to simply wrap themselves around her waist and hold her tightly, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled and moaned lightly, shifting her leg. Sesshoumaru moved his feet apart, the dripping of his cum seeping from her and puddling in messy splatters on the ground was so satisfying. She pushed against him, trying to move the leg on the stool, and he figured it might be numb. moving it for her, she stepped over the puddle of semen and leaned heavily against the wall, gripping Sesshoumaru steadily.

"That was such a hot fuck..." she muttered looking up and him and giggling. Sesshoumaru's only response was a wicked smile in her direction, and a shimmy of her dress back around her thighs, lingering his fingers on her soft thighs.

"Indeed" he murmured against her lips. "We're taking your car to my house. Inuyasha has the keys to mine." Kagome's eyes twinkled and she smiled in agreement, leaning her face up to lick him across his lips.

"Does that mean we can fuck again?"

Sesshoumaru had her in his arms and out the door in less than a minute.

* * *

><p>Sango was so hot and bothered.<p>

The feel of Inuyasha behind her was one thing, but the visual stimulus of Kagome was another. Sango swung her hips harder, and Inuyasha grunted, gripping the side of her hip tightly. She smiled up at him and trailed a hand to wrap around the back of his head and continued to move against him. His blatant erection told her that he was indeed enjoying her movements. The heavy beat pounding in her ears spurred her to keep up with the beat.

"Woah, how long have they been doing that?" Inuyasha's whisper in her ear and slide of his hand down to her thigh was distracting.

"For a while," Sango murmured, not wanting to say anything else. His fingers trailed over the tops of her thighs, still moving in rhythm to the heavy beat, and tucked in under the lycra skirt she was sporting. His other hand that had been on her waist trailed around her front and grasped at a breast, peaked and heavy from arousal. Inuyasha's head bent down to chuckle in her ear as he made tiny patterns on the inside of her thigh by her underwear.

"You're so wet already," he moved his finger against her panty line, shoving the fabric out of the way. "It was seeping out of your panties." He began a tortuous exploration of her dripping pussy, licking the side of her ear.

"I bet he's doin' the same thing to her," his fingers set a fast pace within her, probing and shoving while keeping her pelvis smashed against his. "How does it feel, Sango, to get off on your best friend fucking my brother..." She gripped his hair trying to steady herself on the onslaught of pleasure he was bringing her.

"In public." She clamped down lightly, her pussy telling Inuyasha he was successfully arousing her.

Inuyasha decided he was finished talking and simply chose to sweep the woman in his arms into completion. He moved his lips sensually down her neck and used the heel of his hand to rub her cit while he fingered her cunt slickly. She was quivering and pulsing around his fingers. He smiled into her neck and nibbled the spot under her jaw, making her moan. Sango's eyes started to slip shut but Inuyasha would have none of that, he was enjoying watching her get off on her best friend. It was an embarrassing pleasure.

"Watch." he commanded.

The sight even for him was like watching porn. Sesshoumaru had lifted Kagome's leg into a semi kneeling position on a bar stool and moved her standing leg so he could fit between them. Inuyasha could tell she was enjoying whatever his hands were doing under her clothing by the shaking of her arms and open panting mouth and heaving breasts.

Catching quick glances at Sango, he made sure to keep rhythm with whatever beat was pumping through her veins and made sure she kept her eyes open. By the clamping of her pussy around his fingers, she was incredibly aroused by the sight of them.

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru reach down to his own crotch and unzip his slacks, pulling himself out and stroking in preparation. Inuyasha watched Sango's eyes widen and her breath catch as his brother moved himself into place at Kagome, steadying his hips and glancing down momentarily.

Inuyasha almost couldn't keep up, shoving his fingers into Sango harder and sloppier, the both of them basking in rapture at the sight of Kagome and Sesshoumaru fucking in public. all at once Sango clamped down and Inuyasha fought the contented roll of his eyes to watch Sesshoumaru impale Kagome, the woman shakily stretching her arms and arching her body over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh god" Sango moaned, her teeth clenched and her vagina quivered under Inuyasha's touch, the both of them watching as Sesshoumaru shoved Kagome farther over the bar stool where her leg was propped and into the wall, shifting back and forth to situate himself deeper. Sesshoumaru shuddered visibly and licked a trail up Kagome's neck to nibble on the skin there.

Sango was gasping and panting, her walls camping around Inuyasha's fingers tightly, and her fingers clenching his hair almost painfully. Inuyasha was squeezing within her two fingers, wriggling and pumping furiously, his other hand pressing down on her abdomen to keep her in place against his hips. He watched with her, painfully aroused against Sango's luscious ass.

"It's like porn" Sango muttered hotly, her cheek pressed against Inuyasha's and her eyes squinting at the feeling of the fingers within her.

"She's coming," Inuyasha warned, groaning when Sango clamped impossibly tight around his fingers, watching Kagome convulse against the wall, sucking and biting the fingers Sesshoumaru shoved between her lips. And then all movement halted. Sesshoumaru's shoulders hunched and his teeth clenched as he slammed his body into hers, his knees buckling slightly as he raised himself on his toes.

The seconds that passed seemed like hours to Inuyasha. Sango's clamping pussy around his fingers made his weak kneed as well simply imagining and remembering at the same time what it felt like around his dick. Her tiny squeak of surprise when she came watching them was music to his ears and Inuyasha once again fought the urge again to shut his eyes in pleasure.

After a few seconds of deep breathing, Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru shift his legs apart and a small stream of fluid splashed between his toes; a few large droplets following the initial burst, puddling between his spread feet. Sango's cunt clamped again lightly as she moaned "Oh my god."

Inuyasha didn't quite know what to say to Sango about what she had seen. It was nothing new to watch semen spill from a woman's vagina, but when it was his brothers, and the vagina belonged to his ex-fuck buddy, well there was a difference. He was turned on, no doubt, but the feeling was moderately awkward. Especially since it was hot enough for him to jack off his own fiance for it.

Sango sagged against Inuyasha while he removed his hand, placing the dripping appendages around her hip and kissing the back of her neck. He tore his eyes away from the sight and maneuvered them both so they were staring in the opposite direction, the moment over, but the feelings lingering.

"Now, either I am taking you home, or we are going to a bathroom, because I'm going to fuck you regardless of where we are." Inuyasha's hot voice in her ear was all it took for Sango to wrench her skirt down past her hips, stand up straight, clasp his hand and head for the exit. _T__he car it is_ Inuyasha happily figured, and followed, his subconscious tail wagging behind him excitedly.

* * *

><p>A note about the drinks, for you researchers. :)<p>

**Affair**:_ Strawberry Schnapps, Club Soda, Orange Juice, and Cranberry juice_ – very refreshing. Its a great shot spacer to keep you mildly drunk between actually shooting hards.

**Apple-tini**: _Vodka, Sour Apple Schnapps, and Apple juice _– goes down like nothing, tastes like CANDY! (martini)

**Sex on the Beach**: _Vodka, Peach Schnapps, Cranberry Juice, Grapefruit Juice_ – Has a nice sour kick. This shouldn't be in shot form ever.

**Orgasm**: _White crème de Cacao, Amaretto, Triple Sec, Vodka, cream (or milk) _– rough. Not meant to be in shot form, but its been done before. Making the actual glass equates to about 2 shots.

**Orgasm (2)**: _Peppermint Schnapps, Bailey's Irish Crème (original)_ – milky and smooth. Only shot form.

**Orgasm (3)**: _Orange Liqueur, Bailey's Irish Crème (Original), Strawberry, or cherry (whole fruit) _– meant to be over ice, the fruit is the garnish. If you choose to drink it shot form, not over ice, be prepared to chew the fruit, which means you have to be pretty hardcore if you can handle a shot and not gag the after effects while you're munching the liquor soaked fruit.

**"Special Menu"**: What gave me the idea of the demon liquor was a "bronx cocktail." It has two types of vermouth, gin, an egg and orange juice. I tasted it once and it has a weird texture. The yolk is actually shaken in with the liquor so the entire drink has a slimy feel, but the cut of the alcohol, and the sweetness make your brain fizzle out on overload.

I figured that demons could handle something weak like this, but the taste and texture might be the same – only a few people can take the slimy yolk, the liquor and the juice all at once. [I spat mine out, the egg was too much... however I seem to do just fine with prairie oysters... hmmmmm if you don't know what a prairie oyster is, ask and Ill be glad to tell. :)]

In any case, I figured the people who could handle egg drinks had to be badasses, and since my equation always is: human x 3 = demon, then demons could handle egg drinks and were badass. I love my logic.

I know that was a lot of authors notes... Ill shut up in the next chapter... [Ill try... haha]

but all the same, that was nasty, and amazing.

**Please Read and Review.  
>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>


	14. Lemon in your tea? Some Brewed Lovin'

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

So I know I promised to shut up, but I did _**a lot of research** _and I want to share it.

I was lightly researching Sesshoumaru and the western parts of japan because I was curious about Fukui. and then in the middle of everything IT CAME TO ME. I know from what Sesshoumaru was created and where the "castle" is supposed to be.

Although the most western castles in japan, are the Okayama castle, and the Himeji castle, the Maruoka castle in Fukui is the one that most accurately fits. I realized that although Fukui isn't as "west"ly predominant, Maruoka literally is positioned to look over EVERYTHING. And if you think about it, its near a shoreline, so the back end of it is covered, and Fukui is rich in greenery, something the Sengoku Jidai had in abundance, because of lack of human cover then. Even the history on it matches: The castle was built by a samurai by the name of Shibata Katsutoyo. His uncle, Katsuie adopted him, and another younger boy later in life. Katsutoyo's uncle _favored_ the newer, younger sibling over Katsutoyo, and allowed Katsutoyo free reign of the nation state.

Sound familiar? [overlooking the adopting, of course, the Inu-no-Taisho family myoga talks about practically mirrors it.]

When Oda Nobunaga died, Katsuie [the uncle] gave Nobunaga's castle [Nagahama, in Omi Prefecture] to Katsutoyo so that he would defend it. When that fell through, Katsutoyo came back to Fukui, and built the Maruoka castle.

On top of that, Fukui is heavy rural, a characteristic I think gives a unique countenance to Sesshoumaru. There is nothing left of the Maruoka castle save a small temple in recognition, but it was once magnificent.

Somehow, with all the wandering, and the rugged beauty of him, he seemed like an "au naturel" type of guy, which made me think that a smaller and more compact castle in Fukui defined Sesshoumaru better. Anyways, I placed his "normal" home in the rural areas of Uenohara, for convenience sake. driving to Tokyo every morning should NOT take more than an hour for Sesshoumaru - he has shit to do.

Anyways, wasn't that fun?

* * *

><p><strong>The People you love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter 14: A Nice Brewed Cuppa Reassurance And Love.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The light that streamed upon Kagome's face was blinding even though her eyes were closed. She rolled over grumpily and tried to also ignore the pounding headache rumbling through her brain. As she began to regain her senses, Kagome noticed something was indeed wrong. She wasn't in her apartment, and the sun was shining which meant she was probably late for work. Kagome whipped her body into a sitting position, taking in the scenery around her.<p>

She was in a quiet room. the bed she was sitting on, as well as the dozen or so fluffy pillows scattered about, was one of the only pieces of furniture to adorn it, save the reading chair next to a small end table at the corner of a rather large bookshelf. The rest was open space, a round carpet decorating the wood flooring. The sheer white curtains blowing in the breeze from the multitude of large glass windows made Kagome feel like she was in the bedroom of a king.

She felt so relaxed. There wasn't the smell of ash in the sky, like in downtown Tokyo, there wasn't any freeway noises. It was so pleasantly quiet, Kagome simply closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the light breeze and the warm sun rays on her skin. Two calming breaths later, Kagome filled in the blank spots of her memory with last nights occurrences: the mound of alcohol she ingested, the sexy feel of a woman's body _probably Sango or Kikyo_, the incredibly satisfying sex with Sesshoumaru _IN PUBLIC_...

Kagome stopped her train of thought to recount what happened, feeling her body involuntarily twitch and shudder at the memories.

_[His hands were inching a trail down the expanse of her midsection, sifting its way under her clothing, and out the bottom of the dress to feel around for her wetness. He tightened his hold on her, pressing her farther into the wall with his abdomen and pelvis, shoving her onto his waiting hand. Nudging her soft folds apart along with her tiny scrap of underwear, he slid a finger deeply through her slit, and settled on the protruding nub at the top, pressing down.]_

_["Your so wet, my love. Could it be you were waiting to fuck me?" He slowly stopped rimming her vagina in favor of sliding the tortuous digit into her. "You're practically gushing." Sesshoumaru started a rhythm within her, allowing Kagome to feel the power of his single finger. "Or is it that were in public, is that whats got you so fired up?"]_

_["You're a dirty girl Kagome." She moaned again, riding his fingers harder as Sesshoumaru began to dry hump her ass, forcing her writhing hips into a rhythm he desired. "I'm going to fuck you now," he started, fingering her faster, and moving the hand that was on her thigh up towards her hip in a sensual slide. "So that anyone who wants to watch can know what a naughty pussy you have." He deftly unzipped his slacks, keeping the button in place to hold them up, and stroked his erection once, lining it up to his probing fingers.]_

_["And I'm going to come inside you so that they know you're mine."]_

_["Come for me, Kagome." His thrusts were longer now, and he shoved her roughly into the wall to lean over her more, his fingers slipping from around her cunt to drag up across her belly and tweak a nipple.]_

_[Kagome literally came unglued. Her body froze and she started to let out a high pitched squeal, but Sesshoumaru shoved his dripping fingers in her mouth to silence her, and began riding out the wave of her climax.]_

_[She giggled and moaned lightly, shifting her leg. Sesshoumaru moved his feet apart, the dripping of his cum seeping from her and puddling in messy splatters on the ground was so satisfying. She pushed against him, trying to move the leg on the stool, and he figured it might be numb. Moving it for her, she stepped over the puddle of semen and leaned heavily against the wall, gripping Sesshoumaru steadily.]_

_["That was such a hot fuck..." she muttered looking up and him and giggling. Sesshoumaru's only response was a wicked smile in her direction, and a shimmy of her dress back around her thighs.]_

_["Does that mean we can fuck again?"]_

Kagome suddenly switched memories. _That's right, we went to his house._ She looked around again, feeling very much at home this time, and shifted into an awkward sitting position, her weight on her right hip, and her legs haphazardly tucked under the rest of her. A chill shot through her body and she looked down only to realize the sheet she had used to cover herself had slipped. It wouldn't have been a problem, except that she wasn't clothed. Kagome contemplated snatching the sheet up again, but figured as long as she didn't remove herself from the room, she would be fine naked._ It's not like he has any house maids..._

She paused for a moment, a curious thought twining in her head. _Does he?_

Kagome imagined the epic fail that situation would be. A servant would come around the corner as Kagome got sexily out of bed, a look of shock apparent on both faces. The poor being would drop whatever they had, hopefully nothing to garner them a load of punishment, and they would move away from her quickly, a look of embarrassment on their poor face. She supposed the normal course of things then would be the rumors starting bout the weird naked girl in Sesshoumaru's bed chambers.

_Oh the embarrassment_... Kagome shook her head lightly and ran her fingers through her hair. she giggled at the thought of this happening before. _He is hundreds of years old... I wonder what his servants said about his concubines..._ Kagome's eyes widened and she realized that it probably wouldn't have mattered. Sesshoumaru wasn't one for embarrassment. Either it happened or it didn't.

Point in case: sex in public. He didn't care, rather he cared about her, and what was comfortable for her, but he didn't mind people looking, or watching, or anything. _And people probably were..._ Kagome wiggled in the sheets, the top layer now completely shifted away from her. _oh god, what if someone I know was watching? _she tried to calm herself, passing the feeling off with disregard. _Whatever, I'll just tell them they're jealous. _

Kagome smiled again and flopped back on the sheets, basking in the morning sunshine before she whipped up again, her mind reeling in a completely different direction. _If he had servants, what would he be called? _

"Master Sesshoumaru?"she said lightly, feeling it on her tongue. Kagome burst out in giggles. "No that doesn't sound quite right..."

"That's because 'master' is the wrong honorific."

Kagome's blood ran cold and she turned surprisingly toward the familiar voice of her lover. _How long was he there?_

Sesshoumaru stood handsomely in the doorway, a steaming mug on one hand, and lounge pants hanging tantalizingly low on his prominent hips.

Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor. All she could do was stare at the body before her. _No way he has house help, they wouldn't be able to work with him looking like that._ "ahum..." her mouth was jelly and her brain fizzled out any indication of intelligence.

If she had been looking at his face, she would have seen the amused quirk he gave with his eyebrows. However, she wasn't, and she kept right on staring at his hips and lower abdomen even as they moved closer to her. He was gorgeous. she didn't realize how alluring his markings were, or the dip in his navel, or the soft fuzz clinging to the outside of his bellybutton. With every movement he made, she was entranced, and barely registered him actually moving closer to her with slow strides. Once Kagome registered that the _god-body_ was at the edge of the bed, and lifting its legs to climb up _onto_ the bed, Kagome spared a red faced glance up to her lover.

He was looking down at her with unconcealed amusement, a leering smile telling Kagome she had been caught red handed oggling."Here is some coffee, it's my favorite blend." Sesshoumaru handed her the mug and gingerly sat down next to her, mindful of the contents spilling.

_Sesshoumaru's morning voice. oh my fucking god. _"a... aah.. haha... um. thankyou..." Kagome didn't even know where to start talking. He was so beautiful. The flat planes of his chest and prominent contours of his abdomen were amazing enough, but the heritage climbing in neat stripes down his arms, collarbones, and hips were just teasing her with a level of seduction that just wasn't fair. She decided to take frequent sips to mask her staring.

The stripes on his pelvis were her favorite. It was like it was framing his junk. _How handy_... She didn't know why, but this time when he was only moderately naked, Kagome actually was able to drink in how gorgeous he was. The other times they had been naked together, they were already having sex, or about to, so she never got to appreciate him fully without his clothing. But now, she simply stared blatantly, tracing the lines greedily with her eyes.

"I knew you were fond of my dick, but its not going anywhere, rest assured."

Kagome whipped her eyes up to look at him, gulping down a large tasty mouthful of coffee, apology eminent upon her tongue, but when she noticed the glinting in his eyes, and the unconcealed pearly smile, Kagome fought it down. "You teaser... I'm having a hard enough time keeping a hold on my coffee."

"Hn." he stretched backwards, throwing his arms over the back of his head. "I don't quite know what you mean." he prompted. Kagome didn't know how to answer. His muscles stretching backward forced his pelvis to rise slightly and gave him the appearance of a pornstar. His arms were tucked around his head, but the cords roping from his elbows through the underside of his arm and down his side beckoned Kagome to worship them. _That's it, I have a sex god in bed, and we aren't having sex. This needs to change._

Kagome searched for an end table, and shimmied off the bed once she found one, placing her mug gently upon the surface and diving back into bed. "I mean that you're fucking sexy, and I'm trying to pamper your ego, not that it needs it."

Sesshoumaru grasped her body and pulled her up on top of him, chuckling deeply. "You've seen me naked before."

Kagome blushed, "but I've always been preoccupied." She hungrily ran her hands up the expanse of his body, feeling his sides and sliding up around his pecs. Her hands continued up his stretched arms, lightly brushing under his armpit and then settling on either side of his head, letting her body press into his.

"And now?"

The question hung in the air for a second, giving time for Kagome to mull it over. She didn't think that he meant it in such a way, but the past few lines could've been meaning a whole other subject entirely. Kagome definitely _had_ been preoccupied in her earlier life. College was long and hard and cumbersome, and then work at Taisho corp was just as pressure filled. At this point in her life, Kagome viewed herself at a kind of crux.

_And now?_ Well, she had always been preoccupied, and now she wasn't. but Kagome didn't rightly know what that meant just yet.

Taking it in stride, she decided to make a sex joke and think on it later.

"And now, I want to stroke that ego some more."

Sesshoumaru let his eyes roll back into his head as he smiled a contented smile and relaxed into the pillows. "Then by all means, indulge yourself."

* * *

><p>They had sex all over his house. First he let her explore his body on his sheets, her tongue deftly tracing every line it could find. Sesshoumaru especially enjoyed the work she did around his belly button. With every lick, Kagome ignited a pleasing tickle within his thighs, and through the length of his cock. She had teased him until he couldn't stand to hold himself back anymore. It was <em>his<em> house, why hold back in the first place? Sesshoumaru had picked her up, hauled her over to the entrance to his room and fucked her on the stairs, holding her in position as he smoothly thrust within her.

The slick friction of claiming her on his washing machine, his kitchen counters, the soft rug in his living room, _everything_, was a rush of triumph. It was a rush of pride, and a rush of satisfaction. He had claimed Kagome _everywhere. _And not only had she enjoyed it, but wanted more. Her libido was surely record breaking, but Sesshoumaru didn't mind. It was fun sliding within her, even if he was still recovering from the last orgasm. Not to mention he loved obliging every "More!" "Please!" and "Just like that!" which spilled from her mouth.

Sesshoumaru delightedly showed Kagome his beautiful home in the outskirts of Uenohara, all the while positioning her so she might see it. Kagome usually closed her eyes during intercourse, so he didn't put it past her when she asked for another tour.

Later, after her second perusal, he was quite content to be simply sitting on his back-veranda and talking over a cup of tea, dressed in their underwear.

"This really is beautiful, Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you. I put quite a lot of effort into it."

Kagome appeared to contemplate for a moment and then smiled into her tea cup. "I suppose that makes sense. If you're going to live for hundreds of years, make a house that will last, right?"

"Indeed." he took a sip of his slightly tepid tea and sniffed indifferently. He would have to drink the rest before it became too cold for his tastes.

"So how did you do it?"

He simply looked at her, not understanding her question. "Do what?"

"Make the house last?"

He smiled proudly. It had taken decades to create this. "I cured the wood over many years with oils that seeped within the grain and sealed it, un penetrable. The rain simply washes off, and small creatures are not able to enter."

Kagome was entranced. "Wow..."

"I designed the plans myself, and purchased the surrounding areas when it became available. I needed a house with land that didn't change." He stretched his legs lightly and leaned back on the cushion, watching Kagome sit straight on hers and gulp the rest of her tea, setting the cup on the table between them.

"Land that didn't change?"

He looked over to her, Kagome's legs were now crossed Indian style, and she was leaning on her elbows, staring blatantly and expectingly up at his face. "I designed this home so that I would have peace when I needed. If I simply made the house and then didn't make room for peace and quiet, the city would have already caught up to me, and I would be breathing smog every day, all day." He set his own mug down and picked at a leaf that had fallen on his lap. "I get enough of that in Tokyo."

"I didn't think of that." Kagome was thoughtful and smiled up into the sky.

"I guarantee if you had already lived for six hundred years, you would've."

Kagome giggle, "True." She looked at him sheepishly. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly and looked up as a ginko tree overhanging the seating area. The sudden silence was welcomed. Kagome wasn't an awkward person if you didn't let her be. Awkward silences only came when someone was uncomfortable, and Sesshoumaru took great pride in the fact that Kagome was _very much_ comfortable in his private home. He closed his eyes, honing his senses. Her heartbeat was calm and even, her breathing seemed to be irregular but he inferred she might be smelling the clean air. The birds singing within the valley made a pleasant tune that he liked to listen to. Sesshoumaru needed the outdoors, and he needed the calm serenity away from the bustling city.

"Hey," Kagome's voice was soft and relaxed. "Does it bother you that I'm hundreds of years younger than you?"

He hadn't quite thought of her age very much. "Demons view time differently than humans, and as such do not worry about it so." He shifted lightly, contemplating his next words. "In regards to _you_, the woman I am choosing to spend the rest of my life with, I am not bothered at all by your age. In fact, 25 is a wonderfully beautiful age for a human woman, and you do not disappoint."

Kagome flushed slightly, a hand clasping her cheek in endearment. "Oh the flattery..."

He laughed. "We can live for thousands of years, so the pressure to choose a mate, or a lover, or supply an heir, is extended as such and we are not obligated to choose to quickly." He fingered the cushion beneath his fingers. "The western lands will be asked to produce an heir in the next couple thousand years or so, when I reach an age fit to instruct."

"Instruct?" Kagome seemed very interested, and leaned forward, her eyes deftly concentrated upon his.

"If I must have an heir, they must be fit to rule the lands. I cannot be instructing them properly in the necessity of what to do, if I am not able bodied. Once I reach a certain age where it will become clear that I will "retire," so to speak, after another thousand or so years, it will be time to procure and train an heir so that the majority of the training will be complete by the time I am deemed unsuitable to train."

"Unsuitable to train?" Kagome giggled, "I'm sorry if i don't understand quite well, but I've never seen you _unsuitable_..."

"That is because I won't reach that age for another three thousand years."

Kagome choked slightly and gasped in surprise. He arched a brow at her, confused.

"That's a very long time."

Sesshoumaru studied her, looking her body over in appreciation. 25 was the perfect age to be "turned", as the elders call it, because it was the age at which the female body is physically matured enough to lose excess baby fat, the ovaries and reproductive system were still intact and workable, the metabolism was at its peak, and the skin is luscious, sturdy, and stretched taught. All aspects to be admired about a woman, would simply keep becoming, since time would practically stop for her. Three thousand years with the beauty beside him didn't seem all that bad, and if things went accordingly, the mating might result in a slight transfer of demonic reiki.

The possibility wasn't all that outrageous, and the reiki wouldn't harm her, it would simply verify the integrity of her longevity. Three thousand years might seem long to her, but she had only been alive for 25, and he was well over 600 years in his age. Indeed the time passed slowly, however the prospect of only being alive for another four to five thousand years made the 600 Sesshoumaru had already experienced somewhat short.

"I believe it's all relative, Kagome." He reached over to brush a stray hair behind her ear. "You will understand in a few centuries."

She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes contentedly. "It's all very new to me, I guess."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Sango was in Heaven. <em>Thank god it was the weekend<em>. Had it not been, she would've been severely punished for not showing up to work. And she wasn't going to either. Had it been a Friday, she would've stuck her proverbial middle finger in the air and continued with her morning.

Her morning, was fantastic. And she hoped it kept getting better.

She had been dreaming of her exhibit, rearranging the gladiolas in the pot for a different feel, making sure it looked fresh and different every time. Sango loved everything about her job. Being a curator for a museum gave her opportunities to do things other people would not label as "Curator" type jobs. However, flowers were her passion, and since flowers themselves came with little to no money, Sango set her eyes on a career that included them daily. She loved the vision of growth - new leaves forming, and old leaves falling silently to the marbled floor. She loved changing the water, and arranging them differently each day. She just loved them.

Her dream was normal though, because Sango often dreamed about the new arrangement she would have to make for the new week. It turned un normal when she felt a slight drip down her thighs, and became slightly confusing when Sango realized she wasn't actually pissing herself. In the few moments after, her vision began fading, and her breathing became labored, and it dawned upon her suddenly, that she was aroused.

That was the catalyst to awakening with a long moan and a shift of her legs. She groggily looked down and began to regain her senses, the first was her vision. Sango recognized Inuyasha was in between her spread thighs. The second was her sense of touch, His tongue was delicately laving her sex in long swipes, and swirling her clit in heady attention. Next was her voice, moaning again at the feeling of his tongue expertly delving within her, and after, both smell and hearing slammed into her, telling her that her coffee pot was brewing and she could get a cup whenever she wanted.

"Good GOOD_ GOOD_ morning." She groaned, widening her legs, and arching her back to stretch.

Inuyasha's husky chuckle was muffled by her flesh, but she distinctly heard a small "Good morning, love" before a soft nibble tickled the left side of her labia. She cried out softly and stretched again, loving the enhanced feel of his ministrations while she was arched upon her sheets. His tongue lapped heavily against her exposed pussy, feeling inside of her hole and tickling her clit rhythmically.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love." Inuyasha said coyly against her inner thigh, working a finger into her slick heat.

"I call bullshit." Sango rasped. Inuyasha chuckled again and nibbled and sucked on her clit, while pumping a finger within her. "That tongue of yours is too talented to waste on sleeping girls anyways, I'm glad I'm up to enjoy the attention."

"Good girl." He murmured, moving faster within her. Sango groaned heartily and reached down to squeeze her breasts, and tweak the tips of his folded back ears. She could feel herself climbing to the stars and cried out tersely whenever his tongue flicked sharply along her clit.

Sango was basking in the onslaught of pleasure. The dual sensations of being too lay to move in the morning, and the urge to arch and writhe under his ministrations, made Sango a moaning mass of wet thighs, raspy vocal chords, and pungent arousal. It was almost too much. All at once Sango sucked in a sharp gasp and convulsed, clasping Inuyasha's head between her thighs, and arching clear off the bed in an involuntary buck. "Fuck that was good..." She muttered.

Inuyasha slowly made his way up her body, pausing along his favorite dips and curves to suck and nip lightly, waiting for her to come down from her climax. By the time he reached her mouth, Sango's hands were fisting in his hair, and her knees were raised, allowing her calves to slide along his bare thighs. He slowly kissed her, nibbling her puffy lip between his teeth and licking whatever part he pulled the hardest on.

"You're chewing on me a lot today..." Sango trailed off, smiling happily up at him.

"But you're so tasty, I just want to eat you up." Inuyasha deftly glanced to her lower half, waiting till Sango affirmed his innuendo.

"Then devour me, my love." Inuyasha grinned wickedly as Sango drove her heels into his ass, forcing his semi hard head to shove up against her sopping crotch. Using her as leverage, he slid in, pushing past her walls in a slippery shove. They stayed there for a few minutes, simply noticing the connection between them. Inuyasha hardened slowly, enjoying the feel of Sango wrapped around him, and caressed the skin across every inch of flesh he could reach. One arm was bent, keeping his heavy body off of hers, but the other continued to feel her soft flesh, squeezing and fondling her ripe body. Sango was in heaven, kissing his face and jawline and smoothing his hair and bangs from his face, all the while becoming swept up in the passionate touches of the demon above her.

Sango didn't know how long they stayed like that, simply kissing and touching, Inuyasha resting solidly within her, growing harder every minute that passed. It didn't matter. And when he began thrusting, she shifted into a comfier position, and wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding Inuyasha close. He rocked against her, stimulating every nerve and muscle within his body, situating himself at the deepest point within her. Inuyasha moved both arms so that they were out of the way, and settled them against her shoulders, tucking his chin under hers and kissing at her neck delicately.

Sango wrapped her arms around his upper torso, the feel of his cock against her cervix was hell and heaven at the same time. It felt like he was trying to push past the tight deep set ring of muscles, his head stretching her already tight core, the tip of him resting in a shoved position on the slightest inside of her cervix. The rocking created a tight friction that shoved his tip in and out of her depth, stretching her cervix open and shut in the most invasive way possible.

Sango loved it.

The extra stimulation had her gushing all over her bedspread and Inuyasha's thighs. He was grunting expletives in her ear with every rock and she could feel him begin to shudder. Opening her thighs, Sango set her feet on either side of his hips and encouraged to take longer thrusts, needing to feel release as well. He pushed him arms into a straighter position, arching his back, and looking down at her while he pumped her into the sheets. After a moment, he moved his knees, and reached down to grip her hips. He raised himself off her momentarily, catching the look in her hooded eyes, before pounding relentlessly in her, slamming into her cunt with a driving need, his fingers clasping the crease in her hip and holding her in place.

Sango lost herself within his rhythm, the brutal pace spurring her body in preparation for another orgasm. Inuyasha leaned down and began gnawing on the inside of her left breast, groaning audibly, with eyes closed.

"Inu...Yash..aa..." Sango tried to warn.

"Yeah..." He responded and moved his lips to her shoulder, riding out the rest of her climax and taking her along for the ride. Sango released in a seconds notice, clamping furiously down upon Inuyasha who spilled within her, thrusting each spurt farther in her vaginal cavity, unable to help himself to do otherwise. One shuddering pulse later, and he collapsed to her side, sliding his dick from her in the process. "Fuck..."

Sango started to giggle, and he looked at her tiredly. "I love morning sex with you."

Inuyasha could only smile exhaustively in appreciation, running a sweaty hand through his bangs. After a minute, he felt Sango slowly shift to straddle him, stretching her arms up and over her head accompanying the excessive yawn.

"Now that I'm awake, lets get some coffee." Sango looked down at him and smiled cheekily, "Oh and thanks for turning it on this morning."

"Mmmm..." Inuyasha sat up, his hands running the length of her thighs, and over the bouncy flesh of her ass, settling upon her back, cradling her to his body. "Does that mean I get to carry your lazy ass?" Sango chortled and wrapped her legs around his hips in preparation. Inuyasha deftly slid his legs off the bed, adjusted her, and hoisted her body into his arms while he sauntered into the kitchen.

"You're one to talk, puppy." Sango teased, fiddling with a fuzzy ear. It twitched and laid itself flat against Inuyasha's skull, out of her reach.

"Feh."

Sango's just giggled happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>_


	15. Meeting Time

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

IM BACK FROM VACATION! It was grand, it really was.

And as a bonus ~~ I typed LOTS! You can expect regular updates every two weeks-ish for the next three to five chapters, I dont want to post too fast or anything.

I tired a dialog technique in this chapter, which I thought was really successful. Being able to write a line of dialog and have the reader know exactly who said it based on the words used, and the preceeding line. This took me fucking forever, but I've been able to cut it, and shape it, and form it, and bend the language to my will in this chapter. The rest of it might not be as perfect, but I really worked hard on the dialog bit. Like worked-for-days hard. Haha

This chapter is purely plot, so I took a lot of time to research things and get it right. :) more smut coming up, in ways you wont expect!

oh and another note. This might confuse people, but this isnt set directly at the present 2011/2012 year. its set multiple years back, like a 2003-2004 era. Dont ask me why, but it is. I liked to center several things around the turn of the century, but they needed to be when Kagome was an adult. so if she was 19 in 1998, being 21 in 2000 is appropriate for the discussion. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter Fifteen: It's Time For A Chit Chat  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<br>"Did you really have to bring that up, whelp?"  
>"What was I supposed to do? Pops is totally on your tail..."<br>"Pops? Oh god, you mean grandfather Toga?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Indeed"  
>"I can't cover for your ass anymore Sesshoumaru."<br>"Wait, you both knew about this and didn't tell me?"  
>"We didn't want to worry you, Kags."<br>"Speak for yourself, Inuyasha. It isn't something I worry about."  
>"Like hell it isn't... I'm the woman here who's going to be your mate. You <em>should<em> be worried."  
>"Feh. Being the woman doesn't matter."<br>"Of course it does, whelp. She's the one father wishes to be pupped."  
>"What side are you on anyways, Bastard?"<br>"What ever side will win."  
>"<em>Please<em> tell me you two are joking."  
>"Kagome, Father doesn't joke about these things."<br>"He jokes about everything else, why not this?"  
>"Because he's gone through so much effort to <em>accidentally<em> make us have children, Kags."

"Um..."

"That shouldn't matter, he should respect your wishes."  
>"But he doesn't."<br>"And he wont."  
>"I am <em>not<em> going to Italy, just to come back pregnant."  
>"I'm not suggesting that either, Kagome."<br>"I feel like I'm trapped here."  
>"It's just our wretched father."<br>"And yet, we're arguing over how you decided to hide it from me, instead of what to do..."  
>"Hnn..."<br>"Kags, we've been trying to figure something out for ages..."  
>"Things will be OK, Kagome."<p>

"_Um..._"

"You two need to keep a handle on your father."  
>"We have been for three hundred years. There ain't any new trick we can come up with."<br>"This was bound to happen, Kagome. The only thing plausibly successful is butting heads with him."  
>"Seriously? Three hundred years? Now you've run out of ideas?"<br>"He has aged considerably more than we have..."  
>"Maybe he wants to have grandchildren before he croaks. The old bastard has a libido out of this world. I don't know how mom keeps up."<br>"I'm not pupping my mate to be just because father desires it. It will be because _we_ decided to do so."  
>"I know I know... I never frigging suggested it..."<p>

"_UM...Hello?"_

"Then why bother speaking, Inuyasha, if you do not know how?"  
>"Oh don't be mean, Inuyasha always sais things the crude way..."<br>"Regardless, the only time father can force us to have children, Kagome, is when the court rules for it."  
>"I thought you always wanted to have kids, Kags..."<br>"What rock were you hiding under? Um no? kids sooo arent on my adgenda for the next like lifetime."  
>"Geez, you got a thing against the little buggers..."<br>"Inuyasha! I'm not going to have any fucking children, just because I'm a woman, or I was asked to, or its logical."  
>"Woman, He's on your side. Father is the one trying for this, Inuyasha is a simple whelp who just doesn't know how to use language appropriately."<br>"What is with you two and bagging on me?"  
>"I'm not bagging on you, Yasha. I'm just saying that I will have children if I am good and ready, not before then."<br>"I know Kags, Why don't you talk to pops?"  
>"That, brother, is a game I don't want Kagome participating in."<br>"Game?"  
>"Father will most likely see your anger as an opportunity, and spin it on you. I dont know how, but he is capable of doing such a thing."<br>"Several thousand years has made him fucking insane."  
>"Cunning, is a better term, Whelp."<p>

"_CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO WORK?"_

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha stopped bickering to look over at a flushed Kikyo, hands clutched around the files pertinent to the meeting, and standing straight up from where she was sitting.

"Ah..." Inuyasha spoke first, but all that came out was a confused grunt.

"Right..." Kagome coughed lightly and tried to cover for herself. "I apologize... that caught me rather... off guard." She ran her fingers through the bottom of the braid she wound over her shoulder, twitching embarrassed.

"Thank you, Ms. Takahashi, for pulling this meeting back under wraps." Sesshoumaru looked unfazed by all of this.

"Ah... well, Its just you two leave in a week, and there's a lot to cover..."

There was, everyone knew it. Things had been going rather smoothly in the beginning, slow but steady progress, making sure everyone was on the same page, several pots of coffee refilled, and lots of clippings and envelopes for other departments. They had been talking about Italy primarily, but since Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be gone for two weeks, they needed to talk about everything that was going on in the meantime.

Smoothly, definitely. Until Inuyasha joked around saying "and then miraculously pops will be waiting there for you, making sure shes pupped." The only response Sesshoumaru had given was a death glare that clearly said: _you shouldn't have brought it up, you're a dead fool._ Kagome, not understanding anything, tried to clarify, and the ensuing argument exploded, leaving Kikyo in its confusing wake.

"Ohkay..." Kagome was shuffling through the paper stacks. "We've already been caught up on the zero progress regarding poor Byakuya, and gone over the itinerary and everything important about Italy, soooo that's out of the way for now... hmmm." Kagome chewed lightly on a ball point pen. Perhaps it was time to switch topics. The faster the meeting got out, the faster she could interrogate Sesshoumaru. "So moving on, what about the two weeks while we're there..." Kagome trailed off looking at a schedule.

The rest waited for her to finish her statement and she used the time to calmly find her place in the schedule. "Inuyasha, did you say you wanted to include Kagura here?" She pointed to a block in the book on her knees.

Inuyasha leaned over and looked at the same schedule Kikyo had who was pointing to the same date Kagome had mentioned. "I don't see an issue with that. That particular date isn't very important, so she's ok to be in Italy at that time. Here, however." Inuyasha reached over the table and to Kagome's thighs to circle a date four days after, "Is the development opening exhibit. The Shanghai committee is paying the department a visit, and we're having a mixer for them before we get down to business." He sighed and stretched back, moving the piles of paper on the ground away from where he flopped on his back.

"Oh right." Kagome tapped her temple, legs shifting under the Kotatsu edge. "That's the coordination meetings where you plan for the new years event, right?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha's voice filtered up from the floor in a tired sigh. "Its going to be a bitch to plan. Shanghai has good representatives though."

Kagome laughed. "Planning for a meeting to plan?" Se giggled harder and Inuyasha scoffed.

"I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous. But we set aside a few days so they can relax before we take over the conference room for a month. The guy I spoke with liked the idea enough." Inuyasha ran his fingers through his bangs, looking slightly annoyed. "Kagura said she'd handle it anyways, we don't want a giant thing..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "I was simply teasing."

"If I assume correctly," Sesshoumaru started, changing the subject and looking down the bridge of his nose at a sheet of paper in his right hand. "New Years is the event for all the dignitaries in celebration of the completion of Project GOD." He set the paper down, and massaged his right temple. "Why again, are they holding it in Japan?"

Inuyasha sat up stiffly, and tossed back the rest of his luke warm coffee. "Apparently, the annex building in the upper part of Tokyo that Taisho Corp. owns is large enough, and can be decorated appropriately. Its that hotel we recently put in, with the Sakura lining the property."

"Oh, they're coming for the sight seeing too, huh?" Kagome smiled. What a rush of pride.

"I think so. China would be awkward, because everything is so cramped, and places in central Europe are overrun by the wild demons not wishing to be tamed. That private hotel has a lot of cordoned off land that can be used in the hunting games." He sighed and swigged the last of his coffee, licking his lips as he peered inside his mug.

"Hunting games?" Kagome tentatively asked. Three faces looked at her with incredulity and she sighed, placing her head in her hands. Would she forever be the last one to know everything? "Look, I didn't ask anything as I grew up with you two, and just accepted it, I don't know a lot..." She trailed off.

"Hunting games are a customary tradition." Kikyo's clear voice began explaining and Kagome looked curiously over.

"What's important, Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice cut in, making Kagome look over to him. "Is not that its the turn of the year. On that night, Blood Moon surfaces for the first night of the year. It regulates other blood moon cycles throughout the year."

"Blood Moon?" Kagome regrettably asked.

"Geez woman..."

"Inuyasha, We both have always been able to control ourselves on Blood Moon, so she never saw reason to ask. Stop being impossible." Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha another glare, and Inuyasha looked away flushed. "You even resisted the call at the turn of the century. Kagome probably never even knew the difference-"

"Alright alright, I get it... Its awkward talking about here, OK?" Inuyasha's face was still slightly flushed and he nervously tapped his finger on the desk.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and one ducked down in confusion. "Wait a minute, let me think." She said, and Sesshoumaru looked at her with curiosity. The turn of the century probably meant the year 2000. Kagome thought back slightly and realized that was when she was around 21. "Ok, So I was 21?" She didnt get a response, but Inuyasha nodded fidgetingly. _What happened while I was 21?_

"Let me clarify, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Blood Moon is a period of fertility for demons, male and female alike. Females go through a heat cycle, and emit a pheromone irresistible to males. Males will follow that scent and mate with her until she is pupped." Sesshoumaru was calm and collected, apparently unfazed by this notion.

Kagome's eyes bugged out before her. Now that she thought hard on it, at age 21, she was still sleeping with Inuyasha. In an instant everything clicked, and Kagome's eyes grew impossibly more wide. "Oh, I get it."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha muttered.

Demons, Kagome knew, had a special attachment for specific dates. Dates like a millennia, or the turn of the century, or the first of the year, et cetera. The one thing she knew about them was that their blood was regulated based on the lunar cycles pertaining to these dates, and usually had a stronger pull because those dates were so momentous. So the implication Sesshoumaru was making was that Inuyasha was able to resist whatever blood call there was when he was actively having sex with her.

The actual implication didn't mean much to Kagome, but it was the awkwardness of Sesshoumaru talking about the past sex life of his current betrothed and brother calmly, and even more so, implying he knew enough intimate details to know that Inuyasha hadn't lost control. Kagome wondered slightly why he wasn't fazed as much as she was, or Inuyasha for that matter. Kagome got a rush of sexual memories from her past experiences with Inuyasha and cringed, wondering which round could've been the one Inuyasha let loose on.

She sighed and then decided she really didn't want to think on it at all. "And this happens twice a year?" She timidly asked, looking slightly perturbed.

"Both Inuyasha and I have a lot of self control and are able to ignore the call. Human cycles are very different. You cycle monthly, whereas demonesses cycle twice a year. Although the pheromone you emit is not as strong, it happens twelve times a year for humans, making the pull just as strong because of the multiple occurrences."

"Ah..." Kagome was rather embarrassed about all of this. Inuyasha seemed to be as well, looking away from the table adamently.

She ran it through her head logically. Twelve time a year, she would ovulate. This was normal as she could tell, and didn't realize her scent or pheromone was all that powerful. Every woman after age 15 for sure was ovulating by then, so Kagome didn't know why her's was so special. She frowned. maybe it wasn't so special, and everyone had a scent like this, but hers was just particularly close to the Taisho brothers.

In any case, Kagome noted that she had been emitting whatever pheromone attracted them every month, instigating a call for them to inseminate. She blushed bright red, now fully aware that both males in the room had not only slept with her numerously, but probably did on nights she was ovulating, though she was on birth control, and still resisting the call...

Somehow although it was normal, it was still a sore spot of awkwardness for Kagome. And she didn't even know why. Which was the worst thing on the planet. Awkwardness made Kagome irrational. She couldn't handle it. Taking a deep breath, she decided to treat it like a normal thing and not give a flying fuck. Sesshoumaru had gone into the relationship knowing she willingly slept with his brother for years, and whatever insecure feeling she might have about it weren't valid enough to make a large enough impression on that insecurity.

Kikyo spoke up again tearing Kagome from her thoughts. "So Blood Moon isn't a specific lunar pattern, it just refers to the heat cycle of a woman. The "Blood Moon" on the first of the year," Kikyo used her hands to motion quotations in the air, "Is simply a tribute to the actual occurrence."

Sesshoumaru added, "So we willingly allow our beast to slip from its restraints to roam free, and participate in the hunt as a type of ceremony." Kagome nodded in understanding.

She didn't know why, but a lot of these ceremony's and traditions centered around satiating the "inner beast" as Sesshoumaru described before.

"Anyways, going back to hunting games," Inuyasha said desperately trying to change the subject away from sex with Kagome "Demons need a large unmaintained portion of land, which that hotel has. The Sakura are a recognizable border marker so we wont lose our way, and aside from the lawn used for hotel purposes, there's a lot of forest land to use. Which is why the entire property is lined with Sakura, and not as a decoration. The hotel was actually constructed and designed for functions like this."

"It makes the chase fun." Sesshoumaru supplied to Kagome's slowly nodding head. "If it was a plain grassy field, it would be boring. There are many other cordoned off sections of land all over the world like this."

Kagome contemplated this for a moment and smiled, accepting that this was another tradition she could help preserve in lifetimes to come. "So what do you hunt?"

"Anything that's out there, really." Inuyasha sighed. "Usually boar, or maybe bears..."

"In the past, there used to be an abundance of lesser threatening Youkai to hunt. Before China was so developed, the land was rich with wildlife. Similarly in Russia, and other parts of the world. There have been hunting games all over the planet that we have participated in." Sesshoumaru filled in for Kagome, on whatever Inuyasha either forgot, or wasn't going to say.

"Japan doesn't have large game like continent land does, but we have agile game. Things like rabbits, and boars. Pigs are pretty sneaky once you get to chasing them." Inuyasha sighed and hunched over the kotatsu again, smiling at her. "Anyways, the actual size of the game you catch doesn't matter either. Its about releasing the beast and paying homage to the first Blood Moon." Inuyasha seemed relatively excited about what he was talking about. Kagome looked curiously at him.

Sesshoumaru took in her gaze and finished the thought. "If we don't let loose every decade or so, our beasts get irritable and unstable. This coming new year will be a chance to participate in a hunting game since seven years ago."

Kagome brightened and smiled. "Well then I'll do everything I can to help you to be able to participate. No sense in playing business partner with a chance like this coming around." She fought to keep hr awkwardness under control. It wasn't even awkward anymore, and her brain was still unneved by the whole sex discussion beforehand that both males seemed to have recovered from rather quickly.

Inuyasha laughed heartily. "That's so like you. Hog all the work"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Its my job to find and preserve traditions like these. I'm excited." That much was true. She was excited; she learned a bunch of new things today, and would be able to help participate in the set up.

Sesshoumaru smiled and looked down at the sheet of paper still in his hand. "So Why Japan again?" He clarified.

Inuyasha picked up his mug as he spoke. "Shanghai mentioned that it was also a tribute to the home business center. Project GOD started _here,_ so it should be celebrated here." Inuyasha stood with a grunt and made his way over to the coffee machine. He opened the top and dumped the filter, replacing it and filling the pot in the sink.

"Shanghai seems to be in the mood to praise the company." Sesshoumaru intoned.

"Actually, that's exactly what they want to do." Kikyo spoke up, fishing a pair of reading glasses from a pouch in her purse. "From what I've gathered, Project god has done a wonder for their demon economy. The human populace continues to cycle, but because the demon network is now a more pronounced web of connections, Shanghai has really prospered. Their system of pretending to pass businesses down to their "children" every thirty years in order to blend in with the humans still remains in good standing, and because most of the higher-ups are demons anyways, China has already begun to prosper once more. It seems like Project GOD jump started a beneficial change."

"mmm" Inuyasha swigged another mouthful of fresh coffee and put the new pot back on the burner. "She took the words right out of my mouth. You do a fine job on the eighteenth floor, Ms. Takahashi."

"Thankyou, Sir." Kikyo intoned.

"No dude, Its Inuyasha. Or any variation. I hate 'Sir.'" Inuyasha made a scrunched displeased face.

"Then I shall also request a change from 'Takahashi' to 'Kikyo'. I like my first name better myself."

"Agreed, dude." Inuyasha reached out his hand, and Kikyo laughingly shook it.

"Did Ami and Mina scout for you?" Kagome asked, gathering a stack of papers and beginning to organize them in a certain order.

"They did. I've been keeping a watch on China's economy since I started work here, among others. Menomaru has been incredibly helpful and upfront with anything I request, but the solid 8 months of change in the actual country keep the bureau on a positive note."

"Eight months of change?" Inuyasha spoke, handing Kagome a paper clip and watching her deftly slide the contraption over the stack she sorted.

"Yes. I decided to include the four months before I started working her to have a basis to go off of. According to sales, requests for certain items, and stock inventories, etcetera" Kikyo punched in a few numbers on a calculator and twisted it to show the other three at Kagome's kotatsu "Agriculture has risen around twenty percent. Humans have contributed close to half of the margin, so the demon populace continues to count on the residents needing natural food."

"That's decent, seeing as demons cannot eat factory processed meal." Sesshoumaru picked up the calculator and compared the number to another in a memo.

"Yes. Mina brought back a random fact the other day, which kind of explains a lot of the good change. Doctors have been prescribing fresh vegetables, specific ones per specific medical case, on the grounds that its less expensive than medication, and has more of the natural vitamins. With the 87% success rate because of this diagnosis, residents have been seeking out natural food sources without it having to be prescribed, or natural mineral supplements."

"God love those doctors." Kagome giggled, adding three more sorted and clipped piles to the first one and sliding them into a manila envelope, clasping the prong shut. "These, Inuyasha, are your confidential copies of the dignitary guest list. I've sorted them based on section of the world, and then by individual countries. Kanna will know how to handle this."

"Thanks," Inuyasha muttered, standing again to place it in an outgoing slot with his name on it.

"Are those the only results?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes trained on the woman next to Kagome.

Kikyo looked at him carefully, before a look of understanding crossed her face. "We can talk about all of Shanghai later. You and Kagome will probably need to know the European stats during a few of your meetings." Kikyo pushed the glasses on the bridge of her nose up a few inches, sniffling on concentration. "Lets see... here. I've made several stacks for the both of you. On the top is a memo outlining the basic facts regarding Italy, France, Germany, and the norther areas of Scotland and The Netherlands. It should be three pages, I specifically highlighted Italy, since that is your primary destination, but everything else is included. Under that three page top sheet, is the actual data, if you're asked specifics."

"Thank you, Kikyo."

"Indeed, We will most definitely make a good impression." Sesshoumaru glanced over to the unfinished photo project scattered around the lounge chair in Kagome's office, and then to the mounds of files littering her desks in binders, books, and envelopes. "Putting all this aside, Are you going to be OK, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up slightly confused.

"Oh, half of all of this is my personal information." Kikyo supplied. "Everything the company needed for professional documentation I've copied, scanned and inputted via my name as the beneficiary. The majority of the clutter will be gone in the next week. It was just pertinent to this meeting."

Sesshoumaru nodded relieved.

"I asked her to bring it in, so it just looks messy, but its all relevant." Kagome got up and shimmied her shorts back into a wedgie-less position and scooted over to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out several large envelopes. "Ok, is that all? We've gone over pretty much all that we needed to talk about."

"I fucking hope so, We've been here all day."

"Language, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru scolded.

"Feh..."

Sesshoumaru continued. "Kagome, I'll talk with you about Italy specifics at a later date, so they're fresh in our minds. We can meet sometime in the next few days, before our flight out."

"Ok then, Meeting adjourned. If anyone needs the minutes, Kikyo should have them at the desk. Other than that, I will be seeing you soon, I assume," Sesshoumaru nodded when Kagome pointed to him. "and I will see you whenever we see eachother again." She laughed and pointed to Inuyasha who grinned knowingly.

"I'll walk you out, Inuyasha. I have a file for Kagura." Kikyo gracefully stood and walked over to the elevator doors Inuyasha was standing in front of. He gave her a confused stare. "Its the confirmation flight itinerary. She wanted it no later than tomorrow, but since I have it finished today, its easier to just go down and give it to her, instead of putting it in her inbox."

"Makes sense." He said. The door dinged and he followed Kikyo into the elevator, waving a quick good bye to Kagome, picking her way over to her desk and Sesshoumaru gathering documents on the table together.

After a few minutes, Kagome sighed audibly. "That went by quicker than I expected."

"It was four hour meeting, Kagome. That is not something I would label as quick." Sesshoumaru sounded amused as he continued to gather the original documents off the kotatsu and sort them Kagome-like before placing them on her desk.

"No, I meant the leaving. Meetings take forever, but as soon as I call time, its like a gust of breeze blows through and suddenly everyone's gone." She smiled and began to organize photos and charts back into Kikyo's logs, careful to match the data with the country. "I wish I had Ami and Mina here..." Kagome was slow moving in her re-filing, since she didn't know exactly what to do, and they would.

"And _anyways_, It wouldn't have been so damn long if you two brothers hadn't bickered like that. I don't think I've ever seen the two of you go at it like that. Fists, sure, but not verbally."

"Father is a sore spot for both of us." Sesshoumaru answered simply, folding up her kotatsu and accompanying overcloth. "And if I'm remembering correctly, you were joined in on the 'bickering' as you call it..." He teased.

"Why didn't I hear of this earlier?" Kagome sighed audibly and annoyed. Then she suddenly stiffened and stood straight. "Oh god, I'm still living in a nearby annex of your house that Grandfather Toga Gave to me. Is that some sort of leverage?"

Sesshoumaru snorted audibly. "No, Kagome. It's not. Sango still lives in hers, and Miroku still gratefully accepts his. Father wanted you to be supported, Kagome. It is nothing more than that."

"He still wont accept any payment from me, you know." Kagome blushed lightly at the endearment.

Sesshoumaru smiled fondly at her. "He doesn't need money, nor does he want it. He appreciates the other ways you express your gratitude."

Kagome smiled back at Sesshoumaru, sitting in her lounge chair with his feet carefully placed away from the scattered pictures. _So the Christmas presents hadn't been for naught._ She grinned gleefully.

"Why didn't he talk to me about kids, anyways?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, resting his cheek in one hand, continuing to stare at her fondly. "He is not that kind of man. He has tact, and is discreet." At Kagome's disbelieving look, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed. "Think about it this way, If father suggested you have kids, what would you say?"

"I would probably call him a perverted old geezer and laugh it off." Kagome said curtly.

"And if I approached you with a genuine desire to procreate?" He continued.

Kagome looked at him disbelievingly. "You don't want to have kids right now, Sessh."

He chuckled. "humor me."

"Well, if you really did, and asked me politely, I would explain to you that kids weren't on my agenda right now..." Kagome trailed off.

"But?" Sesshoumaru dropped the hint that he knew she wasn't finished.

"Logically, if that ever happened, I would probably think on it, even though I had said no." Kagome looked contemplative. Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a minute, simply staring at her happily, and leaning on his arm. Kagome finally perked up, understanding clearing her eyes. "Oh I _get it!_ Its not even about me at all, is it?"

Sesshoumaru exhaled through his nose, smiling at her while shaking his head to affirm her deduction.

"Its about instilling a desire in his kids, in you." Kagome looked incredulous. "What a sneaky bastard..." She muttered.

"Indeed."

"Although its a passive aggressive way to do things, and rather round about, Its very logical." Kagome sighed, fed up with the photo filing on her desk and walked over to Sesshoumaru, sitting casually in his lap. He wound his arms around her waist comfortably and looked up at her.

"My father has always been rational and logical. In everything he does."

"How does grandmother Sekira even put up with him, much less keep up with the mans eccentricity?"

"That has and always will be a mystery to both Inuyasha and I."

Kagome smiled fondly at him and pecked him delicately on the lips. "Well, pregnancy aside, I'm still on birth control, and I intend to take advantage of both the pill and you in Italy."

Sesshoumaru grinned up at her, pulling her closer to kiss again, snaking his tongue in between her lips. "I look forward to it, Love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>_


	16. Enter Italy

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here! IM POSTING WICKED EARLY!

[im reposting this on four chapters/stories - this was the outome of an incredibly erotic dream. i woke up and couldnt even concentrate on my own breathing, i was so horny. and unable to really satisfy my UST, i sat down and wrote 30 pages of nasty smut and then split it into four chapters/stories. is there something wrong with me? ive never in my life had a dream so intense before.]

AAAAAND IM STILL POSTING EARLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL, AND I WANT TO SPOIL YOU WITH SMUT SMUT SMUT!

But this either means ill post chapter 17 later than the 2 week normal time i post, or earlier as well. haha I havent quite decided. :)

So i realized im rather terrible at montage sequences. I have no idea why, but nothing i write thats a montage sequence sounds right to me. even this one here im a bit flustered about.

any suggestions? Im open to all kinds of critique, good and bad.

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter Sixteen: Enter Italy, the Country of Sex, Food, and Art.**_

* * *

><p>The flight out of Japan was rather long, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't mind. They had checked everything they needed for a two week visit to the romance capitol of the world and the only thing that was in their hands was a complimentary Mimosa from first class; no cary-ons to fuck around with, just relaxation in a crystal glass. Kagome decided to take advantage of the situation, and enjoy the champagne slowly, drifting off into a comfortable sleep when her glass was empty. Sesshoumaru joined her soon after, savoring the bubbles on his tongue, and then closing his eyes in bliss.<p>

Nothing would bother them until they landed, that was the deal. He reached over, and linked fingers with her, sinking back into the cushiony leather, and drifted to sleep.

It seemed only minutes later when they were jolted back into reality with the plane bouncing off the runway. Kagome excitedly looked at Sesshoumaru and giggled, squeezing the fingers between her own. Italy was eminent. They were here.

According to the itinerary, they had three to four solid days of work, meetings, and little sleep, and then an entire week and a half off to tour the country. It was slightly extreme, but Sesshoumaru was proud he was able to work his magic into Taisho corp to convince both Kikyo and Kagura to extend the trip another week, for the _unspecified_ sake of romancing Kagome.

True to form, they dropped their luggage off at their very expensive-looking hotel suite and delicately unpacked important clothing, hanging suits and dresses, laying out accessories and ties. They had no time to fuck around with basics, and had a timeline to handle several important clarification and completion mergers. So everything had to be laid out before hand.

It was meeting after meeting, coffee cup after coffee cup. And although the coffee was distractedly different and delicious, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed focused, clear, and on top of their game. Kagome knew it was a team effort, and the partnership she had with Sesshoumaru in matters like this was unbeatable.

The language barrier was surprisingly not a big deal. Sesshoumaru spoke demon to the dignitaries, and translated anything she needed or said. The moderate English she knew was also beneficial, since it was a kind of common ground between Japanese and Italian. It was a slow moving effort, but Kagome was glad everything was understandable and uncomplicated. Italy was a success, and now that everything was handled, they could relax for some much needed R&R.

The first thing Kagome did in the cab on the way back to the hotel, was fall asleep in Sesshoumaru's lap, snuggling into his firm thighs, her hair bouncing in curls across his knees and hips. He held onto her, stroking her head silently until they pulled up at the curb, at which point he slipped a few bills into the hand of the cabbie and shifted the woman to cradle into his arms, stepping gingerly out onto the curb, where their things had been placed.

He walked up to the doorman, asking for assistance to his room, and the doorman obliged immediately. Sesshoumaru had the man carry their belongings up to the room and set them in the foyer so he could get to them later. He rounded on the bed, gliding smoothly over to it as the sound of the door closing registered in the back of his brain.

Gently, he laid Kagome down upon the sheets, shifting his arms from under her to brush her silky bangs out of her chol lidded eyes. She was so beautiful to him. Aside from working so damn hard she couldn't make it home awake, Kagome was always a vibrant source of playable energy. She exuded confidence and happiness and electricity wherever she went. Kagome didn't make a habit of wearing a lot of make-up, which was nice for his nose. She had on an appropriate amount, usually it included liner around her eyes and mascara to thicken her lashes, like tonight. There was also something about looking at her sleeping in her pristine makeup that was so endearing.

He moved around, tucking her into bed. He delicately plucked the dangling earrings from her ears and laid them on the bedside table, and took off the white pumps she always wore, standing them neatly by the dresser. Today she wore a pair with a large carefully shaped bow embellishing the toe. Her hair was luckily down, so Sesshoumaru didn't have to pull out any pins or hairbands. He slowly rolled her on her side to unzip the back of her dress, hoping the bra she was wearing was a strapless.

Shifting his hands in the material, he felt for straps and inwardly rejoiced at the easy removal – strapless bras were the easiest to get someone out of when they were passed out. He turned her on her back again and began the task of slipping her tailored dress from her skin, peeling it down inch by inch to reveal her lovely smooth skin.

Now only in her underwear, and her dress hung on a hanger off a nearby chair, Sesshoumaru approved of his handi-work. Stripping a woman naked without her even knowing it must mean he was exceptionally light handed, or she was practically unconscious. He praised himself on a job well done and then began to strip his own clothing, taking care to hang the pants properly, and air the shirt out by tossing it on the back of Kagome's vanity stool, dropping his socks in the dirty clothes bag in his suitcase.

One minute later, he scooted behind her in bed and pulled the sheets over both of them, cradling her body against his happily. Starting tomorrow, they could finally relax. _Finally._

* * *

><p>Kagome shifted groggily on the sheets. She hadn't slept that wonderfully in months. She rolled over, smiling at the sunshine peeking through the closed curtains, and the feeling of her tired muscles. Waking up after a long streak of work was so fulfilling because her body told her just how hard she worked – something she could be proud of. She blinked crusty eyes and wiped any flecks of mascara off her cheeks and eyebrows with a smooth stroke of her practiced hands.<p>

Her body was warm under the sheets, even though she had half slipped out of them. Kagome breathed in a deep breath, sitting up and stretching her arm muscles. It was an incredibly erotic feeling for Kagome. The silk beneath her thighs was warm and slippery and the blazing sunshine on her naked breasts prickled happy sensations up through the tips of her nipples and armpits. She closed her eyes and moved her torso around, stretching out her ribs, and waking her body up.

She could tell Sesshoumaru had helped her undress for bed by her clothing neatly hanging on a chair by the window, and her accessories next to it. She felt slightly guilty for passing out on him like that, but she was so tired. _Now, to find the hunk..._ It was time to... Thank him for his work. Kagome giggled. "Thank" indeed. Kagome expected to wake up horny this morning, especially if she was sleeping next to a Japanese Adonis and they were in Italy...

There were only a few places he could be. Either he was getting coffee for the both of them, or in the shower, which had been curiously silent for the few days she had been using it. She knew the plumbing in Europe was kind of awkward to begin with, but never expected it to be quiet. There was always the sound of water hitting tile in a shower, but no squeak of the pipes, no scream of the openings through which water poured. It was very nice.

Kagome padded in her cheeky lace undies over to the bathroom door, happily picking out the delicate sound of the water against the marble. She smiled, excited he was still in the room. She glanced over to a clock, and cocked her surprised head to the side. _Nine?_ He also must have been exhausted if he was only showering now. Sesshoumaru didn't go anywhere without a shower in the morning, meaning he couldn't have gone for breakfast or coffee or anything, since he was only in the shower now.

At least, Kagome mused, they got their sleep. Breakfast could wait.

She peeked around the door as quietly as possible, hoping for a sexy show of smooth abs and gorgeous legs. A groan echoed its way across the tiles and into Kagome's ear making her twitch her head, stopping momentarily.

_What was that?_

Kagome took a better look and her jaw dropped.

His body was toned and fit and confident as it stood under the spray of water, droplets riveted down the planes of his muscular back, hunched and taught. Kagome let her eyes trail the paths of the water drops hungrily, eying the pooling effect in his collarbones and the bouncing drips from his nipples. She grinned appreciatively at the water-falling down the planes of his neck and the sinewy muscles of his arms enhanced by the steam. Kagome took her time, trailing down the sexy planes of his body until she stopped at his hips.

Fuck he was sexy.

Then another groan sounded causing her to focus curiously. His hips were jerking back and forth slowly towards the back wall, and when she craned her neck further inside the room, she stifled a gasp in shock.

One arm supported his weight on the marble wall of the shower while the other one clutched his erection, swollen and dripping, as it caught what water drops his body didn't shade from it.

No way.

The hand around his quivering erection tightened and moved faster and Kagome watched as he clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes, panting through the water. The way he was squeezing looked mildly painful, but she knew Sesshoumaru liked his dick squeezed relatively tight.

Kagome felt a wave of heat rush through her and she let her fingers dance down the inside of her panties to flick across her folds. An electric shock ran its way down the inside of her backbone and exploded deep in her core, making her clench her white teeth against each other, grinding the bone as quietly as she could while clutching the door with one hand and pressing down on her clit with the other.

Kagome looked back up to Sesshoumaru's naked body dripping with a mix of perspiration and hot water. She grinned silently, knowing he was probably hot enough without the steam, but that the hot water sent prickles of arousal down his spine. He told her so the last time they showered together.

His hips were grinding faster with every motion of his hand, encouraging more grunts of satisfaction to roll off of his tongue and through his open mouth.

Kagome rolled her middle finger over her folds again, sharply flicking her clit and moaned softly, watching Sesshoumaru intently.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru's body went rigid and milky liquid shot out onto the tile wall while his own lips pulled back to reveal glistening fangs, cutting into his bottom lip. Sesshoumaru seemed to be stunned as he let loose a small strangled cry and fell forward onto his supporting arm, panting.

Kagome was thrumming with arousal, hot for his now flaccid dick. She stood up straight and decided to lean against the door frame until he noticed her. The caress of the steam coupled with her own arousal made her nipples pebble, and she crossed her arms under them, lightly lifting and supporting. _It was only a matter of time_ Kagome thought.

Sure enough, he finished washing his hair, and with one last rinse down the back of his scalp, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, not without squelching a bucket of water from the hanging strands by his waist and thighs. He paused when his peripheral caught her standing there and Kagome watched him grin curiously. In seconds he had pinned her to the wall, jolting her from her sexy-posing.

"Good morning, Love." He murmured, sliding a thigh in between hers.

"It most definitely is. I liked the show..." Kagome slid her hands up his biceps and around the back of his shoulders, leaning into his probing kisses on her neck.

"I can smell so." was his only reply as his hands gripped the small of her waist and hoisted her into the air. Kagome reflexively wrapped her legs around him and allowed herself to be carried into the other room. She didn't complain as his wet body settled above hers on the sheets she had been placed on. Kagome sighed happily, finally being able to take advantage of the soft material she had been sleeping on with him. They sunk into the feather mattress, softness and residual body heat filtering around them in the morning sunshine.

He delved his tongue into her mouth, pressing his lips against hers intensely, inhaling deeply with his nose. Kagome relaxedly responded, sliding her arms down the damp planes of his naked back, enjoying the soft feel of his skin, moistened by heat. His legs found themselves between hers and they pressed outward, connecting with the inside of her calves and thighs. Taking the hint, Kagome slid one of her legs up the expanse of his, drawing a pleased grunt from the man above her.

Kagome smiled into the kiss. He loved it when she rubbed her legs against him. Sesshoumaru was a leg man, Kagome knew it. It rather appealed to her that he was anyways, because she didn't have enormous boobs or a bouncy ass. What Kagome did have, was long and flexible legs, and moderately appropriate breasts for her stature. Sesshoumaru especially liked it if Kagome wrapped her calves around his, with his knee caps touching the back of her thighs, and her toes on the inside of his ankles. When she did this, he would always press his abdominal into hers and use both hands to sensually caress the outside and back of her thighs in a languid and squeezing stroke.

Sure enough, he pulled her lips between her teeth as he opened his eyes and looked at her, fingers dancing up the outside of her thigh. He gripped her at the base of her legs, pulling them ever so slightly apart and then closing his eyes in bliss as he dragged his hands down, the pads of his fingers stimulating her inner thighs as he went. After a long pause he settled his arms by her shoulders again and released her lips to delve his tongue in her mouth.

It was so sensual, and lovely. Kagome could never get enough of the way Sesshoumaru kissed. She moaned and stretched her arms above her, arching her back and pressing her breasts into the rigid planes of his pecs. Right now he was hot and ready for her, and that's all he needed to convey.

Sesshoumaru stopped kissing her briefly to look her in the eyes and quirk a brow, asking a silent question. Kagome shook her head, not understanding what he was trying to get across. He simply smiled wickedly and slid down her body, taking her panties with him as he went. Sesshoumaru threw them over his shoulder and got up off the bed to whip the curtains open, sliding them apart as far as they would go. Sunlight streamed in, coating the entire room in a warm glow. Kagome basked in the sunshine, closing her eyes and drinking in the rays.

This was so much heavier than the light sunshine she stretched in earlier. It bathed her nakedness in warm tendrils of relaxation, coloring her desire for Sesshoumaru in a tickling wave of anticipation.

Her legs briefly crossed as she sat up slowly, uncaring about her nakedness. The sound of footsteps alerted her to Sesshoumaru who was making his way back to her, and when she felt a weight above her, she flopped back on the bed, still blindly smiling.

"I remember a certain someone saying she couldn't wait to do it in the Italian sunshine." Sesshoumaru murmured huskily in her ear, his hand sliding up the expanse of her thigh to grip her ass in his fingers.

Kagome moaned excitedly and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. "Oh you spoil me..." She groaned. The feeling of Sesshoumaru's weight re-settling on her body made the little hairs all over her stand in excitement. His penis had engorged sometimes in the middle of getting up and returning and was pressed solidly against her navel. Her pussy clenched inadvertently and she wrapped a leg around a toned hip. His rhythmic bumps into her pelvis coupled with his rolls of husky laughter in her ear only served to dampen her inner folds even more. He was enjoying their banter, that much was for certain.

He kissed a nipple delicately before drawing it into his mouth and swirling a talented tongue around it. He released it after a few sucks and nibbled on the aeriola around it, as well as the accompanying swell at the top of her ribcage. Kagome was in foreplay heaven, and was sopping wet. At the first nudge from the tip of his dripping cock to her open lipped vagina, Kagome clenched again, knowing what came next.

"Well I'mmaaahh-" He paused mid sentence as he slid smoothly within her, sitting at the farthest depth of her cavern. "Enjoying the benefits of spoiling you as well..." He grunted out, struggling to catch his breath.

Kagome moaned loudly, her toes curling and legs snapping up to coil next to his thighs. Her fingernails drew down his back sharply as her pussy quaked around the invasive intrusion. He groaned audibly in her ear and Kagome wrapped her calves around his hips, heels digging into his firm behind. After several minutes of simple rocking, Sesshoumaru reached behind him to grip her legs and unwind them from his hips, using them as leverage and pushing them down while he raised his upper body off of hers.

In one movement, he rolled over, taking Kagome with him and holding her hips flush with his. She moaned at the new position, sighing deeply into the pleasure coursing through her body. She let him maneuver her, waiting until he was in a satisfiably upright position before pressing into him and kissing him deeply. Her arms stretched over his shoulders and her breasts pressed into his pecs as she deepened the kiss, flexing her thighs and rocking gently against his pelvis again.

Sesshoumaru's hands began to travel up and down her waist in sensual movements, stimulating the underswell of her breasts, and the crease in her thighs, as well as the tingling muscles in her side. He was large and piercing within her, twisting a delectable ache in her nether regions that had her quivering in ecstasy.

He continued to kiss her as his cock lay thrust within the hot confines of her wet cunt, his hands stimulating the sensitive areas on her skin, and the position stretching the sides of her vagina wide.

Kagome didn't know how long they stayed there, kissing and rocking intimately, the sunshine prickling warmth across her back and his claws doing the same on her breast, stomach and thighs. Sesshoumaru trailed a line of kisses and nips down her throat and shoulder while he gripped her hips and roughly pulled her on him, trying to thrust even deeper.

He gasped in her ear breathily. "I need to move, Kagome..." His dick pulsed within her and Kagome lolled her head back, sensations mesmerizing her.

She shifted her center of gravity and began to pull him forward onto her, simultaneously leaning back. "Then move..." Kagome acquiesced.

"Kagome..." He murmured, shifting his legs so he could lay against her again, her back resting comfortably on the sun-warmed sheets. He began a slow pace, drawing himself out and then just as slowly pushing back in, a gush of fluid leaking out of her pussy to stick to his cock and thighs. "Uhh..." He groaned in her ear roughly, settling his weight on his elbows next to her shoulders.

Kagome's thighs fell to the sides as her mouth opened in consuming pleasure. She thought she was wet earlier, but the sensation of feeling her own wetness leak out onto the globes of her ass and thighs was a rush of pleasure and excitement. Sesshoumaru's torturous pace had her groaning, her fingers lacing in her hair and pulling the strands in delight.

Every thrust would drive her closer to completion, stroking the deep set bundle of nerves only Sesshoumaru knew how to reach. His hips were snapping forward with a buttery smoothness that had her eyes rolling. Kagome's moans were growing louder and longer, her pussy clenching in anticipation of the big finale.

"Oh Kagome..." Sesshoumaru grunted haltingly. "You're squeezing me so damn tight..." His breath in her ear and the shaking muscles in his shoulder alerted Kagome to his impending release. "Ah... I'm coming..." He warned.

Kagome didn't hear it, she had been pushed smoothly over the edge and was gritting her teeth through her powerful climax. Pleasure washed white over her vision and a chill across her bones as she squealed something fierce through the space between her teeth. Her vagina clamped flutteringly around his cock, shoved thickly within her, the intrusion making her body thrum with a pulsing heat.

His cock pulsed tersely and a long "Uhhh..." made its way out of Sesshoumaru's throat, a heat filling her belly in a sudden sensation. His entire body stilled momentarily, the tops of his knees pressing against the backs of her thighs, both of their feet entwined haphazardly in the soft sheets. Kagome could feel the pounding in both of their hearts, and she smiled, stroking Sesshoumaru's back.

"Mmm, Three cheers for morning sex..." Kagome intoned, delicately shifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She liked the feeling of him nestled within her, his arms around her top half, and his legs as close as they could be to her butt cheeks, the rest of him draped dominatingly over her.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru raised himself on his forearms, looking down at Kagome who let her arms fall above her head to tangle in her inky locks. "Where would you like to go today?"

Kagome smiled and arched her back, stretching slightly. Sesshoumaru groaned on top of her as her legs unintentionally squeezed and her pussy contracted around his dick. She giggled slightly. "Actually, I'd like to see just how soft the carpet is, and just how clear those windows are.

Sesshoumaru smilingly sighed, defeated. "I don't know how much more I can take, Kagome..." He looked into her eyes, smoothing out her ruffled bangs. "I've already come twice this morning."

Kagome bit her lip sheepishly, pushing herself up on her elbows as well, kissing him lightly, and perusing his face with inquisitive eyes. "Just curious, but why did you do it inside of the shower?"

Sesshoumaru pushed her back on the bed, pressing his torso into hers as he kissed her, winding an arm around the side of her head so his fingers and palm could run through her hair. "You were so tired last night, you didn't even wake when I was undressing you. I didn't want to push for sex if you were still tired."

Kagome smiled appreciatively, her arms twining around his shoulders, and her calves wrapping around the inside of his. "You're too good to me."

Sesshoumaru chuckled deep within his navel. His flaccid dick in her cavern pulsing with every chortle. "However, if I knew you'd wake up wet and willing..." He trailed off letting the comment hang. Kagome shifted against him and her pussy clenched around him when she moved, drawing out a long sigh of pleasure.

"Tomorrow, then, Love?" Kagome asked. "Or shall we simply stay in bed all day?" She hinted with a light squeeze of her inner muscles.

Sesshoumaru groaned and continued kissing her neck and shoulder areas, finding her tiny erogenous zones and stimulating them how she liked it. "Unfortunately," he murmured in between kisses, "My stomach is calling for me, as your is too, if my hearing is correct."

"Our stomachs can wait..." Kagome complained, arching her back and feeling her wetness rub against the flaccid weight inside of her. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and shook his head, widening his thighs and pressing into her pelvis. The feeling of him hardening inside of her was something Kagome came to appreciate as a type of triumph. She smiled at him and slid her legs from around his waist to his hips and then farther down to his thighs, not letting him get up without her. She clenched again and judged the emotions running through him by the quirks of his brows, and the twitching knits on his handsome face.

"Kagome..." he intoned. It wasn't a warning or a plea, it was a message that he wanted breakfast.

"You are my breakfast, Sesshoumaru." Kagome clenched lightly this time and didn't release for several seconds drawing a blinking moan from his throat. "And there's still more sunshine to enjoy."

Sesshoumaru laid his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply and moaning slightly.

Kagome grinned wickedly as she felt the familiar stretch of her inner muscles, the invasive presence against her cervix, and the shivering thighs under the globes of her ass. She moaned appreciatively, and rocked fleetingly against the sheets, making sure both his semen and the residual fluid from her climax was liquid-like enough for them to move without pain.

"You're going to wear me out one of these days, woman." He groaned and thrust sharply, taking the breath and words out of her mouth.

Kagome was happy and jubilant. She knew he was drained, and probably in need of another shower, but she also knew he didn't mind. Sex was sex, it was fun, and unabashed, and sometimes tiring, but indeed refreshing.

"You like it." She half countered, unable to speak much through her moaning.

"Fuck yes." Kagome giggled at his profanity. He doesn't use it much, but its quite entertaining when he does.

He began to press deeply within her, drawing out a hairs breadth and then pressing again, stimulating her inner muscles and outer quivering labia. The tuft of hair at the base of his penis wiped and scratched against her clit because of the deep thrusting and Kagome lost herself in her moans and cries, the feeling of his body, and the intense pleasure coursing through her nether regions.

His thrusting grew longer as Sesshoumaru began to pull out more, settling into a slapping rhythm that had them both panting ecstasy. Sesshoumaru paused momentarily to drag Kagome's quivering body into his arms, and he scooted off the bed, heading in the general direction of the restroom. Kagome moaned against his neck, stroking the soft skin of his back and running her fingers through his hair.

He decided to press her naked back against the warm clean glass of the large window next to the bathroom door, widening her legs with his elbows and beginning his pace again, kissing her delicately up the line of her chin and down the contours of her neck. Kagome began to convulse, the new position sending screaming jolts of electricity through her spine and fluttering cunt. Sesshoumaru grunted approvingly and quickened his thrusts. Kagome spasmed in his arms, white blinding her vision and powerful waves of pleasure halting her body.

Sesshoumaru rode out her climax with a crest of his own, shuddering against the tide of stimulating pleasure Kagome drew from within him. With one last spurting grunt, he shifted to his knees, cradling Kagome against the window as he recovered.

"Ok, I'm officially drained."

Kagome laughed and cupped his face, pulling him up to look at him. "Ok, then now how does breakfast sound," She kissed him again, solidly. "at that cafe down the street that has the amazing coffee?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and lifted himself off of her, sliding from her slippery flesh with a wincing grunt. "We've never gone so late in the morning before, do you think they'll recognize us?" he stood up shakily and placed her on a chair, picking up a brush and pulling it through his hair several times.

Kagome padded over to him, wrapping her arms around his body and kissing him square in the middle of his spine. "Does it matter?"

"Perhaps not." He opened the closet door and pulled out a dress, handing the hanger to Kagome. "My lady, a fitting ensemble for the occasion..." He smiled playfully.

Kagome looked down and saw he had chosen a green sundress with a bell skirt. This one, if she remembered correctly, stopped at halfway down her thigh, and came with an accompanying thick white belt. She dug through her trunk for heels. She had a pair of plain white in there somewhere, she just knew it. Finding them, she carried them with her in the direction of the bathroom, the hangar slung across the back of her shoulder.

"Now we can actually act like a couple, instead of just business partners." Kagome murmured, rifling through the contents of a clutch to check if she had everything, and dropping the heels in the process near the door.

Sesshoumaru chuckled through his nose, and watched her flip her hair over one shoulder while hanging the hangar on the door. "Are you ready for our long-deserved date?"

Kagome looked at him wide eyed for a moment before genuinely smiling happiness, and then placing a hand on her naked hip. "You bet." Before turning and hurrying into the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>  
><strong>Aloha and Mahalo!<strong>


	17. Enter Koga

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

I got the inspiration to put wolf demons in Italy by two things: 1) Koga totally looks Italian. like fucking really - it was the very first thing out of my mind when I watched Inuyasha all those years ago. 2) the story of Romulus and Remus. As the sole founders of Rome, its appropriate for wolf demons to occupy Italy.

Those who don't know the story of Romulus and Remus: The brothers were twins who were left to die by their grandfather in law, who manipulated the line of heirs to the roman throne, intending to steal the royal position. By a series of miraculous events, a she-wolf found the twins and nursed them healthy, until a Shepard and his wife sheltered and cared for them. When they had reached manhood, and heard of their family betrayal, they took the life of their grandfather in law, and founded the city of Rome, where it stands today.

If not for the she-wolf who allowed them to feed, they might not have been alive to found Rome at all. In a sense, its because the wolves were there that Rome was even brought into existence.

So I decided to pay a tribute to the wolves here, and give them an entire country, leaving Japan to the Taisho's. Earlier I mentioned the Sesshoumaru's castle is in the west, implying he was still ruler _of_ the west... but I think it would be more fitting for him to simply rule Japan, and pass the authority onto his children, as it was passed down to him and his brother.

I worked really hard on not only Koga's block-like character, but the verbiage and Italian phrases and actions. The whole conversation actually is started by one of the most infamous pick up lines in Italy. So I used the common-place to add in Kagome's neat and orderly character, creating a delicious frictional fight. It blew over quite well, If I may say so myself!

That was so obnoxiously large._ Mi Dispiace Molto! ~ _I'm Very Sorry!

_Si prega di godere! ~_ Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter 17 - Enter Koga: the Annoying Thorn-in-Your-Ass, Hasn't-Been-Laid-In-Days Bastard**_

* * *

><p>Although there was still a week left to tour Italy, Kagome and Sesshoumaru decided to have a nostalgic night at the bar. Kagome was dressed in a form fitting sweetheart shaped corset over a tweed pencil skirt, and Sesshoumaru was in gray slacks and a white button down, sleeves folded by the cuffs to his elbows. He left his hair down instead of tieing it at the nape of his neck, letting the strands sway over the back of his thighs and kneecaps.<p>

Kagome could not stop smiling. The playful banter between her and Sesshoumaru, the tasty liquor at the bar, and the comfortable air between them made her feel right at home.

"Did you pack that outfit for the sole purpose of taunting me, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru delicately sipped his wine and turned on the bar stool toward her, leaning one elbow on the counter, and propping a foot on the supporting rod near the base of the stool.

She absolutely did pack it for that reason, but she wasn't going to outwardly admit it. Kagome decided to simply hint that he was correct. "I remembered you like it..." She noticed his gray slacks bunched around the crease of his thighs and grinned appreciatively. Sesshoumaru had such a nicely shaped toned body. His thighs weren't spindly or overly muscle-developed, they were appropriately toned for his physique. Same with his arms and waist. Her favorite part about him to look at was his long neck, always framed by the shiny strand of silver his head sprouted in abundance. It made her want to lick it and suck on it and touch it, it was mesmerizing.

"That I do. You look positively ravishing." He muttered smiling, his leg beginning to bounce happily between them.

"As do you. That shirt of yours beckons me to unbutton it." Kagome giggled and mentally imagined herself undoing the buttons on his shirt and kissing down the center of his chest and tight abs to his belly button.

"Kagome, I have approximately 20 of these, I wear them every day."

She sipped her wine and smiled. "And every day I cant wait to take it off you. You wear it so well."

Sesshoumaru scoffed playfully and shook his head, a smile playing itself across the quirks of his mouth, unable to come up with something to counter her. They sat in silence relaxedly enjoying the house wine and each others company. Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up, "What if I were to wear a different color shirt?"

Kagome contemplated and chewed on her thumb lightly before looking over at him and answering. "I still would anticipate taking it off of you." Sesshoumaru laughed again and Kagome set her wine glass down, and getting up. "I have to use the ladies room, Be right back."

He waved a few fingers at her in acknowledgement and she turned to head out the door.

Kagome's white shiny pumps clicked quickly down the tile as she made her way out of the lounge, stopping to grip the handle of the door and pull it open, veering left to follow the pictorial instructions. Visiting the restroom was difficult when there was a language barrier. Finally finding the entrance, she quickly used the lavatory and stepped up to the sink, wanting to get back to Sesshoumaru who was sitting handsomely at the bar.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair again and chewing on her lips to puff them slightly. She didn't like kissing Sesshoumaru with lipstick on, because it got all over his lips and then subsequently their clothing and her body. It was annoying, and only something she applied at functions. Her lips were naturally pink already, so there was no need to accentuate them, especially since Sesshoumaru nibbled and sucked on them without a moments notice.

She smiled at herself and calmly walked out the door, making sure it shut behind her. She accidentally bumped into someone who was coming out of the male's restroom at the same time, and they grabbed each others arms to stabilize each other.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. He looked slightly confused and she balked. _Shit, I forgot people here don't speak Japanese... _"Uh... meee... diss pee ah... chey..." She stammered out, only just remembering the minimal Italian verbiage she learned on the plane of basics. Minimal meaning: 'Hello', 'Good Bye', 'Thank you', and 'I'm Sorry'.

"English?" he asked calmly, and Kagome nodded looking up at him, grateful they had an intermediary.

She faltered momentarily, as she took him his appearance. _Hot damn Italians were attractive._ He had thick black hair pulled back into a high pony tail with a leather band, the ends of the locks falling over one shoulder due to their casual bump. His skin was a velvety olive tone, just begging to be touched and admired. There were tanned people in Japan, sure, but the real thing in Italy was almost mesmerizing. Perhaps it was a placebo effect, but Kagome didn't care, he was fucking hot and she unabashedly admired him.

His crisp white shirt had half the buttons undone, flaunting his smooth and toned chest and upper abs, taunting Kagome with a vision of discreet muscle and tantalizing dips and curves. It was a hairline away, she noticed, from showing off a dusky nipple. It was un-tucked from his tailored and creased, expensive looking slacks. His collarbones were prominent and smelling of a pungent spicy musk. It was so sexy.

Then there were his eyes, icy and vivid, piercing straight through to her heart. Kagome fought to control her breathing. She wasn't romantically attracted to him, but he was indeed sexy and very imposing.

"I'm sorry for stepping into you," Kagome apologized in halted English, after she had righted herself and was standing straight on her own two feet again.

"What's your name, _Angelo de mio_." He said sultrily, stepping toward her and placing both arms on either side of her head. His accent was licking the internal flame of desire within her. _Why do foreign boys have to be so damn hot? _She did not miss the sexy transition from the rolled 'r' of 'your' to the intricate pronounciation of 'name', and then the delicate lure of the full control he had over his native tongue. She fought to smile in appreciation.

_This doesn't look good._ Kagome looked warily up at him as he leered down at her, a fang peeking out from his alluringly white smile. "Um. Kagome... Excuse me please," She made to turn away from him and duck under an arm, but he slid it down past her shoulder, blocking her exit. _Shit, am I in trouble, here?_

"Well, Kah-goh-meh..." He struggled with the Japanese pronunciation through his English accent, and then continued. "You have the most spectacular eyes... _Sei Bellissima_..." Yes, her insides were definitely on fire, both in sex appeal and slight annoyance.

"Um... Thank you?" She didn't quite know what the last part meant, but The way his tongue rolled around the words was absolutely mesmerizing.

"_Naturalmente_. You wouldn't happen to have any company tonight, would you?" His smooth lines were almost too much for her. _Almost_. and then his true colors showed. He wanted a lay, a piece of her ass. She immediately went on defensive mode. _No fucking way, buster._

She glared at him and placed her hand on his chest, trying to push him away. Her fingers slipped under the fabric, and was pressed against the warm skin of his chest. He was an unflinching wall, and seemed to not even notice she was pushing against him. "I do, as a matter of fact." Was her curt response as she turned toward the other arm, intending to slip under it. He thwarted her again by moving it lower just like he had the last one. She hadn't counted on the movement to bring his body closer to hers.

She flinched slightly and drew her arms into her chest, wishing she had her cardigan she brought with her.

"_Lei ha rotto il mio cuore! Mia_ _Bella_!" His face contorted into practiced dramatic grief, his words smooth and velvety in her ear, although she didn't understand exactly, she inferred by his 'heart wrenching' tone he was saying something along the lines of 'your words hurt' or something to that effect and then complimenting her beauty again. 'Bella' she did recognize. Geez, Italians were so... so... She couldn't quite decide whether it was pushy, sexually neglected, or both. In an instant, however, the charming mask that he had put over his face was replaced by with confidence as he looked down at her, his eyes piercing, and a fang elongating a perfect sexy smile. "Now why don't I believe you..." he shifted his weight and tilting his head, repetitively glancing at her lips and chin.

_Oh god, he better not try to kiss me._ Kagome turned her body to the side, putting her shoulder between him and what he wanted. He was toying with her, and as much as it creeped her out, she could not ignore the charms and waves of sex appeal rolling off his body in a heady spicy scent. "I don't know, but I am. Now move." He chose to stay silent them, breathing hot air across her cold shoulder, making her hair rise. "Please." She added, hoping he would somehow take her good graces into consideration and let her leave.

"I think," He said, apparently ignoring her plea. "That you should come home with me." Kagome stared wide eyed at him, his sexual implications blatant and intimidating. "_Sono molto bravo a letto..._" He added at the end in a slow and sultry tone. She had no idea what he was saying, but it had to be along the lines of something sexual again. Whatever the case, she didn't want it, no matter how attractive he was. His eyebrow quirked delicately, the line drawing a pleased and enticing stare on his handsome features. The slow stroke of the words and smooth rolls of his tongue made Kagome gulp air down her very dry throat, not sure how to handle the implications he was making.

His skill was clear though, being able to get a sultry message across without actually having to be understood. Kagome inferred that this might be a normal thing for him. No way was she going to be another belt notch.

She began to lightly panic. "No Thankyou," She stammered, not willing to scream just yet. She was going to try get out of this peacefully. "Please let me through..."

"_Siete molto allettante_..." He trailed off, the ending 'te' of his sentance ghosting in an elongated his against her shoulder where his lips were dangerously close to kissing. "and I think you like me..." He was trying to get her aroused, Kagome was sure. She didn't doubt his prowess, figuring the majority of women he cornered decided 'Why the fuck not?' and gave into him. But Kagome was not only with someone, she was planning to spend the rest of her life with him. Even if she might have been aroused by this incredibly attractive and seductive man, she was not in the seven hells going to compromise the fantastic life she had ahead of her. "I like you, _si è provocatorio,_ You are a provocative woman..." This time he translated, but Kagome figured it was because he wanted to say 'provocative' with an Italian accent. The single word alone was one of the sexiest things Kagome had heard.

"Let me go." Her voice began to quiver. Was she going to be violated? He looked like someone who had at least a little bit of morale, but the way he was pressing her told Kagome he probably wouldn't mind hauling her to his home amidst her protests.

His leg scooted forward, pressing against the curve in her ass where she had turned away from him, the other remained locked and sturdy behind him in a slanting gesture. She jumped and tried to press herself into the wall, hoping she could somehow melt through it.

"Oh ho..." He chuckled in practiced bemusement. "_Mi invitano, _you entice me, sensitive one..." He translated again, apparently picking up on how much of an effect both his Itaian words and their English meanings made on her. He lifted a hand from the wall and she took her chance to try and run. He was faster than she was and gripped her around the waist, slamming her back against the wall with a strong hand on her midsection directly under the swell of her left breast. "You're too beautiful to be wasting away with liquor." She began to get angry.

"Seriously? What's wrong with you?" She looked furiously into his face and clenched her teeth. "Let me go damnit."

"_Ti voglio_, Kah-Goh-Meh. I want you..." Kagome tried to repel in shock, but was already pressed against the wall so the only thing she could do was make a disgusted look and hope he took the hint. Though she strongly believed he wouldn't, considering his previous behavior.

He leaned down and nipped her ear at the top of her cartilage as he rotated his thumb, brushing the side deftly against her breast, pressing into the globe firmly. "_Le tette sono molto elastica_. You're chest is so nice... Supple..." He grunted appreciatively in her ear and nipped it again, "_Mi piace che_...I like that." Kagome slammed her hands on his head, one on his cheek and the other on his neck, pushing intensely.

"Go. Away." She griped out, pushing with all her might. The only thing she managed though, was to send his head a few inches back from where it originally was.

"_Potrei mostrare un buon momento_." She tried to push harder, but he nudged aside her hand and forced his head closer to hers. She reached out to grip his head again, closing her eyes and pushing as hard as she could. _This is not going anywhere._.. Kagome was just at the point of asking for help. This was going to turn sour, really fast.

"I don't care what you _could_ show her, wolf. She is my mate, and you wont be going anywhere with her."

Kagome looked relieved when she glanced up and caught Sesshoumaru's figure quickly making its way over to them. Her clutch and cardigan in one hand. However, all relief vanished when she saw the look on his face. _He's angry? _Undoubtedly, he would be, but there wasn't anything else in his eyes except red hot fires of rage. She didn't have to call for help, but she couldn't for the life of her find any sort of relief in his eyes that he had somehow saved her and she was happy about it.

"Who the fuck are you?" The demon didn't appear to understand Sesshoumaru was someone she knew, and he should let her up. She looked at him incredulously and cocked her head to the side, confused. _Geez, could you get any more thick headed?_

"Apparently you don't understand." Sesshoumaru muttered quietly in perfect English, advancing on them furiously and gripping the other man by the upper arm and throwing him off of her into the opposite wall. "The woman you're cornering is going to be the future demoness of Japan. I suggest you do what she asks." His voice was an unconcealed megaphone for the hatred that was rolling in waves off of Sesshoumaru.

"Psh." The other demon waved a dismissing hand as he casually stood straight. "Japan is a long way's off. I'm inheriting the entire North half of Italy in a few years, I'm practically royalty. _Figlio di puttana_!" Kagome stood carefully behind Sesshoumaru, listening with a curious ear. _Inheriting? _

"My mother is no whore, I'll have you know. But she is a bitch, Canine females usually are." Sesshoumaru muttered nonchalantly, catching the demon off guard. "But you must be Koga, son of the impudent fool I met with last week." The demon named Koga blanched and Sesshoumaru continued. "In that case, you should be bowing to Kagome. She is the sole reason you're able to inherit your lands in the first place." Sesshoumaru turned slightly to hand Kagome her clutch and sweater, which she draped over one arm. She glanced at him surprised. _He spoke Italian?_ _Or maybe just understood?_

Sesshoumaru let the comment hang in the air, fixing the cuffs next to his elbow and unbuttoning another button by his neck. Kagome recognized the loosening gestures as a sign of a fight and tried to step forward. Koga was going to die, she knew it.

Koga angrily stepped forward. "_Vaffanculo! _How dare you patronize my father!" He ripped open his shirt, the two buttons keeping it closed whizzing by Kagome's ears. "And anyways, she hasn't been marked, so she is available." He taunted, giving Kagome a once over. "_Anche le sue tette bellissime_..." He leered. Kagome raised her shoulders and clutched her bag to her chest, turning her body away from him. As sexy as he looked, he was kinda creepy too. She had no idea what he was saying to taunt Sesshoumaru so, but the way he was engrossed with her breasts was very off-putting.

Sesshoumaru barked feral-like and then growled dangerously low and the building seemed to rumble with the pressure. He advanced on Koga again and Kagome, fearful of his imminent death stepped forward to try and calmly talk things out. She tried to step in between the two but Sesshoumaru gripped her waist with both hands and moved her out of the way deftly.

"Get back to the room, Kagome." Sesshoumaru barked at her, his eyes never once leaving the wolf's. The Japanese was a nice reprise from the foreign languages she couldn't understand.

"Hey. I'm just trying to act rationally..." She countered, feeling that his anger was out of line.

"_This is NOT a DISCUSSION, Kagome." _She recoiled and looked warily at his shaking back. For the first time in her life, she had no idea what to do. For the first time in her life a pang of fear gripped her heart at Sesshoumaru's words. Not knowing what else to do, she turned and ran, fleeing out of the club and in the direction of their hotel, her cardigan slipping from her arm unnoticed.

A howl tore through the air, ripping through her eardrums in an angry and determined note. Fear gripped her heart again and Kagome kicked her shoes off, scooping them up and running faster. Three seconds later as she rounded the corner, she was hauled off her feet and into the air at breakneck speed, a powerful arm around her midsection and a familiar dangerous growl in her ear. She grasped frantically at Sesshoumaru's body as he flew through the air with a speed that had her hair buffetting and her eyes squinting. He landed roughly on the balcony adjacent to their room and slammed the door open, cracking the glass.

He threw her onto the sheets and she bounced at the force, rolling over instinctively as she cried out. "Auh... What the fuck?"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's presence was on her, his form dominating the space between them and his body shaking with residual anger. "Never" he spoke low and clearly, the decibels reverberating against the walls as the rumbling from within his chest continued. "Never run from a dog demon." His eyes were frightening color of red and his teeth had slightly elongated. Kagome looked panic stricken into his face, not knowing what to do to calm him down. She just wanted to talk it over rationally.

"You told me to go to the hotel." She shakily said, frozen to the spot, not wanting to move an inch in case it set him off again.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her, but he thrust his face forward, grunting a rumbling growl at her. She recoiled, trying to push herself into the sheets, wide eyed and very confused. He backed off slightly but only to turn her over, deftly zipping her skirt down and shoving her shoulders forward so she toppled face first into the bedsheets. By the time she had picked herself up again, he had already removed her skirt and it had been thrown across the room with her underwear where it slapped harmlessly against the door.

"You go away and don't come back and I come to find you practically in the arms of that _wolf?_" He jerked forward, using one hand to anchor her shoulders down on the sheets. She tried to turn and look at him, but all she could see was a graceful spit onto the tips of his long fingers.

"I was trying to get back to you." She struggled against him, wanting to face him, but he held her still.

"You reek of his scent." he spat the words at her, and slammed his hand against her crotch, his fingers wet from his saliva coating the outside of her folds in slippery fluid.

"I was trying to push him away." She defended herself again, struggling harder against his hand. Sesshoumaru was never this rough, never this angry. She wanted to hold him and apologize, but he wouldn't fucking let her. Kagome began to get angry. Sesshoumaru was out of control, and he was taking it out on her when all she wanted to do was clear up the sticky situation.

"It didn't look like you were doing anything." He used his other hand to grip her waist and drag her lopsidedly into a kneel.

"How dare -" Kagome felt very exposed and victimized in this position. He had her shoulders in a vice hold against the sheets, her face could only press into them as well, and her ass was lifted into the air, cold air drawing across her saliva coated folds. Her arms shook as she slammed her palms into the mattress, trying to raise herself.

"You were protecting him." There was nothing she could do in this position, she was anchored, with nowhere to go. She spurred harder, beginning to kick and jolt her body. Her arms felt numb and useless against his strength.

"I was doing no such thing, you sent me away before I could even say a fucking word." She was practically screaming, angry at him for overreacting, angry at him for misunderstanding, angry at him for holding her down.

"I could feel your aura. You were worried about _him._"

"Ah, let go, damnit." She struggled harder, the claws on the skin of her back began to lengthen, but she didn't pay them any mind as she wiggled furiously against him, trying to be let up.

"Not me, but _him_. Not your mate, but a fucking STRANGER." The sheets around her were mussed and uncomfortable now that they were bunched. Her kicking had caused them to shift into rivulets piling against their arms and legs.

"Sesshoumaru, you're going too far." She heard him spit on his fingers again, and the feel of his hand against her bare vagina came as a jolting surprise. One finger shoved within her, pressing his saliva into the flesh of her pussy.

"Were you going to go home with him?" She had finally managed to wriggle from his grasp and turned around quick as she could before anything else could happen and bucked wildly away from his grasp. How dare he. How dare he say such ridiculous things about her honor and morals. Kagome was pissed. "No!" She was so incredibly upset with him, she couldn't think straight.

"You were going to kill him, of course I was worried. Clearly you had the upper hand." She cried out to his face, contorting in malicious anger. "I don't want anyone dying, I didn't want you to kill him." She was so angry she was sputtering, wrenching her arms back whenever he tried to grab her, and shoving him in the shoulders when he got a good grip.

"He had no right to lay his hands on you. You should've fought him." He continued to try and grab her, amidst her squirming and shoving and angry outbursts. He gripped her wrist finally and yanked her towards him, an angry growl splitting through the room. "Don't you fucking growl at me. I'm angry, and you're an asshole." Kagome screamed and bucked, falling off the bed into a heap. She rolled over quickly and started for the door, intent on grabbing her skirt.

Sesshoumaru barked loudly and gripped her by the shoulder hauling her back to the bed and throwing her none too gently upon the sheets. "Augh, you infuriate me!" Kagome was struggling to get up again, kicking her feet under her. She raised her hand, whipping it towards his head.

Her slap echoed through the room and everything halted as his head was jolted to the side. Kagome breathed heavily, her naked bottom half sitting back on the sheets apprehensively. His shoulders began to shake, and she watched his fangs elongate to glisten in the moonlight. His ears stretched toward the ceiling and he rounded on her rabidly.

In one movement Kagome was pinned again. He turned her and shoved her head into the fluffiness of the pillows, and then gripped her hips while she was recovering from the thrust. He shoved his dick within her cavern in a single angry movement forcing Kagome to cry out shudderingly. He barked loud and deep at her, his knees finding their way in between hers to move her thighs apart. His torso craned over hers powerfully, stilling her movements as he gripped the top of her forearms with his large hands, anchoring the limbs into the sheets.

She still tried to buck him off of her, wiggling her back and hips under him in an attempt to free herself, jolting her shoulders back and forth to accommodate for her forearms. She tried to pull her knees up to her armpits and sit down, to force him out of her, but he thrust deeply, the collision of his pelvis on her ass jerked her body forward enough for him to shove her knees apart again. In order to still her more, his gripped her Achilles tendon between his large and second toes, using the bulbous end and the stronger knuckled part as leverage, keeping her legs from moving forward again. There was nothing Kagome could do, she was invaded, dominated, and held still.

"You're _mine_ Kagome, MINE." He punctuated each "Mine" with a deep thrust into her partially wet pussy. Kagome's muscles stilled as she froze, her last attempt to regain control over the situation. If he couldn't move her, then he couldn't do anything to her. Sesshoumaru's claws began to dig into her arms and his knees pushed her thighs apart another few inches, his toes gripping the backs of her feet intensely. He let loose a rumbling growl-filled painful bark and latched his teeth into the muscle behind her shoulder.

"OWW." Kagome threw her head back and to the side away from his head, trying to tear her body away from his. "I know ok? I fucking know." His bite hurt, that was for sure, and she cried out again tersly, her body shaking and quivering. Kagome realized something then, that he was probably intending on doing this in the first place, from his earlier prodding motions using his own saliva. _Was this what it was like when dogs dominated their bitch? _Kagome could only surmise. "Ow..." She tried to jerk back trying to buck him off of her, but he only ground himself deeper , thrusting sharply with his cock and jolting her pinned limbs, his teeth gritting harder against the muscle, almost piercing. Kagome was definitely sure it would pierce her if he really wanted it too.

But she had the feeling that Sesshoumaru didn't think he needed to physically injure her to get his message across. And his message was as clear as crystal: don't get mixed up with creepy, sexually tense demons, in an unfamiliar bar in an unfamiliar country.

Feeling like she couldn't beat him anymore, Kagome decided to let him calm down before talking things over with him. She reasoned it must be a demon thing that she once again didn't understand. As angry as she was for his teeth ripping through her muscle, and the angry sex they were having, Kagome was more focused on letting him do his thing and clearing it up later.

Fighting him wouldn't get her anywhere with him – he was as bull headed and stubborn as she was. It was like fighting with a steel door.

"Submit." his command was slightly muffled, but the intent was clear. She was already intending to do so, but apparently just thinking it wasn't enough.

"I'm trying. I don't know what to do, OK.?" She was slightly frantic. His teeth were digging into a sensitive and potentially dangerous part of her shoulder. The pain was causing her to stiffen and shake under him. Her voice was clearly upset but genuine in her confession. She really had no idea what else to do, she had stopped moving, stopped fighting, stopped verbally defending herself, stopped everything. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense she wouldn't fight anymore, and his body relaxed minutely, his teeth retracting from her wounded shoulder, sure to bruise in an ugly bite form in the morning.

"Submit." His baritone voice rippled through her ear, accompanied with the beginning of a thrusting rhythm he was making inside her core. A violent growl rolled off his tongue and he licked her sensitive shoulder with a harsh flick.

Kagome fought the urge to cry. Nothing she was doing was right. She felt her shoulders sag, and her head drooped onto the pillow again, her breathing ragged and her body thrumming with too many different sensations to keep up with. She felt him speed up his rhythm, whining in her ear and clutching her forearms to the bedsheets, and she arched her back slightly, to rid some of the pressure, clutching her hands into fists to stabilize herself.

"I'm trying." she whimpered almost inaudibly.

Sesshoumaru violently climaxed against her with a loud bark, jerking her body still again and she felt the jet of warm semen coating her swollen vaginal walls. All at once, Sesshoumaru pulled her to the side, and wrapped his body around hers with a soft whine. Kagome looked warily around from her position on her side and attempted to get up and turn around. She was met with another low warning growl and she settled back down. Moments later his dick had swelled again, this time much larger than before and it stretched her walls tightly, becoming rigid and unmoving.

It was moderately uncomfortable, and she squirmed, drawing another much louder warning growl in her ear. It screamed _strike two_, so Kagome decided to put up with the uncomfortable swell within her and wait it out. She waited for what seemed like hours, shifting her upper leg back and forth and sideways to try different positions of comfortability. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind this, and breathed calmly in her ear, not once stopping her from trying to get comfortable.

The few times Kagome looked behind her, his eyes were open and looking right at her, his irises an orange shade, fiery and reflective of the rest of his eye, a sharp red. His brows were tilted forward in a calm appearance and his fangs had returned to normal, slipping back under the puffy skin of his lips. His hands were clutching her body delicately, a complete contrast from the dominatingly violent way he gripped her earlier, and they were centered around her navel, one thumb dipping in and out of her belly button to brush at the soft skin there.

He moved his legs forward on a light spoon and Kagome was able to backwards straddle them, leaving her invaded vagina bare and exposed to the moonlit room, the wind puffing tiny breaths of lukewarm air across it. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to relax, and a low rumble ignited within the body behind her, vibrating warmly through her skin. Kagome quirked her head to look at him again and saw his eyes were closed contentedly. _Was he purring?_

As funny as she saw this, she was also tired, and followed Sesshoumaru's lead, settling her head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep. It wasn't like anything else was going to happen tonight.

* * *

><p>At some time during the night, Sesshoumaru's penis had become soft and slipped from the confines of her stretched vagina to lay on her inner thigh. Kagome grunted and shifted her shoulders, going back to sleep, and unnoticing of Sesshoumaru's other movements.<p>

When Kagome had woke again, her body was completely bare, breasts unconfined and corset folded on the padding of a chair. Sesshoumaru had practically enveloped her into his body, spooning and cradling her as close as he could. His chin rested on the top of her crown and her shoulders rested against the underside of his pecs, his arms clutching the top half of her body to him, wrapped around her torso, and hands laying in a grasped motion against her bicep against the sheet and her hip in the air. His knees had come up half around hers and his feet intertwined with hers, toes brushing delicately against each other. He was kissing her head and breathing in deeply, stroking the skin of her hip and arm accordingly.

It was such a rush of love and delicacy, Kagome didn't know what to think about it. His explosive behavior last night was so unlike him, and his genuine love filled motions this morning made Kagome feel this was a kind of apology. She smiled happily, and despite the fight they had, still wanted to talk it over to make sure he was ok, and ask what went wrong.

She shifted in his arms and his movements paused momentarily before he squeezed her tightly, resting his cheek on her head and bringing his knees up higher. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She tapped him on the arm and he immediately released her. Kagome calmly sat up and turned towards him, smiling. He sat up stiffly, searching through her eyes frantically. She smiled at him and moved to straddle his thighs, a gesture she knew showed him she still loved and trusted him. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

He buried his face in her neck and clasped her body to his, hugging her tightly, his legs folding Indian style beneath him. He nuzzled her affectionately and began to delicately lick her bruised shoulder, another apology mumbling from his lips. He sounded glad she was reacting so calmly.

Kagome reached around and smoothly pet his hair from the top of his head to his upper back, rhythmically stroking and languid motions. "Can we talk about it?" She asked quietly.

He stopped licking her shoulder to look her in the eyes apologetically, his brows raised in the center, and his pupils slightly dialated. _The epitome of a puppy face..._ Kagome smiled at her thought. "I was out of control." He admitted. "It was very unlike myself."

"It was." Kagome kissed him on the forehead and pulled back again, looking at him. "what happened?"

"You normally don't take longer than three minutes in the restroom, and I gave another minute in case you got lost..." His arms slid down to rest on the crease of her hip, his cheek resting on her shoulder and his nose brushing her neck. When he talked his breath ghosted across her skin. "But when ten minutes passed, I knew you weren't just powdering your nose, or whatever girls do in the lavatory."

Kagome continued to stroke his hair, cradling his lower back with her other hand and resting her chin on the top of his head.

"When I saw you were cornered, my beast became justifiably upset." He sounded slightly uncomfortable talking about it, but he continued anyways. "I was too, but he became too strong for me to control him. The scent of your worry for the wolf, and your defense fueled the fire as well, and I was unable to calm down sufficiently enough to take control again. As it was I was holding on by threads. He was unable to distinguish your worry for him and your worry for me, and became wild."

Sesshoumaru sighed and shifted to kiss her neck before moving back to where he was.

"and then you ran." Sesshoumaru stopped here and didn't continue for several seconds. Kagome furrowed her brows in curiosity.

"I did..." She encouraged him to continue.

Sesshoumaru sighed again and pulled her tighter "Running from a dog demon provokes the beast to emerge, and instills within him the need to retrieve whatever is running. As it stood I didn't have nearly enough control to resist the instinctual call, and seconds later the only thing going through my head was the chase, capture, and get you to submit."

Kagome nodded acceptingly. She had no idea running would do this but equivocated the response to something akin to fetching. Apparently in both dog demons and regular canine, there is an instinctual need to fetch, as Sesshoumaru expressed. And fetch her he did.

"That urge combined with the stench of the wolf on you, and the convincing argument my beast was throwing at my consciousness, I lost control, and attempted to make you submit."

Kagome stopped stroking and pulled back to look at him confused. "Attempted?"

"That was before the fight got out of hand. During the fight my beast recognized you were confused and upset, and stepped back momentarily. I tried to regain control, but at the climax of the fight, he became aggressive and violent and forced submission onto you. He needed you to submit, and he wouldn't back down, no matter how much I tried to control him." Sesshoumaru sighed again and looked down ashamedly. "Then in an act of defiance against me, knotted within you."

Kagome's eyes widened. _So that's what that was..._ "Are you Ok now?" She hesitantly asked. Kagome was sure he was, but the reassurance of him saying it as well made it somewhat easier to accept.

"I am." He rocked her gently, laying his head on her shoulder and gripping her around the waist. "I am sorry, Kagome."

Kagome smiled from her cradling position above him. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. And all I want to do is show you that."

"Can I make it up to you somehow?" His breath was warm on her shoulder as he continued licking gently, an effort, she assumed, to try and help the healing process.

Kagome pulled back and looked at him in the eyes, smiling reassuringly before leaning into gently kiss him, whispering her comment against his lips as she pulled back. "It is already forgiven." Sesshoumaru seemed to exhale a sigh of relief and kissed her intensely, one hand sliding up to cradle her head and the other slipped around her waist again, gently caressing the skin there. "Just..." Her whisper caused him to rocket back, eyes full of concern and worry. "Please tell me that wont happen when Grandfather Toga finds us... Because its practically scheduled that he will." Kagome smiled sheepishly down at Sesshoumaru who was now amusedly looking at her in wonder.

And then he laughed.

"I had completely forgot about my wretched father." He thought about it for a moment and looked at her comfortingly. "Unless he physically mounts you, I will be in full control of myself. Because my beast escaped earlier, it no longer is itching for another slice of freedom."

Kagome sighed and stretched her arms above her head, fidgeting off of Sesshoumaru's lap and heading in the direction of the shower. "Good, because that was a little too intense for me." She opened the door to the bathroom, and with one last glance at Sesshoumaru, left it open as a sign that she wouldn't mind if he joined.

Sesshoumaru waited until the delicate sound of water splashing against the marble filtered through the room and carefully got out of bed, padding over to the shower. He would make it up to her, over and over, until the water turned cold.

* * *

><p>Another short AN:<p>

Just so anyone is confused, Koga actually _is_ royalty of a sorts. He is the heir to the northern wolf tribes, or more accurately, northern Japan. Because he looks Italian to me with his dark sexy skin and his piercing icy eyes, I decided to tweak the facts a little. I still kept him as royalty, but to northern _Italy_ instead of Japan. So its in the same general vicinity, just different countries. Same with Ayame, for southern Italy.

I might include a break down of my research for those of you who are interested at the end of another chapter, to space out my other thinking. :) Its rather long winded though, and inappropriate to include in the story line.

For everyone too lazy to translate:

_**Angelo de mio**_:Angel of mine._  
><strong>Sei<strong>** Bellissima**_:You're Beautiful_  
><strong>Naturalmente<strong>: _Of course, Naturally.  
><em><strong>Lei ha rotto il mio cuore!<strong>: _Your words break my heart! _  
><strong>Mia<strong>_** _Bella_!**: My Beauty!  
><strong><em>Sono molto bravo a letto...<em>**: I am very good in bed...  
><strong><em>Siete molto allettante<em>...**: You are very attractive..._  
><strong>Si è provocatorio<strong>: _You are provocative.  
><em><strong>Mi invitano<strong>: _You entice me_.  
><strong>Ti voglio<strong>_: I want you  
><em><strong>Le tette sono molto elastica<strong>: _Your tits are very supple.  
><strong><em>Mi piace che<em>**...: I like that...  
><strong><em>Potrei mostrare un buon momento<em>**: I could show a good time  
><strong><em>Figlio di puttana<em>!** :Son of a Bitch, Son of a Whore  
><em><strong>Vaffanculo!<strong>: _Go Fuck Yourself!_  
><strong>Anche le sue tette bellissime<strong>_**...**: Even her beautiful tits...

So you can see why Sesshoumaru was so riled up...

Anyways, I have no idea what in the seven hells made me write something this angry. Aside from it being so unlike me, it turned out pretty well, so I don't know what to think if it yet. anyways...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aloha, and Mahalo!<strong>_


	18. Try, try again!

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

Alas, the time has come for an encounter with the fated grandfather Toga. Originally I had orchestrated an endless failing spiral into Sesshoumaru losing control, but i decided to take that portion out and put it in the previous chapter, allowing this chapter to be loving and calm. :) I used the time to supply minor bits of information about the unconventional half-siblings, and why there isn't contempt for the awkward family ties.

I deemed this rather appropriate and logical, taking into consideration the medical field and its lack of prowess five hundred years ago.

In any case, this is a nice way to introduce Toga, and also be done with him. I dont necessarily want to include him in my story again, but i can see several instances in which it would be necessary... down the line of course, in like chapter 23 or 24.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<br>**_Hana Hikaru_

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Lesson Of Humility Is Just As Difficult As The Practice.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was a mix of love, and apologetic goo, practically treading on eggshells around her. Kagome didn't mind so much, because she was still moderately shocked with what happened previously. And the benefits of him being so ironically submissive were fantastic, if she could say so herself.<p>

The first thing he did was wait until she had started the shower, and joined her cautiously, standing against the wall, away from the open stream of water. Kagome smiled and continued to rinse her hair, making sure the strands were wet all the way through. What surprised her was when Sesshoumaru snatched the shampoo bottle right out of her hands the moment she grabbed it. She watched him squeeze a generous dollop in his palm and deftly click the cap shut, reaching for her as he put the bottle back on the shelf.

He proceeded then, to lather her scalp in the sweet smelling soap, massaging the skin beneath her hair, and using his fingers to comb slickly through the swinging strands by her waist. He took his time, smoothing her bangs back from her forehead and running his soapy fingers through them, coating them and simultaneously creating a rhythmic massage with the pads of his fingers pressing gently, and the tips of his claws prickling her pores.

It was an amazing feeling for Kagome. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest, her shoulders relaxing against his wet pecs and the steady stream of soothing warm water tapping out a soft tattoo on her own chest and breasts. The large build of Sesshoumaru combined with his powerful hands gently in her hair made her feel soft and encased in a protective warmth. She smiled into the feeling and sighed in contentment.

In one fluid movement, he flicked his wrist and the bulk of her hair was flipped over one shoulder in a practiced twist. In another movement, he had delicately moved her to turn around and rinse her hair. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him calmly while the water washed through the soap, rinsing it from her head and down the damp planes of her body.

He looked back, eyebrows lightly furrowed in a longingly silent look which confused Kagome. However, before she could really think about it, he had grabbed the conditioner and was working a small bit through the ends of her strands, pulling and stroking and threading and manipulating her hair in a soft caress that made her insides flutter.

Sesshoumaru continued to care for her through the entire shower. After the conditioner was rinsed, he sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled her to sit sideways on his knees, lathering her body slowly and carefully with languid strokes. He circled around her back and down her legs, making sure to massage the inside of her fingers and toes. At some point she had relaxed into him again, leaning her shoulder into the side of his chest and her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply and encouraged him to continue, lifting appendages and limbs when he began a descent down them, or slowly shifting where he needed her too.

Kagome was definitely in heaven. Having her body be loved and cared for and stroked and caressed made her into a sighing puddle of appreciation and happiness. Sesshoumaru, she deemed, was amazing. Once again, he had stolen all her worries and uneasiness and wariness and threw it out the window. She was so happy to be loved by this man, and Kagome knew in her heart, that it was probably the best decision of her entire life.

Sesshoumaru stood her up, and used a washcloth to wipe away soapy residue while the rest washed off from the water pouring out of the shower head. After she was rinsed off he leaned over her and kissed her forehead, lips pressing deeply into her skin distracting her from his movement to turn the shower off. His hands slid down her sides intimately and gripped under her thighs, lifting her into his embrace. Kagome giggled as she was carried out of the shower, not unnoticing of the water drops trailing behind them on the floor.

His steps were unhurried, as were his movements; arms moving to cradle and stroke her back lovingly, lips placing delicate kisses all over her nearby shoulders and neck. By the time Kagome recognized the feeling of gravity tingling on her senses, she had already been placed on the sheets, his hands once again moving in her wet hair, pulling it to lie above the pillow by the headboard.

Kagome realized then, as he guided her into hours of caressing and massaging, that he really did love her, and would do anything for her. Not audibly conversing with him wasn't a big deal, but the fact that he hadn't pushed for kisses or sex or intimacy said a lot to her. It told her that Sesshoumaru knew of plenty other ways to "Make love to her" without involving penetration. It told her he was concentrated on pleasing her body, and reaffirming his loyalty for her in her mind. It told her that although this was all about her, he was happy doing it.

It told her he really loved her.

They stayed in bed the entire morning, Sesshoumaru stroking her body into a relaxed state of mild unconsciousness. The moments before she actually slipped into a dreamless deep sleep she heard him murmur "I'm sorry, my love, my beautiful, for my beast." She tried to respond but all that came out was a contented sigh, and the split second before she drifted off his deep chuckle preceded an "I love you, Kagome." and then he pulled her slowly into his chest and held her closely, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders while she slept.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kagome was definitely not surprised when Grandfather Toga came strolling into the Italian coffee shop waving a calm dextrous hand in their direction as if he had been there the whole time. Although she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, She smiled at the "Yo!" accompanying his hand gesture and stood to greet him respectfully.<p>

"Good morning, Grandfather Toga." Kagome calmly said, beaming at his happy expression. She hadn't seen him in several months, so it was a nostalgic vision of her adoptive family. It was also a pleasant sight to look at because Sesshoumaru was practically the spitting image of his father, and they were both extremely handsome.

They had a taste for perfect, crisp button down white collars, and wore them well, by all standards; toned arm muscles shaping the fabric along the shoulder and elbow ridges, and neat smooth pectorals peeking out the top where several buttons had been undone. Sesshoumaru didn't like more than two and always tucked his shirt neatly but comfortably in the waistline of his slacks, the material flattering and moveable. Toga had always indulged in showing off his body, either keeping the shirt open, or unbuttoning three or four down the planes of his abs, almost never tucked in. Kagome didn't mind. She figured he was rather proud of his looks – over three thousand and still looking barely 35 is a feat not many could attempt, much less succeed.

She trailed her eyes down, noticing the customary form fitting jeans. Sesshoumaru mainly wore tailored custom slacks, creased and pressed. He looked ravishing in them, and it killed two birds with one stone – work and casual attire at the same time. Toga wore jeans, crisp, moderately tight, and incredibly attractive. Kagome thought it rather fitting; Sesshoumaru was so pressed and perfect, but Toga was more rugged and flexible.

The jeans were probably just as, if not more, expensive than the slacks. Although they were just jeans, they were probably cut to stretch tightly around his thighs, and curve loosely to follow the line of his calf in a sexy boot cut. Kagome inwardly sighed, what she could do with money... make everything she owned a flattering piece of clothing.

"Kagome, my dear," He said in a grandiloquent manner, waving a hand about before it landed casually on the outermost part of her shoulder. "We are in Italy! _S__iamo in Italia! _Please, It's "_Buongiorno_"If anything!" His loud voice was charismatic and all Kagome could do was giggle, trying to repeat the Italian word for 'good morning' back to him. As ruler of Japan, he didn't appear much, but underneath the form fitting material, was a powerful, confident, and surprisingly kind Lord.

"Good, girl." He said playfully, winking at her, and then turning his attention to his son, currently staring out the window as if the whole thing never happened.

"Buongiorno, my son." Toga gingerly pulled out a chair and sat on it handsomely, crossing his legs and waving a waitress down. He briefly spoke several sentences in Italian with a radiant smile and a suggestive wink and the girl scurried off red in the face, coming back moments later with what appeared to be a cappuccino and a biscuit.

"Grazie, si guarda incantevole al sole del mattino..." He gracefully said sipping the cappuccino and winking at her steadily again, earning another blush and a shy quirk of her shoulders.

"Sono lusingato, gentile signore." Was her soft response, and with a flutter of her long thick lashes, disappeared again amidst the cafe-goers.

Kagome was not only impressed, but rather charmed by the whole situation. Here was someone, a ruler of an Asian country, speaking what seems to be perfect Italian _and_ charming ladies while at it. Toga was insurmountable, that he was. "You made quite an impression there..." She giggled softly.

* * *

><p>"I'll bet he did." Sesshoumaru who had chosen to stay silent through his fathers greeting muttered out something akin to disgust and annoyance. Toga chuckled knowingly and sipped on his coffee again, grunting out a pleased sigh of contentment. Sesshoumaru wished he would leave.<p>

Kagome looked over at him curiously, and his leg twitched under the table, itching to kick his father in the shins sharply. It had been a fine morning, Pleasant and calm, waking with Kagome like he had been every morning, having wonderful relaxed sex with her, today she surprised him by initiating. It wasn't like she hadn't initiated before, but he hadn't expected her to want sex for a while. Although it was a mild shock, Sesshoumaru took no time in wondering why, and instead re-learned her body from scratch, enjoying every time he could rouse pleasure from her. Everything was normal, and happy, and regular, and intimate, and relaxed, and sun-shiney...

and then his wretched father showed up.

Sesshoumaru would never be able to live in peace. What's worse was that Kagome didn't just seem to be tolerating the bastard, she was encouraging it with her doting responses, and interested behavior and lovely smiles.

He locked eyes with her briefly, and she squared her shoulders, sending him daggers of 'tell me what he said' pleas telepathically. Sesshoumaru sighed and reached into his vast language knowledge, finding the words to describe what his father said. "Upon ordering coffee, he told her she had a lovely set of legs, and that he would like a biscuit to go with them."

It was blunt and crude, and verbatim of his fathers flirtatious speech. Sesshoumaru hoped his father would be embarrassed. As usual, however, Toga was being an annoyance, and didn't seem at all fazed by Sesshoumaru's accuracy.

Kagome gasped audibly and a hand smacked gently against her mouth and she looked incredulously over at a beaming toga, enjoying his cappuccino for all the world to see.

"You wound me, my son!" Toga set his cup down and closed his eyes, feigning hurt. "And you must practice your Italian!" He smiled then, something akin to mischief, and Sesshoumaru barely had time to roll his eyes before his father finished taunting him. "I said they were _Exquisite!_ Lovely is not doting enough a term... Those thighs were nothing short of exquisite..."

Sesshoumaru watched out of a slightly narrowed eye as Kagome remained shocked in her seat. After his father had taken another sip she rounded on him, setting her hands on her lap and leaning forward, appearing concerned. "You cant be serious..." She muttered, looking perturbed.

_He was._ Sesshoumaru knew that for sure.

Toga spoke up, setting his cup down delicately. "And then when she came back I told her she looked positively enchanting in the morning sun." He dramatically inhaled in a love-sick manner and then smirked, picking up his biscuit and examining it. "She even called me 'kind sir'! I feel so flattered."

"Grandfather Toga! I cannot believe you!" Kagome looked rather upset. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. _Typical father._ Kagome hadn't seen much of his fathers actions when he wasn't around mother, but was now getting a front seat view to the playboy-charmer his father always was. Every lady he met has gotten an earful of how beautiful a certain attribute of hers was and a caress of her 'just as beautiful' hair. After centuries of this shit, it wasn't spectacular anymore. It was just another habit of his fathers, that his mother had yet to fix.

The demon looked at her lovingly and rolled his eyes, resting them finally on his own. Sesshoumaru glared back, unwilling to give in. He was there to talk about pupping Kagome, not hit on waitresses.

"Perché hai detto niente?" His fathers eyes were hot and challenging. _Why did you say anything? _Toga's voice dropped an octave in decibels, creating a kind of warning tone as he spoke.

"Lei conosce i tuoi veri colori, ora, padre." was his calm reply. _She knows your true colors, now, father. _Sesshoumaru didn't want to put up with this shit. As an added bonus, all the convincing Inuyasha and himself tried to do earlier was finally paying off, and Kagome was beginning to realize they weren't really joking at all.

"Guai a me!..." His father lifted the back of his hand to lay on his forehead and leaned back in the chair, legs uncrossing. _Woe is me!_ Sesshoumaru lightly pondered the sarcasm and sighed into another sip of his coffee.

Toga had been so calm and collected, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. Usually by now he would have made multiple pregnancy jokes, possibly locked them in a room together, slipped one of them a drug, or something otherly profane. Perhaps, Sesshoumaru reasoned, he was waiting to talk with him first. Why, Sesshoumaru didn't know.

"Salva il tuo agire per il palcoscenico." Sesshoumaru finally bit out turning to look back at the window. _Save your acting for the stage._ At this, toga began to laugh, and Sesshoumaru frowned again.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to get agitated. This wasn't fair. He shifted in his seat, placing his head in his hand, elbow resting calmly against the table top. "Flirtare con le donne non è quello che siete venuti qui per questo." The words rolled off his tongue expertly, and he threw them none too gently at his father. _Flirting with women is not what you came here for. _

He was rather intrigued with his fathers behavior this visit, continuing to ponder as he had been before. There has never been a need to hide speech from company, but he was deliberately using Italian in order to keep Kagome from interfering. Deciding to keep his game up, Sesshoumaru decided to provoke his father some more.

"Dire che cosa avete bisogno di dire e di essere andato." Sesshoumaru muttered quietly, sitting up straight and crossing his own legs this time. _Say what you need to say and be gone. _

Toga flipped his perfect hair over a shoulder and smiled again, confident and challenging. "He rushes me greatly, Kagome." Sesshoumaru quirked a brow and looked over at Kagome, wide eyed and entranced with the conversation. "Hasn't seen me in ages, and he wants me to leave... He will never change will he?"

"Holy moly, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Kagome looked incredulous at him, happy, loving, curious, every emotion akin to admiration. He smiled, shaking his head and laughing. Kagome sure was a mood breaker. He had been on edge ever since his father walked into the restaurant, but as soon as she cut in, it made Sesshoumaru feel loved, powerful, and spectacular. He smiled at her after a dip in his chin for the last sip at his coffee. Kagome had a talent for doing such a thing.

"I believe, my dear, If I counted correctly." Toga spoke suddenly, drawing Kagome's wondrous gaze from Sesshoumaru. "That he can speak eleven languages, and eight of them fluently."

Kagome swooned in her seat, laying both hands flat on the table. "I think I fell in love all over again..." She murmured.

Sesshoumaru chuckled deeply and stood, taking the dishes to the counter, deciding they should get this father-son thing over with quickly. As he walked back in slow strides, he was smiled at by Kagome who had gotten to her feet beside his father, already on his way out of the cafe.

"He suggested a walk around the town." She clarified.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and bent down to peck her on the lips. "Then a day on the town it is." Sesshoumaru agreed.

The only reason his father would suggest something like this is to be able to talk discreetly with him. Kagome would wander in and out of shops, window shopping, trying things on, and it would give him time to talk about what he really wanted to talk about. His father was smart, Sesshoumaru had to give him that credit. But although he respected him as a father, everything else that Toga did, didn't help the annoyance steadily building in his chest.

Kagome took him by linked fingers and dragged him out into the sunshine, sighing refreshingly and twirling around once. "Which direction?" She asked, a smile prevalent on her beautiful face.

"Whatever tickles your hearts desire, my dear." His father answered in a practiced manner. Kagome rolled her eyes, not missing the flattery and turned to the right, clicking down the sidewalk brusquely letting his hand slip from hers softly.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and fell into step by his father, tailing Kagome at an appropriately far distance, enough to talk privately, but enough to see, hear, and smell her.

"What happened?"

Sesshoumaru was slightly confused by his fathers question, and arched a brow.

"She doesn't smell normal." Toga looked over curiously, and worriedly. "Is she pregnant?"

Sesshoumaru was confused. "What?" He took the time to scent her body, and found the scent still hadn't washed off from the night of the bar incident. _Is that why he didn't bug her about children yet? He thought she was pregnant?_ Sesshoumaru sighed audibly. "No, she is not, father..."

Toga looked slightly relieved and then roved his eyes over her form again. "Then what happened? The scent is several days old."

_Damn the old codger.. _Sesshoumaru knew exactly to what his father was referring to. He inwardly cringed. Sesshoumaru had hoped the majority of that particular scent would fade. He would never escape the old goat. "Kagome and I had an explosive argument." He admitted.

Toga looked over, waiting for him to finish, and pressed his hands in his back pockets. His gait slightly bouncy, and his hair swishing near his calves in between his elbows.

"One thing led to another, and my beast took over, knotting within her." Sesshoumaru slipped on sunglasses, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, finding the sunshine too warm for long sleeves.

"Ah" Toga seemed to understand now. "Is she Ok?" He asked hesitantly, pausing in his stride as Kagome motioned to a bathing suit store along the strip.

"Kagome has been on birth control for several years. The chemicals in her system equivocated insemination. They canceled each other out. I'm not worried about her public impression either, you cant smell it unless you get pretty close." Sesshoumaru watched from the glass window as Kagome picked out several colors, gesturing wildly and then hugging the sales clerk who gave them to her. "It should've washed off by now, actually." He muttered as an afterthought.

"Indeed." His father appeared thoughtful. "Why the argument? The purpose for Italy was for relaxation... right?"

Sesshoumaru sighed audibly and stepped closer to the swim suit door, peering inside the window while he waited for Kagome. "Koga, Son of Asshole Italian ruler was putting moves on her much like how you were doing with Ms. 'legs' earlier." He explained bitterly. The whole experience put Sesshoumaru on edge just remembering it.

"Wasn't that a splendid pair..." Toga trailed off, looking up and into the sky. "Did you see when she bent over, and there was that sexy space between her thighs? She was probably wearing a thong..." Toga had a dirty grin on his face and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Father, really."

"Too bad she didn't give me her number, I would've asked her to wear the skirt again-" Toga leered at the clouds, shifting his stance slightly, and reaching up to scratch an itch under the collar of his shirt.

"_Father!_" Sesshoumaru raised his voice slightly and furrowed his brows. The man was a nightmare to deal with.

"In any case!" Toga said suddenly, covering for his pining behavior, "I should provoke you like young Koga did, and then steal those little devils she calls birth control." He was gallivanting as if that would solve everything. "And then" He clicked suddenly with two fingers, pausing his sentence to accentuate the click as a type of 'voila'. "a pup miraculously appears."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose, talking with his father was actively giving him a headache. "No, father. You wont be doing anything of the sort. And Kagome has already prepared for you in that regard." She had, bringing two sets of pills, able to continue her dosage on the correct day should something happen to the normal batch.

"It'll have to be something tremendous, since your beast has already been out once..." Toga continued talking as if Sesshoumaru hadn't spoken, counting off on his fingers. Sesshoumaru growled deep and low, warning him to stop. It was annoying, and Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out why the hell it had to happen on their perfect vacation.

"It will be nothing of the sort." Sesshoumaru bit out angrily, watching Kagome bound out of the store with a small shopping bag on her elbow. He calmed momentarily and smiled at her. _Perfect timing, love._ "What did you find?" He intoned quickly.

"Its a surprise." Kagome winked at him and giggled, a light blush on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, curiosity swelling within him. He wanted to see now. _Was it a bikini?_ Sesshoumaru would kill for a glance of Kagome in a bikini. _Was it lingerie?_ He had seen his fair share of that, but never got tired of it. Kagome naked was like Kagome in lingerie, and Kagome in lingerie meant Kagome was getting naked anyways. It was an endless cycle of satisfaction for Sesshoumaru's libido. He grinned.

"Surprise?" He wanted to see it, he really did. Perhaps keeping her talking would get her to spill.

"Surprise." She responded, grinning wickedly. _Damn_. Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed. The woman already had him in her dainty paws. Life wasn't fair. He sighed audibly and shifted back into walking, continuing down the street.

"I think you should model this surprise, Kagome." His father spoke up encouragingly, causing Sesshoumaru's curiosity to be replaced with anger. "That way you would get two opinions. I'm sure it's lovely, anyways." Sesshoumaru wanted to rip the heart out of his father and chew on it slowly. He rounded on the two of them and stood tall, glaring at Toga, who simply smiled back, un-bothered.

"Oh no, Grandfather Toga, I'm not caving. This is a surprise. And that's final." Kagome looked sharply at him and winked, calmly stepping forward to continue window shopping. Sesshoumaru calmed down immediately, immensely proud of her stubbornness. His father was already a hard man to deal with, and Kagome seemed to be able to do it with so much ease.

Even still, curiosity swelled in him again. _What in the devils was it?_ Sesshoumaru hoped on his life it was a bikini of some sort.

"You said she had prepared in case her birth control went missing?" Sesshoumaru watched his father fall into step again, continuing to tail Kagome and decided to keep up with him.

"Yes." He wasn't going to say anything more.

"That's too bad." Toga trailed off with a slight sigh, and looked up, his hair falling off the front of his shoulders to swing near his feet.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and looked away, muttering, "Why aren't you bothering Inuyasha?"

"Sango has always wanted to have children." Was the immediate reply. Sesshoumaru balked, not understanding the non sequitur. What did knowing that Sango wanted to procreate have anything to do with not bothering Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru was away? Toga had bothered Inuyasha previously, for centuries in fact.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows skeptically, and coughed lightly to get his father's attention and urged him silently to continue.

"She doesn't outwardly say so, but she always has." Toga was being annoying again. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"And?..." _was he being sparse on purpose?_ Sesshoumaru figured he was.

"Inuyasha is in the process of courting her. His first gift is nearly complete."

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, a look of surprise crossing his features. He had not expected that. The whelp was either really dedicated to courting quickly, or growing up finally. They weren't more than a century apart, but Inuyasha, the brother that wasn't the head of a company, that didn't used to be into dating, that used to be flamboyantly promiscuous, that was immature, that was always... always... everything Sesshoumaru wasn't.

And now he was not only ahead in the courting, but in good graces with the family, and apparently now exempt from Toga's harassment. Sesshoumaru dejectedly sighed.

Toga continued softly. "I have no doubt that once they do mate, children will sprout within the next decade or so."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome, hips swaying softly in the sunshine, happiness prevalent in her gait. What his father was saying was kind of expected. To Sango, who wasn't used to living for extended periods of time, would most likely take the human-like action and procreate in the average human child-bearing age of late twenties to early forties. That much was expected. The probability of it actually happening was close to concrete anyways, because she always wanted to have a child.

The thought was logical, but made Sesshoumaru angry none the less. "You're willing to wait a decade for them, but are rushing Kagome and I? A reminder father, we run an incredibly large and demanding corporation."

Sango was the curator of an art museum, and double shifted as a florist, showing off her hard earned skills in collaboration with museum decorating. Inuyasha was the head of the development and event planning department. Both ran their schedules along the same sort of lines, planning, decorating, doing things along a set schedule.

However, both Kagome and him never had that luxury. Because Kagome tackled this incredibly large project that might last for decades on end, often they had conference calls at three in the morning, tormentingly long work days, and then surprisingly short days without any planning involved. Their schedules ran around the week, and the priorities they had to complete by then. Sango and Inuyasha's were tailored around a normal work day.

Indeed children were never on the agenda for Kagome, but now with the company and Kagome's progress and impending busy schedule for the next apparent lifetime, children were so far in the future, Sesshoumaru barely even wanted to think about them.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by his father again, looking at him knowingly. Sesshoumaru hated that look, because it felt like he was being demeaned.

"You misunderstand me. I would wait centuries if I had to, but the fact still stands that Sango wants to have children. That in and of itself signifies I will see grandchildren some day." A brief look of sadness passed over his features, but it was instantly replaced with another smile.

"Kagome however, doesn't want children. She never has, nor has she shown a desire to." Toga waved at Kagome who had gone into another store, before moving to stand under the shade of a nearby canopy. "I will wait for someone who wants to have kids, but I'm not keen on waiting for someone hoping she will _eventually_ have a maternal desire. Its not set in stone." The distaste in Toga's tone voiced itself in a small sigh.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You seem to be putting a lot of pressure on us, father. What if she never wants to? I wont force her." His father was being a real ass right now.

Toga looked surprised. "I wasn't suggesting that-"

"You absolutely were." Sesshoumaru cut in. "Pressuring her into it, being passive aggressive, doing the normal things you have been doing for however long you've lived is exactly what eventually forces her." Sesshoumaru pointed an accusing finger at Toga's face and continued. "Kagome is too damn nice for her own good. Its selfish of you father."

Toga sighed again, looking incredulous. "You make me out to be the villain here."

"Father, she is well aware that she must produce an heir. Whether she gets around to it before the deadline is up, is completely up to her. I have not decided to mate her simply to pup her, you must understand this."

The nonsense his father was spouting was so incredibly ridiculous. Demons were not just animals only focused on continuing their species. They were logical, they were dangerous, they were elite, they were everything a human wasn't. Trying to continue lineage was an important desire for all species, sure, but it wasn't the main focal point for demons.

Offspring was a necessity as some point in life in order to carry on family duties, protect estates, keep the country in line, keep the agriculture growing, but overpopulating as humans did was definitely not on the agenda.

Hearing his father demand children to such an extent, even when he already had two of his own was an insult to Sesshoumaru, stabbing the inside of his heart with a twisted knife. Sesshoumaru had never wanted to punch his father more in his life. Kagome was not someone to simply pup and use for a child.

"Sesshoumaru." His fathers voice reached his ears softly, and he looked over at him angrily. "I love children. I love raising them. I love caring for them. I love spoiling them. I love everything about them. " He smiled longingly up at the sky again, taking his hands out of his back pockets and resting one on his hip. "I love their smiles, and their bright beautiful eyes. I love watching them grow, and watching them mature..." He trailed off lightly.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth planning on interjecting, but his father sharply held up a hand. "But above all, it is your mothers love for children that trumps even mine."

Sesshoumaru stopped to think, not realizing this fact. He knew she loved him, and as a mother she was nurturing, and kind, stern when she needed to be, but a mother none the less.

"Are you aware of the real reason Inuyasha was borne into this life, a full century after you were?" Toga's question caught him off guard, as a complete opposite of what they were talking about earlier.

"I thought what the rest of the world did." Sesshoumaru answered truthfully.

"We were prepared for that." came the smiling answer. "Your mother is unable to give life anymore."

Sesshoumaru started, widened eyes peering questioningly into his fathers, disbelieving.

"Izayoi was a surrogate mother for the second child your mother wanted. Because of her infertility, and the lack of medical technology in those days, Izayoi was both the surrogate and the biological mother of Inuyasha." Toga explained quietly, tapping the toe of his shoe on the floor and placing his hands back in his pockets, fidgeting slightly.

"She's infertile?" Sesshoumaru could not fathom this, never once hearing about an infertile demon before. "How?"

His father looked over to him, a pained expression clearly shown in his furrowed brows and lowered eyelids. "It is a story she would rather not have you know, son." He sighed, apparently troubled by this as well. "In any case, had we waited for technology to adapt and grow, we might have been able to use the benefits of a maternal test tube. But five hundred years ago we didn't know technology would be this way, and had no way of predicting the advancement into this kind of technology."

Kagome walked out of the store with a light wave back to whoever was inside and walked over to them, lifting her fluffy hair off her shoulders and pushing it behind her ears. The telltale sparkle of her earrings danced across his vision, and he smiled at her.

"OH!" His fathers booming voice drew his attention. "Those are lovely, Kagome, I hope they weren't too expensive." Kagome smiled and raised a shoulder cutely.

"Ah, well..." Sesshoumaru looked closely as she stammered noticing that she indeed was wearing different ones than before. _How had father notice so quickly_? Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed. He was really not used to this yet.

"They touch my heart!" His fathers voice was flattering and way too sugary for Sesshoumaru's tastes.

Kagome laughed cheerfully and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "I thought they would make an impression..." She winked lightly at him and smiled again.

Looking closer, Sesshoumaru nearly fell over. They were blue and silver crescent moons, anchored at her earlobe and one magenta tear shaped large crystal dangled near her shoulders. It was almost as if she had them custom designed. Not only was she wearing the crest of his lineage, but the color of his genealogy. Sesshoumaru fell in love all over again.

"They're beautiful, Kagome." He smiled.

"Fitting indeed..." His fathers muttering comment was almost too soft for him to hear, and he turned sharply, intending to give Toga a piece of his mind, but Kagome answered before he could get the chance.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I hoped you would like them." She turned then, and continued again down the way, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Once she was out of earshot again, his father spoke up wistfully. "Ah, Kagome is so young and beautiful!" He started walking, his voice dramatic with practiced loneliness. "Oh what I would give to be in love with someone so young and supple again!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and followed him unwillingly. "You're unforgivable, father."

Toga laughed heartily. "I was only kidding. I love your mother more than life itself."

Sesshoumaru sighed again, remembering their earlier conversation. It was indeed sad that his mother was infertile, but it was also odd. _Izayoi was a surrogate mother, huh?_ If he remembered correctly, Izayoi passed more than four hundred years ago. In that time it was not only Inuyasha mourning, but his own mother as well. Until now, Sesshoumaru never thought on it, but she did mourn. He looked down lightly, realizing mourning for the mistress of your husband was not normal. Before he could continue his thought process, his father began talking again.

"Your mother loved both Inuyasha, and his mother with the bottom of her heart. Izayoi gave her another child to love and raise, and Inuyasha was a fun and beautiful child to raise, as you were." Toga had a hint of sentimentality in his voice that Sesshoumaru never picked up on before.

"I didn't know." He admitted

"I had a feeling. My point is I'm not forcing Kagome, and I'm not being passive aggressive on purpose."

Sesshoumaru balked. _All that just to disprove my insults? _"Hn..."

"When I look at Kagome, I just know she will produce incredibly beautiful offspring. Her mother was lovely and beautiful, and her brother is just as handsome as the both of you."

Sesshoumaru quirked another smile, never understanding his fathers series of explanations. The implication that Kagome and her brother would produce attractive offspring because their mother did was a bit of a stretch, but not entirely false. Whatever the case, Sesshoumaru figured sitting through his fathers explanation without interrupting would make it go by faster anyway.

"After a decade of watching her grow, I've come to realize I have this desire to see her produce beauty, and now that you are going to mate her, this desire has grown into an impulsive need." Toga looked proudly over at him and Sesshoumaru felt the need to recoil. "You are a handsome man, my boy." He added as an afterthought.

_Indeed it has._ Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "And you show this desire by acting lecherous."

"I enjoy the young and bountiful sights of attractive women, and I cant resist the urge to charm them and flirt. Its way too much fun to watch their faces."

Sesshoumaru drops his face into his hands, not expecting him to be so blunt.

"The legs are amazing here, nice and curvy. Italian woman have that lovely dip in the inner thigh that's especially stimulating." Sesshoumaru looked incredulously over at him, the need to punch him growing in his chest again.

"But the breasts of the women in the north are mesmerizing." Toga laughed perversely at this.

"OK, _Enough._" Sesshoumaru had just about had it. "This isn't getting me to agree with you a lot, father." He didn't even want to know why his father knew this, or why he deemed it necessary to share.

"It's always so cold, you can imagine the view, my son." Sesshoumaru exasperatedly sighed, understanding in a split second his fathers infatuation. For once he was embarrassed to have been created from this demons genes.

However, the thought put an interesting vision in front of his eyes, of Kagome wearing a thin white yukata during the winter months in Japan. The slit in the front sliding open extensively showing a vast amount of inner thigh as she looked up at him from the floor, her delectable nipples pebbling the thin material, and cleavage making a small line down the tantalizing inside of the robe front.

He shook his head, trying desperately to remove such visions from his head, not for a second wanting to let his father know he was aroused by the visions Toga put in his head.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice startled him and he looked down at her, half expecting a naked woman under a yukata, but seeing her in her brand new earrings, and her summer dress she picked out today was a harsh reminder that he was in public, walking down a Venetian street, and very much in a situation where he shouldn't become visibly aroused.

"This is the last shop I want to stop in before lunch, OK?" Kagome smiled and turned, waltzing happily into the store.

"Father," Sesshoumaru said once Kagome was far enough out of earshot. "Kagome will give an heir."

"Oh?" Toga seemed amused.

"She understands that she must in the next several millennia, and she is _Ok _with that. The long period of time to do so is what helped her say yes." Sesshoumaru explained simply.

His father simply smiled.

"You still have several millennia left to live as well." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows slightly, concentrating. "If I recall, mother was very young when I was born. I'm not going to reassure you of anything really soon, but please don't rush her, or pressure her. Kagome doesn't need that kind of input right now." Sesshoumaru admitted, not liking the idea of asking or pleading, but would do it none the less for Kagome.

"Its fun to tease her none the less."

Sesshoumaru grunted a warning. "Father..."

"I expect to be able to babysit while she continues to run Taisho corp."

Sesshoumaru defeatedly sighed again, and deciding not to even give his father the decency of a response. His father, would always indeed be his father.

Kagome, as if predicting the perfect time to arrive, comes waltzing out with a large bag on her arm, sauntering over, beaming a smile at the pair. "One can never have too many shoes!" she excitedly proclaimed. Sure enough, when Sesshoumaru looked down, her feet were encased in another pair of white stiletto pumps, this one a peep toe with a delicate lace embellishment along the body of the shoe, encasing around the back of her heel and tendon and strap across the toe. The spike heel was appropriately silver.

He amusedly looked over at her, glad she was so lovely. He would never get enough of her quirks. The woman had to have close to ten pairs of white heels, all looking similar but distinctly different from one another.

His father proclaimed another burst of excitement at her purchased treasure and Kagome giggled. "Come," She said. "I'll buy lunch today."

And amidst his fathers protests, they ended up having a wonderful lunch together. Sesshoumaru was glad for once, that his father didn't pester him the rest of the day. Perhaps it was something he said, but Sesshoumaru decided to take this opportunity and run with it, not once mentioning children, or fertility, or anything along those lines again.

* * *

><p>So I think ive translated everything thats not understandable actually in the chapter, so if you didn't see it, it means you actually arent reading it. :) I took a lot of time to actually incorporate the dialog appropriately and concisely. for the most part it should be relatively clear.<p>

as another note, i'm not thinking of getting more into the whole childhood/infertility mess that i mentioned, but in case speculation is taken way too far, i might just out and explain it.

**Please Read and Review!**  
><strong>Aloha and Mahalo!<strong>


	19. Pampering!

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

Holy mother of ***** ***** *****.

That was my way of expressing how frustrated I was at my inability to write this chapter without using anymore profanity than i had to [there seems to be so much in the fiction I write anyways]. I had so much going on in my brain about this: do I put more stuff? do I make it short? Should there be sex? How do I make this chapter a progressive chapter? What do I have to add to it, so that it helps the story and/or relationship along?

Honestly it was driving me insane. I ended up changing it like three times, and even then it wasn't good enough for me. so I spent my entire fucking spring break weekend trying to fix it [among doing other things like HW, house work, cleaning my room, Durarara...]

GAAAAAAH. it was torture. I had so many other thigns i wanted to do, but this chapter controlled my life. what the fuck?

E Kala Ma'i Au! T_T

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

**_Chapter Nineteen: Girls Aren't The Only Ones Who Like Being Pampered_**

* * *

><p>Kagome was a limp unresponsive fish, and Sesshoumaru was very confused. He couldn't see how there was any possible way she could shift her center of gravity so nimbly while she was practically unconscious. He gave another tug at her arm and Kagome rolled farther onto the sheets in the center of the bed, slipping from the reach of his fingers. He sighed, annoyed.<p>

"Woman, get up." She was verbally unresponsive as well, apparently not registering that someone was rolling her about and grabbing her body and trying to forcibly hoist her out of the sheets. He stared down at her, the conquest of succeeding becoming eminent in his prideful brain. He _needed_ to finish this. He couldn't just walk away now, knowing that if he did, the frustration of not being able to conquer Kagome's inventive sleeping escape maneuvering would cloud his brain, and he would never let himself live it down. Imagine, Sesshoumaru, the _great_ Lord Sesshoumaru was bested by an unconscious, small, human woman, without her even batting an eyelash in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru stalked around the foot of the bed, trying to find the point of easiest access. That last shove had caused her to worm into the center of the bed and curl in an unreachable ball. Sesshoumaru was not going to get back in bed, as they were already growing close to tardiness, and he couldn't very well drop the bed posts in a slice of death like he wanted, where was the manners in that? _What to do... What to do..._

"Kagome." He closed his eyes, deciding to threaten her until he thought of a physically inducing plan to grab her and hoist her into the shower, not wanting to inflict damage upon her. "I'm going to eat you if you don't get the hell out of bed." Sesshoumaru paused in his thoughts, realizing she would probably like being eaten and that it wasn't good motivation for her to crawl over like a good girl and get in the shower.

Kagome moaned and rolled over, taking the sheets with her. He frowned, _She had to be awake._"Kagome." He smirked, "I will _NOT _eat you if you don't get the hell out of bed."

He paused for a moment, waiting. _Tact, Sesshoumaru... Have tact..._ Here he was negotiating with her while she was still asleep. Who does that? No response from her anyways. He sighed audibly and slapped a hand to his face. Nothing was working. Not even his blank choice in un-motivational speech. What ever happened to the fearsome beast within him that would say one word, and the seas would part? Growling low in his throat, he took action and gripped both the comforter and the under sheet and tugged towards him. He didn't whip them, knowing they might simply slip from under her. He tugged gently enough to bring the sheets and her body close enough to the edge of the bed.

Kagome's hair slithered behind her as he pulled, her feet in close contact now, and her hips growing closer. Before she could roll away from him in another pretend sleep escape maneuver, Sesshoumaru gripped her by the hips and jolted her forward onto his thighs, wrapping his arms around her waist and heaving her over his shoulder. Kagome's hair slapped the back of his thigh and a squeaky moan moistened the underside of his shoulder blade where her cheek smacked softly upon impact.

"You cannot still be sleeping, Kagome." He had had enough and was deftly heading into the bathroom, conquest finally in his arms. If Kagome was going to be an immature little twit, then he was going to fill the tub with cold water and drop her in it.

"You said you wouldn't eat me anymore." Her breath was tired and sleepy. "I was petulant."

_She picks NOW to respond? _ Sesshoumaru practically bludgeoned his self-control back into a workable manner and then responded with something he thought would accurately depict how annoyed he was, but at the same time hide what he truly wanted to tell her. "Good morning, Ms. Crank."

"It was good until the alarm went off at three in the morning."

He scowled. How was she so fucking annoying right now? He was trying with all his might to be gentlemanly, and she apparently didn't foster one good merit of intention to do the same. "You can sleep in the airplane, Kagome." Sesshoumaru was growling again, rumbles thundered through his chest, annoyed and short on temper. What? Did she think he was excited to be up at three in the morning? She thought he was somehow doing dandy? "I will not continue to be a gentleman if you are going to act incessantly for the remainder of the morning." He righted her in front of him, her feet touching the same cold tile that was under his foot. "I am also tired and rather unwilling to leave Italy." He left her with a hard stare and a turn of his body towards the shower. "Now you can join me, and we can wake up together, or you can be miserable and lonely on the cold tile."

He turned the shower on, and tested the hot water, thankful something was at least going decently. He let the temperature rise slightly more as he slipped from the cloth of his lounge pants, and then counterbalanced some of the heat with a little cold, smiling when the perfect temperature hit his chest. Six hundred years and counting, and Sesshoumaru never got tired with the way a hot shower felt in the morning.

A naked body pressed against his back and two skinny arms wrapped around his belly, accompanying a soft "Sorry..."

He smiled and pulled Kagome around to his front, bending down to kiss her and smoothing her hair over the top of her head. "Good morning, Kagome." he tried again, hoping she had the decency to give him a dutifully appropriate response.

She laid her head on his chest and stroked his back warmly, the spray of water fully drenching the both of them in a relaxing steamy atmosphere. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p>Kagome stayed back in the elevator as her lover got off one floor below her, both arriving at the office midday. They didn't even get to unpack, everything was in their hands, large suitcases and all. Kagome didn't think this was all that bad, she had use of company transportation, so she wouldn't have to lug her belongings on the bus, and she was too lazy to unpack right now anyways. However, she still didn't want to do any work. Call it jet-lag, but Kagome wanted just one more day of recuperation in prep for the rest of the week. She sighed, knowing she would forever want just "one more day."<p>

The elevator chimed her arrival and she got her keys out to open the security gate, autopilot taking over. However, her office was already open and unlocked, something that was somewhat confusing and mildly alarming. She _always_ closed her security gate, and no-one was supposed to be in her office through the entire duration of her Italy stay. Kikyo had set up a work-from home station, and Inuyasha was to be the one to collect everything for her upon her return. That being said, Kagome became quite wary, not knowing why her office was left open, and possibly unattended.

A movement by her desk tore her attention from her thoughts and she cautiously stepped closer, afraid there might be an intruder. Several muffled scrapes against the wood later, there was an unhappy whine, and Kagome straightened and smiled, knowing exactly who it was, and leaned over the side of her desk to greet her mysterious intruder. _Of course he would have keys. Duh._

"What are you doing in my office, Shippo?"

"Kagome! You're back!" He smiled largely at her. "Did you have a nice trip?"

Kagome looked at him in wonder. "It was wonderful, but that still doesn't answer why you're in my office when its supposed to be closed business."

The boy looked up at her and a look of apologetic shock whipped across his cheeks. "I'm sorry Kagome! I couldn't take it anymore..." He stood slowly and tiptoed around the mess he made of the insides of her drawer, holding the familiar grooming pouch in his tiny paws. "I was looking through my drawer for my brush. My tail is really itchy..."

Kagome looked down at the drawer she had specifically set aside for him, noting that he had been very thorough, taking every single thing out of it and laying it in a neat pile on the floor.

"...but its MISSING, Kagome..." He looked about ready to cry.

Kagome inwardly winced. She really should have left the old one out until she got back. _Poor thing... _"Not to worry, not to worry." She stood up and patted him on the head, taking the pouch from his grasp and setting it on the table. "I have a new one for you. I figured they might have some really pretty ones in Italy, so I got you one." Kagome walked over to her bag, now thankful she didn't take it home already. "I think it's much better than the other one, which was getting kind of old anyways."

"Kagome, you spoil me..." Shippo simply looked delighted.

She finished rifling through the top of her purchases and whipped the brush out, stepping away from the overturned suitcase. "Would you like me to brush you now? or later?" Kagome teased the boy with a wave of the brush and he jumped up squealing an affirmative _NOW_. Kagome wondered briefly if Sesshoumaru was bemoaning the absence of his secretary before dismissing the thought. It had been weeks of no brush for poor Shippo, and Kagome was only too happy to procrastinate work to brush the sweethearts lovely tail, his duties finished or no.

By the time Kagome stopped her musing, Shippo had already transformed into his beast, and was furiously struggling out of the human clothing that was still on him. Kagome laughed and helped him with the shirt, as he kicked the pants from his silky hind legs.

"You are much farther ahead than I am, wait just a moment..." Kagome strolled over to her custom wardrobe and opened the largest drawer on the bottom, pulling out the stash of pillows she kept just for Shippo during grooming. She kicked the drawer closed with her foot and as she turned around, Shippo gave an appreciative yip, prancing quickly in a circle. Kagome laughed, walking over and tossing the cushions onto her lounge chair and stooping to gather his clothing while he delved into the chair, squirming to find the comfiest spot. Kagome carefully folded his clothing and set it on the nearby desk.

He was so wonderfully childish a times. Shippo was a good kid, responsible, and hard-working, but when it came time for her to brush his tail, Kagome was able to see a side of him that he probably didn't show many other people. He usually was overly giddy, and twitching from excitement, behaving like a puppy would under happy circumstances. Kagome thought this was a sweet change in appearance, rather Shippo be excited and cute, than obnoxious.

There was the other side of the spectrum that Kagome didn't see, which was part of his Kitsune genealogy. From rumors, miniscule knowledge on the subject and explanations from other people, Kagome understood that Shippo had the potential to be a real brat, something she was lucky enough not to experience. Apparently a well-known trait in Kitsune's was not their ability to do annoying things, but their _creativity _to come up with the worst possible prankish joke they could play on someone, and _then_ be able to execute it flawlessly; it was the combined annoying-ness. They were smart, Kagome knew that, so the notion of figuring out how to bite someone firmly in the ass _and_ be able to think of a way to initiate it perfectly within the limits of any peculiar attributed they carried was something Kagome would have admired, had it not been the functions an annoying demonic poltergeist.

However, Kagome never wanted to do anything to prank Shippo anyways. It would be fun to prank someone, sure, but she had better things to do than act like a child. She had a company to run. And as a bonus, she didn't receive the nasty whiplash of revenge. Win Win Scenario.

When Shippo had decided he was in the perfect spot, he flicked his long fluffy tail over the edge of the chair and deeply sighed, sinking into the pillows. Kagome watched bemusedly and plucked a seat cushion from behind the chair to sit on while she groomed him, tossing it onto the floor. Before slouching into it, she checked the remaining contents of her grooming pouch sans the brand new brush. _Scissors... Comb... De-tangler... Clippers... Paw-softener...Everything is here, were good to go. _Kagome sunk into the cushion and set the pouch to the side, picking up his tail and running her hand over it once in a starting pet.

Kagome loved this boys tail. Shippo did say he had the tail of tails, Kagome remembered that conversation as if it had been spoken yesterday. Shippo had taken a habit of reminding her how proud he was of his tail anyways, so Kagome really didn't have a chance to forget anyways. Kagome didn't have a full grasp on the importance, because she had never had a tail, but she did understand its value based on his pride for it. Shippo wasn't a confident or brash person anyways, so when he really took pride in a feature, it was most likely the real deal.

The first stroke Kagome pulled the comb through, she could feel the tangles and dry fur, and immediately felt bad. Maybe she should invite him over to give him a bath too. Kagome had bought special _Italian_ demon-fur silker as a Christmas present, but was now contemplating giving it to him sooner. She didn't know if he used some kind of product on his fur, or if he needed it - he was still very young looking, and his fur might not need silking enhancers.

However, the gesture was still attractive to Kagome, and she wanted to do something nice for the boy. She smiled again and continued brushing delicately, getting through the first layer of matted hair and dried ends. Kagome was very thankful that Shippo just _happened_ to be in need of grooming. As it was, she had no desire to get up and work, and she liked brushing his fur anyways. Kagome could concentrate on tiny knots and brambles and completely tune out the working world.

She left the paw-softener and clippers off to the side, knowing that she only used those at the very end, and made due with the tiny pair of sewing scissors, snipping off the non comb-able knots and matted portions, spritzing the de-tangler lightly and then combing through again. It was a large job, because she had unintentionally neglected the practice for longer than necessary, but Kagome was glad for the chance to do it again.

The second pass was how it normally felt to brush him, the fur was smooth, Shippo wasn't grunting in discomfort anymore, and was almost asleep in the pillows. She switched to the brush and set the comb aside, all knots and matted underfur having been taken out. Now that all the tangles were gone, she could really get to work. Kagome smiled, and moved a pillow out of the way, Bringing his hind paws from their hiding place within her lounge chair. She would work on the bulky fur by his hips, and then brush through his tail one more time, and then finish with his hind paws.

Plan in motion, Kagome smiled and scratched his ear, feeling a sort of parental love for the way Shippo licked his chops sleepily and snored a small sigh into her pillows.

* * *

><p>When Sesshoumaru walked into his office, the absence of his secretary wasn't an issue. He knew that Shippo had a lot of things to do that weren't at his desk; light errands, file deliveries, handling confidential matters in Sesshoumaru's name. However, when he didn't return for thirty minutes, Sesshoumaru wondered what the hold up was. He didn't know how long Shippo had been gone before he had arrived as well, meaning the runt had indeed been missing for an indiscernible amount of time.<p>

Sesshoumaru begrudged hunting for him, but he had things for Shippo to do, and although the convenience of Shippo's "In-Box" was relieving, Sesshoumaru didn't advocate procrastination, even if the project wasn't due for another week. Doing things at the last minute was _not_ his style.

Placing his completed work in Shippo's noticeably empty inbox anyway, he thought about heading down to Inuyasha's department to look for him, when he saw a small and delicately carved sign sitting on the desk, centered in the most visible section of his clean and tidy desk.

Sorry! I'm out right now -  
>But I'll be back tomorrow!<br>If it's an emergency, give me a ring:  
><em><strong>(XX)-XXXX-XXXX ext: XXX<strong>_  
>Shippo!<p>

Sesshoumaru looked closer at the telephone number and realized it was the direct line to Kagome's office. he cocked his head to one side, curiosity swelling within him at a rapid pace. There was something amiss, and Sesshoumaru was unaware of what it was.

He turned and strode to his elevator. The easiest way of finding his secretary was to just go ask Kagome, and not simply call her; she was only one floor up from his office.

The elevator ride was short, and opened sharply with the normal chime, presenting him with a view of an empty office. Sesshoumaru stepped out and immediately caught sight of the woman sitting on the floor, facing her chair. She looked over and smiled at him warmly, Placing a delicate finger to her lips to signal her need for his silence. Sesshoumaru quirked his brow and looked closer at the situation.

He had been focused on Kagome to notice that her hands were fondling a lustrous tail hanging delicately from the chair. Sesshoumaru immediately knew who the tail belonged to without having to find the scent. Only Shippo had such a tail. The tell-tale swirls of demonic reiki were also a dead give-away, distinct to Shippo himself. Why he was there being groomed by Kagome, instead of doing his work, Sesshoumaru hadn't the faintest idea. However, Sesshoumaru found this to be rather amusing simply by its incredulity. He remained silent, focusing on her wrist movements and the effect they were having on Shippo's tail.

It seems that Kagome had not only taken out the matted undercoat, by the piles of thick fine-haired fur at her side, but delicately snipped any tangles with the tiny pair of scissors at her feet, and smoothed the shiny healthy boyish fur on the underside as well as the outside.

The woman was practically professional. The sight of Shippo's tail made his beast rumble with slight jealousy. Sesshoumaru understood the lad had natural beauty, the tail of tails, as it were. The strands were not too long, but also not too short either, making it the perfect in-between from puffy and broom-ish. Sesshoumaru himself wasn't a part of a demon clan _known_ for tails, but possessed one all that same, so he was embarrassingly sensitive about its appearance, especially in company who had a far better shape to their tail than he had to his. Shippo could flaunt his rear-end wherever he wanted to, and people would compliment him on its splendor - such was the way of beautiful things. Sesshoumaru could not.

Kagome seemed to be happy, brushing his fur delicately, not making a sound, not humming, not doing anything. Sesshoumaru understood the reason for her quiet behavior, seeing as humans needed to have it deadly quiet to sleep soundly, unable to master the action of closing off senses. However, Shippo had already closed off most of his senses, by the patterns of reiki Sesshoumaru could see swirling into the air.

Shippo was indeed fast asleep, it would take a psirens screech to wake him.

"You've stolen my secretary." Sesshoumaru intoned quietly, aware that he wasn't going to wake the boy.

"No such thing," Kagome replied smiling fondly down at the sleeping demon "He came to me. It's a regular occurrence."

"Why have I never seen such?"

"Because he's a good boy and finishes his work first, or waits for a day where you'll be out for the afternoon." Kagome continued to pet him, setting the brush down for a moment. "He's responsible, and I love pampering him."

"I suppose you made him the sign too?" Sesshoumaru had put two and two together by now, and shook the annoyance out of his mind.

"Didn't you think it was cute? Shippo adores it."

Sesshoumaru watched with rapt attention as the tail she was petting was becoming more smoothed and fondled, just short of being mussed again and how Kagome stopped just in time to comb it and straighten the fur again, as if she knew. The pattern was so loving, so cautious, so carefully percepted. He ha no idea Kagome was so intuitive at these kinds of things.

"How long does it normally take you?" Curiosity got the better of him, and pushed through his jealously beating heart.

Kagome looked at him curiously and shifted her weight, continuing to brush in slow even strokes. "Usually an hour, maybe more."

"And" he intoned. His beast was dying to know what she did. He needed to hear her secrets.

"I usually start with the knots, and then take out the undercoat matted parts, and then I work on the top layer." She counted her movements on her fingers, "Sometimes the ends have frays and dry spots, so Ill use a de-tangler, or snip the split ends..." she looked at him curiously again, before setting the brush down and reaching over to pet Shippo's head, smoothing back his ears and scratching the top of his neck. "It depends on the day, but sometimes I take care of his body too, mostly on the necessary places like the underarms, hips and shoulders. I haven't yet suggested the belly, since male demons might have a pride issue, but Shippo seems content, and lets me do as I want."

He remained silent again, not knowing how to breach the subject with her, without embarrassing himself. Kagome picked up a bottle and squirted three droplets of the fluid on the tips of her fingers, reaching out and grasping a hold of one of Shippo's hind paws. It twitched momentarily, but she held fast, and then pressed her fingers in a rhythmic pattern between the pads of his toes and claws, from underside to upperside, silking the fur with a shiny gloss, and massaging delicately. Shippo mewled loudly and snored again.

Kagome giggled. "He liked this the best."

Sesshoumaru's beast roared in jealousy, beating at the inside of his tail-sensitive feelings. That looked like it felt fantastic, and he wanted it so bad. Kagome was pampering one of the most sensitive places on an animal. Of course Shippo enjoyed that the most. The pressure relief on the inside of the paws was such a euphoric feeling, Kagome didn't understand just how amazing it felt, and yet she continued to do it, moving to the other foot once the first was finished, caring for each toe pad, divot, and knuckle equally. He wanted her to do that for him so terribly bad. Sesshoumaru felt his beast begin to thrash again. He sighed and reigned in his control. This wasn't fair.

"What's this all about, Sesshoumaru?" He inwardly swore, igniting a concurrent roar from his beast. Kagome asked the dreaded question, and his beast clammed up alongside his conscious thought, jealousy having been put aside. Apparently they agreed that reducing themselves to a harmless pup in front of her would be pleasurable sure if she were to do those delectable things to his paws, but very un-masculine.

Sesshoumaru was masculine,

He was mighty,

He was a fucking beast.

"Curiosity." He replied curtly, still raging a debating conversation with his inner beast, walking to wards the elevator and punching the button of his floor. Kagome's mysterious smile was the last thing he saw before she doors shut, and the elevator traveled vertically downward.

There were only three people who had seen his smaller beast, the form he took that was as small as possible to accommodate all of his demonic power, and still be maneuverable to groom. His parents, and the single maid who had been grooming his coat for the last six hundred years he was alive. She was the same maid who groomed his parents as well, if he remembered correctly, and was hired solely for that purpose.

However gently she groomed him, as she did regularly, it was still regarded as her job, and she performed deftly, with concentrated strokes, completing his coat to perfection. Sesshoumaru did not hold her against this technique, because she had been trained professionally to do such a job, and it indeed felt wonderful because of her said professionalism. But there was the notion that Sesshoumaru had never in his life felt what Shippo had been feeling - brushing strokes that weren't done because of duty or a job, but because she wanted to do it and loved to pamper him.

Sesshoumaru was unfathomably jealous over Shippo's fortune, and slightly dejected over his lack of confidence over the matter. He was sure Kagome would still love him if she saw his smaller beast, but the fact still stood that it was smaller, and no "stranger" aside from his personal groomer had seen him such. This was difficult, to say the least.

Sesshoumaru wanted, for all the world, to be able to show his smaller form to her without any judgement.

However, even if he did, and she would praise him for it, like he was sure she would if he ever showed her his true, larger form, getting up the courage to do so, was the difficulty in the matter. Sesshoumaru had more confidence than anyone, _except_ in the face of emasculating himself.

He sighed, and placed a hand on his desk, running the other through the locks behind his neck. He would go home today and sleep, probably unpack tomorrow, and think about this then. Sesshoumaru closed up for the day, locking his office and leaving the elevator security gate open for Shippo when he returned from Kagome's to retrieve his belongings.

* * *

><p>After just having stepped from a light shower into his lounge pants, Sesshoumaru did not expect to see Kagome sitting expectantly on his bed. He checked the time, and the looked back at her curiously.<p>

"You take two showers a day?" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes "No, I just wanted to wash off any sweat and grime from travel before climbing into my very expensive sheets."

"I was poking fun, I do it too." Kagome giggled and brought a hand up to scratch behind her ear.

"Not that I mind," Sesshoumaru crawled into bed and closed in on her form, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling back slightly and looking at her intently. "but is there a special reason you're over at my house?" He paused and looked down at her bare legs, "in my bed?"

"If I knew you liked being brushed I would've pampered you in Italy, Sesshoumaru."

He recoiled a few inches and looked into her eyes, startled that she had known what he had been thinking so intently about earlier. _She certainly got right to the point..._ Kagome seemed to sense his skepticism and rolled her eyes, continuing. "It was all over your face in my office." She sighed and set the familiar pouch on his sheets next to her legs. "Honestly, if you want it, just try asking."

Sesshoumaru sat back, studying her intently.

"I mean, was I doing it wrong?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, still staring at her. She was practically interrogating him. He couldn't take the time to sit back and think about what he felt about her intuitiveness so suddenly.

"Ok, then is it a pride issue for you?" Kagome looked like she desperately wanted to clear this up. Sesshoumaru considered the possibility that she really did want to brush him, judging by the pouch she obviously brought along with her.

"Am I not allowed to, then?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. She was definitely allowed. He _needed_ her to touch him, and brush him, and... everything. He was incredibly ecstatic that she not only chose to come here, but brought her grooming tools, implying that she intended to groom him as well. This had to be some sort of dream.

"Did you want to groom my tail?" However, there was the issue of masculinity again. He wanted her to do it, as did his beast, but he was embarrassed about actually asking. The why of which was unknown to him. He had this enormous urge to warn her about his tail, and that it was average compared to Shippo.

"May I?" Kagome looked pleased and ready to whip out her brush.

"Only if you do not think negatively about my smaller form." Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly. He had a complex, was this what that was? He had a masculinity complex about himself? He was the ruling lord for the entire country, and he, the great Lord Sesshoumaru had a masculinity complex in the face of someone who unconditionally loved him? Something about all of this seemed awkward, and misplaced. Kagome should be the _last_ person he was uncomfortable around.

"How could i think negatively of any part of you?" Kagome's soft voice drew him from his thoughts, and he looked over at her confused face looking moderately shocked; as if whatever he suggested had never even crossed her mind. Sesshoumaru's beast howled in triumph. Yes, Kagome was, and is, the last person he would ever feel uncomfortable around.

"It is smaller than my normal beast." He intoned and slipped off the bed, popping the muscles in his shoulders and stretching his limbs as he walked to the door. He turned around and asked if she was ready, to which she nodded excitedly from the middle of his large bed. He concentrated and then in an instant he leapt forward, feeling the tendons and bones melting into place as his hands braced his fall on the bed, and his changed haunches came after in a practiced leap of faith. Kagome's startled squeak as he dove for her was enjoyable at the very least. This was his absolute favorite way to transform. The rush of air along his snout and the propelling feeling was a blast of happiness to his inner beast.

He stood tall before her, tail long and swishing by his feet on the soft sheets. He felt his tongue loll out and bent towards her nuzzling her neck before sitting down and staring at her once more, his tail continuously swishing back and forth across the sheets. It was too long by his tastes.

"That was surprising. I wasn't expecting you to jump right at me." Kagome smiled and got back on her seat, reaching out to him. "Oh wow." she looked as if she were staring at golden treasure, and Sesshoumaru felt the familiar swell pride within his chest. He had never considered someone enjoying how he looked in his smaller form than his larger form. "I don't know about small... You're rather large for a dog..." Sesshoumaru had become quite used to people gawking in awe at his larger form, but never his smaller. He almost missed her last comment between musings.

"And you're still gorgeous." She was continuously petting the back of his ears, and the side of his face, fondling the spots where his markings remained.

He crooned and nuzzled her again, expressing his appreciation.

"Alrighty then." Kagome exclaimed, still petting his head, but looking at him giddily. "Get comfy, and Ill start my work."

He looked at her lazily and flopped on his stomach, over her feet, shoulders and head resting on her thighs, and flicked his tail to curl around his body. Kagome giggled loudly and pushed him to lay back in a different position, telling him that she couldn't very well work if her lap was occupied.

He snorted, wanting to lie on her lap while being groomed, but understood that even Kagome needed to move her body to care for his fur. He was not normal sized, if compared to a normal domesticated Canine, but this was as small as he could get. He sighed again and flopped into a more comfy position on the top of his bead, laying sideways on his pillows. He was slightly apprehensive about what was going to happen next.

The first stroke was gentle and soothing, as was the second and third, and soon he found himself relaxing and opening up his body so she could get where she needed to. Just like she said, she went in a logical pattern, knots, matted fur, top coat. She started with the itchiest places under his arms, behind his shoulders, his haunches, and behind his ears. And just as she said, she didn't make a peep about his underbelly either, nor tried to brush it anyways. It seemed Kagome had saved his tail last as well.

He was in heaven. Kagome's stroke weren't just gentle, the were soft, they were long and careful, as if she was planning exactly where to brush next. He had never felt something so endearing, so loving, so wonderful. Sesshoumaru was well on his way to dream land before she had even gotten to his tail.

Kagome would have none of that, though. He looked at her irritated when she shook him awake. She hadn't shaken Shippo awake.

"You need to turn over so I can do the other side, so I don't have to wake you when you really do fall asleep." She scratched his ears and he let loose a contented whine, and chided himself for being annoyed. She was being courteous after all.

He lazily rolled over, not willing to get up on his paws and dig around for another comfy spot. Kagome only giggled and proceeded to start her pattern on his other side. This time, by the time she had finished his haunches again, Sesshoumaru had dozed off against the soft pillows in the afternoon sunshine.

It was an incredibly wonderful feeling to wake up moments later, and realize it hadn't been moments, but hours later. Sesshoumaru calmly took inventory of himself, the surrounding situation, and Kagome. His snout was happily pressed in between the lovely soft globes protruding from Kagome's chest. She had somehow fallen asleep after finishing his coat and snuggled up next to him, head on his pillows. Whether she had consciously pulled his face in between her breasts, or it had just happened randomly, he would never know.

He flicked his tail over the curve of her hip, and it slipped down her thigh to rest in the bend of her knee. It felt light, and soft and healthy. She had done wonders on his fur. It was just as good as his personal groomer did, but somehow he felt more elated that Kagome had done it.

His hind paws were the most satisfying though. They weren't numb, but pleasantly throbbing. The fur between the pads of his feet was unnaturally soft, making him infer that Kagome had used the same fluid on him as she had on Shippo, a silker perhaps, or just massage oil. Whatever the case, he couldn't help the satisfied rumble that permeated from within his own chest at the fact that she had wonderfully manhandled the insides of his now very happy paw, and he didn't even feel it. She was a demon in disguise, this woman...

He debated on returning to his humanoid form, but was enjoying being cuddled by Kagome, so instead, Sesshoumaru simply nuzzled his snout back where it had been in the comfort of her breasts, and closed his eyes.

The last thing he consciously felt before he drifted back into his dreams, was an arm petting the side of his face and sliding down past his ears to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read and Review,<br>Aloha and Mahalo!**_


	20. Enter Kina

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

Sooooooo, this is kind of out of order, but Im going to make it work anyways.

I have a story for you, before I post the update to the story: THIS SITE DRIVES ME INSANE. I had a chapter for update, the one that was supposed to be before this one. It was a 13,000 word sucker. Full of plot, fucking wonderful. The only reason it was 13,000 words was because from the last update of close to 8,000 words, I massively typed and then saved. It supposedly saved properly, because I checked down the page before I closed it, except, when I opened my login page the next time, and went to continue, this site had deleted that 5,000 word progress, and reverted everything i had done back to the default 8,000 word original. I was sooooo mad - do you know how long it takes to write 5,000 words of epic plot, and smut? RAAAAGE.

And its not like this is the first time its happened either. This happens more often than not, and im just saved the majority of the time, because Ive started writing everything to completion of a word document before uploading it.

Anyways, Im now posting ANOTHER fluffy chapter, instead of the epic plot filled one, because I have to retype everything I had before [this includes rebembering what the fuck it was that I typed.]

Im really sorry, Truly.

But Im only working off word documents from now on - FUCK the "auto save"

Sorry again. I feel super guilty...

Hana

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter 20: Enter Kina, The Un-expecting Unexpected Gift.**_

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was sitting on Inuyashas front porch when he drove up and parked his red convertible in the driveway, and shucked his sunglasses behind the ears on his head. <em>What the hell?<em> Sesshoumaru practically never comes to his home, and Inuyasha was a little more than surprised to see him. Sesshoumaru had stood gracefully when he got out of the car, and picked up a large parcel that Inuyasha had not noticed was on the ground next to him. He picked up his briefcase and pocketed his keys, walking over to his front door, perking an ear at his older brother.

"What's up? I don't see you at my house very often." Inuyasha unlocked his house and stepped through, taking off his essentials and leaving them by the entrance. "And don't you have a key?"

He heard the shuffle of Sesshoumaru's shoes being removed and placed neatly on the Foyer tile. "I have manners, Inuyasha, and will wait to be invited in, rather than simply abusing the privilege of my title." Inuyasha could practically feel the smirk rolling off Sesshoumaru's body arrogantly.

"Bullshit," he countered, knowing Sesshoumaru far too well to let this get under his skin. "Its about whatever you got your paws on, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru lounged on a chair and set the parcel before him on a knee-knocker table. "You are becoming quite adept at handling your temper, whelp. Impressive." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and didn't respond. It had been a long fucking work day. "Totosai asked me to deliver this to you, in person. I thought you would have already been home, so I abstained from traveling by vehicle. I was slightly early."

"Totosai?" Inuyasha could barely contain his excitement. If the old man sent what he thought he sent, Inuyasha would be well on his way to completing the bond with Sango. "Already? I fucking love that old goat." Inuyasha forwent water, and leapt over the couch, delving into the package as delicately as he possibly could. The parcel post wrappings were shredded, but the box inside was just how he asked. It was a pink suede coverlet with black edgings, sleek in its delicate beauty, with a gold ribbon folded carefully and untied, so that there wouldn't be extraneous creases in the ribbon preceding the formal tieing of the bow.

He tenderly set the gold ribbon aside, and opened the case, nestling the base of the long box in the matching cover. Inside was a satin crafted holding pillow, indented in specific places, custom fit for the object it was cradling: A crystal sprig of Gladiolus.

It was beautiful. Inuyasha was shaking, he was so excited and happy. There were seven blossoms, four in full bloom, and the remaining three tapering from a half-mast bloom, a peeking blossom, and a bud just about to burst. The crystal clinked delicately along the edge of his claws, as he inspected it. He was going to have to do something extravagant for Totosai - what he did was more than Inuyasha expected - it was perfectly cut.

He had sought out Totosai for help on welding a flower for Sango as his first gift. He wanted it imbued with slight demonic properties, so that it would become something a little more than just a gift. Sango's favorite flower was the Gladiolus, and Inuyasha had wanted to give her a glass or crystal one to show how he understood her as a woman with amazing strength of character, and unique beauty. He was content with a kind of imbued metal, however, because he did not think Totosai had the skills to manipulate glass or crystals. Inuyasha knew now, he underestimated the geezer. What Totosai had done was carve it out of demonic crystals, shaping the petals smooth as blown glass, fluttery paper-thin wavy ridges, and snugly connecting the blossoms to the stem in dully jagged sparkling bud leaves.

It was more than he ever could have imagined Totosai to actually complete.

Inuyasha reached down gingerly and read the note from Totosai three times before smiling, and flicking a sharp claw across his thumb. He set the note down and pressed his finger to the top most blossom bud, smearing the blood that collected on the pad around the tip, coating it in his scent, reiki, and lifesource. The crystal sprig pulsed twice, and then absorbed the blood, leaving the surface once again shining and clean.

Sesshoumaru, who was oddly silent this whole time spoke up. "What is it?"

Inuyasha looked up, embarrassed that he had momentarily forgotten his brother was still in the room, and smiled. "Its my first gift to Sango. It took three weeks to complete." Inuyasha smiled fondly down at it, "The rest is up to her."

Sesshoumaru only grunted, looking slightly uncomfortable, and shifting in his chair.

Inuyasha set the gift back in its custom box, and set everything aside; he would have to write a few things before sealing the bow on the present. He looked up at Sesshoumaru curiously, realizing he had no idea why his brother was there in the first place, confused why he didn't just leave after passing on Totosai's work. "So, whats up?" It was so awkward, to see Sesshoumaru uncomfortable.

"I was going to ask you about your selection of courting gifts." Sesshoumaru crossed a leg over one knee. "Clearly, you have no need to discuss such things..." Sesshoumaru trailed off looking perturbed.

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, an ear twitching. "Well, this wasn't only my idea... I suggested a few things I wanted to Totosai, and he helped me out. The old goats pretty creative. I had no idea it would turn out this well." Inuyasha scratched his ears, the awkward feeling tingling the bases and making them twitch more. "I actually had no idea what to do about the second gift."

"What made you come up with this in the first place?" Sesshoumaru's head remained turned away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in, sinking into the cushion. "Well, aside from her profession working most of the time around flowers, her favorite flower is the Gladiolus." he said simply. "I looked up what it stands for, and it turns out, the traits of the flower matched the things I find most important in Sango. It was like the universe gave me a giant obvious hint."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent again. Inuyasha tried to will away the awkwardness, but decided on conversation, figuring the more they got to talking, the more there was to talk about. "What do you understand about Kagome?" He inquired carefully.

Sesshoumaru looked over and his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. Inuyasha felt majorly put on the spot, but recognized the comprehending look in his eyes, and knew he was just something to stare at while Sesshoumaru chose his words.

"Kagome..." He started, slowly letting the name permeate between them. "... Is an outstanding woman. She exudes the confidence and straightforwardness of a warrior, she carries her femininity and natural beauty under a patterned umbrella of simplicity and uniquety, she works more for the people around her than herself, and she wears her heart on her sleeve, loving even strangers upon introductions, while still being able to separate and envelope her closest relationships with a different, more powerful still, kind of love."

Inuyasha blinked, not ever being able to say anything about Kagome so eloquently. Sesshoumaru always had a greater grasp upon language, but hearing him speak about Kagome was a sore reminder that Inuyasha totally wasn't good enough for her. The feeling was strange, a kick in the gut that felt more like a comfortable accepting notion in the back of his brain. He willed himself to keep the conversation going.

"Ok... so, what do those things have in common, err" He paused "What can you think of that would show that?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked to the side again, quietly intoning an "I don't know."

Inuyasha had to agree on that one. "Yeah, its hard to think of gifts for Kagome..."

"I don't want to get her trinkets like shoes or accoutrements - she has enough of them already to lessen the greatness of what Ill give her."

Inuyasha nodded, seeing his point, and not knowing how to give sound advice. Sesshoumaru continued, "I cant give her something like a mirror, not because she doesn't place high value on vanity, but because if I want to imbue the gift with demonic reiki, as expected of the first gift, it cant be something illusory. The risks on that are too high. If I get her jewelry of some sort, it will be for the second gift, resembling the connection between us. What is left is something along the lines of furniture or usable, deplete-able things."

Inuyasha had no idea how to help the guy. Everything he was saying was true, and Inuyasha noted that he said things with a certain precision that implied he had been thinking about this for a long time, unsure what to really do for her.

"I have absolutely no idea either." Inuyasha intoned, and then laughed, blurting out something ridiculous. "I mean, a pet would be nice, but that's like a gift for a kid." he laughed then, expecting to hear Sesshoumaru growl at his stupid idea, but when he opened his eyes to knock himself for being an idiot, a peculiar happenstance struck him with shock.

Sesshoumaru was actively comprehending Inuyasha's joke, as something serious.

Inuyasha immediately went on the defensive. "Whoa, whoa, it was a joke, dude. I mean, what kind of pet could you possibly give her that would be so telling of Kagome, and gift-like at the same time?" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him. "Dude, its seriously a joke."

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sat straight and steepled his fingers. "What other thing could I do? A pet has its own independence, and confidence in its being. If domesticated, it would be friendly at first glance, and if I choose one with reiki, it would be unique in its appearance and more self sustaining than a simple gift." Sesshoumaru smiled briefly. "The only difficult part, is finding a demon small enough, and domesticated in a homely environment."

Inuyasha contemplated this, not noticing the look of disbelief on his own face. If Sesshoumaru was really considering this, he couldn't very well find a little demon in the wild, and it couldn't be one with specific environmental needs, like a fish, or a reptile. It would have to be a land based youkai familiar with homes and indoor compartmental suites.

"If you're really considering it, I think you should go for it." Inuyasha sighed, looking mildly perplexed. "I mean its so off the wall, its actually more representative of Kagome than trinkets or shit like that." Sesshoumaru frowned at the language, but Inuyasha pointedly ignored it. "and I guess she loves animals and pets..."

"If her brushing tendencies have anything to say about it." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"What?" Inuyasha countered, not understanding what the reference was.

"It is of little concern." He thought for a moment again and then rounded on Inuyasha again. "When are you going to give Sango her gift?"

Inuyasha didn't know the answer to that either. He wanted to wait, and write out a letter of his feelings, maybe about the gift, but not very long... He furrowed his brows. He didn't know at all. "I have to write a letter, and instructions for her in a language she can understand... Totosai writes like he's an alien." Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru raise a brow in annoyance, probably thinking something along the lines of, _Manners, whelp._

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly, and turned to walk out the front door. Inuyasha got up to see him out, but Sesshoumaru had paused and looked over his shoulder, a troubled furrowing of his brows evident. "That is beautiful, Inuyasha. She will enjoy it." Inuyasha recoiled, not prepared to be complimented, albeit indirectly. However, before he could respond, Sesshoumaru was gone in a minute flexing of his leg muscles and a far away impact on the roof of the next building over. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ayame." Sesshoumaru strolled through the clinic, concealment up and hair pulled back to the nape of his neck. The wolf looked up confused, and then once recognition passed through her tinted eyes, she flustered about pulling her mousy hair back behind her concealed ears and dusting off her apron, squeaking out a proper greeting. He bit back his amusement and pulsed his aura. Her reiki responded to his pulse positively and she smiled questioningly up at him.<p>

"L-Lord Sesshou- ou... OH. Um... Mr. Taisho..." The stammering, he thought was a bit much, but she was still the same as ever. "Um, what can I do for you?"

Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at the human family near the counter, not paying attention to anything other than the pedigree rabbit in its custom hutch. Ayame took a minute before recognition dawned on her features. He rolled his eyes, _she must be tired._ She then smiled fangless up at him and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Just head on back, I can be there as soon as my intern shows up." He quirked an impatient brow at her and she fidgeted, finally gesturing to an upturned bird cage on the floor of her workspace, and he rumpled his nose.

"Please do." He sighed and strolled through the building, winding through specific doors and hallways until he found where he needed to be, and sat in a chair by her desk, pulling out his phone and checking his schedule for the next few weeks while he waited for her.

When Ayame lost her parents in the war between Miko's and Demons, she came to Sesshoumaru with an odd proposition. He found it interesting at the time, and supported her endeavor. Her business first started out as a shelter for lost demons, children who had yet to learn how to contain their beast in a human shell, and orphans from war and famine. At the turn of the 18th century, Humans began looking for animals they could domesticate as pets, and Ayame expanded her business to include that venue, eventually using it as a cover for her real business. It saved him time and effort, to be precise, when the Humans prospered so greatly, they overthrew the lands and territorialized everything.

His only job now, was to make sure that Ayame stayed the only demonic clinic in Japan, as there was no need for multiple occurrences. He was thankful the demonic community hadn't pressed for another shelter like corporation either. As it stood she had three locations, one in central Japan, closer to the west, one up north and one farthest south. This particular branch, being the first, was much larger than the rest, and conveniently backed into a hillside that dipped into the valley of the western lands. Fortunately, it caught the strays before they wandered into human controlled territories.

Sesshoumaru regarded her office to be pretty tidy, even though there were so many things un file-able, as Kagome would have put it. A few minutes later she came bustling in, concealment down, apologies stumbling from her mouth at a rapid pace.

"Ayame." He spoke quietly and she stopped, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry... the intern was late." She finished and walked around her desk, sighing. "So... what can I do for you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I have need of a gift." He clipped.

"Right..." She hinted that she needed more information, and he rolled his eyes, sinking back into the chair., choosing his words carefully. He did not want to have to explain his adolescent stumbles for a mating gift, however he might have to.

"I have chosen a mate, and am in the process of courting her." He took a deep breath and accepted her smiling congratulations with grace. "Most gifts do not become my lady, and I finally came upon the notion of a pet, or domesticated companion." The conversation was getting them nowhere. He was strongly reminded of the impudent wolf he unfortunately didn't get to shred back in Italy. They are practically made for each other.

"Inventive!" She sparkled. He noticed her tiny claws already digging around in her drawer for something, and then stood up waving a key. "I can take you back."

He stripped his jacket and left it on the chair in her office, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt, and bringing down his concealment as well.

Ayame had already started talking. "I have to check with a few people, but pets that get along well under canine rule are far and few between. There's the occasional fox, and dog, maybe a wolf..." They were heading down the hallway, leisurely, perhaps giving her time to think about one that might fit the best. He cut her off, tactfully steering the conversation away from wolves. Fuck having a wolf in his home.

"-It cannot grow to be large. It cant be larger than a domesticated shepherd."

She used the first key on her ring of two and he stepped through the door after her, closing it behind him. "Hmm, ok." She continued down another hallway and boredly watched sparse yokai poke heads around the corners of some doors, or smile in her direction. "Do you mind if they've learned to create a human outer shell, or would you prefer them to remain in beast form?"

That was an interesting question. On one hand, smaller youkai that were able to contain themselves to a human concealment stayed small, not surpassing three feet. However, that would mean they were cognitive enough to be more independent than pet-like. On the other hand, he didn't know the difficulty it would place on Kagome to care for something like a pet, where it remained in beast form. Would she want to talk with it? Brush it? Feed it, or eat with it?

"I am not sure."

Ayame shrugged. "Well, I guess we will cross that boundary when you see one that connects with you."

She stopped at another door, this one barring them entrance with a precision barrier. She concentrated and the energy dissipated, allowing her to use the second key. "Hmm, a runt perhaps?" she muttered happening momentarily on a thought, the lock clicking open and the door swinging silently inward.

It opened into an expanded version of the shelter he helped set up; fences and small huts could be seen on the outskirts, and when he pulsed his aura to test the boundary line, he could feel many more four acres into the green-land, behind trees and shrubs. The myriad of response reiki pleased him, and he smiled at their knowledge of his status. Even orphans knew him, he supposed. He stopped then, allowing her to close the door and re-lock it.

Ayame whistled three times sharply, and the distinct sound of footsteps upon the grass alerted him to the incoming demons. He inhaled deeply, savoring the taste of fruiting trees, and pollinated buds on his tongue, the crisp odor of the freshwater stream a mile to his left, and the mixture of demonic energies, eclectic against each other, yet harmlessly intertwining.

"AYAMEIDIDIT!" A small voice pulled him sharply from his thoughts as a small girl burst from the foliage, stark naked. He blinked several times, not understanding what was happening. Sesshoumaru did not mind nakedness, as it was a part of transformation, and the overall appearance when in beast form, however he was not accustomed to being ignored, especially when he intentionally pulsed an aura command. Ayame was excited however, and she smiled at the girl still running toward them, her ears flicking back to lie on her head and her tail swishing behind her.

"Oh Haru, Im so happy for you!" Ayame took several steps toward the girl to meet her halfway. Haru had apparently not noticed he was standing there, or simply chosen to ignore him. The thought of independent demons angrily swelled within his chest again. He was not going to adopt a demon with no respect for his station.

"I felt the call, but you never pulsed so strongly before, so I wasn't sure... and then you whistled and-" She stopped immediately, when she turned to look at him, surprise passing over her features, followed by confusion, and wariness. " are you... Lord Sesshoumaru?" her voice was hesitant, and she stepped behind Ayame, childish in her actions.

_Or perhaps,_ he corrected himself, _they were still too sheltered to distinguish aura calls_, regardless of importance. "What is it you have accomplished?" He asked, smiling lightly down at her.

She smiled shyly, and stepped out, grabbing her tail between two paws, that hadn't yet formed into hands. "I learned how to perform a containment charm..." she fidgeted then, glassy eyes embarrassingly turning downward. "But not all of my body fits..." She gestured to her feet, and held up her paws. She stroked her tail with her fore paws, flicking an ear. "Satoshi can do it better..." She continued softly, now sounding mildly ashamed.

"There is no shame in achieving containment, Haru. If anything, it shows your grip on control." He intoned. He felt almost fatherly in this instance, not knowing how to console her embarrassment. Ayame thankfully cut in.

"Speaking of Satoshi, where is he?" Her hand was on her hip.

Haru pointed to a cluster of bushed and spoke up again. "He was working on concealment, but I can see him."

Sesshoumaru looked over and was struck by a certain amount of surprise. He found it wonderful that a demon so young was able to conceal his reiki so well that even a Dai like him couldn't sense it, but also knew that the small size of these demons helped. Before he could say anything, Ayame had already called out to him, and he was walking forward.

Their scents told Sesshoumaru that they were ferret youkai, and siblings, and that knowledge was only reaffirmed when Satoshi stalked out of the bushed in his beast form. The boy reached Ayame's calves and she crouched to rub him behind his ears. They were indeed small, an such have less of an aura to conceal.

"Satoshi no fair, show her like I am!" Haru whined, still clutching her tail.

He looked up at her, and Sesshoumaru deciphered his low growls to be an annoying jab at her persistence. Sesshoumaru barked at him solidly, and the lad scurried behind Ayame, looking up at him cautiously. Sesshoumaru arched a brow impatiently. What was with these animals and refusing to acknowledge that he was the one who pulsed his aura. Satoshi whined an apology and stood, swiftly retracting himself into a humanized form.

The lad was taller than Sesshoumaru expected him to be, but still small in stature. There were no beastly features leaking from the containment charm, except the heritage he wore proudly, as his sister did, two white water drop symbols on the sides of their throats, and forearms. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed pointedly.

He was struck with a fatherly annoyance again, and brushed it off. He didn't want to adopt children, and these demons were so close in age to wandering out into the real world and making something of themselves, it wouldn't do them justice to settle in a new home before they stood on their own two feet first. Sesshoumaru needed someone very young, someone both he and Kagome could bring up accordingly. A smile quirked beneath his mask of lordly pride at the thought of watching Kagome try to differentiate between rearing a pup and raising a child.

No doubt she would find much difference, rather she wouldn't want to. She pampered Shippo for crying out loud and he was several centuries old.

He stopped then, continuing to think. What if Kagome wasn't ready for a bundle like this? _Was he unintentionally being passive aggressive?_ Sesshoumaru knew in his heart he wanted to give her something to love, and cherish that was unique and symbolized her. He didn't want to push her into thinking he needed to have children or tell her that she had to up and drop her life to care for a child.

He sighed, once again repressing back into confusion. Was this really the right thing to do?

A brush against his leg drew him from his thoughts and he looked down to find a very peculiar sight. The demon now looking up at him with glassy eyes was a red panda, rarely found in Japan. For a moment he simply stared at the cub, not sure what it is he was supposed to do. By scent alone, he could decipher nothing. How did it come to be in Japan, instead of its native land of China?

"Oh, that one is strange." Ayame's voice filtered through his ear and he looked up from the pup to take in his surroundings again while she talked. The ferret pups were wrestling in beast form, rolling harshly along the ground, and several human faces peaked around bushes and trees. Butterfly demons flitted amongst the flowers and several bunnies were cautiously hopping his general direction. _Finally, the rest of them notice._ "She doesn't respond to anything, not English, Japanese, even demonic language." Sesshoumaru felt an insecure pulse from below his calf and looked down at the cub, sighing dejectedly. Her fuzzy ears had dropped tremendously against her skull and her whiskers twitched toward her feet. Ayame sighed "All I want to do is help her."

Sesshoumaru looked directly into the eyes of the wolf next to him, her slight frustration at the situation unnerving him a little. _Had no one really tried her native language?_ She withered a little under his gaze and he crouched down, a hand resting on her crown and smoothing the fur between her ears.

"你叫什么名字?" His syllables were soft, not wanting to upset her, or pressure her. _What is your name, little one?_

Her eyes widened a fraction and she stood off her haunches turning in a circle once before looking at him, her eyes boring straight into his. He smiled at her, recognizing her wary attitude. It was a reminiscent nostalgia of his cautionary lifetime before modernization.

She flicked her long tail and then blinked again before her body began to morph. He watched her calmly, seeing her tail shrink into her spine, hair reaching to slither in the grass, highlights darkening by the second, paws lengthening into tiny hands, burgundy fur morphing into enchanted silks around her body, covering her small figure in a mock Mandarin styled short jumper, embroidered in gold with a large peony on her hip, matching the flats covering her dainty feet. Sesshoumaru could not help the arching of his eyebrows in surprise.

Her eyes held his as she continued to change, growing and shaping, brightening with colors that weren't previously there - golds and deep purples. and when she stood at her full height, she was no more tall than he was, while he was crouching.

This demon was much more than what she appeared to be.

She stepped toward him and laid a hand on his knee. "基那." Her voice had a depth to it, while still remaining quiet. _Kina._

"Well, Ill be." Ayame spoke up once again, and when Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, he noticed that a good deal more demons had gathered to look. He furrowed his brows. Had she never transformed before?

Sesshoumaru smiled down and her and offered his hand. "我要把你走别的地方..." _I wish to take you away from here..._

She nodded slowly, and continued to study him, her eyes piercing through his very soul.

"I can't tell you the amount of time I've spent sitting with her and trying to brush her and making sure she ate." Ayame was smiling widely, "I suppose this is the one?"

Sesshoumaru nodded sharply, and Kina reached up to grasp hold of two fingers as he stood.

She turned, crouching to gather the ferret siblings in her arms before moving to the door they previously entered through. "Alright, I'll process you papers, and I'll have these two be fitted for foundations in the meantime." she paused and turned around, "OK Everyone! I'll be back in a bit, be good."

Sesshoumaru waited for her to pass him heading toward the door, before stepping into a small paced walk so Kina could keep up. He watched Ayame wait for him to pass before closing and locking the door behind her.

"You can head on back to my office first, I have to drop these two off at the seamstress around the corner." As she walked away Sesshoumaru heard little growls and faint protests against their struggling. He shook his head. _Children._

He looked down at the little demon at his side curiously, cocking his head."你能不能说别的语言?" Her heritage and genealogy markings were nowhere visible, and her both her scent and reiki were still concealed. _Can you speak any other languages?__  
><em>

Her small smile and flash of orange across her irises was nothing short of revealing. "I speak many things, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He stopped walking and continued to stare at her, eyes narrowing just slightly. "Why is it you haven't responded to Ayame?" He was merely curious. Kina sheepishly frowned, letting go of his hand to dig at a nonexistent piece of lint under a claw.

"I didn't trust her."

The more He stared at her, the more he was curious about her origins. Her cloaking spells, enchanted silks made specifically for transforming demons, her apparent mastery of languages, the obvious distrust in practically everything around her were out of place for someone who looked as if she were no older than half a century.

"What is your age?"

"Three centuries under a millennia, and several decades." Her reply was sharp and precise, startling him. The runt was older than he was, but a good century. He rolled his eyes, marveling at the irony.

What was he going to do now? There was an obvious connection, and compatibility his demon felt with hers, in an owner/pet kind of way, and yet here stood a demon close to a century older than he, without any negative conniptions about being in such a pet/owner kind of situation anyways. Would her title be "pet", or would he adopt her like a normal child... elder?

Pets, family, even comrades were all on an incredibly fine line, it was so easy to go wrong. Unfortunately. He knew that he should show her an adequate amount of respect, seeing as her station was technically greater than his, although he was the concurrent ruler of Japan. Coincidentally he didn't know about her real title, if she was some sort of runaway princess, or something befitting _of_ a title, he would be even lower than she was on the royal chain of Demon Politics, considering both age and title.

Her origins in China were also something to heed, seeing as their system was very much more different than the system in Japan because they had to work around the Peoples Republic Communistic human community in order to keep their Demon hierarchical rule in suspension. If Kina were in the middle of all that, he as the ruling Lord of Japan would have to oversee the majority, simply because he was the owner and she was the "pet." He scowled, more at the word "pet" than at the supposed increased amounts of work he _might_ need to do, that wasn't concrete yet.

"You are uneasy." A small voice drew him from his overworking brain and he realized he had been staring at her this entire time. He sighed and moved in the direction of Ayame's office once more, Kina trailing silently behind him. Of course he was uneasy.

"Indeed." He didn't know how to even breach the subject with her.

"I have much to discuss with you, then." she started, and paused at Ayame's door, cocking her head to the side, "after we have been released by the Ookami." She smiled up at him and padded into the office, delicately leaping on the chair next to his jacket.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru heard her shut the door down the hall and around the corner, much like what he presumed Kina to have heard as well. "Indeed." Sesshoumaru intoned, though in a lighter tone than he had done so originally.

"Ok, ok..." Ayame was muttering as she rounded the corner, hurrying to meet up with them. "I'm here, lemme see if I actually need to give you anything." She shuffled through the papers in her desk and then went over and picked through the hundred texts neatly lined on her shelf before plucking one out, flipping to a page and reading intently. She hummed lightly, and walked over to her desk again, snapping the book shut, and looking at the two of them. "So, turns out I don't have anything for you."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"No, no... its not like that. I literally don't have anything to give you. There's no expense for demonic clothing foundations, there's no leftover notes from parents that were given to me, since she wandered in, and I can see she has everything handled in regards to herself, so I cant give you advice or suggestions on likes and dislikes." Ayame smiled and winked at Kina trying to be friendly once more. "I mean this is a wrap."

Kina smiled a secret smile that Sesshoumaru curiously narrowed his eyes at. However, he turned back to Ayame, smiling. "Thank you, I will take my leave." He slung his arms through his jacket sleeves and snapped the fabric into place, flicking his long hair through the collar to slap harmlessly against the back on his knees as his feet carried him to the open doorway, Kina in tow.

* * *

><p>"What was your true intent on adopting me from the shelter?" Kina's form was seated Indian style in his car, her fingers folding a piece of paper she had found in his center console.<p>

He inwardly winced, not sure how to approach the subject. He no longer wanted to view her as a pet if she was going to pull age status on him, so it was difficult for Sesshoumaru to want to talk about the subject.

Kina thankfully continued. "Maybe I'll talk then, since whatever is on your mind is too distracting to pay attention to your elder."

Sesshoumaru took the jab in stride.

"I was born when royalty was found more commonly than today. My father was a ruling lord in what is now the Anyang prefecture in east China. My mother was pedigree royalty from Mongolia, however they loved each other, and when that love blossomed, I was brought into the picture. For the first two hundred years of my life, the Palaces of Yin were a home for peace and tranquility." The folding in her hands stopped in an oddly formed shape, and she contemplated it sharply, turning it slowly in one direction.

"When the humans had developed so far into demon territory, My father was declared war upon." She smiled and began folding slowly, tiny folds becoming prominent creases in inverted shapes and folds. "They did not understand what they were facing against. However, both of my parents were taken as a casualty of war." She was speaking, Sesshoumaru noticed, in a matter-of-fact way, any remorse or sadness she might have had, surpassed by her age. "However, that was not before taking all 200,000 humans with them, villages and all."

Her folding had morphed into a cardinal, the body wide, and spacious, three dimensional, instead of plain folds. She pondered the front of the head while Sesshoumaru merged onto the freeway, heading for Uenohara.

"They decimated our home, and leveled the land." She paused to yawn, folding her knees up to knock against each other and then pulling them into her chest. "For three centuries, I bemoaned my loss, not understanding why it was they had to destroy everything. By the end of the third century, near my 560th birthday, the humans had once again brought back memories of old for me, digging up the palace remains, finding my toys and gifts, my mothers jewels, my fathers scrolls and weapons." She carefully shaped the beak of the cardinal and caressed the wing with a dainty claw.

"Of course I stepped in, gathered the potentially dangerous things for humans to have, and stored them away. As it is, I have amassed so much money, from the wealth I have stored, the banks are profiting simply from keeping my things stored, and collecting the insurance."

Sesshoumaru stopped the vehicle, barely even realizing he had driven all the way home while listening to her story.

"A demon owned bank anyways, I couldn't be doing with Humans asking me the same question every ten years when a new head was appointed. The Chinese demon community all know who I am, and respect my station, but I was simply tired of China and its new governmental rule, and needed out. So I became a nomad."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but Kina continued piercing him with a look. "I'm not going to make a deal with you, because I no longer have any ties to royalty." She flicked her hair in an elegant sweep and set the cardinal on his dashboard. "I like being doted upon, and I like playing the role of a kind of pet, where I don't have responsibilities to think about, or overwhelming family history. I like being able to talk to someone without having them bow or address me with overemphasized honorifics, and I like a homely cozy abode, in comparison to a gigantic empty castle to myself."

She opened the door and hopped onto the pavement, materializing at his side as the door swished shut opposite him. "If you can do that, Lord Sesshoumaru, that would make me happiest."

He regarded her, now infinitely more relaxed. "Our problems will solve each other then, Kina."

She looked curiously at him, and he took a deep breath. "I am in the process of taking a mate, more specifically, completing the first gift."

"And what did you choose to represent the lady?" Kina smiled at him.

"A pet." Sesshoumaru intoned with a smile, striding to the door and unlocking it, gesturing to Kina to walk inside.

"Ah. Me." She giggled. "Somehow, I this will work out to suit us very well."

"Hn." He stripped his jacket again and fished a hanger out from the entry closet, walking while he arranged the fabric properly upon it, and then hanging it on a hook near the stairwell. He walked over to the sliding door to his patio. "The locks on the doors as well as handles might be slightly tall, but I'm sure you will do fine." Kina was silent as he led her outside. "You have access to anything in my fridge, however if the urge is too great, there are a plethora of wild animals to choose from."

She giggled and jumped onto the railing with ease, tip toeing down to a corner and then squatting, the length of her hair brushing the patio floors. "I assume I am expected to be neat and tidy?" Her voice was amused, and Sesshoumaru bit back a scoff at her taunt.

"No blood within three meters of my home, unless you yourself is injured." When she stood and turned gracefully around, smiling at him, he spoke up again. "My property is lined with White Sakura. It is not blossom season, but the trees should be overall distinctive against normal fauna."

There was a predatory glint in her eye and Sesshoumaru nodded his ascent. "This will eventually be your home, as well as my mate's, so until I get everything prepared for you, as well as her, you can remain here to do what you will."

She stopped short, cocking her head. "Prepared?"

"You are to be comfortable in my home, and her office as well, as she spends more than adequate amounts of time there. As such, You will accompany me to find furnishings that appease you, that also are well within a suitable size to fit in her office, should you visit her there, or in her own home until she moves her things here with me."

Kina crouched again, and nodded in understanding. "Then when I return, I will call in a few favors to lessen the task for you."

Before Sesshoumaru could get her to clarify what favors she could possibly call in, she leapt from his balcony, morphing into the small red fuzzy fox like bear she embodied and disappeared into the surrounding landscape. He looked in the direction she disappeared to and then closed his eyes relaxedly. That went much better than he planned. He liked Kina, and her attitude. Sometime when she trusted him a little more, she would drop her barriers, and after that they would grow with Kagome to be a symbiotic circle of camaraderie, but until then, he would be pleased with her mysterious nature, and what kinds of happiness it would bring his future mate.

* * *

><p>BY the way, if you're using Google translate to check my work, the phrases aren't going to come out exactly as I had written them. The translations are in correct Chinese grammar, so they mean the same thing as I have typed, but when physically translated, it doesn't necessarily show it that way. Lo, the nature of translations.<p>

_**Please Read and Review,**_  
><em><strong>Aloha and Mahalo!<strong>_


	21. Enter The Gala

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

This took so long, because the site was being really wonky, and not saving my progress sporadically. Practically every time i would log back in, my progress would have been reverted back to where it was on the previous save. Im actually really annoyed with the site, because theres like no reason for this.

Ive uttered a concurrant "FUCK THE AUTO-SAVE" Battle cry for all my works...

Chapter 19 might be regarded as unnecesary, for all the work i supposedly did on it. But i needed a transitional chapter from Italy _back_ to Japan, to mirror the transition from Japan to Italy. I ended up working a relationship helper into the story as well, so it was well worth the effort on my part. Ive always had this fascination with the wonder about "what would happen if Kagome were to BRUSH Sesshoumaru?"

And its decided, this story will have a sequel. [ive already written extras - steamy and non steamy - for this story, so youll see those before the sequel gets out... lol.]

This chapter will be once again, slightly more graphic and steamy. I have a knack for writing steaminess, and so I go back to the smut chapters. :)

_**HINT:**_ remember how the entire story is a single year flashback from chapter one? think about the date, the upcoming event, and the progress of the Kagomaru relationship... anything clicking into place? hmmmm I wonder... :)

Adieu!

* * *

><p><strong>The People You Love<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Enter "The Gala" - A Night To Entertain Pompous Shareholders.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome sidled into the limo with a wave of Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand, barely sitting comfortably on the cushion before he slipped in behind her. October had indeed come and gone quickly, as September had, both melding back into the routine chaos that engulfed their company jobs. It was nice to be so productive again, especially since they had an enormous function to prepare for come January. The purpose of the trip they were taking, was to meet with Kikyo at the designated hotel for status updates and statistics. Kagome was very well adept with handling things on a moments notice when she was in public. Sesshoumaru thought it convenient that she worked faster in public than she did with him, because he enjoyed the benefits of their "down time" before getting any work done.<p>

This limo, for example, wasn't a normal thing, as he assumed Kagome had already figured out. The drive to the hotel was easily several hours, and Sesshoumaru decided he wanted to be relaxed and satiated for the duration of the wait.

Just as well, he had never had sex in a limo - and so created the opportunity to do so.

"I think I'm all caught up on this stuff." Kagome absentmindedly said. Apparently she hadn't gotten the sexually tense vibe yet. She was a worker bee through and through, usually not paying attention to things like this, if work was on her mind. "Kikyo is fucking extensive." She slapped the files down on her knees and then slid them in a pocket of her case, leaning against the wall. "I mean I love that she's thorough, but keeping up with her is almost exhausting." She leaned on an elbow, looking out the window. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Her following me?"

He chuckled and looked her over. _She hasn't realized yet?_ He would have to change that, wouldn't he. Sesshoumaru reached over and tugged on her wrist, causing Kagome to look at him and lean to the side. He extended one finger and brushed back a single strand behind her ear, fondly, using her small gesture of closed eyes to clasp her waist in his palms and lift her onto his lap.

She uttered a startled squeak and her hands came up to whap him on the shoulders, feet dangling loosely on one side as she sat sideways on his lap. He took the opportunity to curl her into his body, the hand near her waist moving farther down the expanse of her back to rest on the crease of her hip, and the other hand pinching the point of her chin, bringing her face closer to his.

Their mouths met in a searing kiss, delicately melting into eachother with slow tongue strokes and sensual nibbles with teeth. It was a passionate swirl of heady ecstasy, and they both succumbed to it. Sesshoumaru groaned into her mouth, sliding his hand further down the expanse of one thigh, gripping it tightly.

Kagome had pleasantly worn a summer dress into work today, cropped ends above her knees, and a lovely draping of durable fabric. He was dying to know what kind of underwear she had on underneath, whether it went with the dress, or was delectably daring.

"I was wondering when you were planning on initiating." Sesshoumaru was mildly startled, but leaned in for another kiss anyways, muttering a concurrent 'hn?" to get her to explain further. Her lips were always lovely, and nibble-able, igniting a passionate addiction within his heart. He wanted to chew on her all over. Her tantalizing lips, her perky breasts, her luscious belly and accompanying belly button, everything.

He smiled against her lips and continued his perusal of them, kissing delicately, tasting the inside just before her teeth, nibbling on the flesh when she wasn't speaking. He ran his hands up her side, steadying her body where he gripped under the swell of her breasts, and against her upper back. She sighed into his body, turning her head, and Sesshoumaru gratefully slipped his tongue between her teeth to delve into her mouth, pulling out a few strokes later to look at her smiling face.

"I happen to like it when you initiate." He chuckled and dipped in again, this time clutching the back of her head, willingly lost in her smell, taste, everything.

"I thought you weren't getting the picture." Sesshoumaru smiled and trailed a hand once again up her thigh, but this time underneath the hem of her dress, feeling her softness, and the familiar catch of lace.

"Mmmm," Kagome mimicked. "I needed to read those reports from Kikyo." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and gripped the underswell of her ass cheeks, leaning forward to connect their torsos, lifting her body to allow one leg to slip over his lap. Perhaps it was the cut of the dress, but Sesshumaru hadn't realized that Kagome was not wearing a bra until he had pressed her against his body, and the fleshy mounds squished unhindered by excess fabric and wire contraptions.

"You tease me unbearably well, Kagome." He grunted and dipped his head to nip at the skin of her neck, loving how loud and quick her pulse was thrumming.

"No one reserves a limo for a transport vehicle to a simple meeting." Kagome quipped, rolling her hips and trying to sink farther into him, her fingers petting his hair and her back arching. "We aren't picking up any dignitaries, or even any guests, we aren't returning to the office today, since this was our last stop and we have all of our belongings, and there are a myriad of other reasons why I inferred that the limo was part of a secret agenda." She widened her knees and sank closer to the bulge in his crotch.

"I'm glad you are running our company then, Smarty-pants Kagome." Sesshoumaru had nibbled his way down to her clavicle and was sucking there, his fingers making work on one thigh under her skirt, and on her waist, where he gripped and squeezed and reigned her in.

His knuckles brushed the core of her underwear, directly between her inner thighs, and Kagome moaned again, dipping to kiss him on the lips. Sesshoumaru's tongue brushed past her teeth, passionately filling her mouth and pulling out slightly with a suctioning motion from his lips, kissing her with all the mirth he had.

He was so horny, it was hard to not toss her on the ground and violently rut within her.

The hand beneath her skirt moved back from her damp underwear and back over her leg to dip into the lace from a different angle, moving and pushing the fabric to compensate for his large hand. The other travelled up her side, brush the underside of her breast and then sliding around her shoulder blade to cup the back of her neck, providing Kagome's head with support as he delved in deeper.

"Mmm…" Sesshoumaru whispered, "You taste divine." and indeed she did. The strawberry juice Kagome had been drinking was assaulting his nose with pleasant fruity scents as well as stinging his tongue with the tangy sweetness. Sesshoumaru loved strawberries. He let go of her mouth and trailed his chin down the expanse of her neck, tasting her hot skin and feeling the softness upon his nose. Kagome sighed arched back slightly, shifting in her position across his lap.

He let her get up and hike her skirt up her thighs to pull her underwear off and then welcomed her back onto his still-clothed lap.

His knuckles brushed the satiny flesh on the insides of her netherlips and she swore pleasurably into his mouth. He settled his hands on her things and stroked lightly, feeling Kagome sigh and relax into his touch. Sesshoumaru's tongue brushed past her teeth, passionately filling her mouth and pulling out slightly with a suctioning motion from his lips.

The hands on her thighs cuddling them to his sides only served to distract her more. One left her exposed leg to travel up her side, brush the underside of her breast and then slide around her shoulder blade to cup the back of her neck, providing Kagome's head with support as he delved in deeper.

Kagome's gasps and moans increased in volume as his other hand took up occupation fondling the other. It was such a stimulant – teasing the flesh without actually touching it. Her cashmere sweater would most likely come off during the trip. His mouth switched sides in favor of his hands to run up the expanse of her thigh and clutch the globe of her ass delicately. His fingers neared their goal and began stroking with feathery light touches almost to light to be felt, the insides of her thighs and the bottom of her lips, opposite her clit.

Kagome's fingers knotted themselves in he fabric of Sesshoumaru's satiny chest as she started to ride his lap, feeling the waves of pleasure coax her into a slow rhythm. While Sesshoumaru stroked and worked and prodded her cloaked triangle with his fingers, his mouth was now inching its way up the column of her pristine neck. Kagome moaned as she tilted her head back, arching her spine and opening her mouth in awe.

She could feel the tension start to ebb away from her body, her mind filtering into white, and her body twitching on her own. She was sure Sesshoumaru could feel the dampness of her crotch and the ripe scent of sex in the enclosed space of the car. His head tilted towards her ear and as she arched into him, provoking him to continue.

This was definitely a side of Sesshoumaru Kagome wouldn't mind seeing more of. He was playful and gentle, and wasn't shredding her clothing. A deep chuckle in her ear told Kagome that he was also enjoying their encounter. The hand around her ass retracted so that it was stroking her from the front, allowing his easier access to penetrate, which he did.

Slowly, he inserted his finger, gently brushing the delicate bundle of nerves inside her quivering pussy. His mouth found hers once again as he stroked her at an achingly slow pace. The car seats did not allow her to sink her crotch into his slacks like she wanted, but allowed him room to fiddle with her center like he was picking a lock.

Kagome was in heaven. She was riding his fingers, writhing in pleasure on top of him while he paid homage to her breasts, her mouth, her throat, her cheeks. Her breathing started to become ragged and her motions jerky. All she felt was incredible pleasure. It seemed to be building somewhere but she could not pinpoint it. All of a sudden her body clamped down shudderingly on his fingers, her eyes flashed wide as Kagome was pushed over the edge in one motion. Her body pulsating in bubbly waves of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru waited for her body to come down from climax before slipping his fingers from her folds. She hissed at the movement. He picked her up and laid her on the floor by his feet, one hand going to the fly on his slacks. Stripping them off, he neatly folded them and set them on the seat, out of harms way.

The miniscule pleasure he felt from widening her thighs and settling himself between them was amplified by his already dripping arousal removed from the confines of his underwear, sliding deftly across her warmth. He let his eyes close momentarily, basking in the pleasure of her slippery cunt on the base of his dick before pulling back and easing himself inside of her.

The arch of her unmarked neck was tantalizing enough, but accompanied with her hair fanning out in fluffy rivulets, and her khol lashes batting softly against her flushed cheeks, it was almost undoing. The head of his cock squished deeper, allowing more of her dribbling pussy to engulf his shaft, and he let a groan escape his mouth, too preoccupied with looking at the beauty beneath him.

And then he was fully sheathed, and eager to screw the energy out of her. Sesshoumaru leaned down to nibble on her clothed shoulder, repositioning his hands where he could fondle her upper body and began a steady rhythm, listening to the puff of her exhale, and the ragged intake of pleasure she was helpless to receive. It was times like this where Sesshoumaru could not hold off the majority of his beast, and surrendered to his animistic call. The feel of her open cunt, the submission of her entire body, the need in her that cause Kagome to beg vocally for his manhood, was all too gratifying.

After several sharp deep thrusts, she climaxed around him, her vagina sucking and tugging on his cock, squeezing the life out of his swollen tip, and caressing his intrusion in violent pulses.

"Fuck that's wonderful..." He breathed into her neck, receiving only a breathy chuckle in response. He lazily thrusted again, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Then lets do it again." Her eyes were dilated, and her tongue snaked over the top of her teeth seductively.

Sesshoumaru simply showed her his want to comply.

* * *

><p>Kikyo was the first person Sesshoumaru saw as the car pulled up to the curb. She was waiting outside the front door, her left arm twisted in to herself as she checked the dainty watch on the inside of her wrist. He gently helped Kagome from the car, and then flagged the driver to move onward. They wouldn't need him back for another few hours. He turned to walk into the building, but was stopped by Kikyo again, confusing him slightly. <em>Wasn't she just waiting for Kagome?<em>

"Ms. Takahashi?"

Her stare was pleasantly blank. "Kikyo, please."

He inclined his head and his eye twitched. Apparently she was waiting for both of them, or him personally. She continued before he could respond, however. "I wanted to talk to you both privately after we handle business with this hotel. It's extremely important."

Kagome nodded her head immediately, looking concerned. He rolled his eyes, in secretary language, "important" could mean a rush job for a table commission.

"That depends on what you entail as important, Ms. Takahashi."

She smiled. "Kikyo, please." Her persistence was astounding. Formality was a strong suit of his, and Sesshoumaru always had a hard time not using such language. However, she was well acquainted with Kagome, and Kagome has a habit of abusing informality, especially in regard to her position as an executive. Sesshoumaru realized he shouldn't be too concerned, nor surprised with her easy-going request. He sighed.

"What is it, Kikyo?" He was almost bored. Almost.

"Hakudoshi."

Sesshoumaru stilled and looked at her blankly. The only report of this demon he had ever heard from was the extensive files she left with Shippo for him months prior. Although he had been curious at her blatant lack of progress, or so he thought, he didn't perceive him to be too big of a threat, since he hadn't been physically injurious toward the company - kidnapping Byakuya aside. Hakudoshi, however, was a demon not to be taken lightly. Sesshoumaru still didn't understand why he was explicitly needed for this particular meeting, but fluffed his curiosity anyways, wanting to know intimate details all the same. He began to respond to her, after his lull in thought, but Kagome had beaten him to the punch.

"That sounds fine. We will conduct a meeting after business here is finished." Sesshoumaru merely inclined his head again at the clarification Kikyo asked for with her blatant look in his direction.

She turned abruptly and with a sway, entered the building through the turntable doors, hair flicking sharply at her knees. "In regards to the celebration, the committee members from Shanghai decided to handle the Game rules, and left us the portion covering the hotel and stock inventory."

"That should be fine, right?" Kagome didn't seem to know the extent of such a split in duties.

"Its more than fine, Kags." Inuyasha walked up to her and scratched behind his ear. Sesshoumaru snorted at his attire - jeans, his customary leather lace-ups, and a casual red punk tee. He was dressed down way too much, did he think it was casual-everyday?

"Your attire is astounding, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru could not help himself.

"Whatever, tell that to everyone else. Aside from you three, and a few others who enjoy being prissy, the rest of us are in work mode. Bite my ass." Inuyasha scoffed and turned back to Kagome with a growl, clearly annoyed. "anyways, they left us with the easy half. Everything is booked, and the rest is reserved, all that's left to do is count out a guest list, formalize it, and keep preparations on decor up to date."

"That was so nicely put, Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled and swatted him on the head. "But you are under-dressed."

"Ahh WHATEVER. I hate it when people gang up on me." He scowled and itched his ear again, turning away and walking back to the group he came from, muttering as he left. "And here I was tryin' to be helpful."

Sesshoumaru watched for a minute and let a chuckle escape his mouth for a brief second. Kagome looked up at him confused.

Clarification was evident. "He used to be a protagonist who howls as he leaves, running so fast he kicks up dust in his wake. I'd say he has improved miles beyond what I expected."

Kagome giggled and looked surreptitiously up at him. "by being a protagonist who scoffs as he leaves and walks slowly away?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Kikyo only laughed, and Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to designate a reply to that.

For the next hour, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were lead around by Kikyo, learning the ups and downs of the soon to be function, listing things to be handles, and outlining a priority list. The visiting coordinators were calm and productive, expressing their gratitude for the generosity of Taisho corp. and relaying current comments or concerns. Overall, Sesshoumaru thought the function was well on its way toward success.

Kikyo seemed oddly at ease, since her real agenda was to discuss a menace like Hakudoshi. It was a calming feeling to watch her be so in control of herself, as a secretary should be, rather than fretting unnecessarily. Then again, Kikyo had always handled everything, most of it without Kagome's request either.

Two women appeared at Kikyo's shoulder, one in a miko garb, the other in a pressed suit, pencil skirt and matching blazer a stark white contrast to the red undershirt and shoes, both emitting a powerful spiritual aura. Sesshoumaru had gotten used to Kikyo being a miko, since she employed a cloaking aura during work hours. He found it not only convenient, but smart, seeing as she was working within a demon populated franchise. He looked over the two women and quirked a brow, finding the colors of their attire a tad too alike. However, Kikyo smiled and hugged each of them, muttering hushed hellos and small talk, before turning to him again.

"If you are finished overseeing the progress, we have set up a room to talk." Kikyo was pleasantly quiet, trying not to draw unnecessary attention, but Sesshoumaru didn't miss the collective spike in demonic reiki when the miko's walked in, nor the tension that permeated as Sesshoumaru inclined his head and followed the trio into a room he figured Kikyo had already outfitted with soundproofing of some kind.

Sesshoumaru sat gracefully in a chair, and reclined back, glancing at the apprehensive face of Kagome and receiving a smile from her as she sat next to him. "Introductions are in order." Sesshoumaru quietly intoned, observing the women intently.

"This is Hitomiko Kane," Kikyo gestured to her left and the woman in the white suit stepped forward and bowed politely. "She is current secretary and professional assistant to Byakuya. This is Kanade Horai" The woman in miko garb bowed deeply and then stepped back. "Head security detail at the remnants of Hakurei shrine, and an Entrepreneur for the Underground Miko society. They are very dear acquaintances of mine."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Indeed."

"Kikyo, what is this all about..." Kagome sounded very confused. "Why couldn't you have come to the office?"

Kikyo smiled, and gestured for the other women to sit on chairs, sinking into one herself. "Taisho Corp. is predominately demonic, and I didn't want any aggressive occurrences. I know all the demons employed, or residing there have themselves under control, but Miko's aren't exactly looked upon as nonthreatening, and they both have very large aura's that are semi-unsuppressible. I felt that the demons might feel intruded upon if they suddenly showed up at the office" She leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. "So I figured that meeting in a public arena would have a little less of an impact.

Sesshoumaru was feeling less threatened by the minute, now that Kikyo was explaining their inherent submission to the demon rules in the community. It wasn't often that three highly powerful miko's and one taiyokai locked themselves in a room without tearing at each other.

"And what do I owe to the meeting?" Sesshoumaru still, however, had no idea why he was in a meeting with three miko's instead of just Kikyo.

"We have located Byakuya." Kikyo reached down to her feet and pulled out a spiral bound book, flipping through the pages and then handing it to Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked over his shoulder to see what was on the page.

"He's in Beijing?" Kagome's voice was utterly shocked, confusion pouring from her scent. Sesshoumaru agreed whole-heartedly. _Why is he in Beijing?_

"At first we thought he was in on the capture, by his actions and state of dress. We saw him alone, in his custom suits at a coffee shop, talking adamantly with this man," She held out a photograph and Kagome took that as well. "and we didn't figure that Hakudoshi would give him such a long leash. regarding Hakudoshi's previous actions, this wasn't synonymous. But the man he was with, was no better than his captor, not the friend that it looks like."

Kikyo sat back and worried her fingers between her knuckles. Sesshoumaru took the moment to memorize the face in the picture.

"His name is Bankotsu." A soft voice filtered through his eardrums and Sesshoumaru directed his attention in the general direction. Hitomiko had scooted forward on her chair, and pulled the mass of hair that hung below her waist over one shoulder. "He was originally employed under Naraku, but since Naraku has since been disposed of, Hakudoshi coerced him into cooperation. It seems that Bankotsu is keeping the tight leash on Byakuya, and Hakudoshi is sitting back and watching from afar."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and she nodded, her worried face accurately portraying his thoughts. This was becoming much more complicated than Sesshoumaru originally thought it to be.

Hitomiko continued. "At first we didn't understand why they were in Beijing at all, until a few weeks ago."

Kagome interjected. "This wouldn't happen to be because of that merger situation, would it?"

Hitomiko nodded solemnly, and Sesshoumaru looked curiously over to Kagome, willing her to clarify without being prompted.

She sighed and sat back, putting her finger on her lip and thinking for a moment. "Before the set up of this function, I had suggested a merger deal on two accounts, solely benefiting the Beijing demonic population. It was the catalyst for their support in our organization. Since then, China has backed out of the merger entirely, wishing to leave the professional handling of the company in Japan, as well as stating formally that unless an overseer came directly from Japan, they wouldn't be able to properly run that part of the company."

Sesshoumaru looked over and thought about this, watching her fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "What accounts?"

"The budget account for human interaction, and development for foreign affairs." Kagome smiled to herself and Sesshoumaru suppressed a chuckle. _What demon in their right minds wants to handle human affairs and foreign relations._ Kagome was a smart woman indeed. "I figured they wouldn't take it anyways..." He barked a short chuckle.

"No, they wouldn't." He quirked an eyebrow at her again and she continued.

"But they sent a memo later requesting to still be a part of the contributing element, not wanting to lose footing in the company that would soon rule a level of demonic stability over their nation." She looked down and chewed her lip. "I think I have this right, but they contribute close to two thirds of the foreign affairs, and damage control income in regards to human interaction. They seem to be really keen on preventing incidents regarding humans versus demons."

Sesshoumaru was surprised by all of this, wondering lightly why he had yet to hear of specifics such as these. He rolled his eyes though, they were probably in his ever growing inbox.

Kikyo spoke up again, checking a notation. "64.85% actually. A great majority of their contributions include oil, resources, man power - like the cooperation we have right now for this function, and currency. However, the most important part, is the smallest part. They can comp us with things like resources, oil and currency, based on their own income from places like Great Brittan, Mongolia, and most importantly, North Africa."

Immediately everything clicked into place for Sesshoumaru. "Hakudoshi wants to take advantage of controlling the supply." He felt a wave of anger wash over him. The insolence of that twerp.

Hitomiko nodded again. "By controlling how much income china receives, he can indirectly control how much income Taisho Corp. receives, and eventually hamper the foundation low enough to cripple the company. He is using Byakuya's Territory to fluctuate the ebb and flow of income Japan. Its a slow moving effort, but potentially successful"

Sesshoumaru growled angrily. "He will die by my hands." He was beyond angry. The sneaky bastard was already doing enough damage to get the attention of Kikyo and Hitomiko, so the implication that even more damage to his company will follow made Sesshoumaru even angrier.

"We have several different ways to retrieve Byakuya, but we need to ask an enormous favor of you in order for any of our plans to actually succeed." Hitomiko's voice was pleasantly soft, and unagitated, even though his beast was practically clawing its way out from the inside of his ribcage.

"A favor is it..." Sesshoumaru intoned. Already the conversation was making him angry, not the women themselves, but the factual evidence of him not only failing to prevent this, but being unable to prevent it without help either.

Mikos and demons hadn't gotten along well, practically ever. In the light of modern advancements in societies, cooperation had been forced upon the two factions, but for the most part unfavorably. The recognized leaders of both groups, had come to an agreement, as well as the leading subordinates, but the vast majority of commoners did not agree with the new found rule.

Tsukiyomi, and the five other head mikos in charge of separate communities had called a counsel with the four ruling demon lords around the Meiji restoration period for a kind of proposition. Slightly more than half the miko population had already understood that demons weren't solely out to hunt, kill and be barbaric, and acknowledged that they had misread the circumstances based on the miniscule percentage of feral, uncontrollable animals that happened to be demons. Along with an apology from the five heads, Tsukiyomi had justified a joining of groups, to tackle the new era with "the strength of peace" as she put it.

The outcome had began with the belief of stability and smooth transition, but it came to the attention of the leaders, that a great number of both demons and mikos had been fighting solely with each other, refusing to comply with the new regulations. The price to calm the wave of hostility was Tsukiyomi's life, and the concealment of both the demonic population and the Mikos, ruled by her lover Hoshiyomi, who later took his own life out of heartbreak. The result was a tension filled cooperative effort, that began to lean toward the passive aggressive side of hostility for each other, and the merging of both entities into society, Demons branching out to rule more, with a greater majority of leaders, and the Miko's collectively sharpening their small communities of power.

Since then, demons had not involved themselves in Miko affairs or offered help, and Mikos had not intruded on demonic affairs, or offered any assistance on their side either.

The situation now stood as a demonic problem, and yet here were three powerful mikos not only offering support and assistance, but assuring they could handle the situation. It was a sore blister on Sesshoumaru's nostalgic memory, and he wasn't sure what the conditions were that he would have to meet to satisfy the women and handle the situation appropriately. He eyes them, waiting with bated breath as they watched him ponder this. He finally decided to hear what they had to say, reserving the right to negate the favor once asked.

"Ask your favor of me, and I will see if I am able to comply."

"We would like you to release Goyomaru temporarily, so that we can make use of Moyomaru."

Kikyo barely got her sentence out before Sesshoumaru flatly intoned a sharp "No." without blinking.

Kanade stood and bowed deeply. "We don't intend to keep him released, or do anything destructive to the-"

"NO." Sesshoumaru released a violent bark and stood sharply, advancing two steps toward the women, curiously unflinching.

"This has nothing to do with our unfortunately tense past, nor has it anything to do with an alternate agenda-"

Sesshoumaru also cut Hitomiko off with two sharp barks, and bared his teeth. "I said, NO." He was not in the mood to risk everything just so that the mikos could supposedly help him, not when he was intelligent enough to figure out another course of action, that didn't involve releasing a traitorous criminal. He watched the three bow respectively to him in a line, and briefly felt a parental kind of twinge in the back of his mind, as if he were scolding children, but was more angry at the request than the women themselves.

They had come to him politely, without aggression, and submissive to the laws of demonic society, laying aside any hint of authority. However, they were still asking for something inappropriate, and unlawful, something that was a direct risk to both the underground societies of Demons and Mikos and the umbrella population of the planet. He would not be the person to give them such a volatile tool that could possibly result in the end of both existences.

Kagome laid both hands on his bicep as he was still growling warningly at the three bowing women when the door sharply opened and another woman stepped through, her reiki crackling against the auras of the three women, still postulated. Inuyasha appeared behind her.

"What in the seven heavens is going on?"

"Mizugami," Sesshoumaru inclined his head in a small bow of respect.

"You five are causing a disturbance. This will be resolved immediately." She turned and also bowed minisculely to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it has been too long."

Kagome squeezed his arm gently and stepped forward. "I apologize, but I think I'm out of the loop. Can someone clarify the problem for me?"

Hitomiko and Kanade straightened and looked at the new visitor. "Yes. However, this matter is supposed to be confidential, and we don't want the information broadcasted, can you state your name and position?"

Kikyo stood this time and stepped forward. "This is Suijin, The water goddess. She is the ruling lady of China."

Hitomiko smiled and relaxed. "We apologize for our abruptness. Please, Mizugami, join us."

Sesshoumaru was still upset, but linked fingers with Kagome, looking down at her confused face and studying her intently. She had been silent and receiving of the information put out on the table, not questioning or butting in unnecessarily He supposed it was because she didn't understand most of it, but also because she was also a person the Mikos were asking a favor of, because of her dual partnership in running the company with him.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and waited for the attention to gather upon him. "I am going to excuse myself while you fill Suijin in on the issue at hand. Kikyo, you are not to ask her the favor you have asked of me, until I am back within the room. You three must be informed of the consequences of such a request." He slid his hand down Kagome's waist and lead her out the door before him, giving one last warning glare to the occupants and then shutting the door, re-administering the soundproofing attached to the thresholds and sills.

He led Kagome to an adjacent room to continue the discussion, and closed the door behind them. Only then did he sigh audibly and run a hand through his hair.

Kagome's hand had found its way to his belly, and stroked it several times while looking up at his face, concern etched across her features.

"I apologize, Kagome. I almost became uncontrollable." Kagome shook her head and smiled at him, linking her fingers with his again.

"No, you don't get angry like that unless its for something really important." She reached up to cup his jaw and brushed a thumb over the now jagged lines of his genealogy. "Am I allowed to know?"

He chuckled and smiled down at her. "That is why I brought you out here. Everyone in that room is aware of the situation concerning Goyomaru, and I wanted to fill you in. You have an insight into issues from an objective standpoint, so your advice is important to me."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru..." Kagome looked sheepish, and Sesshoumaru decided to ignore it. Her modesty would always be prominent in her personality.

"Goyomaru is a demon currently in life imprisonment under the Taisho castle in Fukui, in the dungeons. He has been there for four hundred years."

Kagome looked appalled. "And I thought life imprisonment for humans was bad." She struggled to find words, her eyes darting back and forth and her mouth opening and closing slightly. "I know this might not be any of my business, but hes not chained to a wall or anything, is he?"

Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at her. "He may be imprisoned, but he is comfortable. There are three demons with the same circumstances as Goyomaru, and a home has been crafted under the Taisho dwellings to accomodate them. They are comfortable, but restricted only to their abode." Kagome sighed in what appeared to be relief. He raised an eyebrow. "We may be a strict culture, but we are not barbaric, Kagome."

She backed up a step and waved her hands in front of her face. "No No.. I wasn't suggesting anything like that, I just didn't really know..."

Sesshoumaru inwardly rolled his eyes. Such was her excuse for everything, although as her credibility stands, she really didn't know much about said circumstances, only a few perhaps. "Because of our extended lifespan, accommodations are usually made after a certain period of time, after sufficient punishment has been given. In the case of demon life-imprisonment, 130 years must pass, before they are allowed to move around any arranged establishments."

Kagome fidgeted slightly, and muttered a soft "oh..." he relaxed in the moment of silence, letting her process it. "Can I know who the other three are?" Her silent question was odd, considering they had other things to talk about, but Sesshoumaru didn't particularly mind.

"An annoying jewel maker, an arrogant fire elemental, and a sword smith so susceptible to anything that he is overcome with the demonic evil of his own forged weapons." Sesshoumaru didn't bother with names, because it would only prompt her to ask more questions.

"ah... um.." She looked up at him curiously. "So what happened with Goyomaru?"

He shifted his weight and juggled the words he was about to say on his tongue, making sure he remembered his facts correctly. "He is a traitor to not only Mikos and Demons alike, but the entire human population as well. His selfish tenancies almost destroyed the world, and the only thing he has to show for it are his excuses." Sesshoumaru sighed and shifted his weight. "Around the turn of the sixteenth century, there was a great battle, caused by the exponentially increasing tensions between mikos and demons. This was the time in which Goyomaru became dangerous."

"Became?" Kagome was rapt with attention.

"He had been partially devoured by a demon, and when the demonic spirit had been neutralized, it merged with his body."

"Neutralized? I think I'm missing some information here..." Kagome giggled lightly.

Sesshoumaru quirked a small smile and looked down at her pointedly. "Goyomaru was originally a Shinto Priest."

Kagome looked confused and furrowed her brows. "But how does that work?

"That is what we all want to know." Sesshoumaru chuckled under his breath, a smile quirking on his lips. "The demon who merged with him took control of the body, and stated his name as Moyomaru, unleashing tremendous power and violence. He was able to absorb the living ki of anything - demons and humans alike, in order to strengthen himself."

Kagome looked appalled and Sesshoumaru continued, choosing his words carefully. "He was imprisoned by a stroke of luck, and since the initial capture, the only thing anybody has ever done in regards to that traitor, has been strengthening bonds, punishment, or reinforcing the cell he is confined to." He sighed. "If released, there is no telling how in control we could keep him, and a stroke of luck isn't reliable for a second capture."

Kagome looked contemplative and then nodded. "That seems reasonable. Why don't we see what they want to do before you solidify the negative response."

Sesshoumaru looked perturbed and leveled a glare at Kagome, who waved her hands in front of her face. "No. No, I'm saying that the negative response would be safer, but to still hear them out regardless. You could ask them to explain themselves before giving them the concrete answer." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and then got up, inwardly agreeing, but outwardly scowling. He hated coming to terms.

"Alright. It will be more annoying than anything though." He looked down at her, smiling peacefully up at him and sighed again. He wanted to pin her down and screw her again. The car fuck relaxed him, for what he thought would be the whole afternoon, but all of this conflict had riled his beast up and it was itching and thrashing about. He restrained his beast with a reprimand and sighed for the umpteenth time, running a few fingers through his bangs and turning to the door. It was time to face the fire.

* * *

><p>When Sesshoumaru walked back into the small office, Inuyasha was on edge, claws practically shredding the armrest of a very unfortunate chair, and Suijin was listening elegantly with rapt attention to Kikyo's tactful summary. Already he knew this would continue to go downhill before it got better. Inuyasha was brash in general, so it wasn't uncommon for the mutt the overreact, however both Sesshoumaru himself and Suijin had subconsciously employed a tight lipped pale anger that washed over their cheeks. Sesshoumaru could feel it in the muscles on his face, and could see it on hers.<p>

The fucker was going to die, anyways, but that didn't mean Sesshoumaru wasn't livid presently.

All the more so, Suijin had a right to know, since the bastard had been worming around under her carefully powdered nose. It was reasonable that she was the most upset.

"As we told Sesshoumaru earlier, we have the ability to reclaim Byakuya, and eliminate Hakudoshi, but not only does it require a collaborative effort from both the Demon and Miko societies, it also requires us to take a large risk." Kikyo finished tactfully.

Sesshoumaru cut in, "Which is why you are not to ask her of it until I hear out why you need such a thing."

Hitomiko stepped forward and bowed again, speaking softly. "I apologize, but talking of specifics would only imply our request, and it would most likely be easier to find a solution were all the cards on the table."

He half expected her to call him something befitting of his station, but Sesshoumaru continued to regard her in silence, waiting a few moments to answer, and letting his authority hang thickly in the air. She was correct, although out of line. Perhaps it was because he was still upset about the whole thing, but Sesshoumaru found himself unwilling to concede to them. "Then let her know, what it is you have requested of me."

A pregnant silence filled the air as Suijin looked expectantly at the three women. He figured somehow the presence of a goddess, and her expectations must be much more intimidating than a Dai Youkai, though he suppressed the urge to smirk as Kanade flicked her eyes back and forth equally nervous.

"Well..." Kikyo sighed at her comrades hesitation. Sesshoumaru felt a brief passing of sympathy to her, since she was doing most of the talking, but quelled it, not wanting to appear biased.

Kikyo huffed and coughed, speaking up. "We requested that Sesshoumaru release Goyomaru from custody so that we could make use of Moyomaru."

"No." Was Suijin's flat answer, once again almost cutting her sentence off. Sesshoumaru allowed himself to shirk a pride filled twitch of his mouth in Kagome's direction, who, he was sure, rolled her eyes at.

Inuyasha's concurrent "HELL NO." at the same time, was pleasing, for once. Sesshoumaru relished the pride he was feeling in the fact that both a goddess and the ruling demoness of China, as well as his Half-brother who normally disagreed on everything Sesshoumaru did, both were more confident in the security and solid confinement Sesshoumaru upheld in terms of Goyomaru, than excited to get Byakuya back.

Kanade sat down and inhaled a deep steadying breath, preparing her next words.

"I am well aware of the centuries of conflict between both Mikos and Demons, but this request has nothing to do with any lingering spite." She smoothed out several invisible wrinkles on one hakama leg, looking down.

"Are you?" Sesshoumaru countered. "Perhaps you are also several centuries old, and have first hand experience in the matter?" He was sour, and incredibly defensive.

"No, I am not. I was born in an era where Demons and Mikos can peacefully coexist, albiet some tension. I was raised with the understanding that although Demons may reject kind advances from Mikos, tolerate our presence in limited amounts, and generally avoid any other interactions, they are honorable creatures who are more concerned with blending in with the human race, and coexisting, than starting a war with Mikos." Kanade continued in a leveled voice, her back straight and proper, and her eyes determined.

"I can assure you, there are multiple history lessons the Mikos of today are required to attend, most of which cover the 150 year old blister that is still prevalent upon your society. I was taught of our transgression, as well as the violent reactions from both parties, and the inevitable seperation of two powerful forces that would be better inclined to work together than separately."

"The reason I am an entrepreneur in the involvement of Miko societies, and actively pursuing the enlargement of such a group upon the land of humans, is partly to enure that proper knowledge is taught to new students, to avoid any more mis-communications."

This time is was Suijin who spoke. "Miscommunication? our oppression was miscommunication?"

Kanade shook her head. "Absolutely not. I would compare it to a crusade, more than miscommunication, however, miscommunication was what I believe to be the cause of the fights in the first place. Like crusades, the conflict between Youkai and Mikos spawned because of a difference in race, power, and beliefs. Much was, I'm sure, aggrandized to have the illusion of victimization, versus oppressor."

Suijin looked pleased. "Thank you for the clarification." Her tone was still clipped, to which Sesshoumaru felt every ounce of empathy for.

"Although it is not in my position to apologize, since I am not the the one who started such travesties, I am here to offer not only my cooperation, but my sincere hope than in the future Demons will begin to look upon Mikos in a different light. It is not just I who wishes for a change in pace."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "My acknowledgement to your opinions. However, monologue aside, I still will not release Goyomaru under the pretense of mere trust."

Kanade seemed to be fine with this, as she continued. "Thank you. I would like to ask that the three of us not be a target for your anger, seeing as we come under the due diligence of helping retrieve someone of demonic importance, and not demanding help for the opposite party."

Kagome spoke up this time, calmly. "I think that both You and Hitomiko are very considerate in this regard." Sesshoumaru could practically feel the smile radiating off her body. "However, I think that both Sesshoumaru and Lady Suijin are more angry at Hakudoshi and his underhandedness, than you, and extremely uncomfortable with taking such a risk without any pretense of success."

Kanade seemed to relax, and inclined her head, taking a deep breath.

Suijin picked up from where Kagome left off. "Agreed. I will need to have much more incentive than your word, to allow someone as frightfully uncontrollable as Moyomaru running around my country."

"Will then, you allow us to state what it is we have planned?" Hitomiko laid her hand on the back of the seat Kanade was sitting in, a look of hope evident across her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, and Hitomiko smiled. He sat, steepling his fingers, and staring rigidly at the three of them. "I will hear what you have to say." Kagome's delicate squeeze on the inside of his palm, and a sigh of relaxed anticipation was all Sesshoumaru got before Kikyo stepped forward, laptop in hand.

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER...<p>

Sorry... I couldn't resist. Its funner to write the actual plan as it progresses, than explain it first. If I were to simply explain it, there would be no anticipation, no nothing. Dont worry! I still love you all.

_**Please Read and Review!**_  
><em><strong>Aloha and Mahalo<strong>_


	22. I am So Sorry

Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhh my life suuucks!

OK that was my whine for the next several hundred words or so.

This site has definitely given me trouble, sure, but the most recent transgression was my fault entirely. I'm am so busy with school, and I now have two jobs on top of classes to pay rent, so I end up getting home around midnight, doing my work till three, napping for a couple hours and then heading back off to school, wash rinse and repeat, seven days a week. Its exhausting.

So by the time I remembered to check my profile and update my stuff, and see if everything was still in working condition, it had already expired and been recycled from the site manager.

Im so sorry. I am so soooo sorry.

I had written three extras for "the people you love" and two chapters continuing the story.

I had a sequel to my sex adventures [in a can, in a bottle]

I had an in progress short for my POT fiction, PLUS three chapters for update, only needing conclusions.

I had three lemons on reserve to use in future chapters, for kagomaru things.

I had a detective conan epic

I had a Sailor Moon Lemon adventure

and these are all like my others: _**thousands upon thousands of words of script.**_

I know that was probably more of a tease than anything, and maybe a shake of my talented fist, I feel really bad that I was so scatterbrained to let them expire. I'm actually embarrassed that i haven't been typing as much either! I love typing lemons...

But i couldn't NOT tell you guys. :(

I am working as fast as I can to retype them all, and I know they'll be different than what I originally typed [im trying to find my roughs for them] but im doing my very best.

I love you all, and I hope you aren't too angry with me.

Ill start posting my TPYL extras this time around as a different story, instead of waiting to post them at the end of everything. so that you wont have to wait for cuteness anymore.

Please be a little more patient with my absence, as I continue to rewrite them. as quickly as i can, mind you.

OH AND ONE MORE THING! I have some updates almost ready for publishing, so after a few weeks or so, Ill take down this note (its technically against the rules anyways) and ill post my chapters. the one coming up is fluff. and nothing more, and the two after are major plot focused. so pay attention!

I love you guys! More than you knowww!


End file.
